Algo se muere en el alma
by SargentoWobbuffet
Summary: Final de la liga Johto... Las cosas no han salido como se deseaban. Pero aún puede ser peor: se anuncia una despedida... (AVISO: en algunos momentos, la historia se vuelve muy dura; la gente sensible que tenga cuidado al leerlo)
1. Comienzo de una historia

_ ALGO SE MUERE EN EL ALMA..._

...Cuando un amigo se va. Eso reza una canción, ¡y cuánta razón tiene! Se pierden tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos felices (y tristes), tantos sueños (y pesadillas), tantos momentos inolvidables...

Aquí comienza esta historia, basada en un rumor (en estos momentos ya no es un rumor) que está cayendo con mucha fuerza estos días en Internet.

Garantizo sorpresas... algo desagradables, según se mire. También siento el lenguaje de algunos personajes, pero así le añado un poco más de crudeza a la historia. Si a alguien le ofende, lo siento. A mí tampoco me gusta este tipo de vocabulario, pero las exigencias del guión a veces lo requiere.

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 0

_COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA_

***************************************************************************

Buenos días. El sol de un nuevo amanecer brilla en el cielo. Las nubes, con sus formas caprichosas, lo acompañan. A lo lejos se oye el graznido de un madrugador Dodrio, siempre dispuesto a anunciar el nuevo día. Un nuevo y grandioso día para algunos... Pero triste, muy triste, para otros...

Fin del verano. Un nuevo campeonato Pokémon acaba de concluir. Después de una noche repleta de premios y celebraciones, el majestuoso estadio de Meseta Añil se encuentra vacío, triste, desolador... Sólo el sonido de los pájaros (es decir, Pidgeys, Spearows) y el susurro del viento cortaba el silencio. Se escuchó un sollozo, un murmullo, un llanto...

_ ASH:_ ¿POR QUÉ?

Era Ash... De pie sobre las gradas. Observaba el lugar en el que acababa de tener otro fracaso. Ni tan siquiera Pikachu estaba con él...

_ ASH:_ Tanto esfuerzo, tanto sufrimiento... ¡PARA NADA!

Ash se quitó la gorra y la tiró al suelo, enfurecido. Había vuelto a ser derrotado cuando mejor le iban las cosas. Lo peor no fue la derrota en sí, sino contra quién y de la manera en que había perdido: contra Gary, y apenas duró tres minutos. Fue humillante...

En sus pensamientos se repetían las mismas palabras, una y otra vez: "¿Eso es todo, Ash? ¿Esto es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer? Pensaba que en ti encontraría un gran rival, alguien con quien poder demostrarme algo... Pero veo que sigues siendo un INÚTIL..." Tras esto, Gary le dio la espalda y se marchó.

_ ASH:_ Inútil... Yo no soy un inútil, Gary... No lo soy...

Ash se puso de rodillas, y comenzó a llorar de rabia.

***********

En el Centro Pokémon...

Brock y Misty, junto con Pikachu y los demás Pokémon, esperaban a que Ash regresara. Llevaba mucho tiempo allá, en el estadio. Demasiado...

_ MISTY:_ Pobre Ash. Lleva ya cuatro horas allí...

_ BROCK: _ Esa derrota le ha afectado mucho. Tenía muchas esperanzas en ganar, pero sólo ha conseguido un octavo puesto...

_ MISTY:_ Es mejor clasificación que la última vez. Debería estar contento... y no me gustó nada la cara que puso anoche...

_ BROCK:_ Debería estar contento, sí. Pero ya le conoces... Es muy cabezota...

Brock dijo esto último con una sonrisa, intentando animar el ambiente. Brock notaba a Misty algo afligida, algo poco común en ella. Por la cabeza le empezaron a pasar ideas raras, pero pronto desaparecieron. No tenía sentido...

_ BROCK:_ Anima esa cara, mujer. Ya sabes como es Ash. Ya se le pasará.

_ MISTY:_ Me duele verle tan triste... Mira. Incluso no ha dejado a Pikachu que lo acompañara.

En efecto, Pikachu estaba allí, intentando quitarse preocupaciones jugando con Togepi.

_ BROCK:_ Creo que deberíamos hacer como estos dos. No es bueno preocuparse tanto...

Y en esto que pasó por allí la enfermera Joy, empujando una camilla vacía.

_ JOY:_ ¡Hola, chicos! Bonito día, ¿eh?

Misty no dijo nada, pero Brock se levantó de su asiento, se aclaró la voz, y, con la cara más roja que un tomate rojo pintado de color rojo (¡ufffff! creo que esto es demasiado rojo), siguió a la enfermera Joy.

_ BROCK:_ ¡Espera, enfermera Joy! Me gustaría hacerle una... una... "proposición"...

Misty suspiró. Estaba demasiado triste como para preocuparse del desdichado de Brock. Ella quería con todo su corazón que Ash ganara la Liga Pokémon, pero no había sido posible. Quería alegrarse por él, pero...

_ MISTY:_ **¿PERO EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO? Me preocupo por Ash, ¡pero no TANTO!**

Misty movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando quitarse los pensamientos de la cabeza...

_ MISTY:_ **No puedo evitarlo. Últimamente me preocupo demasiado por él... ¡y eso me asusta!** 

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un rotundo ¡PLAF!, al cual seguidamente acompañó un ruidoso ¡CATACROC!, y que a su vez fue continuado con un estúpido y lastimero ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Era Brock, tirado en el suelo, con la marca de una bofetada ocupándole media cara. A cierta distancia, la enfermera Joy se marchaba enojada por la puerta del mostrador.

_ BROCK:_ Me parece que no le ha gustado mi "proposición"...

Misty "goteaba" copiosamente mientras observaba al engendro superhormonado que era Brock (por "gotear" entiendo la aparición de esas misteriosas gotas que fluyen a través de la cabeza, las cuales son debidas a una extraña enfermedad que se extiende muy a menudo por los ANIMES: "el complejo de regadera").

_ MISTY:_ **¿Por qué lo soporto? ¿Por qué lo soporto? ¡¡¡POR QUÉ LO SOPORTO!!! ¡UAAAAAAAH!**

********

De nuevo en el estadio...

Ash había dejado de llorar. No tenía sentido seguir llorando. Ya había pasado: ¿qué más podría hacer? Era hora de irse... Unos señores con trajes de trabajo bajaron a donde Ash estaba. Parecían los encargados de limpiar el estadio.

_ HOMBRE:_ ¡Eh, mocoso! Vete ya a tu puñetera casa, ¿quieres? Llevas aquí toda la mañana y nos estás molestando.

_ ASH:_ Lo siento, señores. Pero es que...

_ HOMBRE:_ Ni peros ni gaitas. ¿Pero en dónde se ha visto semejante actitud? ¡Mira chaval, o te largas de aquí o llamo a los guardas!

_ HOMBRE 2:_ No hace falta que seas tan...

_ HOMBRE:_ ¡Tú te callas! Estoy harto de tener que recoger toda la porquería que todos esos espectadores medio subnormales arrojan cada vez que se celebra una competición. ¡Hoy vamos a recoger más basura que en todo el maldito año!

_ ASH:_ Si voy a ser el motivo de la discusión, será mejor que me vaya.

Y Ash se levantó, sin preocuparse de recoger la gorra, que aún seguía en el suelo, y se marchó escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al pasillo que conducía al exterior del estadio...

Uno de los hombres vio la gorra y la cogió del suelo. Viendo que Ash se marchaba, le gritó. Pero ya no miró atrás, y desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo. El hombre, indiferente, arrojó la gorra al suelo y la barrió con el resto de la basura. 

Pero la fortuna, o tal vez la mala suerte, quiso que se levantara el viento en el momento más inoportuno, y una gran cantidad de papeles, confeti, latas de refresco y demás desperdicios comenzaron a surcar los aires, llevados por el viento... incluida la gorra de Ash...

_ HOMBRE:_ ¡La madre que me parió! ¡Esto es un infierno! ¿PERO QUÉ HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO?

Ajeno a los gritos e improperios del odioso hombre, el símbolo de muchos sueños, de muchas aventuras, vuela sin dueño a lugares desconocidos... Adiós, sueños rotos, sueños irrealizables... Hola, principio del final...

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Siento decir adiós

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 1

_SIENTO DECIR ADIOS_

***************************************************************************

Centro Pokémon de la Meseta Añil. El reloj de la pared marca las 13:24 horas. Por la puerta aparece la demacrada figura de Ash Ketchum. Su cara refleja el cansancio de una noche entera en vela: grandes ojeras, pelo revuelto, mirada perdida y la ropa arrugada. No había tenido una buena noche...

Misty y Brock lo vieron entrar. Estaban preocupados. Sobre todo Misty...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Ash! ¡Ya era hora de que volvieras!

_ BROCK:_ Eres un cabezota, Ash. No sólo te has quedado toda la noche sin dormir, sino que además has tenido el valor de levantarte temprano para irte al estadio. ¡Estás loco!

_ ASH:_ No me lo recordéis, por favor.

Misty miró a Ash de arriba a abajo. Notó que le faltaba algo...

_ MISTY:_ Ash... ¿No te falta algo?

_ ASH:_ ¿El qué?

_ MISTY:_ Tu gorra... Ya no está...

_ ASH:_ ¿Mi gorra? Qué me importa ya la gorra... Sólo quiero dor.... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ash se dejó caer como un saco de patatas sobre un sofá del recibidor, y comenzó a roncar como un poseso. Brock y Misty "gotearon".

_ MISTY:_ (sonriendo) Está muerto de sueño... Incluso se ha olvidado de su inseparable gorra.

_ BROCK:_ Va a estar durmiendo hasta mañana por la mañana...

_ MISTY:_ Tendrá mucha hambre...

_ BROCK:_ Ya se hinchará mañana... Vi al Profesor Oak esta mañana y me dijo que iban a celebrar una fiesta en el gran restaurante que hay a unas pocas calles de aquí. ¡Van a celebrar el octavo puesto de Ash por todo lo alto!

_ ASH:_ (al parecer, no estaba tan dormido) Y también el segundo puesto de Gary... El va a ser el alma de la fiesta... No un perdedor como yo... ZZZZZZZ... Esa gorra me daba mala suerte... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Brock y Misty le miraron, apesadumbrados. Pikachu estaba también con las orejas caídas, triste. El único alegre que allí había era "el huevo". El "estoyfelizysiempreloestaréporlossiglosdelossiglosamén" Togepi...

_ TOGEPI:_ (con la cara de felicidad más irritante que os podáis imaginar) ¡TOGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

************

Eran las 18:40 de la tarde. Ash seguía dormitando como un Snorlax. Poco a poco el Centro Pokémon se fue llenando de gente. Venían a recoger a sus Pokémon. Estaba claro que la Liga Pokémon había terminado...

Brock se había ido. Estaba cansado de estar en el Centro Pokémon, y no quería volver a encontrarse con la enfermera Joy. Aún le dolía la cara de la bofetada de antes...

En efecto, Brock no estaba. Se habría ido a "conocer" la ciudad... es decir, ver los "monumentos" de la ciudad, apreciar las "curvas" y "ondulaciones" del terreno, admirar las "montañas" de la agente Jen... es decir, las "montañas" de... de... ¡Y QUÉ MÁS DA LO QUE ESTÉ HACIENDO ESE PERVERTIDO, LECHES! (lo de pervertido lo digo de buen rollo: que no se ofenda ningún Brockmaníaco/a)

El caso es que Ash seguía durmiendo, con Pikachu a su lado. Misty, como le dijo a Brock antes, se había quedado a hacerle compañía.

_ MISTY:_ **Pobre Ash. Tenía tantas ilusiones... Tranquilo, Ash. Sé que ganarás algún día. Y te convertirás en un gran Maestro Pokémon... y yo estaré contigo en ese momento. **

Misty se puso colorada. Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando de esa manera. Menos mal que nadie la había visto...

_ MISTY:_ **¡Cada día estás peor, Misty! He de reconocer que me gusta Ash, pero... a él no le intereso. Al menos de la manera que a mí me gustaría... Será mejor que me olvide de momento... a Ash no lo puedo cambiar...**

Misty tuvo unas ganas enormes de darle un beso en la frente. ¡Estaba tan mono mientras dormía!

_ MISTY: _ **¿Estás loca, Misty? ¿Qué Ash te parece mono? ¡Es un estúpido que no hace más que ponerse en ridículo! ¡Por favor, Misty! ¡DESPIERTA!**

Pero no había manera. Misty sentía una fuerte sensación de amor-odio que la tenía confundida. Lo quería, pero en el fondo lo odiaba. ¿O lo odiaba pero en el fondo lo quería? ¿O era producto de su imaginación? ¿O Togepi la estaba manipulando?

_ TOGEPI MALVADO:_ ¡TOGEPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAAAAAAAA!

No. Esa idea era demasiado estúpida. Realmente, no sabía qué pensar...

_ ASH:_ (en sueños) Misty...

A Misty se le cortó la respiración... ¡Ash hablaba de ella en sueños!

_ ASH:_ ¿Podrías sentarte en otro sitio? ¡Contigo ahí sentada, no puedo estirar las piernas! ¡Y las tengo agarrotadas!

Misty le dio tal golpetazo que seguro que ya no se despertaría en bastante tiempo...

_ MISTY:_ **¡¡¡SERÁ IDIOTA!!! ¡Y yo creyendo que soñaba conmigo! Soy una tonta...**

Y Misty se levantó del sofá en el que Ash y Pikachu dormían, con un profundo pesar... No había manera... Ash siempre seguiría siendo Ash...

Se sentó en una silla, mientras sostenía a Togepi (¡JUAJAJAJAJAJA!... perdón, no he podido evitarlo: el pobre bicho es demasiado irritante para mi gusto) entre sus manos. Afortunadamente para ella, seguía durmiendo...

En el exterior, la noche comenzaba a caer. Pero el aire era cada vez más húmedo: se avecinaba una tormenta...

**********

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llovía de aquella manera. Ríos de agua y barro bajaban por las calles en cuesta de Meseta Añil. La gente se refugiaba en sus casas y las farolas de la calle se encendieron. Eran las 20:13 horas... Lo inesperado iba a pasar...

_ JOY: _ ¿DIGA?

El teléfono había sonado en el Centro Pokémon...

_ JOY:_ ¿Misty? ¿Aquí, en el Centro Pokémon? Voy a preguntar...

La enfermera Joy salió al recibidor, y vio a Misty allí sentada, que estaba comenzando a dormirse...

_ JOY: _ Perdona, joven. ¿Eres tú Misty?

_ MISTY:_ ¿Uh? Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

_ JOY:_ Tienes una llamada para ti. Es de una tal Violeta. Parecía muy nerviosa...

Misty se quedó extrañada. ¿Qué querrían sus hermanas esta vez? Llevaban mucho tiempo sin interesarse por ella. ¿Al fin se preocuparían por ella? La curiosidad era inaguantable...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Dónde está el teléfono?

_ JOY:_ Allí, tras esa puerta. Ciérrala cuando termines, ¿vale?

Y la enfermera Joy se alejó por la puerta del mostrador. Misty, nerviosa, se apresuró a coger el teléfono. Estaba temblando...

_ MISTY:_ Hola, Violeta. ¿Qué querías?

Silencio. Sólo la respiración de Misty se oía en el silencio del recibidor, cada vez más oscuro. El ¡chop, chop! de las gotas al caer sobre el tejado metálico del Centro se hacía cada vez más intenso... al mismo ritmo que las lágrimas de Misty comenzaban a caer de sus mejillas...

_ MISTY:_ ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESO ES TERRIBLE! ¿LILY? Sí. Iré para allá lo antes posible...

Misty colgó el teléfono rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia donde Ash dormía. Cogió su bolsa y a Togepi, que chirrió sorprendido. Atravesó la puerta del Centro Pokémon a toda velocidad, y sintió el intenso frío del exterior. Corrió y corrió, con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo las lágrimas...

Al llegar a un cruce de calles, tuvo la mala suerte de chocar con alguien... conocido...

_ BROCK:_ ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ¡Desde luego, hoy no es mi día!

_ MISTY: _ Lo siento, Brock.

Misty se levantó como pudo y comenzó a correr de nuevo, sintiendo como la intensa lluvia la azotaba sin piedad, como millones de agujas heladas cayendo del cielo...

_ BROCK: _ ¡Espera, Misty! ¿A dónde vas tan corriendo?

Misty giró un instante la cara hacia Brock. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cara cubierta de lágrimas y gotas de agua...

_ MISTY:_ No tengo tiempo para explicaciones... Adiós...

Brock se quedó allí, en medio de la calle, viendo como Misty desaparecía entre la lluvia... Una lluvia que disimulaba un ruido aún más triste que la propia lluvia... un llanto en el silencio...

*********

Ash despertó. Unas pequeñas manos le estaban tirando del pelo... era Pikachu. Tenía cara de estar muy preocupado...

_ ASH:_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Pikachu?

_ PIKACHU:_ Pikachupi... (por si no lo habían notado, Pikachupi es la manera "pikachuresca" de referirse a Misty, a la vez que Pikapii se refiere a Ash, y también Togepi es llamado por Pikachu Pipipiii)

Ash no entendía qué es lo que pasaba. Vio como Brock estaba sentado a su lado, entristecido...

_ ASH:_ ¿Pasa algo, Brock? ¿Dónde está Misty?

_ BROCK: _ Ya no está, Ash. Se ha ido...

_ ASH: _ ¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿Cuándo?

_ BROCK:_ Hará más o menos una hora. Y no creo que vaya a volver...

_ ASH:_ ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HA PASADO?

_ BROCK:_ No lo sé. Lo único que puedo decirte es que se fue llorando...

A Ash se le vino el alma abajo. Misty... ¿llorando? Muy grave tenía que ser lo que le hubiera sucedido para provocar a Misty aquellas lágrimas...

_ BROCK:_ Me temo lo peor... Puede que no volvamos a verla en mucho tiempo...

_ ASH:_ No digas tonterías, Brock. Volverá... Tiene que volver, ¿verdad, Brock?

Ash miró a Brock, preocupado, esperando una respuesta que sabe que no se la daría... Misty se había ido, y puede que para... ¿siempre?

**********

Misty había llegado a la estación de la Meseta Añil. Un cartel luminoso indicaba que el siguiente tren hacia Ciudad Celeste llegaba dentro de veinte minutos.

Estaba sentada en un banco del andén, esperando al tren que la llevara a Ciudad Celeste. Se había gastado todos los ahorros que la quedaban en el billete. Era el gasto más amargo que había tenido en su vida...

_ MISTY:_ **Siento decir adiós, aunque ya sea tarde. Siento marcharme así. No me he despedido como debiera, pero es mejor así. Si no, me habría costado mucho más irme. Y en casa me necesitan...**

Togepi lloraba. Nunca le había gustado la lluvia, y tenía frío. La tristeza que inundaba a Misty impedía cualquier intento de consolarlo. Estaba calada hasta los huesos... Había perdido su goma del pelo por el camino, y ahora su pelirroja melena le caía sobre los hombros, con los cabellos húmedos y deshechos por la lluvia. Misty había perdido aquel brillo que siempre la hacía recuperarse de los golpes, aquella fuerza que tanto la caracterizaba, aquella sonrisa que te alegraba en los momentos más tristes... Ya no era Misty la Poderosa... Ni tan siquiera era Misty.

Comenzó a soplar el viento con fuerza. Misty sacó su chaqueta rosa de la mochila (la que llevaba en la 2ª película, para quien la viera) y se la puso, para intentar calentarse. De repente, sus acuosos ojos verdes vieron como, mecido por el viento, un llamativo objeto de color rojo se posaba sobre las vías. Curiosa, Misty se levantó y caminó hacia el borde del andén. Había dejado a Togepi en su bolsa, en el banco en el que antes estaba sentada, a resguardo de la lluvia.

Una vez en el borde del andén, miró de izquierda a derecha. No venía ningún tren y no había nadie a la vista. Como si algo la impulsara a moverse, bajó con sumo cuidado a las vías, conocedora del peligro que conllevaba aquello. Se acercó cuidadosamente al objeto, y no pudo creer lo que vio: era la gorra de Ash. Aquella que nunca se quitaba, aquella que esa misma tarde abandonó a su suerte.

_ MISTY:_ Dios mío... Ash...

Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo sobre sus mejillas, mientras apretaba con fuerza la gorra entre sus manos. Eso tenía que ser una señal, un anuncio divino, un...

_ GUARDIA:_ ¡EH, TÚ! ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ¡SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO!

Misty estaba aterrada. Se guardó la gorra en un bolsillo del pantalón y se apresuró a subir al andén. El guardia, a pesar del enfado que tenía, quiso ser amable y la ayudó a subir.

_ MISTY:_ Lo siento, señor guardia. Se me había caído una cosa y como no había nadie he tenido que bajar yo misma. Lo siento mucho...

_ GUARDIA:_ Está bien. Te creo. ¡Pero que sea la última vez que bajas ahí sin avisar! ¡Es muy peligroso!

El guardia se fue a su puesto. Misty, sudorosa, se sentó de nuevo en el banco y se sacó la gorra del bolsillo. Estaba manchada de barro y tenía varios descosidos. Pero en esos momentos le pareció la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

_ MISTY:_ ¡Cuánto os voy a echar de menos! Ash, Brock, Pikachu... Sobretodo a Ash. Si no le hubiera encontrado aquella vez, no sé que estaría haciendo yo ahora... (esbozando una pequeña sonrisa) ¡Supongo que ahora AÚN tendría mi bici!

Un pitido se oyó a lo lejos. Por megafonía se anunciaba la llegada del tren Meseta Añil-Ciudad Celeste. La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza. El aullido de un Houndoom se oyó a lo lejos. El chirrido del tren al frenar inundó el aire. El calor del interior estremeció los helados huesos de Misty... Buenas noches...

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Recuerdos que vienen, recuerdos que van

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 2

_RECUERDOS QUE VIENEN, RECUERDOS QUE VAN_

***************************************************************************

"Ha pasado un año desde entonces. Un año en el que poco ha pasado. Un año vacío, rutinario..."

Estamos en Ciudad Celeste, ciudad natal de Misty. Parece lejano ya el día en el que dejó a sus amigos, sin despedirse, para volver aquí, la ciudad que tanto odiaba. Su hermana Lily estaba muy grave, por supuesto, pero esa no era razón para ni tan siquiera despedirse de ellos... sobretodo, de Ash.

Quería decirle demasiadas cosas, y acabó por no decirle nada, por desaparecer sin dar explicaciones. Seguramente ya ni se acordaría de ella...

_ VIOLETA:_ ¡Misty! ¡Baja a comer! ¡La comida ya está lista!

_ MISTY:_ ¡Ya bajo!

Misty suspiró. Estaba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana. Tenía en una de sus manos la gorra de Ash, aquella que una vez encontró, mecida por el viento. Le traía tantos recuerdos...

_ MISTY:_ ** ¿Qué habría sido de mí si no hubiera conocido a Ash? Jamás habría vivido aquellas maravillosas aventuras... **

Se levantó de la silla y guardó con mucho cuidado la gorra en un cajón. No quería que sus hermanas comenzaran a imaginar cosas "raras". Era una gorra demasiado "llamativa" como para no saber de quién era...

Bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor. Un embriagador olor a comida ascendía hacia ella. ¡Su hermana Violeta cada vez cocinaba mejor!

Llegó al comedor, y las caras sonrientes de Daisy y Violeta la recibieron. Sin embargo, la cara siempre triste de Lily la desalentó. Estaba postrada en una silla de ruedas, con aquella horrible cicatriz aún marcándole el rostro...

Había sido terrible... Hace un año, poco después de la derrota de Ash contra Gary, su hermana Lily había tenido un terrible accidente... Ella y su novio circulaban de vuelta a Ciudad Celeste. Volvían de unas estupendas vacaciones en Aopulco... pero ocurrió lo inesperado. Era noche cerrada, y apenas se veía nada. La mala fortuna quiso que, a medio camino entre Ciudad Carmín y Ciudad Celeste, una cría de Stantler se les cruzó en el camino. Su novio, por no querer atropellarlo, dio un peligroso viraje y el coche se salió de la calzada, cayendo por un terraplén. No era muy profundo, apenas dos o tres metros, pero fueron suficientes para que él muriera en el acto...

La policía encontró el coche a la mañana siguiente. El cadáver del compañero de Lily fue llevado inmediatamente al médico forense... Lily, por otra parte, había sido encontrada a varios metros del siniestro, inconsciente, con la espalda rota y un gran corte cruzándole la cara desde el ojo izquierdo al pómulo derecho... Cuando se despertó en el hospital y le contaron lo ocurrido, sufrió un shock muy grande... Desde entonces, no ha vuelto a hablar...

Las consecuencias de todo esto no se hicieron esperar: el espectáculo de "Las 3 Hermanas Sensacionales" ya no existía, ya que Lily no podía andar y mucho menos nadar; y Misty difícilmente podría sustituirla, ya que no sabía natación sincronizada y la única experiencia que tenía en actuaciones acuáticas era cuando ella hizo de sirena...

Así que tuvieron que dejarlo. No podían vender el gimnasio, ya que...

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Ya sé que lo que voy a mencionar ahora no ha sido probado en ninguna parte, pero he de exponer mi teoría... ¡OJO! He dicho MI teoría. Con esto no quiero decir que tengáis que estar de acuerdo con esto o no... Los padres de Misty están probablemente muertos o trabajan en el extranjero (esto último me extraña: ningún buen padre que se precie trabajaría tanto tiempo). ¿Razones? Primero: ¿no os da la sensación de que Misty vivía CON sus hermanas? Segundo: Ha ido a visitar Ciudad Celeste y sólo fue a visitar a sus hermanas, con lo MAL que al parecer se llevaban... Tercero: Podríais pensar: "¿Y si Misty y sus hermanas YA se hubieran independizado?" Sus hermanas deberán tener entre 17 a 19 años: podrían independizarse perfectamente si quisieran y tuvieran medios, que los tienen... ¿Pero Misty? Dependiendo de la edad que tenga, ya que en ningún sitio se ponen de acuerdo, seguiría siendo menor de edad... con lo que eso significa. Los que quieran entender que entiendan... (FIN DE LOS ESTÚPIDOS COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR)

No podían vender el gimnasio, ya que lo habían recibido de herencia de sus padres, fallecidos poco después de nacer Misty. La madre tuvo un parto difícil, y murió a las pocas horas después de dar a luz. Y su padre murió de pena, tras dos años de sufrimiento. A Misty no le quedaba ningún recuerdo de sus padres, debido a su corta edad...

Durante el tiempo que ella y sus hermanas eran pequeñas, habían quedado al cuidado de sus abuelos maternos, que vivían en la ciudad. Y así fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que las cuatro hermanas decidieron irse a vivir por su cuenta... Pero esa ya es otra historia, que deberá ser contada en otra ocasión...

El dinero lo traía el espectáculo "Las 3 Hermanas Sensacionales" y el Gimnasio Pokémon (como se supone, los Gimnasios están subvencionados por la Liga Pokémon, es decir, que los propietarios del Gimnasio se llevan un buen pellizco de dinero por parte de la Liga Pokémon). Acabado el espectáculo, y no siendo suficiente con el Gimnasio para alimentar a cuatro personas, tuvieron que buscarse trabajos...

Violeta aprovechó sus dotes culinarias para hacerse una estupenda cocinera, mientras Daisy aprovechaba su visión de la belleza (a veces me dan ganas de vomitar de lo que escribo... perdón por la interrupción) para trabajar de estilista. Misty, por su parte, siendo la mejor entrenadora de las cuatro, se ocupó de dirigir el Gimnasio. Lily, incapacitada para hacer nada, seguía postrada en su silla de ruedas, sintiéndose una inútil...

Pasó el tiempo, y las cosas parecían ir bien. Hace unas semanas el médico dijo a Lily que si no había complicaciones, pronto comenzarían con la rehabilitación. Había muchas posibilidades de que volviera a andar, pero tenía que saber que sería un gran esfuerzo, y para eso se necesitaban muchas ganas de querer vivir, cosa de la que Lily, en estos momentos, carecía.

Volvamos al momento presente. Allí estaba Misty, viendo la sonrisa de Violeta y Daisy, y la cara amargada de Lily, que ya había comenzado a comerse los suculentos macarrones humeantes que Violeta había preparado... La misma imagen de todos los días, desde aquel fatídico 25 de septiembre, el día en el que Misty tuvo que separarse de sus amigos, de su nueva vida, de sus sueños...

Se sentó a la mesa y miró a su plato. Alzó la vista y en su imaginación vio a Ash, sentado al lado suyo, con su "característica" manera de comer; a Brock, mariposeando de aquí para allá, admirando las "curvas", "ondulaciones" y "montañas" de sus hermanas (creo que voy a vomitar de nuevo... ¡Traedme una fregona!); incluso al pequeño Pikachu, jugando con Togepi...

Ahora que hablaba de Togepi, le vino un curioso pensamiento: ¿por qué Togepi aún no había evolucionado, después de todo este tiempo? Otra cosa que la extrañaba aún más era que, desde que Misty dejó a sus amigos, Togepi se había vuelto cada vez más triste, paralelamente a como Misty se sentía. Si algo tenía que ver con su no evolución, ella no lo sabía...

_ VIOLETA:_ ¿No comes, Misty? Se te va a enfriar...

_ DAISY: _ ¿Te pasa algo? Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan triste. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos?

Misty miró a Lily. Seguía comiendo y no dijo nada. Misty suspiró y respondió.

_ MISTY:_ No pasa nada. Sólo son recuerdos que me vienen a la mente.

_ VIOLETA:_ Los echas de menos, ¿verdad?

_ MISTY:_ (temblorosa) ¿A quién?

_ VIOLETA: _ ¿A quién va a ser? ¡A tus amigos!

A Misty casi se le escapa una lágrima. Sí, los echaba MUCHO de menos.

_ MISTY:_ Tenía que venir aquí. No podía... ya sabéis.

No quería continuar la frase estando Lily presente. No quería hacerla recordad nada.

_ VIOLETA:_ Te lo agradecemos mucho, Misty. Pero no tenías que haberte molestado.

_ DAISY: _ Debes saber que puede ser muy difícil que los vuelvas a ver.

_ MISTY:_ Ya lo sé... Conociendo a Ash, debe de estar en otro viaje Pokémon...

_ DAISY:_ ¿Ash? ¿Y qué pasa con Brock? ¿Es que acaso él no es tu amigo?

Misty "gote" de sorpresa. Como no tuviera cuidado se iba a confesar a quién no debía confesarse y en el momento menos apropiado.

_ MISTY: _ ("goteando") También le echo de menos. Pero supongo que Brock irá a donde vaya Ash, ¿no?

_ DAISY:_ Mmmm...

Continuaron comiendo. Lily, que ya había terminado de comer (no había perdido el tiempo hablando) se apartó de la mesa en su silla de ruedas y encendió el televisor. Era lo único que le interesaba en esos momentos, ya que no podía hacer nada.

_ DAISY: _ Gracias, Lily. ¿Ves como sí sirves para algo?

Lily, como siempre, no dijo nada. Volvió a su sitio y miraba impasible el televisor. En esos momentos estaban emitiendo las noticias. Aparte de las típicas noticias de política, catástrofes y demás, hubo una noticia que a Misty llamó especialmente la atención...

"Después de todo un año esperando a que volviera a ocurrir, la 23ª edición de la Liga Pokémon está a punto de comenzar. Como muchos sabrán, este año ha habido un pequeño retraso debido a las obras de remodelación del estadio de Meseta Añil, por lo que el campeonato comenzará a principios de octubre... Como añadidura, este año los aspirantes han tenido que recorrer la región de Houen, recogiendo medallas y..."

¡Por qué no lo habría pensado antes! ¡Ash seguramente vaya al campeonato! ¡No está todo perdido! ¡Podría volver a verle! Podría... Un momento... La última vez no estaba muy animado... ¿y si ya no quería seguir siendo un entrenador? ¿Y si le hubiera ido mal en esa región y no tuviera todas las medallas? ¿Y si... el Team Rocket...?

Tenía que hacer algo...

_ MISTY:_ Hermanas... Os tengo que decir algo...

_ VIOLETA:_ ¿Sí, Misty?

_ DAISY:_ ¿Hay algo que quieras confesar?

_ MISTY:_ Espero que no os importe, pero... ¡MAÑANA ME VOY A LA MESETA AÑIL!

Las palabras de Misty provocaron un gran revuelo en la mesa. Jamás habrían imaginado que Misty volviera a dejarlas. Ya se había ido una vez, pero ahora era distinto... Parecía realmente decidida...

***********

Misty estaba en su habitación, preparando su bolsa con todo lo necesario. Iba a irse, ya lo tenía decidido. Sabía que podría estar perdiendo el tiempo, pero si no iba a la Meseta Añil jamás lo sabría...

Mientras hacía esto, fijó su atención en el espejo que cubría parte de su habitación. Pocas veces se miraba en él, pero ahora se miró más detenidamente. No sabía por qué, pero sintió unas ganas enormes de mirarse en aquel espejo. ¿Por qué había algo en esa imagen que no la gustaba? Misty se veía bonita, mona... pero había algo raro. Miró con más detenimiento... Esa ropa, ese peinado... ¿no la daban un aire como de... marimacho????? No, por favor. ¿Cómo podía...? Le tenía mucho cariño a esa ropa. Le gustaba mucho... ¿Por qué iba a tener que cambiarla?

Ella recordó a sus hermanas. Siempre estaban espléndidas. Comparada con ellas, Misty, en cuanto a aspecto físico, no valía mucho: delgaducha, poco desarrollada, peinado extraño y ropa poco favorecedora... Sí, Misty era mona y bonita, pero poco atractiva. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que Ash no mostraba ningún interés por ella, aparte, por supuesto, del fuerte carácter? Lo intentaba, quería ser amable, sonreír a cada momento, pero su carácter iba ligada a su personalidad. Misty, sin su fuerte carácter, no era ella...

Pero, ¿por qué pensaba tanto en todo esto ahora? Antes nunca le había importado, y ahora se preocupaba demasiado...

Bajó al comedor. Era hora de cenar. Las mismas caras, la misma suculenta comida en la mesa y los mismos pensamientos...

_ VIOLETA: _ Mañana por la tarde saldrá el primer tren hacía la Meseta Añil. ¿Tienes todo preparado para mañana?

_ MISTY:_ Sí, pero aún me falta hacer una última cosa... Daisy, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

_ DAISY: _ ¿Sí?

_ MISTY:_ ¿Podría ir mañana, antes de irme, de compras contigo?

Daisy, medio contenta medio sorprendida, sonrió.

_ DAISY:_ Pensé que jamás ibas a pedírmelo. ¿Para quién vas a ponerte guapa, Misty?

_ MISTY:_ (molesta) ¡¡LLEVAS TODO EL DÍA INSINUANDO LO MISMO!! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDO CAMBIAR DE "LOOK"?

_ VIOLETA:_ No te enfades. Es que nos sorprende eso de ti...

_ DAISY:_ Yo, si quieres, te puedo arreglar un poco el pelo... Siento decírtelo, pero tu peinado es horrible...

_ MISTY: _ (sarcasmo) Gracias por ser tan sincera, Daisy...

Lily se marchó a la cama. Siempre era la primera en terminar. Comía poco y no perdía el tiempo hablando. Sin mencionar que la conversación no le gustaba nada, por razones obvias... (para los que no lo vean tan obvio, el hecho de que Misty fuera a ponerse guapa para "supuestamente" gustar a alguien no podría ser de mucho agrado escuchar para alguien cuya cara había sido desfigurada por una horrible cicatriz y que había perdido a la persona que más quería en el mundo).

_ MISTY:_ No tenía que haber sacado el tema...

_ DAISY:_ Déjala. Es una exagerada... Está preocupada por una estúpida cicatriz que, tal como avanzan los tiempos, podrá ser disimulada fácilmente con una operación. Además, su novio era un cerdo. Es ella la que tiene que cambiar... Cuando vuelva a andar, verá las cosas de otro modo.

_ MISTY:_ Eso espero...

_ VIOLETA: _ Dejad de hablar tanto. La cena se enfría...

**********

Era de noche, y la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba débilmente la habitación. Misty, tumbada en la cama, miraba al techo, pensativa. Entre sus manos jugueteaba con la gorra de Ash: la traía tanta paz, y al mismo tiempo tanta tristeza...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Y si no lo vuelvo a ver?

Quería quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Pero no podía. Quería volver a verlo... incluso a Brock, por muy loco que estuviera.

_ MISTY:_ Me da lo mismo si él no me quiere tanto como a mí me gustaría. Puede que yo también esté confundida y no sepa lo que siento. Pero me conformo con volver a verle, con verle mejorar, con verle superarse. Me basta con ver como cumple sus sueños... Me basta sólo con eso...

Misty se arropó y se dispuso a dormir. Echó un último vistazo a Togepi, que seguía durmiendo, y cerró los ojos... Se sorprendió a sí misma abrazándose a la gorra... Lo llevaba haciendo todas las noches y hasta hoy no se había dado cuenta.

_ MISTY: _ Vaya... ¡cuánto tarda en llegar mañana!

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Es hora de volver a ser feliz

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 3

_ES HORA DE VOLVER A SER FELIZ_

***************************************************************************

El graznido de un madrugador Dodrio anuncia, de nuevo, otro nuevo amanecer. A lo lejos, el sol emitía sus primeros rayos. Era un día perfecto...

Perfecto. Eso era lo pasaba por la mente de Misty. Le encantaban los amaneceres, y hacía tiempo que no había visto ninguno tan bonito como el de esa mañana. Contaba cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que quedaba para volver a su vida. No quería seguir estando en aquella casa que tan malos recuerdos la traían...

Misty cerró la ventana, y comenzó a vestirse. Había quedado con su hermana Daisy para ir de compras y, conociéndola, seguro que pronto aparecería por la puerta y...

_ DAISY:_ (abriendo la puerta de golpe) ¡MISTY! ¿ESTÁS LISTA? ¡HACE DOS HORAS QUE TE ESPERO!

Misty aún estaba vistiéndose cuando Daisy entró...

_ MISTY:_ (tapándose el torso desnudo como mejor pudo) ¡¡¡DAISY!!! ¿POR QUÉ NO LLAMAS A LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR? ¿ES QUE NO VES QUE ME ESTOY VISTIENDO?

_ DAISY:_ ¡No seas tonta! ¡No voy a ver nada que no haya visto ya! ¡Eres demasiado vergonzosa!

_ MISTY:_ (histérica) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ Y CIERRA LA PUERTA!!!!!!!!!

_ DAISY:_ ¡MENUDO GENIO! Está bien, ya me voy. ¡Pero date prisa o vamos a llegar tarde!

Daisy cerró dando un portazo. Misty miró el despertador: las 6:47 de la mañana...

_ MISTY:_ ¿TARDE? ¡Pero si apenas ha amanecido! ¡Daisy está como una cabra!

Misty, una vez vestida, peinada y aseada, bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido, ya que Violeta y Lily aún estarían durmiendo... Tampoco quería despertar a Togepi...

Salió a la calle, en donde el coche azul de Daisy la estaba esperando...

_ DAISY:_ ¿Estás preparada? Yo he estado practicando toda la semana para afrontar este día con plenas garantías...

_ MISTY: _ ¿Practicando?

_ DAISY:_ Sí. He aprendido en una semana todas las artes y secretos del "Jiujitsu". Observa... ¡YIAAAAAAH!

Daisy dio un tremendo puñetazo a una papelera, dejándola ligeramente abollada. Misty observaba la escena con una ENORME "gota".

_ DAISY: _ ¿Qué te ha parecido, Misty? Estoy lista para ir de compras, ¿verdad?

Misty "gote" aún más. Daisy se tomaba las compras como ir a la guerra...

_ DAISY:_ ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No te parece...? (aterrada) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡ME HE ROTO UNA UÑA!

Misty cayó al suelo al estilo ANIME. Eso ya era demasiado estúpido para seguir aguantándolo.

**********

El coche avanzaba a toda velocidad por la autopista. Se dirigían a Ciudad Azulona, el paraíso de las compras...

_ MISTY: _ Tampoco hace falta que vayas tan rápido... Ciudad Azulona no se va a ir.

_ DAISY:_ Se nota que no has ido nunca de compras a Ciudad Azulona... Es peor que ir a la guerra... No sabes por dónde te van a llover los golpes...

_ MISTY:_ Eres una exagerada.

_ DAISY: _ Sí. Cuando lleguemos ya verás CUÁNTO exagero...

La grandiosa Ciudad Azulona se presentaba ante ellas, imponente, majestuosa... Misty aún recordaba la primera vez que estuvo allí, hará ya unos cuatro años... El incendio del Gimnasio de Erika, el encuentro con Susie, el...

Habían llegado a la ciudad, con su habitual atasco: se notaba que las vacaciones de verano habían llegado a su fin...

_ MISTY:_ Daisy...

_ DAISY:_ ¿Sí, Misty?

_ MISTY:_ ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de haber dejado pasar una oportunidad sin haberte dado cuenta?

_ DAISY:_ ¿Qué? ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

_ MISTY: _ Por nada. Sólo pensaba en alto...

_ DAISY: _ Ah... ¡Mira! ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Allí estaba, delante de sus ojos, el Macro Centro Comercial de Ciudad Azulona. Un edificio REALMENTE enorme... casi tan enorme como la INMENSA cantidad de gente que se arremolinaba a sus alrededores.

_ DAISY: _ ¡MIERDA! ¡Hemos llegado tarde! ¡Habrá que dar gracias a Dios si encontramos aparcamiento!

Misty se quedó sin habla... Su hermana no había exagerado lo más mínimo con respecto a aquello: incluso se había quedado corta.

_ DAISY:_ ¡APÁRTENSE DEL CAMINO! ¿Se creen que esto es un museo? ¡MUÉVANSE, JODER!

Misty odiaba acompañar a su hermana cuando conducía. El genio que nunca gastaba en casa lo derrochaba en cantidades industriales en gritar a los peatones y demás conductores que se la cruzaban en el camino. Era como...

_ DAISY: _ ¡UN APARCAMIENTO! ¡ALELUYA! (a un peatón que pasaba) ¡APÁRTATE, IMBÉCIL!

No hacía falta explicar como era, ¿verdad?

********

Tras la odisea de aparcar el condenado coche, al fin entraron en el Centro Comercial. ¡Misty jamás había visto tanta ropa junta en su vida!

_ MISTY:_ ¡Madre mía! Va a costar muchísimo decidirse... ¿Me ayudas, Daisy?

Daisy ya no estaba a su lado. Estaba a unos veinte metros de distancia, MORDIENDO literalmente el brazo de una chica que, a su vez, tiraba del pelo a otra que, a su vez, daba un puñetazo en la espalda a otra que, a su vez...

_ MISTY:_ ("goteando" a cántaros) Si alguna vez le contara lo que estoy viendo a alguien, creerían que me he vuelto loca...

¡Y toda esa pelea por un miserable y pequeño bolso, no os vayáis a creer!

Misty suspiró. Pensaba que venir aquí había sido una idea absurda, después de todo... Comenzó a examinar las ropas disponibles, pero ninguna la llamaba especialmente la atención: quería algo especial, algo que reflejara su carácter, su personalidad. Algo con qué poder mirarse al espejo y decir: "¡Guau! ¿Esta es la nueva Misty? ¡Me encanta!". Pero, desgraciadamente, no encontraba nada.

Lo único que se podía sacar de todo aquello era un dolor de cabeza insoportable debido a la cantidad de chicas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que luchaban en aquella "guerra" absurda, sin sentido... A cualquier sitio donde miraba sólo veía faldas, bolsos, zapatos volando sin rumbo... Hasta que algo "impact" en la cara de Misty...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Auch!

Y Misty lo vio. Aquel objeto que impactó en su cara era una camisa azul, abotonada por delante. Una camisa azul... Azul como el agua que tanto la gustaba... Azul como el mar, los lagos, los ríos... Azul... ¿He mencionado que, además, era AZUL?

Porque, aparte de eso, no tenía nada de especial. Era una camisa simple, con botones. No era de ninguna marca en concreto... pero tenía algo que la daba una singular belleza.

_ MISTY: _ ¡Es preciosa! ¡Y no me he tenido que pegar con nadie para conseguirla!

Cogió la prenda y la observó detenidamente... ¡Era bastante suave! Definitivamente, la encantaba. Quería verse con aquella camisa puesta ya...

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Las siguientes líneas podrían ser tratadas de "lemoneras" por ciertas personas, pero no van más allá de lo que se pueda pensar. De todas maneras, no sé a qué se refiere la gente con los "lemons", pero por lo que yo sé suelen ser historias no muy "recomendables" para menores... (FIN DE LOS PECAMINOSOS COMENTARIOS DEL AUTOR)

Misty se fue a los vestuarios y comenzó a quitarse su camiseta amarilla (y no pienso describir lo que había DEBAJO de la camisa, así que dejar de babear, pervertidos). Rápidamente comenzó a abrocharse los botones de aquella nueva camisa. La sensación de suavidad recorrió su espalda y... las "montañas" de delante (ejem... no quiero que me tache la odiosa censura). Misty se estremeció... pocas veces había experimentado aquello...

Una vez puesta la camisa, se miró en el espejo del vestuario y vio como unos "bultos sospechosos" comenzaban a notarse más de la cuenta (considerando que Misty tendría unos 16 años, según mi calendario personal, es algo bastante razonable).

_ MISTY: _ ("goteando") Será mejor que también me compre un sujetador... Creo que lo voy empezando a necesitar...

Dejando el tema de lado (sí, ya os habéis calentado bastante, babosos), Misty observó que, aunque la camisa era preciosa, no hacía juego con su peinado ni sus pantalones cortos...

_ MISTY: _ Está claro que necesito un cambio completo. Supongo que también habrá que comprarse otros pantalones...

Aún quedaba una larga mañana de compras, pero como sé que a muchos de los lectores no les gustará que se hable tanto de esto (y sé que a OTRAS personas podría gustarle MÁS de lo debido... ejem), avancemos un poco en el tiempo...

***********

Tras una larga mañana en el Centro Comercial, Daisy y Misty habían vuelto a Ciudad Celeste. Mientras Violeta preparaba la comida y Lily veía el televisor, Misty y Daisy estaban en el baño...

_ MISTY: _ ¡AY! Daisy, ¡ten más cuidado!

DAISY: Si te estuvieras quieta no te haría tanto daño. Cuando termine de peinarte no te va a reconocer ni Togepi... ¡Al fin te vas a parecer a nosotras!

_ MISTY: _ ¡JAJA! Me parto de risa, Daisy...

_ DAISY:_ Perdona... Seguro que vas a dejar a ese chico alucinado en cuanto te vea...

_ MISTY: _ ¡YA ESTAMOS OTRA VEZ! ¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ES POR NADIE EN ESPECIAL!

_ DAISY:_ Estás loquita por Ash, ¿verdad?

_ MISTY: _ ¡¡¡ESTÁS LOCA!!!

Misty se había quedado medio paralizada. Su hermana Daisy era mucho más lista de lo que parecía.

_ DAISY:_ Bueno, Misty. Ya he terminado... ¡TACHÁN!

Daisy la dio un espejo. Misty lo cogió nerviosa y comenzó a mirar aquella imagen que provenía del espejo.

_ DAISY: _ ¿Qué te parece?

Misty estaba alucinada. Su hermana le había soltado el pelo y la había dado un nuevo peinado, más bonito y femenino. Melena corta, pero con un cierto encanto. No podía creerse que fuera ella la que estaba reflejada en el espejo...

_ MISTY: _ (escapándose una lágrima de alegría) Estoy... guapísima... ¡Gracias, Daisy!

_ DAISY:_ De nada, Misty. Eres mi hermana, ¿recuerdas?

_ MISTY:_ Gracias... Muchas gracias...

_ DAISY:_ Vamos, que no es para tanto. Vete a ponerte la ropa que has comprado... Te vas a quedar de piedra en cuanto te veas con ella puesta...

Daisy salió del baño. Misty aún no podía creérselo. Tras un rato contemplándose en el espejo, subió a su habitación... Y esta vez cerró bien la puerta... (pero a mí sí me deja pasar, que para algo soy el autor, así que os fastidiáis, pervertidos).

Una vez vestida, con aquella camisa azul celeste y los pantalones vaqueros largos de color blanco que se había comprado, se colocó delante del espejo y se quedó de piedra...

_ MISTY: _ ¿ESTA SOY "YO"?

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Para hacerse una idea del aspecto de Misty, me he basado en el aspecto que tiene Misty en el juego Pokémon Oro/Plata y en una imagen que aparecíae en la siguiente dirección: "pokeshippers.topcities.com". Una vez allí, "clickeen" en el horroroso dibujo que se les ofrece y verán una imagen suya arriba a la izquierda... y a partir de ahí, imaginad el resto... (FÍN DEL PENOSO INTENTO DE PROMOCIONAR UNA PÁGINA YA INEXISTENTE ^^U))

********

Todo estaba preparado para la despedida: el billete listo, Togepi durmiendo, la gorra de Ash en su bolsa, el equipaje listo... y lo más importante: Misty, preciosa...

El tren había llegado. Era la hora de irse. Era la hora de volver a ser feliz...

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. El tren del regreso

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 4

_EL TREN DEL REGRESO_

***************************************************************************

"Al fin".

Esa fue la primera sensación que recorrió su mente al entrar en aquel tren: el tren que la devolvería, al fin, con la vida que había dejado atrás. Atrás quedaba todo un año de recuerdos y tristeza, de amargura... y soledad. Se sentía sola, incluso con sus hermanas...

"Al fin volvería a vivir aventuras, junto a Ash, Brock... Quería volver a verlos con toda su alma..."

Pero la realidad, a veces, podía ser bastante dura... No quería ser pesimista, pero también se había hecho a la idea de no encontrarlos allí, en la Meseta Añil...

Las puertas del tren comenzaron a cerrarse. Fuera, sus hermanas la saludaban, despidiéndose de ella con lágrimas en los ojos... Pero, a pesar de todo, Misty se sentía feliz...

_ MISTY:_ ** Siento dejaros de nuevo, pero he de seguir a mi corazón... y espero que, por favor, me lleve por el buen camino.**

Devolvió el saludo a sus hermanas y se sentó en su asiento, junto a la ventanilla... El tren partiría en cualquier momento.

_ MISTY:_ Bueno, Togepi. Nos vamos. ¿No estás contento?

No respondió. Seguía metido en su huevo, ahora de un color más oscuro de lo habitual... tan oscuro, que ya apenas se podía considerar blanco.

_ MISTY: _ (preocupada) No lo entiendo. ¿Qué te pasa, Togepi? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

_ CHICO: _ ¿Te importa que me siente aquí, señorita?

Misty metió a Togepi en la bolsa y se giró, sorprendida. Un chico de edad aproximada a Brock, tal vez ligeramente mayor, la estaba mirando fijamente, esperando su respuesta. Tenía el cabello castaño, pelo corto y peinado simple; tras unas gafas oscuras se podían ver unos pequeños y tristes ojos marrón-verdosos; llevaba unas ropas bastante apagadas, carentes de luz, sin alegría; en la mano derecha sostenía un cuaderno amarillo desgastado por el uso, y en la mano izquierda un bolígrafo negro, con la tapa mordisqueada... Por alguna razón, aquella persona la provocó un profundo escalofrío...

_ CHICO:_ Perdona, ¿te importa que me siente aquí?

_ MISTY: _ (nerviosa) Sssí... digo... No... No me importa... Puedes sentarte.

_ CHICO:_ Gracias...

El chico misterioso se sentó y soltó un tremendo suspiro. Sin decir nada, abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir...

Misty estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Aquel chico tenía algo que la hacía temblar. Era como si estuviera sentada al lado de un témpano de hielo...

Notó que aquel chico llevaba tres Pokéballs colgadas del cinturón. ¿Sería un entrenador?

_ MISTY:_ (intentando romper el hielo) Ho... hola. Me llamo Misty...

El chico ni se inmutó. Suspiró de nuevo y continuó escribiendo.

_ MISTY:_ (molesta) ¿No me has oído?

_ CHICO: _ (sin mirarla) Estás nerviosa, ¿verdad?

Misty se quedó extrañada. ¿Por qué habría dicho eso?

_ MISTY:_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

El chico mantuvo silencio, y siguió escribiendo. Misty comenzó a sentir curiosidad por lo que estaba escribiendo aquel chico...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

No contestó. Misty, sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener, se fue inclinando poco a poco hacia él, intentando leer algo...

De repente, el chico cerró el cuaderno y se giró hacia Misty, furioso.

_ CHICO:_ ¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA LEER ESTO!! ¿ME HAS OÍDO TÚ A MÍ?

Misty retrocedió, aterrorizada. En cualquier otra situación, Misty habría respondido dándole una bofetada o un puñetazo. Pero aquel chico la inspiraba un miedo insoportable... Ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, observó como sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, y la miraban con una furia jamás vista en cualquier otra persona. Al mismo tiempo notó cómo el resto de pasajeros del vagón la miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí. Sin duda, era una situación insoportable... Misty tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar...

_ MISTY:_ Lo... siento...

El tren comenzó a moverse... camino de la Meseta Añil...

**********

Habían pasado cinco minutos... Misty observaba por la ventanilla, viendo cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, allá a lo lejos... El viaje iba a ser largo... Muy largo...

Entre sus brazos llevaba la gorra de Ash. No se había separado de ella desde que aquel cretino la...

_ CHICO:_ Es bonito, ¿verdad?

Casi se había olvidado de él. Aquel chico desagradable aún estaba allí... ¡y encima tenía la osadía de dirigirla la palabra!

_ MISTY:_ No sé ni como puedes tener el valor de hablarme...

_ CHICO:_ (ignorándola) Hacía tiempo que no veía un atardecer tan bonito...

Misty se estaba mosqueando. Comunicarse con aquel chico era como mandar señales al espacio: era imposible obtener respuesta.

_ CHICO:_ No estés nerviosa... Todo saldrá bien... Sólo tienes que admirar el atardecer... dejarte llevar...

Misty no lo comprendía. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía en ese tren? ¿Por qué no se callaba? ¿POR QUÉ NO LA DEJABA EN PAZ?

_ CHICO: _ Por favor... Escucha al viento...

O se callaba, o seguro que acabaría comiéndose su dichoso cuaderno...

_ CHICO:_ Tranquila... Le volverás a ver...

Misty se quedó de piedra. Eso ya comenzaba a sonar muy raro...

_ MISTY:_ (nerviosa) ¿Qui... quién eres tú?

El chico misterioso esbozó una gran sonrisa. Parecía estar buscando aquella reacción en Misty...

_ CHICO: _ Veo que al fin has reaccionado, Misty...

_ MISTY: _ ¿Có... cómo sabes mi nombre?

_ CHICO: _ Me lo dijiste antes, ¿no lo recuerdas?

_ MISTY:_ ("gota") Sí... Claro...

_ CHICO:_ Si no me guardas rencor por lo de antes, permíteme presentarme: me llamo Eidan Nobody, pero todos me conocen más como "Makatrull"...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Ma... Makatrull? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

_ MAKATRULL:_ ¡Mira tú qué graciosa! ¿Qué clase de nombre es Misty? ¡Venga, responde!

_ MISTY: _ ¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiero hablar contigo?

La sonrisa de Makatrull se desvaneció. Suspiró, y continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno.

_ MAKATRULL: _ No quieres entender. Está claro...

Sin quererlo, Misty comenzó a sentir pena por aquel chico. Aunque era un poco extraño, sólo quería hablar con ella. ¿Qué habría de malo en ello?

_ MISTY:_ Perdona, Makatrull. Yo...

Makatrull, mientras Misty decía esto, arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y la arrugó con rabia.

_ MAKATRULL:_ ¡ESTO NO VA A NINGÚN SITIO! ¡MAL! ¡MAL! ¡MAL!

Metió como pudo la bola de papel arrugado en un cenicero y cerró de nuevo su cuaderno.

_ MAKATRULL:_ ¿Has cambiado de opinión, Misty?

_MISTY:_ Sssssí... Perdona si esto te molesta, pero... ¿eres capaz de mantener una conversación sin pegar esos sustos?

_ MAKATRULL:_ Lo entenderías mejor si supieras la importancia que tiene este cuaderno para mí... Además, uno no ha tenido mucha suerte en la vida y la mejor manera de desahogarse es soltando toda la rabia que tienes dentro...

_ MISTY:_ Te entiendo. Yo también lo he pasado mal, en la infancia...

_ MAKATRULL:_ No te he pedido que me cuentes tu vida, ya que nada de lo que me cuentes puede cambiar nada... No intentes entenderme... no te preguntes tantas cosas... actúa... muévete... vuela... sueña... vive...

_ MISTY:_ ("goteando") ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

_ MAKATRULL:_ (sonriendo) Sabía que no lo entenderías... Estoy acostumbrado... Todo lo que digo aparentemente no dice nada... pero puede decir más cosas de las que realmente quiero decir...

Misty cada vez estaba más confundida. Makatrull era una persona realmente extraña... ¡y preocupante!

_ MISTY:_ ¿Nunca has pensado en ir a un psiquiatra?

_ MAKATRULL:_ Te he dicho que no te preguntes tantas cosas... Además... se está haciendo de noche... Mira...

En efecto. El sol estaba ya casi oculto en el horizonte y el cielo comenzaba a colorearse de la oscura tonalidad de la noche. Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Falta un pequeño detalle...

Makatrull abrió su cuaderno y escribió una frase rápida. Inmediatamente después lo cerró, sonriendo.

Como si aquel hecho tuviera alguna relación, el aullido de un Houndoom enamorado de la luna se hizo escuchar entre el sonido metálico del tren...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Ahora ya es una noche perfecta...

Aquello ya empezaba a ser demasiado. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más misterioso y terrorífico le parecía todo aquello... Y Makatrull, para intrigar aún más, seguía sonriendo.

_ MAKATRULL: _ Creo que esos preciosos ojos empiezan a estar cansados. Será mejor que duermas... el viaje puede ser largo...

Misty no dijo nada. Se apresuró a cerrar los ojos. Quería dormir y que pasara todo aquello cuanto antes...

*********

Una hora después...

Mientras dormía, un escalofrío la recorrió todo el cuerpo... como si un viento frío y suave la meciera, la acunara. Y, en sueños, oyó una voz...

"Duerme tranquila, Misty. Le volverás a ver... te doy mi palabra... Pero puede que lo que encuentres no sea lo que esperabas... Pero, como tú dijiste, sólo te basta con verle, ¿verdad?"

Misty abrió los ojos. Esa voz... ¡Era Makatrull! Se giró, nerviosa, y lo vió... durmiendo como un tronco.

_ MISTY:_ **¡Misty, estás paranoica! Sólo ha sido un sueño...**

El tren estaba a oscuras, y los pasajeros dormían. A través de la ventanilla comenzaban a verse las luces de Ciudad Plateada, abajo, en el valle. Por lo menos deberían quedar unas cinco horas de viaje.

_ MISTY:_ **Será mejor que me vuelva a dormir...**

Misty cerró de nuevo los ojos... al mismo tiempo que Makatrull sonreía...

********

Cinco horas después...

"Atención, señores pasajeros. Les informamos que en breves instantes el tren Ciudad Celeste-Meseta Añil llegará a su destino. Esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje".

_ MISTY: _ (medio "groggy") Sí. Especialmente los de primera clase. Porque lo que es yo...

Misty se estiró de mala gana. Le dolían todos los huesos. Miró por la ventanilla y vio la gran ciudad de Meseta Añil, iluminada aún débilmente por el sol, que aún estaba saliendo por el horizonte. Parecía que fue ayer cuando se tuvo que ir precipitadamente de aquella ciudad, hace ya poco más de un año...

Miró a su alrededor. Había gente que aún dormía, pero la mayoría estaba ya despertándose, con ojeras en los ojos y los cabellos revueltos. Todo parecía normal... Misty abrió su bolsa y sacó a Togepi. Ahí las cosas no eran tan normales: seguía sin moverse y estaba completamente negro. Parecía un trozo de carbón...

_ MISTY:_ (aterrada) ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Togepi?

Misty lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Todo aquello no tenía sentido... Pero aún había algo más extraño: volvió a sentir aquel viento frío de anoche, y aquella voz, pero ahora decía otro mensaje...

"No te preocupes por lo que veas, ni por lo que escuches. Sólo confía en tu corazón."

¡Otra vez la voz de Makatrull! Misty metió al negro Togepi en la bolsa y miró por todas partes. ¡Makatrull había desaparecido! ¡Ya no estaba allí!

_ MISTY: _ ¡Dios mío!

El tren, al fin se detuvo. Había llegado a la Meseta Añil...

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Fuego

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 5

_FUEGO_

***************************************************************************

Makatrull había desaparecido. No estaba por ninguna parte. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra...

Misty aún no podía creérselo. No estaba allí, pero tenía la sensación de que la estaba observando... Sentía su respiración en el cuello; su siniestra mirada traspasándola de lado a lado... ¿Habría sido todo un terrible sueño?

_ ANCIANA: _ Perdona, niña. El tren ya ha llegado. ¿No querrás quedarte en este tren para siempre? ¡JIJIJI!

_ MISTY: _ (volviendo a la realidad) No... Gracias, señora.

Misty se levantó a toda prisa de su asiento, llevando consigo su bolsa, y salió del tren...

_ ANCIANA: _ Estos jóvenes... Sólo tienen pájaros en la cabeza...

Misty salió del tren corriendo, ansiosa de llegar al Centro Pokémon cuanto antes. Por un lado estaba asustada por lo que había vivido en aquel tren... Por otro lado, estaba preocupada por Togepi... Y por otro, quizá lo más importante: quería saber si Ash había llegado...

Tras un rato corriendo, comenzó a recorrer los últimos metros que la separaban del Centro Pokémon. Estaba medio asfixiada de tanto correr, pero la daba igual. Había deseado volver desde el mismo día en que se fue, y al fin su sueño se iba a hacer, de nuevo, realidad...

_ MISTY: _ **¡Al fin estoy aquí! ¡He vuelto! ¡Ash, he vuelto!**

Tenía el Centro Pokémon delante suyo, dándole la bienvenida. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Misty se dirigió a la puerta principal, que se abrió violentamente a su paso... ¡Había llegado!

_ MISTY:_ (gritando con las fuerzas que le quedaban) ¡ASH!

Para decepción suya, allí aún no había nadie: era demasiado temprano. Una extrañada enfermera Joy la observaba desde el mostrador...

_ MISTY:_ (decepcionada) No está... Aún no ha llegado...

_ JOY:_ ¿Tienes algún problema, joven?

Misty, intentando recuperar el aliento, se aproximó lentamente al mostrador. Mientras avanzaba, vio el sofá en el que vio por última vez a Ash... Malditos recuerdos...

_ JOY: _ ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, señorita?

_ MISTY:_ Ash... Enfermera Joy, ¿sabe si ha venido aquí Ash Ketchum?

_ JOY: _ No estoy segura... Tengo que comprobarlo... ¿Es importante?

_ MISTY:_ ¡NECESITO SABERLO! ¡POR FAVOR!

Sorprendida, la enfermera Joy se apresuró a encender el ordenador. Comenzó a teclear el nombre de Ash Ketchum... Para desgracia de Misty, el gesto de la enfermera Joy no fue muy alentador...

_ JOY:_ Lo siento mucho, joven. El tal Ash Ketchum no se encuentra en la lista. ¿Es algún amigo tuyo?

_ MISTY:_ Era amigo mío... y espero que aún siga siéndolo...

_ JOY:_ Tranquila. Ten en cuenta que aún quedan varios días para que empiece el Campeonato. Puede venir en cualquier momento...

_ MISTY:_ Ojalá tenga razón...

_ JOY: _ Por cierto... Tu cara me resulta familiar... ¿No fuiste tú la que por estas fechas saliste disparada, medio llorando?

_ MISTY: _ (avergonzada) Sí... Veo que me ha reconocido.

_ JOY:_ Nunca olvido una cara... He de reconocer que has cambiado mucho desde entonces...

_ MISTY:_ Sí...

La enfermera Joy sonrió. Por los gestos de Misty, se podrían deducir muchas cosas...

_ JOY: _ Ese Ash del que hablas... ¿llevaba un Pikachu consigo?

_ MISTY: _ Sí... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_ JOY:_ Él, junto con otro chico, estuvieron bastante preocupados. Creo que no pegaron ojo en toda la noche...

Misty sintió un pinchazo en el estómago...

_ JOY: _ Tu amigo parecía estar muy triste...

_ MISTY: _ Pobre Ash...

_ JOY: _ Me parece a mí que ese amigo tuyo significaba "bastante" más de lo que parece...

Misty no respondió. Abrió su bolsa apresuradamente y sacó a Togepi, negro como el carbón y sin dar señales de vida. Casi rompe a llorar de ver el estado en el que se encontraba...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Por favor, enfermera Joy! ¡No sé qué le pasa a Togepi! ¡Hace ya varios días que está así y cada vez está más oscuro! ¡Estoy asustada!

Joy, sorprendida ante el repentino cambio de actitud de Misty, miró aquel trozo de carbón que una vez fue un Pokémon lleno de alegría y vitalidad, y ahora parecía estar muerto...

_ JOY:_ No quiero preocuparte, pero nunca había visto nada semejante... Creo que vas a tener que dejármelo, pero no te garantizo nada: este Pokémon es poco conocido y aún no se sabe mucho de él...

_ MISTY: _ Tenga. Haga todo lo que sea posible...

Misty le entregó a Togepi. Para su alivio, Togepi hizo un débil "Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" antes de pasar a manos de la enfermera. Al menos aún parecía estar vivo...

La enfermera Joy desapareció tras el mostrador, y allí se quedó Misty, sola y desamparada... Abrió su bolsa y sacó la gorra de Ash. Necesitaba mantener la calma. Tenía que tener paciencia.

_ MISTY:_ **Sé que debe de estar a punto de llegar. Lo presiento.**

Siguió mirando la gorra. Por alguna extraña razón, la notaba más pesada de lo habitual, como si hubiera algo dentro de ella. La dio la vuelta y observó con horror cómo una bola de papel arrugado estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva en el interior de la gorra. Olía misteriosamente a tabaco, y eso la dio mala espina. Esa bola de papel... la resultaba muy familiar...

_ MISTY:_ Esto es imposible...

Quitó la bola de papel y comenzó a deshacerla, nerviosa. Tenía escritos unos extraños símbolos, semejantes a letras, y al parecer estaban escritos por una mano temblorosa. Misty, aterrorizada, leyó aquellas palabras:

"Lo veo. Se acerca el día. No tiene pérdida... Tanto tiempo esperando, y al fin ha llegado el momento. Sólo sé que la oscuridad se acerca, y nadie ni nada podrá impedirlo...

Acabo de conocerla. Está triste... Sus ojos lo dicen todo... Quiere ser feliz, y lo será... Pero lo que encuentre no será lo que ella esperaba. Sé que está asustada por lo que la está pasando... Lo siento por ella, pero aún no podrá ser feliz... no hasta que pase la tormenta...

Si no abres los ojos, la tristeza te consumirá... Más si los abres, podrás ver muchas cosas..."

Misty no podía dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Bajó la mirada hacia el final de la hoja y vio una borrosa firma... MAKATRULL.

_ MISTY:_ Otra vez no...

De repente, aquellas letras comenzaron a brillar con un intenso color rojo y de ellas salió un humo negro. En segundos, la hoja de papel comenzó a arder...

_ MISTY: _ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Misty la soltó de inmediato. Pero observó con horror que tenía las manos abrasadas...

_ MISTY: _ (aguantándose el dolor) ¿Qué está pasando?

Hubo un pequeño temblor y los cristales del Centro comenzaron a romperse... Los ordenadores echaban chispas y todo era un caos... Misty comenzó a sentir un intenso calor por todo el cuerpo... sus ropas y su pelo estaban ardiendo...

_ MISTY:_ (aterrorizada) ¡SOCORRO! ¡AUXILIO! ¡ENFERMERA JOY! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

No hubo respuesta... Poco a poco sus gritos se fueron apagando, y la oscuridad reinó en el Centro Pokémon...

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Agua

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 6

_AGUA_

***************************************************************************

_ MISTY:_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_ HOMBRE:_ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Chica, despierta!

Misty abrió los ojos. Ante ella vio la imagen de un hombre gordo y bigotudo que la miraba con aire de preocupación. A su lado estaba la enfermera Joy.

Misty se pasó instintivamente las manos por el pelo. Lo seguía teniendo tan suave como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y sus manos ya no estaban quemadas. No había rastro de aquel incendio...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

_ HOMBRE:_ Pasaba yo por aquí para hablar con la enfermera Joy y te vi ahí sentada, durmiendo... Y de repente empezaste a dar gritos y pedir socorro... Me temo que sólo has tenido una pesadilla, muchacha...

_ MISTY: _ (aliviada) ¿Una... pesadilla? ¿Sólo ha sido una... pesadilla?

_ JOY:_ Tranquilízate... Ya ha pasado todo.

Misty intentaba poco a poco calmarse. Notó que entre sus manos seguía agarrando la gorra, y no parecía tener nada raro. Seguía siendo la misma gorra de siempre...

_ MISTY: **_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?**

_ HOMBRE:_ ¿Estás ya mejor?

_ JOY:_ Con respecto a tu Togepi... sigo sin saber qué le pasa... Tendrás que dejármelo más tiempo... ¿De acuerdo?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y sin hacer caso a la enfermera Joy, salió corriendo del Centro Pokémon. Allí no iba a encontrar nada...

No muy lejos del Centro había un pequeño parque, gobernado por un estanque que ocupaba gran parte de éste. Muchos niños pequeños, acompañados de sus padres, estaban dando miguitas de pan a los Pokémon de agua que se bañaban en el estanque. Se los veía felices y alegres, sin preocupaciones. Se lo estaban pasando en grande, para la alegría y el disfrute de sus padres...

Misty sonrió débilmente. Al menos el mundo seguía su curso, ofreciendo imágenes de felicidad y cariño... Lástima que la felicidad no se reparta a partes iguales entre todas las personas... Abrió su bolsa y sacó sus cinco Pokéballs...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Adelante, Pokéballs!

Y lanzó sus Pokéballs al estanque. Staryu, Corsola, Politoed y Goldeen aparecieron... Misty miró extrañada... ¿no había lanzado cinco Pokéballs?

_ PSYDUCK:_ ¿Psyduck? Psy ai ai...

Psyduck se había agarrado con todas sus fuerzas a la pierna de Misty. No le hacía mucha gracia el agua, la verdad...

_ MISTY:_ ("goteando") Psyduck, ¿te importaría meterte en el agua?

Psyduck negó con la cabeza.

_ MISTY:_ Después de todo este tiempo, Psyduck, debería haberte quedado algo claro... ¡ERES UN POKÉMON DE AGUA! ¡Y A LOS POKÉMON DE AGUA LES GUSTA EL AGUA!

_ PSYDUCK: _ (asustado) ¿Psy?

Misty, en uno de sus ataques de furia, agarró al estúpido pato por la cola y lo lanzó al estanque, ante el estupor y asombro de todos los presentes.

_ NIÑO: _ Papi, ¿por qué esa chica le hace eso al pobre Psyduck?

_ NIÑA:_ ¡Es mala!

_ MADRE:_ ¡Esta juventud es una vergüenza!

Misty, viendo la que se le venía encima, tenía que decir algo, aunque sólo le salió una patética excusa...

_ MISTY:_ (avergonzada) No es lo que ustedes piensan. Lo que pasa es que a mi Psyduck le gusta que lo lancen de cabeza al agua... ¡Es muy divertido!

_ PADRE:_ ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Esto no es un buen ejemplo para nuestros hijos!

Tras haber hecho completamente el ridículo, Misty volvió su mirada hacia el estanque...

_ MISTY:_ ¿HAS VISTO LO QUE ME HAS OBLIGADO A HACER, PSYDUCK?

Pero Psyduck, en esos momentos, estaba más preocupado luchando por su vida que en hacer caso a Misty. Con una sobrecogedora cara de sufrimiento Psyduck chapoteaba con todas sus fuerzas, intentando mantenerse a flote... La situación sería preocupante si no fuera porque el estanque apenas llegaba al medio metro de profundidad...

_ MISTY:_ ("goteando") ¿Por qué seguiré teniendo a este pato inútil? ¡Qué he hecho yo para soportar semejante carga!

Misty hizo volver a Psyduck a su Pokéball, mientras el resto de Pokémon seguía nadando alegremente...

Ajeno a todo aquello, una misteriosa figura observaba a Misty desde la lejanía... Estaba sentado en un banco, con un cuaderno amarillo en una mano y un bolígrafo negro en la otra. Unas gafas oscuras apenas dejaban ver sus ojos... Era él, otra vez...

_ MAKATRULL: _ **Ya queda menos, Misty. Ya queda menos... La oscuridad se acerca...**

Sin hacer ningún ruido, se levantó del banco y saltó la valla del parque. Al parecer, nadie lo había visto...

**************

Eran las dos de la tarde, y había que ir a comer. Había pasado toda la mañana en el parque, aburrida. Hacer estas cosas ya no era divertido sin sus amigos a su lado. Quería que al fin llegaran... Se sentía sola... Muy sola...

Hizo volver a sus Pokémon. El parque ya estaba vacío... y ya no resultaba agradable estar allí.

_ MISTY: _ Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo hambre y me siento cansada...

Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida... Al venir había visto un restaurante, así que iría a comer allí...

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Hielo

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 7

_HIELO_

***************************************************************************

Estaba atardeciendo. La ciudad de Meseta Añil comenzaba a apagarse, ya que la noche allí no era su principal atractivo. El sol comenzó a ocultarse, una vez más...

Había estado esperando toda la tarde, pero ni rastro de Ash... Durante toda la tarde fue viniendo gente de todos los tipos: mujeres, niños, ancianos, adultos... pero ni rastro de Ash... Tenía sueño y estaba cansada... quería llorar pero no podía...

La enfermera Joy, que pasaba por allí, la echó un vistazo.

_ JOY: _ No estés tan triste, Misty...

_ MISTY:_ (sin mirarla) ¿Cómo está Togepi?

_ JOY:_ Sigue igual... Pero se pondrá bien. Eres tú la que me preocupa. Llevas aquí sentada desde las cuatro...

_ MISTY:_ Quiero que venga ya... ¿Por qué no viene?

_ JOY:_ ¿Nunca se te ha ocurrido llamarle? Quizá puedas averiguar algo...

Podría llamarlo, sí... si supiera su número. Además, ¿de qué serviría llamarlo? La preguntaría que por qué le llamaba ahora, si ni tan siquiera tuvo el valor de despedirse... O aún peor: ¿y si ya no le importaba que ella existiera?

No. Llamar no era buena idea...

_ MISTY:_ No creo que sirva de nada llamar...

_ JOY:_ Aún quedan tres días para que empiece el Campeonato. Puede venir en cualquier momento. ¿Tan importante es para tí?

Misty cerró los ojos. Quería decir algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie...

_ MISTY:_ Es muy importante... Más de lo que me habría interesado en un principio...

_ JOY: _ Puedes hablar lo que quieras... Te escucho.

_ MISTY:_ Hace unos cuatro años, más o menos, me escapé de casa. Dejé un mensaje a mis hermanas diciendo que me había ido a convertirme en una maestra Pokémon... Aunque esa era una de las razones, en realidad me fui porque no podía soportarlas. Eran muy desconsideradas conmigo... Aunque ahora sé que no lo hacían con mala intención y que en el fondo me quieren, pero... yo no era del todo feliz con ellas...

_ JOY:_ ¿Y? ¿Eso es todo?

_ MISTY:_ No. Tras varios días de viaje en solitario, me detuve a pescar en un río. Y entonces fue cuando conocí a Ash... Bueno, se podría decir que más bien lo "pesqu"...

_ JOY:_ (sonriendo) Hay muchos peces en el mar...

A Misty se le escapó una sonrisa...

_ MISTY:_ Y desde entonces ya no me volví a separar de él... Se convirtió, junto con Brock, mi otro amigo, en mi nueva familia... Me da miedo imaginar cómo habría sido mi vida si jamás le hubiera conocido...

Después, poco a poco, me comencé a sentir atraída por él. No sé por qué, pero tiene "algo" que... que... no puedo explicarlo. Lo triste de todo esto es que jamás me atreví a decirle nada, temiendo terminar con esa amistad que nos tenía unidos. Y puede que ahora me arrepienta de no haberlo hecho... Hace un año que no sé nada de él, y un año es mucho tiempo...

_ JOY: _ ¿De verdad lo quieres tanto?

_ MISTY:_ No lo sé... Pero lo echo de menos... Siento como si algo se me hubiera muerto en el alma...

De repente, Misty comenzó a sentir frío, como un susurro helado soplándole en el cuello...

"Algo se muere en el alma... cuando un amigo se va. Sé lo que sientes. Te puedo leer como a un libro abierto, Misty".

_ MISTY:_ ¿Qué? ¡Otra vez tú! ¡Déjame en paz!

_ JOY:_ ¡Misty! ¡Tranquila! ¿Qué pasa?

Misty miró asustada a la enfermera Joy. Ella, al parecer, no había oído nada.

_ JOY: _ ¿Qué te pasa?

_ MISTY:_ ¿Usted no lo ha oído?

_ JOY:_ No, Misty. No he oído nada.

_ MISTY:_ ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?

_ JOY:_ No digas eso. No sé lo que te pasa, pero lo verás todo distinto cuando duermas un poco.

_ MISTY:_ Cree que estoy loca, ¿verdad?

_ JOY:_ (enfadada) ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

_ MISTY:_ Lo siento...

El reloj del recibidor dió las diez. Era hora de cerrar...

_ JOY: _ Será mejor que te vayas a la cama. Te recomiendo que antes de acostarte te des una buena ducha con agua caliente. Te aseguro que haciendo todo eso, mañana verás las cosas de otro modo.

_ MISTY:_ De otro modo... ¿por qué aún no puedo ser feliz, enfermera Joy?

_ JOY:_ Misty... Por favor... Olvídate ya de todo esto y vete a descansar... Es por tu bien...

Misty asintió con la cabeza. Algo le dijo que debería hacerla caso.

_ MISTY: _ (disimulando una sonrisa) Sí... Iré a darme una ducha y luego me iré a dormir, como usted me dijo...

Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a subir las escaleras que la separaban de las habitaciones, mientras la enfermera Joy la observaba preocupada...

Con aire cansado, entró en el baño. Era pequeño, pero agradable. Tenía un pequeño lavabo con espejo a la izquierda, junto a un armario de metal. A su derecha se encontraba el WC (o excusado, letrina, trono, taza del váter... cómo más os guste llamarlo) y al fondo la típica ducha con cortinas corredizas...

Misty dejó su bolsa sobre una mesita que había en una de las esquinas y sacó una toalla del armario, junto con los demás utensilios para una buena ducha: gel, jabón, una esponja...

_ MISTY:_ Bueno... ¡Ah, casi se me olvida!

Cerró la puerta con el cerrojo. Quería asegurarse de que nadie la sorprendiera mientras se duchaba. Una vez tranquila, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, la cual fue dejando sobre la mesita, para evitar que se arrugase o mojase. Una vez desnuda, agarró la toalla y se introdujo en la ducha. Colocó la toalla sobre la barra de las cortinas y las cerró... Y, al fín, el cálido chorro de agua caliente comenzó a caer sobre ella... Comenzó a sentirse muy relajada... Podría llegar a quedarse allí toda la noche si no fuera porque estaba muerta de sueño...

El agua seguía cayendo, mientras Misty se enjabonaba el cabello... Todo iba bien, no pasaba nada... nada... nada... nada... Comenzó a soñar despierta...

************************

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Allí estaba ella, sentada en un banco del parque, observando el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua del estanque. El suave ulular de los Hoot Hoot animaba el ambiente... De repente lo vió. Allí estaba él, junto a su inseparable Pikachu, sonriendo. Allí estaba él, tan ingenuo como siempre. Allí estaba Ash...

_ MISTY: _ ¡ASH!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos...

_ MISTY: _ ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!

_ ASH: _ (con una extraña voz) Yo también te he echado de menos... Misty...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Qué... qué te pasa? Tienes una voz muy rara...

_ ASH:_ (con la extraña voz) ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? No tienes paciencia, Misty...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Qué estás diciendo?

_ ASH: _ (con la extraña voz) Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen...

Aquel Ash del sueño la agarró una mano. Misty sintió frío... mucho frío... Ash cerró los ojos y, con la mano que tenía libre, dió un manotazo al Pikachu que tenía sobre los hombros... Para sorpresa de Misty, Pikachu se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar contra el suelo...

_ ASH:_ (sonrisa siniestra) Aún no puedes ser feliz... Te lo estoy avisando... Y no quieres hacerme caso...

La cara de Ash comenzó a verse borrosa, y en su lugar apareció una cara triste, con gafas oscuras...

_ MAKATRULL: _ La oscuridad se acerca, Misty... Te lo he avisado...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

************************

Misty abrió los ojos. Notó que un intenso frío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba congelándose viva...

_ MISTY:_ (tiritando) ¿Qué... qué es lo que pasa ahora?

Miró a su alrededor... ¡La ducha estaba congelada! ¡El suelo estaba cubierto de hielo! ¡Y un viento helado venía tras las cortinas!

_ MISTY:_ ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Temblando, apartó las cortinas de un golpe... Todo el servicio estaba cubierto de hielo y nieve. Pero no fue eso lo que la dejó sin habla... Allí estaba Makatrull, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios...

Hubo silencio durante diez largos segundos. Misty se había quedado paralizada de la impresión y no se atrevía a hablar...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Estás preciosa, Misty...

Misty, que aún no había reaccionado, recordó que en esos momentos se encontraba desnuda. Cogió apresudaramente la toalla y se tapó como pudo. Estaba llorando de angustia, pero sus lágrimas estaban congeladas y no salían de sus ojos.

_ MISTY:_ ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

_ MAKATRULL:_ Tengo mis propios medios... Necesito que sepas algo...

_ MISTY:_ ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡Y DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

_ MAKATRULL:_ No... Espera... Deja que te explique...

Misty, furiosa, salió de la ducha y soltó un tremendo puñetazo en el rostro de Makatrull. Tras el impacto, un ruido de cristales rotos asaltó sus oídos... Un ruido que ella creyó provenía de las gafas de Makatrull al romperse...

Comenzó a sentir calor... El hielo estaba desapareciendo... Ya no había nieve... Y Makatrull ya no estaba... Había vuelto a desaparecer...

Comenzó a respirar, nerviosa. No entendía nada... Sintió algo tibio y viscoso en su mano derecha... Sangre... Su mano estaba sangrando...

Miró al suelo, y vió una mezcla de cristales rotos, sangre y agua... Miró al frente y vió su reflejo... en lo que quedaba del espejo que ella misma acababa de destrozar de un puñetazo...

Comenzarón a oirse golpes en la puerta, aún cerrada... Misty no se movió... aún estaba intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido...

_ JOY: _ (desde fuera) ¡MISTY! ¿QUÉ HA PASADO AHÍ DENTRO? ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡MISTY!

De nada sirvió. Misty no escuchaba, no se movía... Sólo miraba aquel espejo roto, mirando su imagen, su reflejo... Esa no era Misty... ella era alegre, enérgica, llena de vida... No eso que se reflejaba en aquel espejo roto... Mientras, los golpes se hacían cada vez más intensos...

_ HOMBRE:_ (saliendo de una de las habitaciones) ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí dentro?

_ JOY: _ ¡Es la chica de antes! ¡Está ahí encerrada y no responde!

_ HOMBRE:_ ¡Déjame a mí!

El hombre, el mismo hombre bigotudo de antes, pidió a la enfermera Joy que se apartara y comenzó a dar patadas a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Tras unas cuantas patadas, el cerrojo se partió y pudieron abrirla... Lo que se encontraron fue una imagen dantesca: el baño medio inundado, cristales rotos por todas partes y una chica desnuda estaba de pie delante de un ya inexistente espejo, sangrando abundantemente por su mano derecha...

_ HOMBRE:_ ¡Santo Dios!

_ JOY: _ ¡MISTY!

Misty giró su cara hacía ellos. Sus ojos reflejaban el horror por el que estaba pasando...

_ MISTY:_ (llorando) Él... ha sido él... Estaba aquí... ¡OS JURO QUE ESTABA AQUÍ!

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. El reencuentro

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 8

_EL REENCUENTRO_

***************************************************************************

Amanece... La vida seguía, allá en la Meseta Añil... Quedaban dos días para el comienzo del Campeonato, lo que explicaba la gran animación que comenzaba a haber en las calles... Luces de colores y cientos de guirnaldas adornaban la ciudad. También muchos puestos de comida y souvenirs inundaban las calles...

Todo parecía estar listo para que, dentro de dos días, comenzara el 23º Campeonato Pokémon de la Meseta Añil...

Pero en el Centro Pokémon no se había vivido una buena noche... Alguien había comenzado a darse cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser como se esperaban...

Había sido una terrible noche...

***********

_ MISTY:_ (llorando) Él... ha sido él... Estaba aquí... ¡OS JURO QUE ESTABA AQUÍ!

Allí estaba ella, en medio del servicio, desnuda, sangrando... Sin saber qué hacer... Vio a la enfermera Joy dirigirse hacia ella, lentamente... Estaba intentando tranquilizarla...

_ JOY: _ Tranquila, Misty...

_ MISTY:_ (temblando) Estaba aquí... Lo vi con mis propios ojos...

_ JOY: _ (sin escucharla) ¡George! ¡Ve a por el botiquín! ¡Rápido!

_ GEORGE:_ ¡VOY!

Y el hombre bigotudo, que al parecer se llamaba George, bajó las escaleras corriendo en busca del botiquín. La enfermera Joy, por otra parte, seguía aproximándose a Misty, poco a poco...

_ MISTY: _ (histérica) ¡ESTABA AQUÍ! ¡CRÉAME, ENFERMERA JOY!

_ JOY: _ Tranquila, Misty... No pasa nada...

_ MISTY:_ (completamente ida) No se acerque más... ¿No ve que estoy desnuda? ¡Aléjese de mí!

Misty comenzó a agacharse y cogió la toalla húmeda con una mano y un cristal del suelo con la otra. Se colocó la toalla para evitar que se la viera nada y amenazó a la enfermera Joy con el cristal.

_ MISTY:_ No estoy loca... No se acerque más... ¡NO ESTOY LOCA!

_ JOY:_ (asustada) Por favor, Misty... Tranquila... Sólo quiero ayudarte...

Misty empezó a sentirse mareada. Lo veía todo borroso... Había perdido mucha sangre...

_ JOY:_ Tranquila... No pasa nada...

_ MISTY:_ (mareada) No... estoy... loca...

Soltó el cristal, que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Ya apenas veía nada, y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor...

_ JOY: _ ¡GEORGE! ¡DATE PRISA! ¡VA A PERDER EL CONOCIMIENTO!

Un ruido de alguien subiendo deprisa por las escaleras se acercó. Era George, con el botiquín.

_ GEORGE:_ ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Justo en el momento en el que entró, Misty se desmayó. Había perdido el conocimiento...

*************

Las 11:23 horas de la mañana siguiente. Misty abrió los ojos...

Se encontraba en una habitación, tumbada en la cama. Tenía puesto una bata de hospital, y observó que tenía algo "clavado" en el brazo derecho: la aguja de un gotero. Al parecer la estaban haciendo una transfusión de sangre. Extrañada, miró hacia el otro lado y vio a la enfermera Joy, mirando por la ventana...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado?

_ JOY:_ Tuviste un pequeño accidente ayer...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Un accidente?

_ JOY:_ Sí. Mira...

Señaló la mano derecha de Misty. La tenía vendada...

_ JOY: _ Tenías varios cortes en la mano derecha... y perdiste mucha sangre. Luego te desmayaste... Por eso no te acuerdas de nada...

_ MISTY:_ (confusa) ¿Cortes? ¿Y cómo se supone que me hice esos cortes?

La enfermera Joy cerró los ojos, en señal de preocupación.

_ JOY:_ Será mejor que no lo sepas... No lo entenderías...

Misty se quedó extrañada. No sabía que decir...

_ MISTY: _ Espero no haberle causado ninguna molestia...

Joy suspiró. Estaba realmente agotada: no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

_ JOY:_ (mintiendo) No, Misty. Es mi trabajo...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Cuándo podré levantarme? Tengo que seguir esperando a Ash... a mis amigos.

_ JOY:_ Si no ocurre nada raro, dentro de unas horas... y como veo que ya has recuperado la conciencia, te quitaré el gotero...

Joy se acercó a ella y comenzó a sacar con cuidado la aguja del brazo de Misty. Ella, que no quería verlo, miró hacia el otro lado... Aquello la provocaba náuseas...

_ MISTY: _ (cerrando los ojos) ¿Ya está? ¿Me lo ha quitado ya?

_ JOY:_ Sí. Ya te lo he quitado... Ahora George vendrá a traerte algo de comida... Necesitas recuperar fuerzas...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Quién es George?

_ JOY:_ Es amigo mío. Me ayuda en mi trabajo por estas fechas. En estos días llego a tener tanto trabajo que ni yo ni mis Chanseys damos a basto...

_ MISTY:_ Supongo que siempre acabas agotada...

Joy echó un último vistazo a Misty, dedicándola una sonrisa. Sin más esperar, salió de la habitación...

_ MISTY:_ **Bueno... Pasado mañana empieza el campeonato... ya no hay marcha atrás. Si viene, estupendo... Si no viene, al menos no me podrán decir que no lo intenté... ¿o sí?**

De repente, un horroroso estruendo comenzó a azotar los oídos de Misty... Era George, cantando...

_ GEORGE: _ ("cantando", si se le puede llamar a esto "cantar") ¡La, la la, lalililola! ¡Mil cañones por bandaaaaaa, viento en popa a toda velaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Todo sea por mi gran amoooooooooooooooor! ¡Y ya no sé cuando volveré a navegaaaaar! ¡Me gusta el vino, el queso y las mujereeeeeeeeeeees!

Eso era insoportable... Misty había tenido que taparse los oídos ante aquel insulto "musical"... Para aumentar su desgracia, George entró a la habitación... Empujaba un carrito con comida...

_ GEORGE:_ ¿Cómo está la enferma? Te traía el desayuno...

_ MISTY: _ (suspirando aliviada) Menos mal que "sólo" has venido a traerme el desayuno...

_ GEORGE:_ (confuso) ¿Qué?

_ MISTY:_ No importa... ¿Y qué me has traído, si puede saberse?

George sacó algo del carrito y se lo colocó delante de los ojos de Misty.

_ GEORGE: _ ¡Que te aproveche, maja!

Misty observaba con cara de incredulidad lo que tenía delante suyo: un enorme bocadillo de por lo menos un metro de longitud con lechuga, tomate, pimiento, queso, salchichón, aceitunas... Un bocadillo bien completito, hay que reconocerlo...

_ MISTY:_ ("goteando") De... debes de estar bromeando... Supongo...

_ GEORGE:_ Tienes razón... Este es mi tentempié antes de irme a comer...

La verdad es que George, además de tener un bigotazo que ríase Super Mario, no era precisamente un atleta...

_ GEORGE:_ Aquí tiene la señorita... Un tazón con leche y un sándwich vegetal para comenzar bien el día... ¡Bon apetit!

George dejó la bandeja con el desayuno en una mesita, al alcance de Misty. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y se acercó la mesita, para poder desayunar a gusto. George, por otra parte, sentó su enorme trasero sobre una silla, que por algún extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza no se rompió bajo su peso. Dió un enorme bocado a su bocadillo y se quedó mirando a Misty, pensativo...

_ GEORGE:_ Tu cara me resulta muy familiar, muchacha...

_ MISTY:_ (mientras daba un sorbo a la leche) ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ GEORGE:_ ¿Eres algún familiar cercano de "Las 3 Hermanas Sensacionales"? Te pareces mucho a ellas...

_ MISTY:_ Se puede decir que yo soy la cuarta Hermana Sensacional... aunque ellas nunca hayan querido reconocerlo...

George casi se atraganta... ¡No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo! Se levantó como un loco de la silla, tirándola a un lado, y puso su enorme manaza sobre el hombro de Misty...

_ GEORGE:_ (emocionado) ¡No me digas que eres hermana de Lily, Violeta y Daisy! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡SOY SU FAN NÚMERO UNO!

Misty tenía una enorme "gota". La pobre tenía que aguantar el terrible aliento de George, que hablaba con la boca llena...

_ GEORGE:_ ¡No me he perdido ninguna de sus actuaciones! ¡Son magníficas, espléndidas, sublimes...!

_ MISTY:_ (desganada) Me parece estupendo todo eso, pero... ¿PODRÍA AL MENOS DEJADME RESPIRAR?

_ GEORGE: _ (echándose para atrás, sorprendido) ¡Lo siento! ¡Tampoco hace falta ponerse así!

George dejó el bocadillo sobre el carrito y se sentó en la cama, junto a Misty. Tenía cara de preocupación...

_ GEORGE: _ Ya que estamos hablando de tus hermanas... Hace ya bastante tiempo que abandonaron el espectáculo. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? He oído un rumor de que una de ellas sufrió un accidente... Lily, creo...

Misty guardó silencio. No tenía ganas de recordad de nuevo todo aquello.

_ GEORGE:_ Como no contestas, supongo que los rumores eran ciertos... Es una lástima... Espero que vuelvan a actuar algún día...

A Misty se le escapó una lágrima...

_ GEORGE:_ ¡Vaya! Lo siento, preciosa. No quería hacerte recordad nada... Creo que será mejor que me vaya...

George, apesadumbrado, se levantó y comenzó a largarse... Pero Misty intervino.

_ MISTY:_ ¡NO! No hace falta que te vayas. Ya da igual...

_ GEORGE:_ Tengo que ir a ayudar a la enfermera Joy. No me puedo quedar aquí hablando contigo toda la mañana... ¡O a Joy la va a dar algo! Adiós, muchacha...

_ MISTY:_ Me llamo Misty...

George sonrió. Salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. 

Misty suspiró. Dió otro bocado a su sandwich y comenzó a pensar...

_MISTY: _**Bueno, Misty. Ahora que estás más tranquila, deberías tomarte las cosas con calma. No es el fín del mundo si no lo encuentro. De todas maneras, seguro que debe de estar a punto de llegar...**

Un terrible estruendo comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Parecía un terremoto...

_ GEORGE: _ (entrando de nuevo, nervioso) ¿D"NDE ESTÁ?

_ MISTY:_ ¿El qué?

_ GEORGE: _ ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estás, pillín!

George alargó su manaza hacia el "mega-bocadillo" y se lo llevó bajo el brazo. Todo esto mientras una gran "gota" descendía lentamente tras la cabeza de Misty...

_ GEORGE:_ Ya se quería escapar, el muy canalla. ¡Adiós, Misty!

_ MISTY: _ (con cara de boba) Adiós... George...

*************

Dos horas después...

Recibidor del Centro Pokémon. George estaba barriendo el suelo: tenía que estar todo listo para las cinco de la tarde, que era la hora oficial del comienzo de las inscripciones para el Campeonato... Misty estaba ya allí, vestida con sus nuevas ropas y peinada. Ella ya estaba lista para lo que viniera... Lo más importante para ella era que ya no había tenido "alucinaciones" con Makatrull desde hacía algún tiempo...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Adiós, George! ¡Dale las gracias de mi parte a la enfermera Joy, cuando se despierte! ¡Y dile que cuide de mi Togepi!

_ GEORGE: _ Eso está hecho, encanto. Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida aquí... ¡Espero que encuentres a tu "novio"!

Misty se puso colorada. Aquello le había pillado con la guardia baja...

_ MISTY: _ ¡NO ES MI NOVIO!

_ GEORGE:_ Ya lo sé... No es tu novio... todavía...

George comenzó a partirse de risa al ver la cara que puso Misty en ese momento...

_ MISTY:_ (roja como un tomate) ¡PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡PERO NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

_ GEORGE:_ ¡Anda, Misty! No hace falta que me mientas... La enfermera Joy ya me ha contado toda la historia... Lo sé todo...

Misty cerró los ojos, resignándose, y salió del Centro, mientras veía a George saludándola con la mano. Se dirigía al corazón de la ciudad: a los alrededores del Estadio...

Pero había algo que se le escapaba, algo de lo que no se había percatado... Seguía siendo observada por los inquietos ojos de Makatrull, que en esos momentos se encontraba subido en el tejado del Centro Pokémon, escondiéndose de las miradas... Parecía estar escribiendo algo en su inseparable cuaderno...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Pobrecilla. Espero no haberla traumatizado demasiado... Será mejor que la deje de atormentar por un tiempo... La necesito sana... 

Makatrull leyó sus palabras. Por sus gestos se podía adivinar que no le gustaba lo que había escrito...

_ MAKATRULL:_ (enfadado) ¡MENUDA MIERDA! ¡Eidan, cada vez escribes peor!

Arrugó la hoja, haciéndola una bola de papel, y la lanzó a lo lejos. Una vez hecho esto, volvió a la tarea...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Bueno... A ver qué podemos escribir ahora...

Sin que Makatrull se diera cuenta, la bola de papel que había lanzado se detuvo en el aire y comenzó a volver a toda velocidad hacia su dueño, que seguía escribiendo. La bola de papel impactó a gran velocidad en la cabeza de Makatrull, para luego desaparecer envuelta en llamas.

_ MAKATRULL:_ (tocándose la cabeza) ¡AUCH! ¡Malditos seais! No os gusta que haga eso, ¿verdad?

Makatrull comenzó a hablar solo, como si alguien invisible estuviera allí. Pero sólo estaba él: nadie más...

_ MAKATRULL: _ (enfadado) ¡Estoy cansado de que tengáis vosotros que decidir lo que ocurre a continuación! Recordad que somos un equipo: vosotros y yo. ¡Si hay algo que no me guste, lo arrancaré! ¡Vosotros no decidís en lo que escribo! ¿Lo habéis entendido?

Hubo silencio... La respuesta que obtuvo Makatrull fue bastante convincente: parecía que algo o alguien lo hubiera obligado a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo del tejado, ya que lo que estaba haciendo no parecía ser del todo razonable.

_ MAKATRULL: _ (dolorido) ¡BASTA YA! ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO QUE HACER LO QUE VOSOTROS PIDÁIS? ¡NO PIENSO HACERLA SUFRIR MÁS DE LO QUE YA LO HE HECHO! ¡POR MUCHO QUE OS EMPEÑÉIS!

Los golpes cesaron. Parecía que lo que fuera hubiera entrado en razón.

_ MAKATRULL:_ ¿Y qué pasará si ella no es la que esperáis? ¿Recordáis a aquella otra chica a la que destrozasteis la vida? ¿La recordáis? ¿Cuántas vidas más queréis destrozar? Si tanto necesitáis a Misty, dejad que lo hagamos a mi manera... ¿ENTENDIDO?

Makatrull, de repente, cayó de rodillas, con las manos en el estómago. Algo le había golpeado muy fuerte desde dentro...

_ MAKATRULL:_ (recuperando el aliento) Me alegro que lo entendáis, desgraciados...

****************

Misty se encontraba en las inmediaciones del Estadio. Estaba buscando el restaurante en el que había comido el día anterior. ¡Servían unas comidas buenísimas!

_ MISTY:_ (leyendo) Restaurante "El Slowbro Inteligente"... Sí, es aquí...

Misty entró al restaurante. Estaba bastante más lleno que ayer... Se notaba que el Campeonato cada vez estaba más cerca... Tomó asiento, esperando a que alguien la atendiera...

Pasaron varios minutos...

_ MISTY:_ (suspiro) Me aburro profundamente... Ash, ¿cuándo vas a llegar?

Misty, viendo la cantidad de gente que allí había, pensó que lo mejor sería irse a otro sitio. Podrían pasar horas antes de que algún camarero se dignara atenderla.

_ MISTY: _ Supongo que hoy me voy a quedar sin comer...

Y salió al exterior. Una agradable brisa comenzó a soplar... Sus cabellos comenzaron a agitarse... Misty cerró los ojos... Se sentía tan llena de paz... Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido...

_ CHICO:_ (gritando) ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡DIOS MÍO!

Misty abrió los ojos, preguntándose quién habría podido dar ese grito. Vió a un chico corriendo como un loco hacia donde ella se encontraba... Sin darla tiempo a reaccionar, el chico la cogió de las manos...

_ CHICO:_ (colorado) ¡Ya sabía yo que en esta ciudad al fín encontraría la cosa más maravillosa del mundo! ¡Y sin duda eres tú, ángel de amor!

_ MISTY:_ (colorada y aterrada al mismo tiempo) ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

Misty, cuando pudo reaccionar, comenzó a mirar de arriba a abajo a aquel chico: pelo castaño a lo pincho, piel morena, un poco más alto que ella y de constitución fuerte... Pero lo que más la llamó la atención fue su mirada... su mirada... ¿su mirada?

_ MISTY: _ (con los ojos cerrados, en señal de estar incubando un ataque de furia) Tú nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad, Brock?

_ BROCK:_ (colorado y confuso) ¿Sa... sabes mi nombre? ¡Vaya, pues sí que levanto pasiones últimamente! ¿Quién te ha hablado de mí? ¿Alguna de tus amigas?

Y tuvo que pasar que Psyduck saliera en el momento más inoportuno...

_ PSYDUCK: _ ¿Psyduck? Psy ai ai...

A Brock por poco le da un infarto... ese Psyduck... ese pelo pelirrojo... esos ojos verdes... esos cuernos de demonio que sobresalían de su cabeza... esos colmillos a punto de clavarse en su presa... Sí, estaba claro que se trataba de...

_ BROCK:_ (REALMENTE aterrado) ¡NO... NO PUEDE SER! ¡¡¡¡¡¡MISTY!!!!!!

Brock soltó las manos de Misty al ver la que se le venía encima... 

_ BROCK:_ (corriendo lo más rápido que podía) ¡LO SIENTO, MISTY! ¡YO NO QUERÍA!

_ MISTY:_ (furiosa) ¡PSYDUCK! ¡ATACA A ESE IMBÉCIL ANTES DE QUE YO LO MATE! ¡ATÁCALO!

_ PSYDUCK:_ (confuso) ¿Psy?

Mientras Misty se ensañaba con el desdichado de Brock, la persona que lo acompañaba se había quedado allí, sin saber qué decir... Se había quedado de piedra...

_ CHICO:_ ¿Misty?

El corazón de Misty comenzó a latir deprisa... Esa voz...

_ CHICO:_ ¿Misty? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Misty, nerviosa, se giró, para al fin encarar a la persona que había dicho esas palabras... La persona con la que había deseado volver a encontrarse desde hacía un año... La persona por la que había recorrido todo este camino... Ash...

_ MISTY:_ (nerviosa) Ho... Hola, Ash...

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. No hay rosas sin espinas

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 9

_NO HAY ROSAS SIN ESPINAS_

***************************************************************************

Más de un año... Había pasado más de un año, y allí estaba de nuevo ante sus ojos. No había cambiado mucho...

Seguía teniendo la misma cara de ingenuo que siempre... Ahora era casi de la misma estatura de Misty, un poquito más bajo... El pobre Ash no había nacido para ser alto, no... Sus ropas eran algo distintas, algo más modernas, pero nada del otro mundo...

Sobre su hombro izquierdo estaba su inseparable Pikachu, tan amarillo como siempre. Parecía algo extrañado, intentando reconocer a la antigua Misty tras esa nueva apariencia. Con un alegre "¡PIKACHUPI!" saltó a los brazos de Misty...

_ PIKACHU:_ ¡Pikachupi! ¡Pi pi!

Misty sonrió, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu. Suavemente lo dejó en el suelo... Misty se había quedado sin palabras. Quería llorar de alegría, pero no quería que Ash la viera así... Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuánto lo había echado de menos... Pero acabó por no hacer nada de eso...

_ MISTY: _ (intentando parecer tranquila) ¿Qué tal estás, Ash? ¿Te ha ido todo bien?

Ash seguía mudo. No podía hacerse a la idea de que aquella hermosa chica que tenía delante de sus ojos era Misty... la "amiga" que una vez se marchó sin despedirse...

_ ASH:_ Te veo muy... cambiada.

_ MISTY:_ (nerviosa) Tú... también...

En verdad mucho no había cambiado, salvo en la altura y en las ropas. Ya no llevaba ninguna gorra: la antigua que tenía debería ser irremplazable para él...

_ MISTY: _ Supongo que tendremos mucho de que hablar... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez...

_ ASH:_ Misty... Ya no sé qué pensar... Te fuiste sin despedirte... no creo que una "amiga" debiera de hacer eso...

_ MISTY:_ Tenía mis propios motivos...

_ ASH:_ ¿Motivos? ¿Qué motivos?

_ MISTY:_ (empezando a enfadarse) No creo que eso te importe ahora. Lo importante es que ya he vuelto... Y, aunque no quieras admitirlo, me necesitas...

Misty se quedó preocupada por lo que había dicho. Sabía que Ash no pillaría la "indirecta", pero quién sabe...

_ ASH:_ Misty... ya no te necesito. He venido aquí para hacerme un Maestro Pokémon y no necesitaré la ayuda ni de Brock ni...

_ MISTY:_ (furiosa) ¡CÁLLATE YA, ESTÚPIDO! ¿PERO QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?

_ ASH:_ Al menos yo no abandono a mis amigos...

Misty tuvo que rendirse ante los hechos. Ash, por una vez, tenía razón. Tenía que haberse despedido... puede que ahora lo hubiera estropeado todo...

_ MISTY:_ Ash... Lo siento... Yo... Sólo quería volver con vosotros...

Ash se quedó pensativo, sin saber cómo continuar...

Pikachu estaba entre ellos, mirándolos preocupado. Jamás había visto a Ash y a Misty actuando de esa manera: Ash, mostrándose duro y cruel, y Misty pidiendo perdón... Había algo muy raro en todo aquello...

_ MISTY:_ (mostrando una sonrisa forzada) Estás muy raro sin la gorra... ¿No la encontraste?

_ ASH:_ (intentando sonreír) No, Misty. No la encontré. Gracias por haberte dado cuenta...

De nuevo silencio. Pikachu quería electrocutarlos a los dos, para ver si reaccionaban. Pero pensó que sería mejor esperar...

_ MISTY: _ Ash... Tengo algo que te puede interesar...

_ ASH: _ ¿Sí? ¿El qué?

Misty, nerviosa, comenzó a abrir su bolsa. Quería darle aquel objeto que había guardado con toda su alma... Y el susurro helado de Makatrull volvió a silbar en sus oídos. Seguía allí, aunque Misty no quisiera admitirlo...

"Siento molestarte en un momento como este, Misty... Pero me he visto obligado por motivos de fuerza mayor... Detente... Despeja tu mente antes de que sea demasiado tarde... Si no, ellos te encontrarán... Tú los necesitas, y ellos te necesitan a tí... No puedes hacer nada contra ellos si no despejas tu mente... Te recuerdan, Misty.... Te recuerdan... Intento detenerlos, pero ellos forman parte de mí... Si lucho contra ellos me destruiré a mí mismo... Te lo he avisado muchas veces... La oscuridad se acerca... No dejes que te consuma..."

Misty se quedó petrificada. No había manera de librarse de él...

Volvió a recordad la escena del baño... ¿Cómo había conseguido entrar allí? El Centro Pokémon estaba cerrado, el baño no tenía ventanas y el cerrojo no había sido forzado... ¿Quienes eran "ellos"? ¿Y por qué la recordaban? No tenía sentido... Nada de todo aquello tenía sentido...

"Tienes razón, Misty. No tiene sentido... Espero que sepas soportar lo que viene a continuación... Pero tranquila... Eso no es nada comparado con lo aún tiene que llegar... Adiós, Misty... Hasta nuestra próxima conversación..."

Misty comenzó a respirar deprisa... Ya no podía soportarlo más...

_ ASH:_ ¿Misty?

_ MISTY:_ (volviendo a la realidad) ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

_ ASH:_ Llevas treinta segundos sin hacer ni un sólo gesto... Te has quedado como en trance... ¿Estás enferma?

_ MISTY: _ ¡No, no! Es que...

_ ASH:_ ¿No tenías que darme algo?

_ MISTY:_ (nerviosa) ¡Sí, sí! ¡Claro!

Misty tenía ganas de ver la cara que pondría Ash al ver la gorra. Seguramente se iba a quedar de piedra, y conseguiría tener medio camino preparado para...

_ CHICA:_ (gritando) ¡ASH! ¡AL FÍN TE ENCUENTRO!

Misty, con velocidad felina, giró su mirada hacia aquella chica...

_ MISTY: _ (pensando) ** ¿Quién es esa pelandusca?**

Exactamente. Una chica, de aproximadamente la misma edad que ella, venía corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban. Llevaba una especie de pañuelo en la cabeza, y sus coletas se balanceaban al ritmo de sus pasos... Llevaba un rarísimo Pokémon sobre uno de sus hombros: parecía una especie de pequeño pájaro de fuego...

_ CHICA:_ (cansada) ¡Ash! ¡Al fín te encuentro! Ya he conseguido encontrar el restaurante de mi tío... ¡y ya he reservado la mesa para los tres!

_ ASH:_ (contento) ¡Eso es estupendo!

_ CHICA:_ Por cierto... Me he encontrado con Brock... Parecía muy asustado... como si hubiera visto algún monstruo o algo parecido...

_ ASH: _ Sí... Se puede decir que algo MUY parecido sí ha visto...

Ash sintió un punzante dolor en su brazo derecho... Al parecer, cierta chica pelirroja lo había pellizcado...

_ ASH:_ (dolorido) ¡Auuuuu! ¡Sólo era una broma!

_ CHICA:_ (extrañada) ¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

Misty estaba intranquila... ¿Quién era esa chica?

_ ASH:_ Es Misty... Una antigua amiga...

_ CHICA: _ ¿Misty? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ash y Brock me han hablado mucho de tí! Tú eras aquella chica que un día los abandonaste, sin ni tan siquiera despedirte...

_ MISTY:_ (enfadada) Me parece estupendo lo que te dijeran... ¡Pero ellos aún no sabían la verdadera razón por la que me fui!

_ ASH: _ Misty, tranquila... No hace falta...

_ MISTY:_ (furiosa) ¡TÚ TE CALLAS!

_ CHICA:_ Perdona, Misty. No era mi intención ofenderte... Además, las amigas de mis amigos también son mis amigos. ¡Encantada de conocerte, Misty! Mi nombre es Haruka...

Haruka la extendió la mano en señal de amistad. Aunque al principio Misty dudó, acabó por estrecharla la mano.

_ MISTY:_ (sonriendo) ¡Encantada de conocerte, Haruka! Como ya sabrás, me llamo Misty.

_ HARUKA: _ (sonriendo) ¡Encantada!

_ MISTY:_ Es muy raro ese Pokémon que tienes ahí... No lo había visto en mi vida...

_ HARUKA:_ Es un Achamo. Fue el primer Pokémon que tuve y le tengo mucho cariño...

_ MISTY: _ ¿Un Achamo?

_ ASH:_ Es un Pokémon de tipo fuego. Además, por la región que estuvimos había muchos Pokémon raros...

_ MISTY:_ Es una lástima que no estuviera con vosotros... Me habría gustado... mucho...

De repente, el Achamo de Haruka comenzó a piar...

_ ACHAMO: _ ¡Achio, chio, chio! ¡Chamo!

_ HARUKA:_ Al parecer mi Achamo tiene hambre... Tendremos que irnos pronto a comer...

_ ASH:_ ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiií! ¡Me muero de hambre!

_ MISTY:_ No me extraña nada...

Haruka hizo volver a Achamo a su Pokéball... y Misty observó que ella se había quedado mirando a Ash con una extraña expresión. Sin importarle demasiado la presencia de Misty, Haruka comenzó a hablar a Ash, en un tono un tanto... raro.

_ HARUKA:_ Veo que al señorito Ash Ketchum le sigue sin gustar mi regalo...

_ ASH:_ ¿Qué regalo?

_ HARUKA:_ ¡Cómo que qué regalo! ¡Sabes perfectamente de qué regalo te hablo!

_ ASH: _ ¡Y tú sabes perfectamente que ese regalo no me gusta! ¡Mi antigua gorra es irremplazable!

_ HARUKA:_ ¿Ah, sí?

Y Haruka le quitó la mochila a Ash, y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior...

_ MISTY:_ Pero... ¿se puede saber qué está haciendo esta loca? 

Ash, impotente, se quedó mirando como un pasmarote...

_ HARUKA: _ ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ!

Haruka sacó una horrorosa gorra de la mochila de Ash y se la encasquetó en la cabeza. La cara del pobre Ash reflejaba lo estúpido que se sentía...

_ HARUKA: _ ¡Ahora sí que estás guapísimo, Ash!

No hace falta describir la cara de Misty tras estas palabras, ¿verdad?

_ ASH:_ (colorado) ¡Pero qué dices!

_ HARUKA: _ Todo sea por mi Maestro Pokémon favorito...

Misty se estaba aguantando las ganas de saltar sobre ella... Pero si lo hacía sería una penosa manera de demostrar a Ash lo que le importaba...

_ ASH:_ (confuso) Últimamente no sé lo que te pasa, Haruka, pero te encuentro MUY rara...

_ HARUKA:_ Ya lo averiguarás más tarde, tonto... Ahora tenemos que ir a comer...

_ ASH:_ ¡Vale, Haruka! Pero espera un momento...

Ash se giró hacia Misty... Su cara reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza y rabia...

_ ASH: _ ¿No tenías nada qué enseñarme?

_ MISTY:_ (mirando aquella nueva gorra) No, Ash. No tengo nada que enseñarte... Ya no tiene importancia...

_ HARUKA:_ Pues como ya estamos listos... ¡Nos vamos a comer!

Y Haruka agarró el brazo de Ash y comenzó a tirar de él... Haruka y Ash habían comenzado a alejarse, mientras Misty se había quedado allí parada, mirándolos... intentando esconder su cara triste, a punto de ser inundada, una vez más, por las lágrimas...

_ MISTY:_ **No era esto lo que yo había soñado... No era esto... Supongo que tras todo este tiempo han aprendido a olvidarme... Y encima esa... esa...**

Ash, al ver que Misty no venía, intentó librarse del férreo agarre de Haruka...

_ ASH: _ ¡Espera, Haruka! ¡No tengas tanta prisa!

_ HARUKA: _ ¡Es que tengo mucha hambre!

_ ASH: _ Supongo que Misty también querrá venir, ¿no crees?

_ HARUKA: _ Supongo... Tendré que hablar de nuevo con mi tío... ¡Pero donde comen tres comen cuatro!

Haruka al fín soltó a Ash. Viendo que Misty no venía y seguía allí sin moverse, pensativa, pegó un grito...

_ HARUKA: _ (gritando) ¡EH, MISTY! ¡PUEDES VENIR A COMER CON NOSOTROS SI QUIERES! ¡EL DUEÑO DEL RESTAURANTE ES UN TÍO MÍO Y NO LE IMPORTARÁ QUE ALGUIEN MÁS SE UNA AL BANQUETE! ¡Y DECÍDETE RÁPIDO PORQUE TENGO HAMBRE!

Ash, y sobre todo Misty comenzaron a "gotear" copiosamente... La gente que pasaba miraba a Haruka como si se hubiera vuelto loca...

_ HARUKA:_ ¿Crees que he gritado demasiado alto?

_ ASH:_ ("gota") Me parece que Misty ya te ha oído, Haruka...

Misty se había quedado atónita... Muy a su pesar, avanzó hacia Ash y Haruka. Los tres juntos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el restaurante... con Pikachu siguiéndolos... (casi me olvido de él).

_ ASH:_ ¿Y Brock donde está?

_ HARUKA:_ Le he dicho que nos espere en el restaurante, y él no se ha negado... No parecía muy dispuesto a venir conmigo a buscarte...

_ ASH:_ (mirando de reojo a Misty) Me imagino por qué...

Misty no quiso responder. Se sentía muy triste. Ella había soñado un reencuentro muy diferente al que había vivido... Aquello no era, ni mucho menos, lo que había esperado... Y, además, estaba Haruka... A Ash no parecía molestarle mucho su compañía...

_ MISTY:_ **Hay que afrontarlo. El día que me marché lo arruiné todo... y va a costar mucho que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes... Ya no soy "su" amiga... Soy su "otra" amiga... **

Pikachu, que al fín consiguió alcanzarlos, saltó sobre el hombro de Misty. Sentía algo en Misty que los demás no percibían... Misty estaba triste...

_ PIKACHU:_ (preocupado) ¿Pikachupi? ¿Pi?

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Cayendo en la oscuridad

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 10

_CAYENDO EN LA OSCURIDAD_

***************************************************************************

_ MAKATRULL:_ Imagina, por un momento, que tu vida se derrumba...

Era Makatrull, subido a lo alto de un gran edificio, admirando la inmensidad del cielo azul, en aquel día tan brillante...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Imagina que tus peores pesadillas se vuelven realidad...

Estaba de pie, con los brazos en cruz, deleitándose con el hermoso paisaje de las montañas lejanas...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Imagina que tus sueños no se cumplen...

Sus gafas oscuras reflejaban los rayos de aquel radiante sol...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Imagina lo que ocurrirá cuando despiertes...

Makatrull bajó los brazos y se sentó en el tejado, dispuesto a continuar su historia. Estaba deseando que al fin llegara el día en el que la oscuridad alcanzase su plenitud. La había estado esperando mucho tiempo... desde el día que "ellos" se unieron a Eidan Nobody y dieron forma a Makatrull...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Desde aquí arriba puedo ver más... Puedo verlo todo... No hay nada que escape a mi mirada... Gracias a "ellos" soy lo que soy ahora... No conviene hacerlos enfadar... "Ellos" necesitan un alma atormentada: necesitan a Misty... Y yo se la entregaré... "Ellos" la necesitan... Y yo no pienso defraudarles...

Makatrull dejó el cuaderno a un lado y se asomó por el borde. Miró la calle, con su ir y venir de gentes, ajenas a la maldición que caería en esa ciudad dentro de unos días... Vió pasar a tres personas: un chico con una gorra y un Pikachu sobre un hombro; una chica con un pañuelo en la cabeza; y... ella.

_ MAKATRULL:_ Bueno, mi querida Misty. He intentado avisarte, pero cada vez estás más cerca. Te dije que abrieras los ojos y los sigues cerrando. Te dije que despejaras tu mente y ahora la estás llenando con ideas extrañas... Supongo que tendré que hacerte otra visita... y será la penúltima...

Makatrull se apartó del borde y recogió su cuaderno. Tras unos segundos de espera, su cuerpo se oscureció y desapareció, como por arte de magia...

***********

_ BROCK:_ ¡Hola, chicos! ¡Ya era hora de que volvierais!

Allí estaba Brock, esperando a las puertas del restaurante del tío de Haruka: "El Risueño Poliwhirl". Desde fuera no parecía gran cosa, pero lo que estaba claro era que parecía tener un gran ambiente... Se oía una música alegre y mucha gente reía en su interior... Parecían estar teniendo un karaoke...

_ BROCK:_ ¡No os imagináis lo bien que se está ahí dentro! ¡Haruka tenía razón con lo del restaurante!

_ ASH:_ ¿Es divertido?

_ BROCK: _ Bueno... siempre hay alguno que canta peor que otros...

_ HARUKA: _ Y supongo que a tí te han echado...

Brock "gote", avergonzado...

_ BROCK:_ ¿Cómo los has sabido?

_ HARUKA:_ Siempre echan al que peor canta... Es una costumbre que tiene mi tío... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí fuera?

_ BROCK:_ Unos diez minutos... creo...

Haruka sonrió. Al ver la cara del pobre Brock le entraron ganas de reír...

_ HARUKA: _ Vamos, Brock. Eso de echar a la gente lo hacen sólo en plan de broma. Puedes volver cuando quieras...

_ BROCK: _ ¿EN SERIO? Pues me has quitado un peso de encima... ya creía que me iba a quedar sin comer...

Brock echó un vistazo y vio a Misty. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y entró rápidamente al restaurante, sin preocuparse de despedirse ni nada...

_ ASH:_ Me pregunto qué le pasará...

_ MISTY:_ Lo que le pasa es que se acaba de dar cuenta de que cada día es más tonto...

Eso era el colmo. No sólo no había conseguido que Ash se fijara en ella, sino que ahora Brock estaba completamente confundido. Misty había conseguido la atención de la persona que menos quería que la prestara atención: Brock...

_ MISTY: _ **Lo que me faltaba... Espero que entre en razón pronto... o no voy a poder soportarlo...**

Y los tres entraron al restaurante, junto a Pikachu. Estaba lleno de gente, pero sin llegar a la exageración del restaurante "El Slowbro Inteligente". El sitio era bastante agradable: gente riendo, aplaudiendo, conversando... En una de las esquinas del restaurante había un pequeño escenario en donde en estos momentos un chico y una chica cantaban, al ritmo del karaoke...

_ ASH:_ Esos dos no lo hacen nada mal, ¿verdad, Misty?

_ MISTY:_ No está mal...

_ HARUKA:_ A ver si veo a mi tío Andrews... ¡Sí, allí está!

Haruka se dirigió hacía un hombre alto y de aspecto bonachón que al parecer era el tío de Haruka. Al verla la sonrió...

_ ANDREWS:_ ¡Veo que ya estás de vuelta, Haruka!

_ HARUKA:_ Sí, tío Andrews... ¿Puedes hacer sitio para otra amiga?

_ ANDREWS:_ ¿Una amiga? ¡Por supuesto! Mira aquella mesa, en la que está el chico criador que viene contigo... se llamaba Rocko, o algo así...

_ HARUKA:_ Brock, tío. Se llama Brock...

_ ANDREWS:_ Sí... Brock... Pues dile a tu amigo Brock que deje de acosar a las camareras o me voy a ver obligado a echarle sin usar la excusa del karaoke...

_ HARUKA: _ ("gota") Sí... Nunca va a cambiar.

_ ASH:_ ("gota") Ya decía yo que esa excusa era un poco rara...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Por qué será que a mí no me sorprende?

El tío Andrews se quedó mirando a Misty...

_ ANDREWS:_ Así que esta es la amiga de la que hablas. ¡Todo el mundo siempre tendrá un sitio libre en "El Risueño Poliwhirl", especialmente los amigos de mi sobrina predilecta!

_ HARUKA: _ Tampoco exageres, tío.

Un estridente pitido comenzó a sonar. Parecía venir de la cocina.

_ ANDREWS:_ (alarmado) ¡Vaya! ¡Me parece que tengo que ir a la cocina! Alguno de mis cocineros se ha vuelto a cargar el horno defectuoso. Siento no poder hablar más con vosotros... ¡ADIOS!

Y el tío Andrews salió corriendo hacia la cocina, ante la mirada incrédula de Misty y Ash.

_ HARUKA:_ ("gota") Mi tío hace todo lo posible por mantener este restaurante en condiciones. Jamás va a conseguir una valoración de más de dos tenedores, pero al menos es divertido venir aquí, ¿no creéis?

_ MISTY:_ Espero que la comida no esté igual de defectuosa que el horno...

_ HARUKA:_ Te aseguro que no lo estará... Espero...

Y los tres se dirigieron a la mesa en la que Brock estaba sentado, que miraba embobado a la chica que en esos momentos estaba cantando en el escenario. Ash fue el primero en sentarse, y Misty se dispuso a sentarse a su lado, pero Haruka fue mucho más rápida que ella. Misty, sin que Haruka se diera cuenta, la echó una de esas miradas que se te clavan en la cara, y se sentó de mala gana al lado de Brock...

_ HARUKA:_ Bueno, mientras nos atienden, podríamos hablar un poquito... Pasado mañana comienza el Campeonato y Ash y yo tenemos que estar preparados... Tengo unas ganas de participar...

_ MISTY:_ (intentado disimular sus celos) ¿Tú también vas a participar?

_ HARUKA:_ ¡Por supuesto! Gracias a mi querido Maestro Pokémon favorito he mejorado considerablemente mi entrenamiento... ¡Se lo debo todo a él!

_ ASH:_ (colorado) Bueno, Haruka... Tampoco hace falta exagerar... Además, aún no soy un Maestro Pokémon... Aún sigo cometiendo fallos y...

_ HARUKA:_ No seas tan humilde, Ashy. Este año sé que vas a ganar... ¡siempre y cuando yo te deje!

_ ASH: _ ¿Que tú vas a ganar? ¿Desde cuando una novata va a vencer a un entrenador experimentado como yo?

_ HARUKA: _ No debes subestimarme. Te haré morder el polvo, Ash.

_ ASH: _ ¿En serio? ¡Mi Pikachu se basta él solito para freír a todos tus Pokémon! Admítelo, Haruka... ¡no tienes nada que hacer contra mí!

_ HARUKA:_ (sonriendo) ¡Cálmate, Ash! ¡No te acalores tanto!

Y Haruka cogió un vaso medio lleno de agua y se lo tiró a la cara. Un chorreante Ash y un confuso Pikachu se quedaron mirando a Haruka...

_ ASH:_ (enfadado) ¡SERÁS...!

Al ver que Haruka se estaba partiendo de la risa, Ash no tuvo más remedio que romper a reir también. Todo esto ante la mirada cada vez más sorprendida de Misty...

_ MISTY:_ **Ash y Haruka, al parecer, se llevan muy bien... Que tonta fui creyendo que...**

El chico y la chica del escenario dejaron de cantar. Habían tenido una gran actuación...

_ BROCK:_ (en trance) Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules... Pero como esa chica que acaba de cantar no hay flor que se la compare...

_ MISTY: _ **No, Misty. Aún no has visto nada. No puedes juzgar un libro por la cubierta. No puedes crear una montaña de un granito de arena. Puede que sólo sean amigos... muy buenos amigos... incluso más amigos de lo que yo y Ash éramos...**

Misty comenzó a recordad todas aquellas peleas sin sentido que ella y Ash tuvieron en el pasado... Todos los insultos e improperios que se dedicaron el uno al otro... ¿Realmente eran ella y Ash amigos, o aprendieron a soportarse?

_ MISTY:_ **No. Sí somos amigos... O al menos yo quiero verlo de ese modo, porque si no...**

Misty interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver que Brock se levantaba súbitamente y andaba a toda velocidad hacía la chica que había cantado antes... Cuáles eran sus intenciones prefiero no saberlas...

_ BROCK:_ (agarrando las manos de la chica que había cantado antes) ¿Te importaría, bella señorita, hacer un duo musical conmigo?

_ CHICA:_ (confusa) ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ BROCK:_ Bueno, inicialmente sería un duo musical, pero luego podríamos dedicarnos a cosas más... serias...

La cara del acompañante de la chica comenzó a formar una expresión que debería preocupar a Brock bastante... Afortunadamente para él, el brazo justiciero de la siempre atenta Misty acudió al rescate...

_ MISTY: _ (furiosa) ¡BROCK! ¡ME PONES ENFERMA! ¿LO SABÍAS?

Misty arrastró a Brock por el suelo tirándole de la oreja, soportando sus horrorosos alaridos de dolor. Ante la mirada "goteante" de Haruka, Misty sentó a Brock en su silla... y de allí seguro que no se iba a mover en un buen rato, por su bien.

_ MISTY: _ (más tranquila) Bien, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

_ HARUKA: _ ("gota") Creo que estábamos hablando del Campeonato...

_ BROCK: _ Perdona que te moleste, Misty, pero... ¿podrías soltarme la oreja? Duele...

_ MISTY:_ (sonriendo) ¿A que ya me echabas de menos, Brock?

_ BROCK:_ (enfadado) Muy graciosa, Misty.

********************

Había pasado el tiempo. La comida había estado bastante bien... No eran las exquisiteces de "El Slowbro Inteligente", pero no habían estado mal... Y, con todo esto, el reloj ya marcaba las cinco de la tarde...

_ ASH: _ Bueno, amigos. Ha llegado la hora de irnos...

_ MISTY:_ Podríamos ir a dar un paseo por el parque... o ir al cine...

_ HARUKA:_ Esperad, chicos. Aún queda lo mejor.

_ BROCK:_ ¿Mejor que ir a ver a mi querida enfermera Joy?

_ HARUKA:_ ("gota") Mejor que eso... ¡Aún queda la actuación musical de la tarde!

_ MISTY: _ ¿También tenéis aquí actuaciones? ¡Pues menudo restaurante que tiene tu tío aquí montado!

_ HARUKA: _ ¡Sí! ¡Mi tío es todo un profesional! ¡Me ha dicho que hoy van a venir los Pokéstreet Boys a actuar! ¿No os parece estupendo?

Ash, Misty y Brock miraron con cara de extrañeza, mientras Pikachu se comía una manzana...

_ HARUKA:_ ¿No me digais que no sabéis quienes son?

_ MISTY:_ Si te digo la verdad... No tengo ni idea.

_ ASH:_ Lo mismo digo...

_ BROCK: _ A mí, si son chicos, me importan bastante poco. ¡Si hubieras dicho que eran las Saphron Girls otro Dodrio cantaría!

_ HARUKA: _ No se puede decir que esteis muy puestos al día en cuanto a la música se refiere...

_ ASH:_ A mí lo que canten o toquen unos a los que ni conozco no me va a hacer Maestro Pokémon...

_ HARUKA: _ A veces, Ash, eres de un borde que no hay quien te aguante. Lo que pasa es que...

El tío de Haruka, Andrews, había subido al escenario. Las luces del restaurante se apagaron y un brillante foco blanco lo iluminaba. Se aclaró la voz y agarró un micrófono...

_ ANDREWS:_ Perdón por el retraso... Tal y como os prometí, hoy tenemos la actuación estelar de... ¡LOS POKÉSTREET BOYS! ¡Espero que os gusten! Me he gastado un dineral en traerlos aquí...

La gran mayoría de los clientes soltaron algunas carcajadas al oír el comentario... Tras una reverencia, Andrews bajó del escenario y cuatro chicos melenudos y con los cabellos pintados de los colores más estrafalarios comenzaron a tocar... (aunque el nombre lo parezca, no tienen nada que ver con los Backstreet Boys, ¡que quede claro!)

Una pegadiza melodía comenzó a inundar el restaurante, mientras varios focos de colores se movían de un lado para otro, convirtiendo todo aquello en un paraíso de imagen y sonido difícil de imaginar cuando Ash, Brock y Misty entraron allí...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Guau! ¡No está nada mal!

_ HARUKA:_ (entusiasmada) ¡Por supuesto que no está nada mal! ¡Vamos a bailar, chicos!

_ BROCK: _ Me temo que estoy demasiado cansado...

_ ASH:_ Me temo que yo también...

_ MISTY:_ Yo no estoy de humor últimamente...

_ HARUKA:_ (mosqueada) ¡Vaya tres aburridos! ¡Pues peor para vosotros!

Haruka se marchó corriendo al lugar donde la gente ya estaba bailando y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música.

_ ASH:_ Esta chica... Si pusiera el mismo entusiasmo en entrenar a sus Pokémon que en bailar, ahora puede que fuera una gran entrenadora...

_ BROCK:_ Si ya es una gran entrenadora...

_ ASH:_ Sí... Porque la he enseñado yo...

_ MISTY:_ (sarcástica) ¡Qué modesto eres, Ash! ¡Precisamente ha hablado el Maestro Pokémon!

_ ASH: _ Lo que pasa es que tienes envidia...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Envidia, yo? Deberías recordad que, si no llega a ser por mi ayuda y la de Brock, jamás habrías llegado hasta donde estás ahora.

_ BROCK:_ ¡Chicos! ¡Calmaos! ¡He estado muy tranquilo sin escuchar vuestras discusiones durante todo este tiempo! ¡No vayáis a empezar otra vez!

_ ASH:_ La culpa es de ella. Siempre que...

_ PIKACHU:_ ¡Pika! Chu...

_ ASH: _ ¿Qué quieres, Pikachu?

Pikachu le enseñó lo que quedaba de la manzana que se estaba comiendo. Al parecer seguía teniendo hambre...

_ ASH: _ ¿Quieres otra manzana? Vale, ahora te voy a comprar otra...

Ash se comenzó a dirigir hacia la barra cuando se acordó de algo...

_ ASH:_ Brock, ¿podrías prestarme algo de dinero? ¡Estoy sin blanca!

_ BROCK:_ ¡Entre tus gastos y los de Haruka me vais a dejar en bancarrota! ¿Me habéis visto cara de prestamista?

_ ASH:_ No seas así, Brock.

_ BROCK:_ Anda, toma esto y no me pidas más...

_ ASH:_ Gracias, Brock. ¡Qué haríamos nosotros sin tí!

_ BROCK:_ Tonterías...

Ash, con Pikachu sobre el hombro, se dirigió hacia la barra... Misty miró como Ash se alejaba y luego miró a Haruka, allá, bailando...

_ MISTY:_ Bueno... Al menos no es peor de lo que me imaginaba. 

Misty se giró hacia Brock, para preguntarle algo...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Brock?

_ BROCK:_ (en trance) ¿Sí, ángel de amor?

Misty, ante aquel desafortunado comentario, abrió su bolsa y sacó uno de sus objetos favoritos: el mazo.

_ MISTY:_ (furiosa) ¿En dónde quieres que te golpee con él? ¿En la cabeza... o dónde MÁS duele? ¡SOY MISTY!

Brock, ante la espantosa visión del sanguinario mazo, volvió a la realidad...

_ BROCK:_ ("gota") Perdona, Misty. Pero es que aún no me he podido hacer a la idea de ese cambio tan espectacular que te has hecho... ¡Casi pareces una de tus hermanas!

_ MISTY:_ (de mala gana) Gracias por el "casi", Brock... Lo que te quería preguntar... Esa Haruka, ¿siempre es así de...?

_ BROCK:_ ¿Loca? ¿Espontánea? ¿Incansable? Sí... A veces tenemos que regañarla porque pasa absolutamente de entrenar. Le interesa más divertirse y pasarlo bien que preocuparse por el entrenamiento diario... Pero, aparte de ese y algún que otro defecto, como que es bastante infantil, hay que decir que como persona es admirable... Siempre alegre, dispuesta a ayudar a los demás... Vamos, que no es mala persona... Aunque quien sabe...

_ MISTY:_ No será para tanto...

_ BROCK:_ ¡Y al menos a ella no le da por tirarme de la oreja cada vez que la viene en gana!

Misty comenzó a reírse, aunque Brock no había pretendido hacerla reír. Ella se giró y vio a Ash, comprando la manzana a Pikachu... Allí le tenía, de nuevo, tan cerca como siempre, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos como nunca... No sabía qué hacer: estaba hecha un auténtico lío. ¿Cuando se atrevería a decírselo? No iba a esperar toda la vida...

_ ASH:_ Toma, Pikachu. Tu manzana. Que te aproveche.

Pikachu cogió la manzana con la boca y se marchó a la mesa. Ash, tras un suspiro, también se dirigió a su asiento.

_ MISTY:_ **Tengo que decírselo ya... O si no Haruka se me va a adelantar... Lo presiento...**

El corazón de Misty comenzó a latir deprisa. No podía aguantar más... Quería soltar ya todo lo que se había estado guardando todos estos años. Estaba harta de esperar...

_ MISTY:_ **¿Y qué le digo? ¿Es conveniente que lo diga aquí, delante de Brock? ¿Se lo digo? ¿No se lo digo? ¿Me espero? ¿No me espero? ¿Qué hago? **

Ash estaba ya a unos pasos de ella... ¡Había llegado el momento!

_ MISTY:_ **¡Está decidido! ¡Le diré que salgamos un momento a la calle y allí se lo digo! ¡Cuanto antes me quite la duda mejor! **

El corazón de Misty latía con mucha fuerza. Su sonido la retumbaba en los oídos... ¡Tenía que hacer algo ya!

Comenzó a formar las palabras en su mente. Tenía que ser todo perfecto o no resultaría. ¡Tenía que intentarlo!

Misty se levantó de la silla y esperó a que Ash llegara...

_ MISTY:_ **¡Allá voy! **

Misty se acercó a Ash, intentando controlar sus nervios... Y se dispuso a afrontar el momento...

_ MISTY:_ A... A... Ash...

_ ASH: _ ¿Quieres algo, Misty?

_ MISTY:_ Pues, verás... Yo...

Misty vio con sorpresa como una mano agarraba el brazo derecho de Ash y empezaba a tirar de él...

_ HARUKA:_ ¡Ven a bailar conmigo, Ash! ¡Ya verás cómo nos divertimos!

_ ASH:_ (sorprendido) ¡Pero que yo no sé bailar, Haruka!

_ HARUKA:_ ¡Bah! ¡Excusas! ¡Yo te enseñaré! ¡Vamos a quemar la pista!

_ ASH: _ ¡Pero Haruka! ¡Te repito que no sé bailar! ¡Suéltame!

Fue inútil... Cuando a Haruka se le metía algo en la cabeza no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión... Haruka acabó por llevarse a Ash a la pista de baile, ante la mirada impotente de una Misty hecha polvo...

_ BROCK:_ ¡Qué envidia me dan, Misty!

_ MISTY: _ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ BROCK:_ Ya que tú eres la romántica, déjame hacerte una pregunta... ¿No te parece que esos dos harían una bonita pareja?

Brock había tocado en la llaga. Nadie podría haber estropeado más las cosas que como Brock lo hizo.

_ MISTY: _ (aguantándose las lágrimas) Brock... Tengo que ir al baño... Ahora vuelvo...

_ BROCK:_ ¿Habré dicho algo malo?

Misty se fue corriendo hacia el baño de señoras. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y comenzó a lavarse la cara. Quería quitarse el sofoco, pero iba a ser complicado...

_ MISTY: _ (llorando) He estado a punto... Y me lo han quitado delante de mis narices... Me lo ha quitado Haruka... He perdido mucho tiempo... 

Misty se miró en el espejo... No podía creerse que ella, una chica que presumía de no llorar, ahora no pudiera controlar las lágrimas. No la gustaba llorar... ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz de una maldita vez?

Siguió mirando el espejo. Vio reflejadas dos extrañas luces que salían de detrás de una puerta. Por la forma se podrían suponer que eran... ojos...

Preocupada, se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la que provenían esas dos luces... La abrió... y no había nada. Sólo un retrete con la tapa bajada... no parecía haber nadie...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Qué raro! Habría jurado que...

La lámpara que iluminaba el servició dio un chasquido y se apagó. Trozos de bombilla cayeron al suelo.

_ MISTY: _ ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Makatrull? ¡Sé que eres tú! ¡RESPONDE!

Misty comenzó a mirar a todas partes, asustada. La oscuridad apenas la dejaba ver nada... Estaba muy nerviosa...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Makatrull? ¿Eres tú?

Misty rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó un Pokéball. Tenía que estar alerta: no la gustaba todo aquello...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Mak...?

Ya no dijo más. Notó como unas frías manos la habían tapado la boca y era llevada a la fuerza al interior de la habitación con el retrete... El intenso frío que desprendían las heladas manos de Makatrull la impedía gritar...

_ MISTY:_ Mmmmmmmmmmm....

_ MAKATRULL: _ Silencio, Misty. Cállate. No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero hacer... ¿De acuerdo?

Misty asintió. Estaba aterrorizada...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Te veo mal, muy mal... Cada vez a "ellos" les resultas más atrayente... Y no me vas a dejar elección... Una parte de mí quiere liberarte de esto, pero la otra quiere atraparte aún más, no dejarte ir... No quiero que caigas en las tinieblas...

Misty seguía sin decir nada. A pesar de que Makatrull la había quitado la mano de la boca, tenía la garganta paralizada por el frío... Notó como la expresión de Makatrull cambiaba... Su cara preocupada y amable de antes había cambiado a una más perversa. Sus gafas oscuras no impedían que un intenso brillo rojizo saliera de sus ojos...

_ MAKATRULL: _ (extraña voz) Estás encantadora, Misty... Eres preciosa, pero él no parece querer darse cuenta... Yo sí me doy cuenta, Misty... Me gustó verte ayer por la noche, Misty... Estabas preciosa recién salida de la ducha...

Misty apretaba el Pokéball con todas sus fuerzas. Quería lanzarlo, pero el miedo y el frío la tenían paralizada...

_ MAKATRULL:_ (extraña voz) ¿Sabes, Misty? Me apetece mucho volver a verte igual que ayer...

Misty vió como las manos de Makatrull comenzaron a ascender hacia su cuello, y notó como suavemente comenzó a acariciarlo. Fue bajando, y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa azul, muy lentamente...

_ MISTY: _ (nerviosa) ¿Qu... qué estás haciendo?

Makatrull no se detuvo... Ya había desabrochado el primero, y comenzó a desabrochar el segundo...

_ MISTY:_ (nerviosa) Basta... Por favor...

Makatrull había comenzado a desabrochar el tercero...

_ MISTY: _ (llorando) ¡BASTA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA!

Makatrull se detuvo. El brillo rojo de sus ojos había cesado, y la expresión de Makatrull volvió a ser la de antes...

_ MAKATRULL:_ ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Este no es mi estilo... Perdóname, Misty... "Ellos" me obligan a hacer estas cosas tan horribles...

Makatrull se apartó de Misty, y comenzó a largarse. Misty, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a Makatrull, y pronunció estas palabras...

_ MISTY: _ No te creo... Todo lo que me está pasando es culpa tuya... Tú y tus "amigos" queréis volverme loca, ¿me equivoco? Estoy harta de tí, Makatrull... Harta... ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Makatrull se sobresaltó al oír aquello salir de la boca de Misty. No era del estilo de Misty usar ese tipo de vocabulario. Makatrull, lentamente, se dio la vuelta...

_ MAKATRULL:_ ¿Eso es lo que crees, Misty? ¿Crees que no quiero liberarte?

_ MISTY:_ (llorando, furiosa) ¿De qué quieres liberarme, hijo de puta? ¿Por qué no eres claro de una vez? ¡Deja de hablarme en acertijos y responde de una vez, joder!

_ MAKATRULL: _ No me gusta que uses ese tipo de vocabulario... Tú no eres de ese tipo de personas...

Misty mostró su Pokéball a Makatrull.

_ MISTY:_ Desaparece de mi vista, Makatrull. O me voy a ver obligada a atacarte con mis Pokémon... aunque esté prohibido...

_ MAKATRULL:_ No pienso irme hasta que comprendas... ¡Abre los ojos de una vez, Misty!

_ MISTY: _ (furiosa) ¡No me dejas elección! ¡Adelante, Staryu!

Y Staryu apareció. Al ver esto, Makatrull cerró los ojos, triste...

_ MAKATRULL:_ No creo que debas hacer eso...

_ MISTY:_ ¡STARYU! ¡Ataque Doble Filo!

_ STARYU:_ ¡Hiya!

El Pokémon con forma de estrella comenzó a dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Makatrull. De repente, Staryu se paró en el aire, como si algo invisible lo hubiera detenido...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Staryu? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

_ MAKATRULL:_ Lo siento, Misty...

Staryu volvió a moverse, a girar aún más deprisa que antes... para luego salir disparado hacia Misty...

_ MISTY:_ (aterrorizada) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡STARYU, DETENTE!

*************************

Ash y Haruka se lo estaban pasando de miedo bailando juntos. Haruka disfrutaba enseñándole a bailar y Ash... bueno, "disfrutaba".

_ HARUKA:_ ¿Ves como no eres tan torpe? ¡La próxima vez te enseñaré a bailar algo más "romántico"!

_ ASH: _ (colorado) Me parece que aún no estoy preparado para ese tipo de bailes, Haruka. ¡Entrenar Pokémon es muuuuuucho más fácil!

_ HARUKA: _ Tú siempre tan chistoso, Ash...

_ ASH:_ Si tú lo dices...

De repente, algo alcanzó los oídos de Ash. Disimulado entre la música, el grito de una persona muy conocida se hacía escuchar, débilmente... Ash soltó las manos de Haruka y miró hacia donde Brock estaba sentado.

_ ASH: _ ¿Dónde está Misty?

_ HARUKA: _ ¿Misty? Pues ahora que miro... No me había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba...

Ash caminó rápidamente hacia donde Brock estaba. Estaba hablando con una chica que por allí pasaba...

_ ASH:_ Brock... Siento interrumpirte, pero... ¿a dónde ha ido Misty?

_ BROCK: _ ¿Misty? Me dijo que iba al baño... Parecía un poco disgustada...

_ ASH: _ Creo que la pasa algo... Iré a ver...

Ash comenzaba a dirigirse al baño, cuando Haruka lo detuvo...

_ HARUKA:_ Esto, Ash... Vas a ir a buscar a Misty... ¿AL BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS? ¿ES QUE NO TIENES DIGNIDAD?

_ ASH: _ ("gota") Tienes razón... ¿En qué estaría pensando?

_ HARUKA: _ Ya iré yo a ver qué la pasa... Supongo que entre chicas nos entenderemos mejor que con dos gansos como vosotros...

_ ASH/BROCK: _ ¿Gansos?

_ HARUKA:_ (sacando la lengua) ¡Que era broma, tontos!

Haruka se dirigió hacia al baño. La extrañaba tanto silencio... Se encontró la puerta del servicio abierta... Estaba a oscuras... Buscó el interruptor de la luz y lo accionó... Nada... Seguía a oscuras...

_ HARUKA:_ (preocupada) ¿Misty?

Oyó una respiración... Y la vio... Misty estaba tirada en el suelo, con un Pokéball en su mano...

_ MISTY:_ (en voz baja) Haruka...

_ HARUKA: _ ¡MISTY! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Responde!

Haruka se apresuró a ir donde Misty estaba. La intentaba reanimar echándole algo de agua, y parecía hacer resultado...

_ MISTY: _ (atontada) ¿Qué... qué me ha pasado?

Aún tenía la vista borrosa, y le costaba distinguir el rostro de la persona que la estaba ayudando.

_ HARUKA:_ Tranquila, Misty. Estoy aquí para ayudarte...

Esa voz... A Misty la sonaba de algo...

_ HARUKA:_ Vamos, Misty... ¡ARRIBA!

Sintió como alguien la levantaba... Aún seguía mareada y no conseguía reconocer a aquella persona tan amable...

_ HARUKA: _ ¿A que ya te sientes mejor? Seguro que sólo te has desmayado...

Su vista comenzó a aclararse... Distinguió una sonrisa...

_ HARUKA: _ Ahora vas a contar a tu nueva amiga Haruka lo que te ha pasado. ¿A que sí?

_ MISTY:_ (extrañada) ¿Amiga?

Misty al fin pudo recuperar la visión. Abrió los ojos del todo y pudo ver la sonriente cara de Haruka, delante suyo. Ella había sido la que le había ayudado...

_ HARUKA:_ No te preocupes, Misty. No se lo diré a nadie. Te lo prometo.

Haruka la había puesto la mano en el hombro, intentando animarla. Misty se había quedado mirándola sin decir nada...

_ HARUKA:_ ¿Misty? ¿Por qué no contestas?

La mirada de Misty cambió. Sus ojos verdosos se llenaron de ira y odio...

_ HARUKA: _ (asustada) ¿Misty?

En un arrebato de cólera, Misty abofeteó de una manera brutal a una sorprendida Haruka, que cayó al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos... Desde el suelo vió la cara endemoniada de Misty... Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado...

_ HARUKA:_ (con lágrimas en los ojos, soportando el dolor) ¿Misty? ¿Por qué?

Misty estaba allí, con la mirada perdida. Tras echar una última mirada a Haruka, se dispuso a salir...

********

_ ASH:_ ¿Por qué tardarán tanto?

_ BROCK:_ Las chicas pueden ser muy impredecibles, Ash... Te lo dice un experto...

_ ASH: _ ("gota") Sí, claro, Brock. Por supuesto...

Ash vió salir a Misty, que se dirigió hacia ellos...

_ ASH: _ ¿Qué te había pasado, Misty? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

_ BROCK:_ ¿Y Haruka?

_ MISTY: _ (furiosa) ¡APARTAOS DE MI CAMINO! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!

La música paró. Aquel grito hizo callar los cientos de voces que inundaban el restaurante. Cientos de miradas se dirigieron hacia ella...

_ MISTY:_ (llorando) ¡NO ME MIRÉIS! ¡NO ME MIRÉIS ASÍ! ¡BASTA YA!

Y Misty salió corriendo, en dirección a la salida...

_ ASH:_ ¡Misty! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde... Misty corría muy deprisa y ya no miró atrás... Desapareció entre los callejones...

_ ASH: _ ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!

_ BROCK:_ No, Ash.

_ ASH:_ (extrañado) ¿Y por qué no, Brock?

_ BROCK:_ Tengo un mal presentimiento... Haruka aún no ha regresado del baño...

_ ASH: _ Es verdad... Tenemos que ir a buscarla, por mucho que sea el baño de las chicas...

Y corrieron, ante la extrañada mirada de la gente, que seguía sin entender nada...

Se encontraron con las luces apagadas... y a Haruka, de pie, mirándose en un espejo...

_ ASH:_ ¿Haruka? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Haruka, tapándose el pómulo derecho, dirigió su mirada hacia ellos...

_ ASH:_ ¡Estás sangrando!

_ BROCK:_ ¿Qué ha pasado, Haruka? ¿Te ha hecho algo Misty?

Haruka estaba llorando, aguantando el terrible dolor que sentía...

_ HARUKA:_ La he ayudado... Quería ser su amiga... Y ella me ha hecho esto...

_ ASH: _ (extrañado) ¿Ella ha hecho qué?

_ HARUKA:_ ¡ME HA PEGADO! ¡YO LA HE AYUDADO... Y ELLA ME HA PEGADO!

***********

Estaba ya atardeciendo. Makatrull observaba desde su observatorio personal: los altos edificios... Había visto correr a Misty, dejando tras de sí un rastro de lágrimas amargas... Todo parecía perdido...

_ MAKATRULL: _ Lo siento mucho, Misty. Lo siento mucho... Es todo por mi culpa...

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Todo se derrumba

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 11

_TODO SE DERRUMBA_

***************************************************************************

La música había cesado en el restaurante "El Risueño Poliwhirl". Un silencio sepulcral era lo único que se escuchaba. Ya no había risas, ya no había alegría... La gente cuchicheaba entre sí, preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado...

Se decía que una chica pelirroja había pegado a la sobrina del dueño del restaurante... Sin dar explicaciones, sin decir ni una palabra... Luego desapareció en los callejones...

Haruka, acompañada por Ash y Brock, había sido llevada a la cocina, junto a su tío. El tremendo golpe que recibió por parte de Misty provocó que tuviera hinchado el sangrante pómulo derecho...

_ HARUKA: _ ¡Ay!

El tío Andrews, ayudado por Brock, la estaban curando la herida, gracias al botiquín que Brock siempre lleva consigo en casos de emergencia. En esos momentos Andrews estaba aplicando una gasa empapada en alcohol sobre la herida, para desagrado de Haruka...

_ HARUKA: _ ¡Au! ¡Tío, ten más cuidado!

_ ANDREWS: _ No te quejes tanto... ¡Brock, ve a pedir algo de hielo! ¡Hay que bajarla esa hinchazón!

Brock, sin esperar una segunda llamada, se fue a buscar a los cocineros... Ash estaba allí, junto a Haruka, sentado en una silla. Tenía puesta la mano bajo el mentón, con actitud pensativa...

_ ASH: _ **¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Misty? Has cambiado mucho... ¿Por qué le has hecho esto a Haruka? ¿Por qué, Misty?**

Ash vió como el tío Andrews sacaba un par de tiritas del botiquín y las colocaba sobre la herida...

_ ANDREWS:_ Bueno, Haruka. Ahora hay que bajarte esa hinchazón... Espero que Brock no tarde mucho.

_ HARUKA:_ Tampoco ha sido para tanto, tío... No hace falta que...

_ ANDREWS:_ (enfadado) ¡No empieces con tus tonterías otra vez! ¡Hay que bajarte esa hinchazón ya!

_ HARUKA:_ ¡Pero es que tú siempre haces mucho daño! ¡Eres un bruto, tío!

Andrews miraba con rabia aquella herida... No le gustaba lo que la habían hecho...

_ ANDREWS:_ ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho esa maldita niñata! ¡No pienso permitir que esto quede así!

En esos momentos llegaba Brock con una bolsita llena de hielo...

_ BROCK:_ Aquí tienes el hielo, Andrews...

_ ANDREWS:_ Encárgate tú... Voy a llamar a la policía...

_ ASH:_ (sorprendido) ¿La policía? ¿Crees que es necesario que...?

_ ANDREWS:_ Esa chica es un peligro. Está loca... En la comisaría ya sabrán como tratarla...

Haruka soltó un suspiro, mientras sostenía la bolsita de hielo sobre la hinchazón. Brock no decía nada: aún estaba sobrecogido ante lo sucedido... Ash, por otra parte, no quería quedarse con las manos cruzadas...

_ ASH: _ Misty no está loca... La conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella sería incapaz de hacer daño a nadie si no tuviera una buena razón...

_ ANDREWS: _ (enfadado) ¿Estás insinuando que esa malnacida tenía razones para hacerle eso a Haruka? ¡Esa chica está loca! ¿Pero no te has fijado en el numerito que ha montado cuando se ha ido?

_ ASH: _ ¡No está loca! Ella no es así... No era así... Algo la tiene que haber pasado...

_ BROCK: _ Ash...

_ ASH:_ ¿Qué pasa, Brock?

_ BROCK:_ No hemos sabido nada de Misty desde hace más de un año. Ni tan siquiera aún nos ha contado por qué se fue. Apenas la hemos dejado hablar desde que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar... Puede que SÍ haya cambiado... y no precisamente para bien...

_ ASH:_ ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Brock? Aunque te pese, Brock, ella siempre seguirá siendo nuestra amiga, pase lo que pase...

_ BROCK:_ ¿Estás seguro, Ash?

Ash se quedó mirando la cara triste de Brock... No parecía muy convencido por las palabras de Ash...

_ ASH:_ **Misty, ¿que es lo que te está pasando?**

Ash guardó silencio, mientras miraba al suelo, apenado... Brock se dirigió a guardar el botiquín, mientras Haruka observaba a Ash, extrañada. Sabía que algo pasaba... Todo lo que estaba pasando no tenía sentido...

_ HARUKA:_ Tío Andrews...

_ ANDREWS:_ ¿Qué quieres, Haruka? Tengo que hacer una llamada, así que date prisa... Tranquila, Haruka... Pronto podrás respirar tranquila cuando la policía atrape a esa mocosa hija del demonio.

_ HARUKA:_ Por favor, tío... No quiero que llames a la policía...

_ ANDREWS:_ (extrañado) ¿No? ¿Y por qué no?

Ash reaccionó al oír aquello... A pesar de todo, Haruka seguía teniendo un corazón de oro...

_ ANDREWS:_ ¿Cómo puedes perdonar a esa? ¡Pero has visto lo que te ha hecho!

_ HARUKA:_ Sí, ya sé lo que me ha hecho... Y ya no me importa... Esto, al menos, se cura...

_ ANDREWS:_ Creo que debería hablar con tus padres... No creo que a ellos les importe tan poco lo que te pueda suceder.

_ HARUKA: _ ¿Y ahora qué tienen que ver mis padres con todo esto? Sólo te estoy pidiendo que no llames a la policía...

_ ANDREWS: _ ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

_ HARUKA:_ Estoy segura... Creo...

Ash, sin que los otros le vieran, soltó un suspiro de alivio... Pero seguía preocupado por Misty... ¿Qué podría estar haciendo ahora?

***************

Eran la 21:37 horas. En la creciente oscuridad de la noche una chica, triste y desconsolada, caminaba sin rumbo por las calles... Era Misty, con la cara desencajada, maldiciendo su existencia. Había hecho algo terrible... y sus sueños se derrumbaban... Todo se derrumba...

Con los ojos secos de tanto llorar, echó la vista atrás... Cuánto camino recorrido y tan poco había avanzado... Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y el reloj aún no marcaba las horas...

_ MISTY:_ **Ash... Siento haber perdido el tiempo buscándote. **

Estaba cansada... Había corrido mucho y ya apenas tenía fuerzas para dar un paso más. Vio un callejón, iluminado por una vieja farola... Entre la penumbra consiguió distinguir un oxidado banco... Aquel callejón, al parecer, no era muy transitado... Nadie podría verla...

Misty se sentó en el banco, y se quedó mirando a la luna... La luna, una compañera que ilumina la oscuridad, pero no alivia los corazones...

****************

Centro Pokémon. La enfermera Joy aprovechaba el descanso nocturno para ir a echar un vistazo a los Pokémon heridos o enfermos, entre los cuales estaba Togepi... Desde que lo llevaba investigando, apenas había conseguido averiguar nada... Alguna vez que otra Togepi soltaba un débil chirrido, un chirrido agonizante, como si algo intentara consumirlo desde dentro...

_ JOY: _ (mirando una pantalla en la que se mostraban los látidos de Togepi) Esto es muy extraño...

La pantalla mostraba como los latidos de Togepi llevaban un ritmo anormalmente rápido...

_ JOY: _ ¿Qué es lo que pasará con este Pokémon?

**************

Misty estaba sentada en el banco, observando como se le iba consumiendo el alma, presa de una melancolía infinita. Había venido aquí a ser feliz, pero lo que había conseguido fue estropearlo todo...

Misty cerró los ojos... Dejó volar sus pensamientos, dió libertad a sus recuerdos... Ocultó sus lágrimas... Volvió a abrir los ojos...

Observó atentamente... Delante suyo, tirada en el suelo, una botella de cristal se le ofrecía a la vista. Debería ser la botella de vino que algún mendigo borracho se habría olvidado, algunos momentos antes... Misty, por alguna extraña razón, se agachó y la recogió del suelo... Con expresión triste, comenzó a darla vueltas entre sus manos... Aquello la estaba dando una idea... una terrorífica idea...

**************

Joy estaba poniendo una inyección a un pequeño Growlithe, sin quitar ojo de Togepi... Los latidos habían aumentado su ritmo, misteriosamente... Togepi había comenzado a moverse, sin llegar a salir del huevo. Un lastimoso "Togepriiii" se hizo escuchar...

************

Misty siguió mirando la botella, como si estuviera pensando algo. Tras un rato, cogió la botella por el cuello y derramó lo que quedaba del vino... Luego se aseguró de que nadie venía... Con mucho cuidado, intentó romper la botella haciendo el menor ruido posible... Tras unos cuantos golpes, consiguió que la botella se desquebrajara...

Misty, sin saber lo que hacía, cogió uno de los cristales y se quedó mirándolo. Lentamente, fue acercando su dedo índice hacia el borde del cristal...

_ MISTY:_ (mueca de dolor) ¡Ay!

Se había hecho un pequeño corte en el dedo... Sí, el cristal estaba afilado... Tal como ella quería...

**********

Joy no podía creer lo que estaba pasando... La pantalla que reflejaba los latidos de Togepi se había vuelto loca... y Togepi había comenzado a emitir un molesto chirrido...

*********

_ MISTY:_ **Está afilado... Pronto acabará el sufrimiento... y no pienso dejarme atrapar...**

Misty apretó el cristal en su mano derecha, mientras cerraba los ojos. Lentamente, fue colocando aquel cristal en su cuello, dispuesta a acabar con aquel sufrimiento de la manera más rápida que existe...

**********

El ruido era cada vez más insoportable. La enfermera Joy, aterrada, se tapo los oídos. Aquel desagradable chirrido aumentaba por momentos...

*********

Misty, con aquel cristal afilado preparado para acabar con su vida, comenzó a llorar... ¿Cómo podría haber llegado a esta situación? ¡Quería suicidarse!

_ MISTY:_ **Adiós, Ash... Espero que seas feliz con esa Haruka... Ella es mejor que yo... Yo no te merecía, pero seguí insistiendo... y tú no querías darte cuenta... Y yo me iba acobardando cada vez más... Ahora he pegado injustamente a una buena chica, que sólo quería ayudarme... Ahora todos me odiarán por lo que he hecho... Ya no merezco seguir viviendo...**

**********

La enfermera Joy ya no podía aguantarlo más. El horroroso chirrido seguía en aumento, y algunos cristales se habían roto... El resto de los Pokémon habían comenzado a agitarse, acompañando al estruendo con sus aullidos y gritos...

*********

Misty sentía el frío cristal en su cuello. Creía que habría tenido valor para matarse, pero no lo tuvo. Seguía allí, con la mano derecha sosteniendo aquel cristal asesino y liberador, sin dar el siguiente paso.

Quería morir, pero algo la decía que no debía... Tenía la sensación de que miles de ojos la observaban, deseando que no hiciera nada. ¿Serían "ellos" los que la observaban? No iba a caer en sus garras...

Makatrull, tuviera las intenciones que tuviera, no iba a conseguir su objetivo. Ya que nada en su vida tenía ya sentido (Togepi, enfermo y moribundo; y Ash, cada vez más lejos), prefería morir libre que con "ellos", quienquiera que fueran.

Misty cerró los ojos. Había llegado el momento de abandonar aquel mundo que no había querido ser justo con ella.... Apretó el cristal contra su cuello, dispuesta a dar el corte definitivo...

********

La pantalla estalló en mil pedazos... La enfermera Joy se había tirado al suelo, tapándose los oídos. Aquello ya era insoportable...

***********

_ VOZ:_ ¡MISTY!

Misty oyó una voz detrás de ella. Asustada, lanzó el cristal al suelo y se levantó del banco. Era George, el amigo gordinflón de la enfermera Joy. Parecía bastante preocupado...

_ GEORGE:_ ¿Qué estás haciendo por estas calles? ¡De noche son muy peligrosas! ¡No quiero ni pensar lo que esos mendigos desalmados podrían hacerte, muchacha!

_ MISTY:_ (nerviosa) George... Me has asustado... Yo...

_ GEORGE:_ ¡Vamos, Misty! Vente conmigo al Centro Pokémon. Empieza a hacer frío...

_ MISTY:_ No, George. No hace falta...

_ GEORGE:_ Tú te vienes conmigo, Misty. Si le digo a la enfermera Joy que te he dejado sola, aquí en la calle, es capaz de echarme una bronca de no te menees...

George agarró el brazo de Misty, dispuesto a llevársela. Pero Misty no quiso...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Déjame, George! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Estoy mejor aquí!

George se giró hacia Misty, enfadado. A Misty le sorprendió aquello: George, por lo poco que sabía de él, no era una persona que se enfadara con facilidad...

_ GEORGE:_ (enfadado) ¿Crees que no te he visto, Misty?

_ MISTY:_ (confusa) ¿Qué... qué estás diciendo?

_ GEORGE:_ (enfadado) Mira, muchacha... No sé qué es lo que te estará pasando por esa cabecita loca que tienes, pero no pienso permitir que cometas una estupidez...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Mi vida es un asco!

_ GEORGE:_ La vida es un asco... Sí, tienes razón... Pero lo bueno que tiene la vida es que puede cambiar... para bien o para mal... Todo depende de cómo afronte uno las cosas que se le ofrece...

Misty no dijo nada... George parecía saber lo que decía...

_ MISTY: _ Tienes razón, George. He sido una estúpida...

_ GEORGE:_ (sonriendo) Tranquila, Misty. Olvidemos esto que ha pasado y vente conmigo, ¿vale?

Misty, sin decir nada, se acercó al banco y se tumbó. Estaba demasiado cansada: todo había pasado muy deprisa... Habían sido dos días horribles...

George, preocupado, se acercó a ella y se la cargo a las espaldas... Misty ya había tenido suficiente sufrimiento por hoy... Necesitaba descansar...

**********

Mientras tanto, en el Centro Pokémon...

El terrible chirrido cesó. Togepi se había calmado y seguía siendo aquel huevo negro triste en que se había convertido. La enfermera Joy, sin creerse lo que había pasado, salió de la enfermería. Aún aturdida, se acercó al mostrador... Estaba esperando a que George volviera del recado al que le había mandado...

Las puertas acristaladas del recibidor se abrieron... Una joven chica morena de unos diecinueve años había entrado... Su larga melena negra la llegaba a la cintura y unos bonitos ojos azules iluminaban su rostro triste y somnoliento. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros con las perneras cortadas y una camiseta roja que dejaba ver sus hombros y sus brazos. Parecía cansada...

Aquella bella, pero misteriosa joven se acercó al mostrador, en donde la enfermera Joy estaba. Miraba con curiosidad a aquella nueva visitante...

_ JOY:_ ¿Desea algo, joven?

_ CHICA:_ Quería inscribirme para el Campeonato Pokémon...

_ JOY:_ (encendiendo su ordenador) Bueno... Era obvio, viendo la época en la que estamos... Pero la próxima vez no vengas tan de noche. Estoy a punto de cerrar...

_ CHICA:_ Lo siento...

_ JOY:_ No importa... ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ CHICA:_ Vengo de Ciudad Purplestone... y mi nombre es Saphire... Saphire McTwin...

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Saphire McTwin

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 12

_SAPHIRE McTWIN_

***************************************************************************

Era ya noche cerrada, y el silencio se fue apoderando de la ciudad, interrumpido por los ladridos de algunos Growlithes callejeros...

Alguien pasaba por esas calles silenciosas... George, con Misty dormida en sus espaldas, se aproximaba a paso rápido al Centro Pokémon. A pesar de su gran tamaño, George parecía moverse bastante rápido, a sabiendas de que la enfermera Joy debería de estar a punto de cerrar... Tenía que darse prisa...

********

En el Centro Pokémon, mientras tanto, la enfermera Joy y la extraña visitante estaban teniendo una conversación...

_ JOY:_ ¿Misty? Sí. Lleva aquí desde ayer por la mañana. Debe de estar a punto de venir. ¿La buscas para algo?

_ SAPHIRE:_ Sí. Creo que tiene problemas... Pero ella no me conoce, ni yo a ella. Sólo sé su nombre... "Ellos" me lo dijeron...

_ JOY: _ ¿"Ellos"?

_ SAPHIRE:_ Usted no los conoce... ni creo que deba conocerlos...

_ JOY:_ Bueno... Perdona... No quería meterme donde no me llaman, pero creo que he nacido "cotilla"...

_ SAPHIRE: _ Tengo que hablar con ella... Sé algo que ella no sabe...

_ JOY: _ ("gota") Mira, chica, no sé qué te traerás entre manos, pero me estás poniendo nerviosa... Se supone que querías inscribirte, no darme la tabarra....

Saphire se calló y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos irradiaban una tristeza más allá de toda comprensión...

_ SAPHIRE:_ Si la vuelve a ver, dígala que Saphire McTwin quiere hablar con ella... Que no me busque... Ya la encontraré yo...

_ JOY:_ ¿Quieres que la diga algo en concreto?

_ SAPHIRE:_ Dila que si quiere saber algo acerca de Eidan Nobody, que me espere...

Y Saphire, sin despedirse, se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del Centro Pokémon...

_ JOY:_ ¿No vas a quedarte aquí a dormir?

_ SAPHIRE:_ No. No hace falta... Hace tiempo que ya no duermo de noche... Me provoca pesadillas...

Y así, dejando con la incógnita a la enfermera Joy, salió del Centro Pokémon...

_ JOY:_ Últimamente me estoy encontrando con la gente más rara que he visto en mi vida...

La enfermera Joy, con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió a la enfermería. Tenía que recoger todo el estropicio que había causado Togepi con aquel horroroso chirrido...

************

A George le quedaban ya sólo unos pasos para llegar al Centro Pokémon. Se preguntaba por qué se tomaría tantas molestias con Misty, pero sabía que obraba bien... Además, ¡era la hermana pequeña de "Las 3 Hermanas Sensacionales"! ¡Lo que iba a poder presumir cuando dijera que él había ayudado a su hermana "desconocida"!

En su camino se encontró con Saphire, que se apartó a su paso. Ella se quedó mirando con sus tristes ojos a Misty, dormida e indefensa sobre las espaldas de George... Saphire, nada más verla, sabía que era ella... No había ninguna duda...

_ SAPHIRE:_ **Pobre chica... Seguro que Eidan está haciendo bien su trabajo... Maldito bastardo... Tú y tus "amigos" no os rendís nunca, ¿verdad? Primero conmigo, y ahora con ella... Sois detestables...**

Saphire sintió un viento frío en su cuello... Saphire se puso alerta...

_ SAPHIRE:_ **Sé que estás aquí, Eidan... Te siento... Os conozco demasiado como para que volváis a sorprenderme... Estoy harta de vosotros... Conmigo no pudisteis, y tampoco podréis con Misty... ¡Estáis acabados!**

*********

Subido en lo alto del Estadio Pokémon, Makatrull observaba... Aún no podía creerse que ella se hubiera atrevido a venir aquí... Ella, después de tres años, había vuelto a aparecer...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Saphire... Cuánto tiempo sin verte... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tomarla conmigo? Yo no os quiero hacer daño... Sólo quiero alimentarlos... Necesitan vuestros sueños, vuestras pesadillas... Os necesitan... Yo sólo los ayudo a conseguirlo... Pero yo no os quiero hacer daño... Sólo quiero liberaros de vuestras ideas...

Sacó su cuaderno, y continuó escribiendo... Era lo único que lo tranquilizaba y lo hacía sentir mejor...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Saphire... No pienso cometer los mismos errores que cometí contigo. Estoy cansado de esta vida, y necesito a alguien que me sustituya... Y, tal el estado de Misty, sería la sucesora perfecta... "Ellos" ya están cansados de mí... Está bastante claro...

Makatrull dejó de escribir y saltó al interior del Estadio... Se sentó en un asiento, y miró abajo, al área de combate...

_ MAKATRULL:_ Pasado mañana será el gran día... El Campeonato comenzará... y la oscuridad reinará...

Makatrull, lentamente, agarró los tres Pokéballs que tenía en su cinturón. Se quedó mirándolos con una sonrisa malvada.

_ MAKATRULL:_ Espero no tener que necesitar vuestra ayuda. No quiero hacer demasiado daño a nadie...

Makatrull, con un rápido movimiento, volvió a guardar sus Pokéballs...

_ MAKATRULL: _ Y ahora, a tener paciencia...

El aullido de un Houndoom se oyó a lo lejos...

**********

George entró al Centro Pokémon, con Misty a sus espaldas...

_ GEORGE:_ ¡Enfermera Joy! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

_ JOY: _ (saliendo al mostrador) ¿Me trajiste la medicina que te pedí?

_ GEORGE:_ Sí... Aunque creo que también me he traído algo más conmigo...

George se giró, mostrando a Misty, aún dormida...

_ JOY:_ (preocupada) ¡Dios mío! ¡Misty! ¿Qué es lo que la ha pasado esta vez?

_ GEORGE:_ Tranquila... Sólo está dormida... Me la he encontrado descansando en un banco...

_ JOY:_ ¿La ha pasado algo?

_ GEORGE:_ Creo que será mejor que no lo sepas...

_ JOY:_ Puede que tengas razón... Súbela a su habitación y que duerma tranquila...

George bajó a Misty de su espalda y se la llevó entre sus enormes brazos...

_ JOY:_ No, George. Espera un momento...

_ GEORGE:_ ¿Y eso?

_ JOY:_ Tengo que decirle varias cosas...

George, extrañado, tumbó a Misty en el sillón y comenzó a agitarla suavemente, para intentar despertarla.

_ GEORGE:_ Despierta, muchacha. La enfermera Joy quiere decirte algo...

_ MISTY._ (somnolienta) Sí... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Joy, intentando parecer alegre, se acercó a Misty.

_ JOY:_ (sonriendo) ¿Sabes una cosa, Misty? Esta mañana, poco después de que tú te fueras, aquel chico del que me hablabas vino aquí a inscribirse...

_ MISTY: _ No es ninguna sorpresa... Ya me lo he encontrado...

_ JOY:_ ¿En serio? ¿Y qué tal?

Joy observó la cara triste de Misty... Sin palabra, Misty ya había dicho bastante...

_ JOY: _ Me temo que no ha ido nada bien... Lo siento...

_ MISTY:_ Usted no tiene que sentir nada... Es culpa mía...

_ JOY:_ Aunque puede que ya no te importe, él y sus amigos me dijeron que hoy no vendrían a dormir aquí. Dijeron que iban a dormir en la casa de un tal Andrews...

_ GEORGE:_ ¿El dueño del restaurante "El Risueño Poliwhirl"? ¡Yo voy muchas veces allí a cantar!

Misty "gote". La enfermera Joy aprovechó la interrupción para cambiar de tema.

_ JOY:_ Misty... Hace unos minutos una chica vino aquí preguntando por tí...

_ MISTY:_ (preocupada) ¿No se llamaría Haruka por casualidad?

_ JOY:_ ¿Haruka? Me suena su nombre de haberlo oído antes, pero no era ella... Su nombre era Saphire McTwin...

_ MISTY:_ (extrañada) ¿Saphire?

_ JOY:_ Sí. Dijo que quería hablar contigo...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Pero si yo no conozco a ninguna Saphire!

_ JOY:_ Dijo que sabía algo sobre un tal Eidan Nobody...

Misty se quedó estupefacta... ¿Eidan Nobody? ¿El mismo Eidan Nobody que se llamaba a sí mismo Makatrull? Aquello no podía ser verdad...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Cuéntame!

_ JOY:_ Sólo me dijo que no la buscaras... Que ella te encontraría...

_ MISTY: _ (extrañada) ¿De veras que te dijo eso?

_ JOY:_ Más o menos... De todas maneras, no la tomes mucho en serio. Parecía un tanto... chiflada. Hablaba no se qué de unos "ellos" que eran muy malos y no se qué más paranoias...

_ MISTY: _ Le puedo asegurar de que no está tan chiflada como parece...

Joy le echó una mirada interrogante a Misty... La enfermera Joy no quería hacerse a la idea de que algo raro estaba pasando... No alcanzaba a entender los últimos sucesos... Ni Togepi, ni Misty, ni Saphire... ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando?

Misty, que ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, quería dormir. Ya se preocuparía por esa tal Saphire mañana, cuando haya conseguido olvidar este horroroso día. Estaba deseando rehacer su vida en donde la había dejado: con sus hermanas, en Ciudad Celeste... Aunque antes debería deshacerse del acoso de Eidan... es decir, Makatrull, o quien quiera que fuera...

_ MISTY:_ Tengo sueño, enfermera Joy. He tenido un mal día y necesito tener la mente despejada para mañana... Puede que vuelva a casa...

_ JOY:_ No digas eso, Misty... ¿No quieres estar con tus amigos?

_ MISTY:_ ¿Qué "amigos", enfermera Joy? Yo ya no tengo amigos...

_ JOY: _ Pero...

_ MISTY:_ Gracias por preocuparse de mí, enfermera Joy. Cuide de mi Togepi...

Misty comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, mientras la enfermera Joy la miraba, preocupada. No quería decirle nada sobre lo que le había pasado a Togepi. Podría ser muy malo para ella...

_ JOY:_ Buenas noches, Misty. Que duermas bien...

CONTINUARÁ...


	14. La niebla

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 13

_LA NIEBLA_

***************************************************************************

Ya sólo quedaba un día para que diera comienzo el 23º Campeonato Pokémon de la Meseta Añil... La majestuosa ciudad estaba de fiesta. La tradicional llegada de la llama Moltres al Estadio iba a ser seguida por miles de espectadores... Todo era alegría, y al parecer el tiempo iba a acompañar: hacía muy buen tiempo...

**********

Misty despertó. Había tenido una noche misteriosamente silenciosa. Por primera vez en varios días había conseguido dormir tranquila... Se sentía descansada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante años... La ardían los ojos...

Miró a su alrededor... Estaba en una habitación del Centro Pokémon, tumbada en la cama... Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, aquella pesadilla por la que había estado pasando estos días...

_ MISTY:_ **Bueno. Ya ha amanecido... Ya me queda un día menos de vida... Algo es algo...**

Se levantó de la cama de mala gana y comenzó a vestirse... Había estado meditando en sueños toda la noche sobre lo que la había contado la enfermera Joy. ¿Quién sería esa Saphire? ¿Realmente conocería a Mak... es decir, a Eidan Nobody? ¿Sabría ella algo que la ayudara a librarse de él? ¿Alguna debilidad?

De todas maneras, Makatrull ya le importaba bastante poco... Ahora lo único que la importaba era saber qué tal estarían sus hermanas... y Togepi. Apenas se acordaba ya de él... tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en esos momentos como para preocuparse de un estúpido huevo negro...

_ MISTY: _ **No... Misty. No dejes que tu rabia te haga decir esas cosas... Esta actitud no ayudará a Togepi ni hará que te sientas mejor. Ya has perdido a Ash y tu antigua amistad... No pierdas ahora la cabeza.**

Terminó de vestirse. Tras calzarse sus zapatillas rojas se apresuró a coger la bolsa. Al cogerla, algo cayó al suelo: la gorra de Ash...

Se quedó mirándola, con ojos tristes... Cerró la bolsa... Luego se acercó a la gorra y la pisoteó, con lágrimas en los ojos...

_ MISTY:_ **Estúpida de mí... He estado a punto de suicidarme por esto, por ser tan tonta. ¿Qué habré podido ver en él? ¿Qué habré podido ver en él, Dios mío? Soy una tonta, una estúpida...**

Se dio la vuelta, apresurándose a salir por la puerta... Se detuvo... Notó que la faltaba algo...

_ MISTY:_ No...

Volvió a entrar en la habitación y recogió la gorra. La sacudió ligeramente para quitarle las manchas y la dio un cariñoso beso, instintivamente...

_ MISTY:_ Lo siento, Ash. No es culpa tuya. La culpa es mía y sólo mía. Yo tengo la culpa de que ahora pase lo que está pasando. Si hubiera sido valiente en su momento y... yo...

Misty dejó de llorar y se quedó mirando la gorra...

_ MISTY:_ ("gota") ¡Cada día que pasa estoy peor! ¡Ahora estoy hablando con una gorra! ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy para que me encierren!

Tras un suspiro, guardó de nuevo la gorra en la bolsa y bajó, una vez más, las escaleras hacia el recibidor. Allí estaba George, con su habitual cara sonriente y bonachona de siempre, intentando hacer sonreír a Misty, aunque sin mucho éxito...

_ GEORGE:_ ¿Qué tal, Misty? ¿Estás ya mejor que ayer?

_ MISTY: _ Se puede decir que las he pasado mejores, pero...

_ GEORGE:_ Anímate... Seguro que las cosas irán mejor a partir de ahora...

_ MISTY:_ Ojalá tengas razón, George... Ojalá.

Misty, dando la espalda a George, se acercó al mostrador, desde donde la enfermera Joy la estaba observando.

_ MISTY: _ Hola, enfermera Joy.

_ JOY:_ Hola, Misty. ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?

_ MISTY: _ ¿Cómo está Togepi? ¿Mejora?

Joy no sabía qué decir... Si la contaba lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior, Misty podría... Prefirió no decirle la verdad...

_ JOY:_ Aún sigue "enfermo", pero ya está mucho mejor...

_ MISTY: _ ¿Seguro?

_ JOY:_ ("gota") Sí, Misty. ¿Qué te hace dudar de mi palabra?

_ MISTY: _ No sé... Me encuentro muy susceptible últimamente. Me siento desilusionada y aburrida...

_ JOY: _ Eso se ve a la vista...

Misty mantuvo silencio. Estaba cansada de todo aquello...

_ JOY:_ Deberías salir a dar un paseo. Hace un día espléndido.

Misty miró hacia el exterior... En efecto, era un día espléndido, con el sol emitiendo sus cálidos rayos y con un cielo libre de nubes... Un día asquerosamente feliz para Misty...

_ MISTY:_ Enfermera Joy...

_ JOY:_ ¿Sí?

_ MISTY:_ Esa chica... Saphire... ¿Quién es?

_ JOY:_ ¿Estás realmente segura de que no la conoces?

_ MISTY:_ No... ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde puede haber ido?

_ JOY:_ Ella no me dijo nada... Ella se inventó la excusa de que venía a inscribirse para interrogarme... No sé nada más de ella...

_ MISTY:_ Necesito verla... Necesito ayuda contra esto... la ayuda que sea.

_ JOY:_ ¿Ayuda contra qué?

_ MISTY:_ Contra "ellos"... y contra Eidan... ¡Necesitro encontrar a esa chica!

Sin despedirse Misty salió corriendo del Centro Pokémon, dejando a la enfermera Joy con un palmo de narices...

_ JOY:_ (deprimida) Como sigan así, me van a volver loca a mí también. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

_ GEORGE:_ (poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, consolándola) Ya pasó, enfermera Joy... Ya pasó...

_ JOY:_ (golpeándole con un guante) ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil, George? ¿Acaso me has tomado por un Pokémon o algo así?

_ GEORGE:_ ¡Auch! ¡Perdona!

**********

Inmediaciones del Estadio, en un pequeño parque. Dos entrenadores Pokémon, un chico y una chica, estaban en el calor de un combate...

_ ASH:_ ¡Adelante, Heracross! ¡No dejes que ese cuervo debilucho te sorprenda! ¡Ataque Megacuerno!

El Pokémon escarabajo blandió su cuerno y comenzó a correr hacia un sonriente Murkrow, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

_ HARUKA:_ ¡Vamos, Murkrow! ¡Demuéstrale lo que vales! ¡Vuela!

Y el Murkrow, a una velocidad cegadora, esquivó el cuerno de Heracross y comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor.

_ ASH: _ ¡Maldita sea!

_ HARUKA:_ Muy bien, Murkrow. ¡Y ahora sorpréndelo con un ataque Niebla!

Al Murkrow comenzaron a brillarle los ojos, y una espesa niebla comenzó a extenderse rápidamente sobre el campo de batalla. No se veía a Murkrow por ninguna parte y el pobre Heracross no parecía muy tranquilo...

_ BROCK:_ ¡Impresionante!

_ ASH:_ ¡Mantén la calma, Heracross!

Haruka sonreía, satisfecha. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

_ HARUKA: _ ¡Murkrow! ¡Acabemos el combate con un Pico Taladro!

A Heracross no le gustaba como sonaba aquello... No había nada que temiera más que el pico de un pájaro.

_ ASH: _ ¡Estate alerta, Heracross!

Heracross estaba nervioso. No conseguía ver nada a través de la niebla, y oía los graznidos de Murkrow por todas partes...

_ HARUKA:_ ¡Ahora!

Como un rayo el Murkrow atravesó el aire hasta golpear con su duro pico al desprevenido Heracross, que poco pudo hacer para resistir semejante golpe. Cayó al suelo, para ya no levantarse...

_ BROCK: _ Declaro este combate como una victoria para Haruka...

_ ASH:_ ¡Vaya! ¡Heracross, vuelve!

Y el pobre escarabajo volvió a su Pokéball. El Murkrow sacó la lengua a Ash y se volvió al hombro de su entrenadora, feliz.

_ HARUKA: _ Bueno, Ash. Me parece que una vez más la alumna superó al maestro, ¿eh?

_ ASH:_ Lo que pasa es que, como siempre, has tenido suerte...

_ BROCK:_ Pues a mí me parece que Haruka a progresado mucho... Estoy realmente sorprendido.

_ HARUKA:_ Gracias, Brock. Tu siempre sabes apreciar lo que hago... no como Ashy.

_ ASH:_ Si hubiera usado a Pikachu, te habría vencido sin problemas...

_ HARUKA:_ Puede... pero usaste a Heracross. Por lo tanto has perdido...

_ ASH:_ Sólo quería dejarte ventaja... ¡Me habría aburrido si hubiera querido combatir en serio!

_ HARUKA:_ ¡Menuda excusa! Admítelo... te da vergüenza asumir que has perdido contra mí...

_ ASH:_ ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

_ BROCK: _ Pero mira que sois pesados... Ha ganado Haruka y que no se hable más.

_ HARUKA:_ ¿Has oído, Ashy? He ganado yo.

_ ASH:_ Está bien, "Harukita Pelmacita"... ¡Y deja ya de llamarme Ashy! ¡No me gusta!

_ HARUKA:_ De acuerdo, Ashy...

Ash cayó al suelo al estilo ANIME, con la mala fortuna de caer sobre Pikachu... y, bien...

_ PIKACHU:_ ¡CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

_ ASH: _ ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Pero qué te he hecho yo ahora?

Un carbonizado Ash yacía en el suelo, mientras las "goteantes" caras de Brock y Haruka lo observaban...

_ BROCK:_ ("gota") ¿A alguien le apetece un poco de Ash churruscado?

_ HARUKA: _ (sonriendo) ¡A mí me gusta poco hecho!

Ash, Brock y Pikachu se quedaron mirando a Haruka, mientras "goteaban" al unísono...

_ HARUKA: _ ¿Qué? ¿Es que no sabéis entender una broma?

Ash, aún algo carbonizado, se levantó del suelo, mientras Haruka daba de comer a su Murkrow y a su Achamo...

_ ASH:_ Bueno... Olvidemos este estúpido combate... Después de todo lo verdaderamente duro vendrá mañana...

_ HARUKA:_ ¿Tienes miedo, Ash?

_ ASH:_ Seguro que tengo mucho menos miedo que tú...

_ HARUKA: _ ¿Yo, miedo? Como se nota que aún no me conoces del todo...

_ ASH:_ ¡Novata!

_ HARUKA: _ ¡Creído!

_ BROCK: _ (suspiro) Críos...

Mientras los entrenadores y el criador discutían, Achamo y Murkrow vieron a alguien, en la lejanía, observándolos...

_ ACHAMO:_ ¿Chi? ¡Chio, chio! ¡Achio!

El Achamo pió nervioso, mientras el Murkrow lo miraba, extrañado...

_ HARUKA:_ ¿Pasa algo, Achi?

Haruka sintió un punzante dolor en su herida... Aún seguía doliéndola... Se llevó la mano a la mejilla derecha...

_ BROCK:_ ¿Le pasa algo a Achamo, Haruka?

_ HARUKA:_ A él no le pasa nada... Es a mí... La herida aún me sigue doliendo...

_ ASH:_ ¿Seguro que no pasa nada, Haruka?

Haruka no respondía... Sentía una rara presencia. Lentamente se fue dando la vuelta... Notó, a una cierta distancia, como alguien los estaba observando a través de unos arbustos. Tenía una familiar melena pelirroja... Haruka sintió un escalofrío...

_ HARUKA:_ (temblando) Es... ¡Es Misty!

_ ASH:_ (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿MISTY? 

La melena pelirroja desapareció tras los arbustos... Misty salió de su escondite y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta.

_ ASH:_ ¡Misty! ¡Espera! ¡Ven aquí!

Pero Misty ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharle.

_ ASH: _ ¡No te vayas! ¡Tenemos que saber qué es lo que te pasa!

Nada. Misty ya se había ido...

_ BROCK:_ No hay manera, Ash. Me parece que Misty realmente se ha vuelto loca.

_ ASH: _ ¡BROCK! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

_ BROCK: _ Lo siento, Ash...

_ ASH:_ ¿Qué será lo que la pasará? ¿Por qué no querrá venir con nosotros?

Haruka se quitó la mano de la cara... el dolor había cesado...

_ HARUKA:_ Ash... Creo que la razón por la que Misty no quiere venir soy yo...

_ ASH:_ (extrañado) ¿Tú? Pero si tú no la has hecho nada...

_ HARUKA:_ Ya lo sé, Ash, pero...

Haruka se quedó mirando a Ash, con cara melancólica...

_ ASH: _ ¿Y entonces?

_ HARUKA:_ No creo que puedas entenderlo, Ash... Tampoco creo que deba yo decírtelo...

_ ASH: _ ¿Qué?

Ash giró su cabeza hacia Brock... Parecía estar pensando algo...

_ BROCK: _ Me parece que aquí pasa algo "muy" raro, Ash...

_ ASH: _ ¿Raro?

_ HARUKA:_ (triste) Creo que esa chica... a esa chica le...

_ ASH:_ (confuso) ¿A Misty qué?

Haruka no respondió. Se quedó en silencio, pensativa, sin saber qué decir...

_ HARUKA: _ (triste) Esa chica cree que yo... Olvídalo, Ash. No creo que sea el momento...

Haruka se dió la vuelta y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su Achamo. Hizo volver a Murkrow a su Pokéball, mientras ocultaba una lágrima...

_ ASH: _ (extrañado) ¿Haruka?

**********

Misty seguía corriendo. Los había escuchado y no había podido evitar la tentación de espiarlos. Ellos eran su vida... Por mucho que la doliera, no debía marcharse. Recordó lo que dijo George...

"Lo bueno que tiene la vida es que puede cambiar: para bien o para mal... Todo depende de como afronte uno las cosas que se le ofrece..."

Todo puede cambiar, sí... pero, ¿cómo?

Dejó de correr y miró atrás. No la seguían. Jadeando, se detuvo frente a un árbol... Entre sus ramas se podía ver el aún brillante cielo azul...

_ MISTY: _**Debo tranquilizarme. Debo encontrar a esa Saphire...**

Miró al suelo... Notó como una sombra había comenzado a formarse a sus pies, proveniente de alguien que estaba justo a sus espaldas. Sintió como una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro...

_ SAPHIRE:_ Eres tú Misty, ¿verdad?

Misty se dio la vuelta... Una chica de mediana estatura, unos tres años mayor que ella, la observaba con sus tristes ojos azules. Entre sus manos llevaba una rosa marchita. Daba la sensación de que había estado esperándola...

_ MISTY: _ (nerviosa) ¿Cómo... cómo has podido reconocerme? ¿Eres Saphire?

_ SAPHIRE: _ Sí, soy yo. No ha sido muy difícil reconocerte... Tu aura desprende la energía de Eidan...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Mi aura?

Misty vió como Saphire ofrecía la rosa marchita a Misty. Ella, con manos temblorosas, la aceptó entre sus manos.

_ SAPHIRE: _ Observa esta rosa... Así te encuentras tú: como una delicada rosa marchita, sin vida... Todo tu mundo ha cambiado... En tu mente hay una mezcla de odio y tristeza... y eso a "ellos" los atrae...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Los conoces?

_ SAPHIRE:_ No mucho más que tú, Misty... Pero sí conozco a Eidan Nobody...

_ MISTY:_ Querrás decir Makatrull...

_ SAPHIRE:_ ¿Makatrull? ¿Quién es ese?

_ MISTY:_ ¿Cómo que quién es ese? ¡Me acabas de decir que lo conoces!

_ SAPHIRE: _ Te he dicho que conozco a Eidan Nobody... No he dicho nada de ese tal Makatrull.

_ MISTY:_ ¿Pero qué me estás diciendo? ¡Makatrull y Eidan Nobody son la misma persona!

_ SAPHIRE:_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora se hace llamar así?

_ MISTY: _ Sí... Y por lo que parece, yo no he sido la única que ha pasado por esto, ¿verdad?

_ SAPHIRE:_ Estás en lo cierto, Misty... El portador del maleficio de los "ellos" ha sido, desde un principio, Eidan... A él nunca le ha gustado llevar esa carga, por lo que ha intentado pasarlo a diferentes personas, sin éxito. De lo que yo tengo sabido, primero lo intentó conmigo, luego con un hombre, y ahora creo que te ha tocado a tí, Misty...

_ MISTY:_ ¿A mí? ¿Y por qué a mí?

Saphire se quedó mirándola, sin decir nada. Luego, lentamente, cerró los ojos...

_ SAPHIRE: _ Tira la rosa, Misty. Da mala suerte... Te lo aseguro...

_ MISTY:_ (confusa) Sí, claro...

La rosa marchita cayó al suelo... Lo cual, misteriosamente, pareció provocar que se levantara el viento.

_ SAPHIRE:_ Ven conmigo... Vamos a dar un paseo...

Y así, Misty y Saphire comenzaron a caminar... El viento había comenzado a aumentar su fuerza...

***********

Pasaron las horas... El tiempo había empeorado considerablemente y la ceremonia de la llama Moltres había tenido que ser suspendida. Una densa niebla, traída por el fuerte viento, había comenzado a extenderse... Ash, Brock y Haruka corrían hacia el Centro Pokémon: tenían que curar a sus Pokémon y, ya de paso, refugiarse del temporal... Se había anunciado en la radio que algunos árboles habían sido derribados por el viento, y aconsejaba que la gente se refugiara en sus casas...

Las puertas del Centro se abrieron, y por ellas entraron los tres, cansados de tanto correr...

_ BROCK:_ ¡Pues sí que ha cambiado el tiempo en sólo unas horas!

Brock se soplaba las manos, intentando entrar en calor... A su lado, Ash y Haruka estaban conversando, preocupados...

_ ASH:_ Espero que mañana el tiempo mejore... No me gustaría empezar el campeonato con este frío.

_ HARUKA: _ Ten en cuenta que debido al retraso de este año, el campeonato va a comenzar en pleno otoño. Es normal este frío.

_ ASH:_ ¿Estás segura de que esto es normal? Por la mañana se estaba bastante bien...

_ BROCK:_ No sé qué haréis vosotros... Pero yo me voy a hablar con mi querida Joy...

_ ASH: _ ("gota") Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras...

_ HARUKA:_ Pero luego no nos vengas llorando...

_ BROCK: _ (enfadado) ¡Pero que mal pensados que sois! ¡Sólo quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre una medicina!

Haruka, mientras Brock se dirigía hacia la enfermera Joy, tuvo que decir algo...

_ HARUKA:_ También podrías preguntarla sobre Misty... ¿No os intriga?

_ ASH: _ Deja ya a Misty en paz... Es ella la que tiene que razonar... Ya hacemos nosotros bastante preocupándonos de ella...

_ HARUKA:_ Creo que lo está pasando mal, Ash...

_ ASH:_ Eso está claro, Haruka. Pero, ¿por qué?

_ HARUKA: _ Por lo que yo creo, no sería justo que yo te dijera nada. Ella te lo tendrá que decir personalmente...

_ ASH:_ (confuso) ¿Qué es lo que me tendrá que decir ella? ¿Por qué a mí, precisamente?

_ HARUKA: _ ("gota") No tenía que haber dicho nada... Olvídalo...

_ ASH:_ ¿Pero qué es lo que tengo que olvidar?

_ HARUKA: _ (enfadada) ¡QUE LO OLVIDES!

_ ASH:_ Bueno, vale... No te enfades...

Haruka volvió a mostrar su cálida sonrisa y golpeó suavemente la nariz de Ash...

_ ASH:_ ¡Ay!

_ HARUKA:_ ¡Siempre seguirás siendo un ingenuo! ¡Pobre Misty!

_ ASH: _ Pero...

_ BROCK: _ ¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ash y Haruka, sorprendidos, se giraron y vieron a Brock en el suelo, con un chichón en la cabeza y con cara de idiota... Delante suyo la enfermera Joy blandía una bombona de oxígeno con la que había golpeado la dura cabeza de Brock...

_ JOY:_ (enfadada) ¿ES QUE NO TUVISTE YA SUFICIENTE LA OTRA VEZ? ¡Si tantas ganas tienes, cómprate una muñeca hinchable y piérdete!

Y la enfermera Joy, furiosa, desapareció tras el mostrador...

_ JOY:_ (desde el otro lado) ¡Esto ya es lo que me faltaba!

Ash y Haruka seguían mirando a Brock, preguntándose cual sería la próxima estupidez que se le ocurriría hacer...

_ ASH:_ ("gota") ¿Ha dicho la enfermera Joy lo que me ha parecido oir?

_ HARUKA:_ ("gota") Me temo que sí, Ash... Brock realmente necesita un psiquiatra...

_ ASH:_ Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es para qué querrá Brock una muñeca hinchable...

Haruka se puso completamente colorada ante la inocente pregunta de Ash.

_ HARUKA:_ (colorada) No creo que eso sea algo que te interesara saber, Ash...

_ ASH:_ (confuso) ¿Uh?

***********

Dejando atrás esos estúpidos acontecimientos, volvamos al quid de la cuestión...

Misty y Saphire se habían refugiado del viento en un pequeño portal, cerca de la estación del tren. El viento aumentaba su intensidad a cada rato y la niebla se iba haciendo cada vez más espesa, por raro que parezca... Los termómetros comenzaban a marcar ya temperaturas preocupantes... Hacía demasiado frío...

Misty tiritaba... Se había sacado un jersey de lana que su hermana Daisy le regaló por su decimosexto cumpleaños, aunque jamás pensó que llegaría a ponérselo... A Saphire, por el contrario, no parecía que le afectara mucho el frío...

_SAPHIRE_: Como te iba diciendo, Misty, no es bueno que te enfrentes tú sola a esto...

_MISTY_: Ya lo sé. Pero es que ya no sé qué hacer... No creo que mis ex-amigos vayan a ayudarme...

_SAPHIRE_: No sé qué es lo que habrá pasado entre tus amigos y tú... Pero de momento te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de ellos...

_MISTY_: (extrañada) ¿Y eso por qué?

_SAPHIRE_: Siento mucho odio en tí... Podrías hacerles mucho daño...

_MISTY_: Ya lo he hecho... he pegado a Haruka.

_ SAPHIRE:_ ¿Es alguna amiga tuya?

_ MISTY:_ No creo que pueda considerarla "amiga"... Ella ha ocupado mi lugar en el grupo...

_SAPHIRE: _ Comprendo... La odias...

_ MISTY:_ ¡No la odio! Lo que pasa es que...

Misty sintió como Saphire colocaba las manos sobre sus hombros. Misty se sentía obligada a mirar dentro de aquellos tristes ojos...

_ SAPHIRE:_ Escúchame bien, Misty. ¿A algún ser querido le ha ocurrido alguna desgracia o algo incomprensible?

_ MISTY: _ ¿Qué? ¿Te... te refieres a algún tipo de accidente?

_ SAPHIRE:_ Como tú quieras verlo, Misty...

_ MISTY:_ Mi... mi hermana, Lily... Sufrió un terrible accidente, hace ya mucho tiempo... y también Tog...

_ SAPHIRE:_ ¡No me digas más! ¡Eidan estaba preparando el terreno!

_ MISTY:_ (asustada) ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que ese accidente lo provocó... Makatrull!!!???

_ SAPHIRE: _ No exactamente... Él quería que sucediera... y sucedió...

_ MISTY:_ ¡Eso es imposible!

_ SAPHIRE: _ "Ellos" le dan un extraño poder... Todo lo que Eidan sueña o desea se cumple... ¿Has notado el cuaderno que siempre lleva consigo?

_ MISTY: _ ¿Ese cuaderno amarillo, viejo y desgastado?

_ SAPHIRE:_ Sí, ese mismo... En él tiene escrito toda su vida, todos sus sueños y pesadillas... Todos sus deseos... Todo cuanto escribe "ellos" lo vuelven realidad...

Misty respiraba nerviosa. ¡Todo aquello no tenía sentido!

_ SAPHIRE:_ Yo conocí a Eidan antes de que "ellos" le atraparan, Misty...

_ MISTY:_ ¿Pero quienes son "ellos"? ¡Me estáis volviendo loca entre Makatrull y tú con los dichosos "ellos"!

_ SAPHIRE: _ Yo no los conozco, Misty... Sólo he hablado con "ellos", cuando Eidan decidió dejarme en paz...

_ MISTY: _ (asustada) ¿Y cómo son?

_ SAPHIRE:_ "Ellos" no son... están, Misty... Y su idioma es difícil de entender para aquellos que no han estado expuestos a su maleficio durante un tiempo...

Misty no sabía qué decir... Todo aquello sonaba terrorífico y no podía creer que semejante amenaza pudiera estar tan cerca de ella. La triste mirada azul de Saphire la tenía paralizada. Era la mirada más triste y deprimente que se pudiera imaginar... La misma mirada que Makatrull escondía tras sus gafas oscuras...

_ SAPHIRE: _ Te veo asustada. De mí no tienes nada que temer, Misty... Yo conseguí librarme de Eidan... Sé cómo afrontarle. Entiendo tu sufrimiento, Misty... Yo ya pasé por él... También vi sufrir a mis seres queridos... También quise suicidarme, Misty...

Saphire mostró las muñecas de sus manos a una extrañada Misty... Se podían apreciar la marca de dos cicatrices, una en cada mano...

_ MISTY:_ (aterrada) ¿Te... te cortaste las venas?

_ SAPHIRE:_ Sí... Pero lo peor es que no morí en el acto... Me estuve desangrando durante media hora, hasta que mi madre me encontró... Estuve en coma tres meses...

A Misty le dieron ganas de vomitar, de sólo imaginarse la escena. No quería imaginarse lo que la habría pasado a ella si hubiera hecho lo mismo, cuando intentó degollarse...

_ SAPHIRE:_ Será mejor que olvidemos el tema... Tenemos que estar alertas... De esa manera, conseguiremos evitar a Eidan...

Misty asintió, no muy convencida... En el exterior, el viento parecía haberse detenido... Pero la niebla aún persistía...

Eran las siete de la tarde...

CONTINUARÁ...


	15. Un día de gloria

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 14

_UN DÍA DE GLORIA_

***************************************************************************

La niebla se había extendido por toda la ciudad. Apenas se podía ver nada más allá de cien metros, y el ambiente estaba muy húmedo... Hacía frío...

Era casi de noche, y Misty y Saphire caminaban, hablando de sus respectivas vidas... Hablaban de todo cuanto les había sucedido mientras conocían a Eidan Nobody, ahora renombrado como Makatrull.

Habían llegado a una casa vieja y destartalada. Parecía que nadie hubiera vivido allí en años. Tenía una puerta metálica ennegrecida con el tiempo... Saphire suspiró...

_ SAPHIRE_: Aquí vivían mis padres... Ahora ya no sé dónde están.

_ MISTY_: ¿Qué les pasó?

_ SAPHIRE_: No pudieron soportar que yo desapareciera... que yo me comportara de la manera en que me comportaba. Huí para no hacerles más daño... y ya no volví a casa. Creo que me dieron por muerta.

_ MISTY_: Tú al menos conociste a tus padres... Yo ni tan siquiera tengo una foto de ellos.

_ SAPHIRE_: Te aseguro que preferirías no tener padres cuando "ellos" te posean...

Misty se puso pálida...

_ MISTY_: (asustada) ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías para que eso no ocurriera!

Saphire la miró, con aquellos tristes ojos. Su mirada intentaba tranquilizarla... Lo intentaba...

_ SAPHIRE_: Te lo dije, sí. Y debes confiar en mi palabra... Pero también deberías estar preparada, por si acaso...

Saphire se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña llave oxidada.

_ SAPHIRE_: ¿Tienes sueño, Misty? ¿Quieres dormir?

_ MISTY_: ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí, en este sitio?

_ SAPHIRE_: Sí. No te fíes de su aspecto... Por dentro es mucho más acogedor que por fuera...

_ MISTY_: ¿Y no crees que dormiríamos mejor en el Centro Pokémon?

_ SAPHIRE_: ¿Crees que es recomendable que veas en estos momentos a tus amigos? Sabes que estarán allí...

Misty no supo que contestar...

_ SAPHIRE_: Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Misty. Apártate de ellos por el momento... puedes hacerles mucho daño...

_ MISTY_: Yo jamás les haría daño. Te lo juro, Saphire...

_ SAPHIRE_: Lo mismo decía yo, Misty. Lo mismo decía yo...

Saphire comenzó a abrir la puerta... Dentro estaba oscuro...

_ SAPHIRE_: Bienvenida a mis dominios, Misty... Confía en mí...

Misty, no muy convencida, entró al interior, seguida por Saphire. Cerró la puerta con llave...

***********

Las doce de la noche en el Centro Pokémon. Ash, Brock y Haruka dormían en sus respectivas camas... y Pikachu sobre la almohada de Ash...

Pero Ash estaba desvelado... No podía dormir... En su cabeza tenía una mezcla continua de pensamientos: el comienzo del campeonato, y Misty... ¿Qué la habría pasado?

_ ASH_: **Misty no ha venido al Centro Pokémon... ¿Qué te pasa, Misty? Creía que eras amiga nuestra...**

_ HARUKA_: (susurrando) Ash...

_ ASH_: ¿Haruka? ¿Estás despierta?

_ HARUKA_: Ssssssssshhhh... No hagas ruido... Brock está durmiendo...

Ash distinguió en la oscuridad una mano que señalaba a Brock, que dormía en la cama que tenían enfrente. Ash y Haruka dormían en una litera: Ash debajo y Haruka arriba. La mano desapareció y apareció la cabeza de Haruka, con sus cabellos castaños colgando.

_ ASH_: (susurrando) ¿Aún estás despierta?

_ HARUKA_: Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo a tí... ¿Qué piensas?

_ ASH_: En Mis... Es decir... mañana va a comenzar el Campeonato Pokémon, y no puedo dormir...

_ HARUKA_: A mí me pasa lo mismo. Va a ser mi primer campeonato y estoy nerviosísima.

_ ASH_: ¡Bah! Yo tengo la experiencia de dos participaciones en los campeonatos de la Meseta Añil y además tengo el trofeo de la Liga Naranja...

_ HARUKA_: Me da lo mismo la experiencia que tengas, Ashy. ¡Te ganaré de todos modos, como te he ganado esta mañana!

_ ASH_: Eso si eres capaz de pasar de la primera ronda... Cosa que dudo...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Pero qué cruel eres! ¡Pues claro que voy a pasar, bobo!

Ash guardó silencio por un momento.

_ ASH_: Haruka... Esta tarde, cuando intentabas decirme algo con respecto a Misty... y ya que tú eres una chica y tenéis esa especie de... ¿cómo se llama esa palabra rara?

_ HARUKA_: ("gota") ¿Intuición femenina?

_ ASH_: Sí... Eso, "instrucción femenina"... ¿Qué crees que la pasa?

Haruka, con una expresión triste, tardó unos momentos en responder.

_ HARUKA_: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te diga lo que pienso de ella?

_ ASH_: Creo poder soportarlo.

_ HARUKA_: (no muy segura) Creo que Misty está enam...

_ BROCK_: (en sueños) No... ¡Por favor! ¡Ahí no!

Ash se giró, sobresaltado, y Haruka casi se cae de la cama. Brock parecía tener una pesadilla...

_ BROCK_: ¡Eso es demasiado, enfermera Joy! ¡Basta!

O un "raro" sueño... Al poco rato, Brock se volvió a quedar dormido...

_ HARUKA_: ("gota") Será mejor que nos durmamos y no hablemos más del tema, ¿de acuerdo? Me siento muy incómoda como para seguir hablando contigo. Buenas noches, Ashy...

_ ASH_: ¡DEJA YA DE LLAMARME ASHY!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una malhumorada Joy apareció tras ella.

_ JOY_: (enfadada) ¿Queréis dejar de gritar? ¿Habéis visto la hora que es?

_ ASH_: (susurrando) Lo siento...

**********

La enfermera Joy salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Suspiró...

_ JOY_: Relájate, Joy. Estás muy alterada últimamente...

George, como era costumbre, estaba por allí, haciendo su habitual guardia nocturna.

_ GEORGE_: ¿Algún problema, Joy?

_ JOY_: ¿Sabes si ha vuelto Misty?

_ GEORGE_: No. No la he visto. ¿Crees que debo ir a buscarla?

_ JOY_: No. Déjala... No creo que quiera que seamos sus guardaespaldas...

*******

Dentro de la habitación, Ash estaba escuchando la conversación a través de la puerta...

_ JOY_: Esa chica debería estar aquí. Su Togepi está muy extraño... La necesita.

Las frases de los dos adultos apenas llegaban a los oídos de Ash...

_ GEORGE_: Es una lástima que una muchacha tan linda lo esté pasando tan mal...

Estaban hablando de Misty. Algo le decía que estaban hablando de ella...

_ JOY_: (asustada) ¿Cómo? ¿De verdad que Misty quiso...?

Las últimas palabras de Joy sobresaltaron a Ash... La voz de la enfermera sonaba realmente alterada...

_ JOY_: Menos mal que apareciste a tiempo, George. Gracias al cielo...

Ash suspiró, aliviado. Quienquiera que fuera George, seguramente habría evitado algo terrible...

_ HARUKA_: ¿Ash? ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahora?

_ ASH_: Estoy escuchando una conversación muy interesante. Están hablando de Misty...

_ HARUKA_: ¿Misty?

_ ASH_: Sí.

_ HARUKA_: (triste) ¿Tanto te preocupas por ella?

_ ASH_: ¿Y por qué no iba a preocuparme? Al fín y al cabo es mi amiga...

_ HARUKA_: Ah... Bueno. Si tú lo dices...

_ BROCK_: (despertándose de golpe, enfadado) ¿OS QUERÉIS CALLAR YA? ¡POR VUESTRA CULPA ME HABÉIS DESPERTADO DEL SUEÑO MÁS BONITO QUE HE TENIDO EN MI VIDA! ¡ASH, DEJA YA DE ESPIAR A MI AMADA Y MÉTETE EN LA CAMA! ¡HARUKA, CIERRA ESE CONDENADO AGUJERO QUE TIENES EN LA CARA Y DUÉRMETE DE UNA VEZ! ¡TODAS LAS NOCHES LO MISMO!

Y Brock, tan rápidamente como se había despertado, se volvió a dormir, emitiendo sus habituales ronquidos.

_ HARUKA_: ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a éste?

_ ASH_: Creo que le ha dado otro de sus ataques nocturnos de estupidez... Jamás interrumpas los sueños de Brock...

Ash, de mala gana, se metió en la cama. Y Haruka volvió a ascender su cabeza hacia la suya: se empezaba a sentir mareada...

_ ASH_: Buenas noches, Haruka...

_ HARUKA_: Buenas noches, Ashy...

_ ASH_: **¡Será pelmaza!**

************

Amanece, una vez más... Pero este ya no es un amanecer habitual: no se escucha el graznar de los Dodrios, ni el canto de los Pidgeys y Spearows... Lo único que se escucha en la ciudad eran las miles de voces de la gente que hacía cola frente al estadio... Eran personas a las que no les importaba madrugar para estar allí, buscando su puesto en aquel emblemático campeonato... Ni tan siquiera una densa niebla ni el creciente frío les impediría llegar a su sueño...

Pero algo decía que ese día no iba a ser como los demás... La explicación la tenía un extraño joven y su inseparable cuaderno... ¿qué habrá sido de él?

Misty se había despertado. Vio a Saphire a su lado, observando por la ventana el estadio. Ella, al parecer, no había dormido en toda la noche.

_ SAPHIRE_: No ha venido. Es buena señal.

_ MISTY_: ¿Has estado mirando por esa ventana toda la noche?

_ SAPHIRE_: Sí... Eidan, o Makatrull, como prefieras llamarlo, suele aparecer más a menudo de noche, cuando él es más peligroso. De día sólo se limita a observar, a mandar mensajes telepáticos... Ya hace algún tiempo que no tenemos noticias de él...

_ MISTY_: ¿Y eso es bueno... o es malo?

_ SAPHIRE_: No sé qué decirte... Me resulta extraño, aunque sigue siendo buena señal... Puede que se esté rindiendo.

_ MISTY_: ¿Y qué te hace suponer eso?

_ SAPHIRE_: Mientras yo esté aquí contigo no se atreverá a acercarse. Él me teme, me odia... Me tiene respeto...

_ MISTY_: Espero que tengas razón, Saphire. Empiezo a estar cansada de todo esto, y...

Misty se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse...

_ SAPHIRE_: ¿Y?

_ MISTY_: ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor, Saphire?

_ SAPHIRE_: Lo que quieras...

_ MISTY_: Quiero ir al estadio, Saphire... Un gran amigo mío va a competir en él, y quiero verle...

_ SAPHIRE_: ¿No dijiste que...?

_ MISTY_: Ya no me importa lo que yo dijera. Quiero verle... aunque sea la última vez...

Saphire sonrió débilmente. Era la primera vez que había sonreido desde que Misty la conoció.

_ SAPHIRE_: En cuanto nos libremos de ese bastardo podrás ver a ese amigo tuyo todo el tiempo que quieras, Misty. Si quieres, iremos a ver el campeonato. De día no hay peligro de que Eidan aparezca...

_ MISTY_: Gracias, Saphire. Quiero verle ganar, aunque sólo sea eso...

_ SAPHIRE_: Vete preparando, Misty... El estadio nos espera...

***********

Las horas fueron pasando... y la niebla seguía sin dar señales de desaparecer. Pero eso no impedía que las inmediaciones del Estadio se llenaran de gente...

Eran las doce de la mañana, y Ash y Haruka esperaban su turno, mientras Brock pasaba el rato intentando ligar con toda chica bonita que pasaba... Había llegado el turno de Haruka...

_ SEÑORITA_: Hola, joven. ¿Su nombre?

_ HARUKA_: Me llamo Haruka Kimihiro y tengo dieciseis años.

_ SEÑORITA_: Déjame mirar... Sí estás en la lista...

_ HARUKA_: ¿Y ahora?

_ SEÑORITA_: Pulsa este botón para decidir en que campo te va a tocar combatir.

Haruka, nerviosa, pulsó el botón. En un panel sobre su cabeza una luz comenzó a girar deprisa. Ella volvió a pulsar el botón y la luz se detuvo en una de las cuatro casillas disponibles. Al parecer, le había tocado una casilla en la que se veía un dibujo de una montaña sobre fondo marrón.

_ SEÑORITA_: Señorita Kimihiro, tengo el deber de decirle que su primer combate tendrá lugar en el fabuloso campo de tierra. ¡Buena suerte!

Haruka, con una gran sonrisa, se dirigió hacia Ash, que la esperaba con curiosidad.

_ ASH_: ¿En dónde te ha tocado?

_ HARUKA_: En el campo de tierra, ¿no te parece estupendo?

_ ASH_: Me alegro de que te emociones tanto, pero esto sólo es el principio... No estarás tan contenta cuando comiencen los combates.

_ SEÑORITA_: ¡El siguiente!

_ ASH_: (nervioso) ¡Es mi turno!

Ash corrió hacia el mostrador. La señorita, entrenada para repetir una y otra vez las mismas frases, le dirigió las mismas preguntas...

_ SEÑORITA_: Hola, joven. ¿Su nombre?

_ ASH_: (muy deprisa) ¡Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta! El año pasado quedé octavo, pero este año pienso ser el ganador... ¡Y tengo quince años!

_ SEÑORITA_: ("gota") Me bastaba sólo con el nombre...

_ ASH_: (avergonzado) Lo siento... Verá, la emoción...

_ SEÑORITA_: Así que Ash Ketchum... Estás en la lista... Pulsa el botón una vez para activar la lucecita y otra vez para detenerla. El...

_ ASH_: Abreviando, por favor... Ya me sé todo eso...

La lucecita comenzó a girar... Y esta vez se detuvo en el campo de hielo...

_ SEÑORITA_: Señor Ketchum, tengo el deber de decirle que su primer combate tendrá lugar en el fabuloso campo de hielo. ¡Buena suerte!

_ ASH_: Muchas gracias.

Ash, confiado, se dirigió hacia Brock, acompañado por Haruka.

_ BROCK_: ¿Qué tal os ha ido?

_ ASH_: A mí me ha tocado en el campo de hielo...

_ HARUKA_: Y a mí en el de tierra...

_ BROCK_: Bueno... Espero que tengáis suerte, chicos. Hasta que sea la hora de combatir, ¿os apetece tomar algo?

Ash y Haruka respondieron al unísono con un entusiasta "¡Por supuesto!"

_ BROCK_: Sabía que diríais eso... Pero esta vez pagaréis vosotros...

_ ASH_: ¿Qué?

_ HARUKA_: ¡Pero sí sabes que no tenemos dinero!

_ BROCK_: ("gota") Espero que alguna vez os acordéis de todo el dinero que me debéis... Y prefiero no ponerme a hacer cuentas...

_ HARUKA_: Tranquilo, Brock. Te aseguro que ésta será la última vez que te pidamos dinero...

_ BROCK_: ¿Por qué debería confiar en vosotros dos?

_ HARUKA_: (enfadada) ¡Porque si no confías en nosotros no vas a volver a ver ese dinero en lo que te queda de vida! ¡Eres un tacaño!

_ BROCK_: ¡Y tú una chantajista!

_ HARUKA_: ¡Se siente, Brocky! ¡Vámonos!

Haruka agarró a Brock por el brazo y se lo llevó contra su voluntad. Ash, con una "gota" en su cabeza, los seguía.

_ HARUKA_: ¡Vayamos al paraíso de los perritos calientes! ¡Yuju!

_ ASH_: ¡Haruka! ¡Brock! ¡Esperadme!

Y los tres se fueron, camino de un buen almuerzo... Mientras, el resto de participantes iban decidiendo su suerte...

_ SEÑORITA_: ¡Y a usted le ha tocado el fabuloso campo de hielo! ¡Buena suerte!

Y el joven, sin despedirse, se alejó del pequeño mostrador y se sentó en un banco, pensativo...

_ SEÑORITA_: ¡Estos jóvenes ya no tienen educación! ¡El siguiente!

************

Pasó el tiempo... Los combates habían comenzado...

Misty y Saphire habían averiguado que Ash competiría en el campo de hielo a las 17:30 horas, así que se sentaron en unos asientos próximos al campo, esperando el turno de Ash.

_ MISTY_: ¡Qué ganas tengo de que compita! ¡Quiero saber cuánto ha progresado durante mi ausencia!

_ SAPHIRE_: Te aseguro que lo hará muy bien, Misty. El problema es que los participantes de este año parecen ser muy buenos... Mira...

Un combate entre un imponente Tauros y un extraño Magcargo estaba teniendo lugar. Era el último Pokémon de ambos contendientes, pero el Tauros parecía llevar mucha ventaja...

_ MISTY_: Pobre Magcargo... ¡Ese Tauros parece muy fuerte!

_ SAPHIRE_: No sé que decirte, Misty. Los Magcargo pueden ser muy resistentes...

El entrenador del Tauros le ordenó hacer un ataque Derribo al extraño caracol de lava, que se defendió metiéndose en su duro caparazón. El pobre Magcargo salió despedido hacia una de las paredes, quedándose sin opciones de victoria.

El marcador dio como vencedor a un tal Mark Edelvives...

_ SAPHIRE_: Bueno... Creo que me equivoqué...

_ MISTY_: Se veía venir... Los Magcargo no han nacido para combatir...

Misty comenzó a pensar... Ya sólo quedaban tres combates más y sería el turno de Ash...

_ MISTY_: **Se que ganarás, Ash.**

***********

En el campo de tierra se estaba celebrando un interesante combate entre Haruka y una chica con gafas llamada Malena Gateway... Bueno, la verdad es que Haruka estaba ganando con pasmosa facilidad...

De hecho, Haruka ya había vencido a dos de los Pokémon de su contrincante con un muy bien entrenado Farfecht'd. Llevaba una cinta verde atada a la cabeza, lo que le daba un aspecto divertido. Después de sus sorprendentes dos victorias consecutivas ante un Arcanine y un Stantler, ahora le tocaba a Malena decidir qué Pokémon sacar contra aquel Farfetch'd...

_ MALENA_: Hasta ahora has tenido suerte, novata. Pero yo sé mucho más que tú y te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo...

Malena agarró su último Pokéball y un alto Ampharos hizo su aparición estelar...

_ HARUKA_: Me parece estupendo que saques un Pokémon eléctrico contra mi Farfecht'd, pero no lo subestimes...

De hecho, a pesar de que Farfetch'd fuera muy débil contra los ataques eléctricos, él no parecía muy asustado... Al contrario, parecía burlarse de Ampharos con sus típicos numeritos de circo.

_ MALENA_: Te crees muy hábil, novata... Pero esta vez vas a caer.

Detrás de Haruka, Ash y Brock la daban ánimos. ¡Haruka no debía perder!

_ HARUKA_: Bien, Farfy. Prepárate para la victoria.

El arbitro dió comienzo al combate decisivo. El imponente Ampharos comenzó a brillar...

_ HARUKA_: Para empezar, Farfy, haz tu Doble Equipo.

Y el Farfecht'd comenzó a moverse a una velocidad impresionante, dando la sensación de que había varios Farfetch'd en vez de uno. El Ampharos parecía confundido...

_ MALENA_: ¡Ampharos idiota! ¡No dejes que un pajarraco estúpido te tome el pelo! ¡Achichárralo con tu Rayo!

Y Ampharos, obediente, comenzó a lanzar Rayos a diestro y siniestro. Pero era incapaz de acertar al escurridizo y pequeño pájaro.

_ HARUKA_: ¡Aprovecha para usar tu Danza Espada!

Las imágenes de Farfetch'd comenzaron a hacer un extraño baile alrededor de Ampharos, como una especie de ritual. Ampharos, confuso, seguía lanzando sus peligrosos Rayos a todas partes.

_ ASH_: ¿No crees que Haruka no debería arriesgar tanto? Como uno de esos Rayos alcance a Farfetch'd lo deja frito...

_ BROCK_: Tú espera, Ash. Seguro que nos sorprenderá.

Malena estaba completamente histérica. El lento de su Ampharos no conseguía alcanzar al verdadero Farfetch'd, que seguía haciendo su baile, al ritmo de los Rayos. El público estaba entusiasmado con el espectáculo y no paraba de reír ante los penosos intentos del gordo Pokémon eléctrico...

_ MALENA_: ¡Maldita sea! ¿De qué os reis, desgraciados? ¡ESTO NO ES UN ESTÚPIDO CIRCO! ¡Ampharos, usa tu ataque Rapidez y acaba con ese pájaro hiperactivo!

Al cansado Ampharos comenzó a brillarle la gema que tenía en la frente, para luego lanzar una gran cantidad de pequeñas estrellas, que volaban teledirigidas hacia el verdadero Farfetch'd.

_ HARUKA_: ¡Vaya! ¡No me esperaba eso!

El Farfetch'd acabó con su baile, y ahora parecía estar mucho más preparado para el combate que antes. Comenzó a girar su puerro a modo de escudo y bloqueó el ataque Rapidez con él.

_ BROCK_: ¡Este Farfetch'd es impresionante! No hace falta que le des órdenes para que haga lo correcto.

_ ASH_: Sí... Los Farfetch'd son muy astutos...

El Farfetch'd sonreía, para desesperación de Malena, que estaba a punto de explotar de rabia.

_ MALENA_: (furiosa) ¡Ampharos! ¡Lanza a ese maldito pajarraco uno de tus Truenos y fúndelo!

Haruka se puso alerta, mientras observaba como el Ampharos comenzó a preparar su ataque Trueno.

_ HARUKA_: ¡Farfy! ¡Recuerda lo que te dije!

El Farfetch'd asintió con la cabeza pero, extrañamente, permaneció inmóvil.

_ MALENA_: (extrañada) Parece que tu Farfech'd ya está muy cansado. ¡Pues peor para él!

El Ampharos, tras un gran grito, lanzó su terrible Trueno...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Usa tu Aguante, Farfy! ¡Resiste!

El Trueno alcanzó de lleno a Farfetch'd, que comenzó a retorcerse de dolor...

_ HARUKA_: ¡AGUANTA, FARFY!

El ataque terminó, y allí seguía Farfetch'd, de pie sobre sus pequeñas patas, echando humo. ¡Había conseguido soportar el ataque! Malena no podía creerse lo que veía.

_ ASH_: ¡Ha resistido un Trueno!

_ BROCK_: Sabía que este Farfetch'd era excepcional.

Haruka, con una sonrisa en los labios, ordenó a Farfetch'd hacer el siguiente ataque...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Acabemos esto de una vez con tu ataque Azote!

El Farfetch'd, a pesar de estar hecho polvo y no estar en muy buenas condiciones, blandió su puerro y comenzó a correr furioso hacia Ampharos... Tenía fuego en los ojos...

_ MALENA_: ¡Pájaro bobo! ¡Anda, Ampharos! Mándalo al nido de donde salió con un Mega Puño...

El Ampharos se dispuso a lanzar el ataque, pero Farfetch'd saltó en el aire y... desapareció...

_ MALENA_: Pero, ¿dónde se ha metido ese pájaro estúpido?

Farfetch'd volvió a aparecer detrás de un sorprendido Ampharos. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, Farfetch'd golpeó con su puerro en un punto estratégico tras la enorme cabeza de su oponente... Tras esto, Ampharos cayó al suelo, debilitado... de un sólo golpe...

El público, medio sorprendido medio encantado, aplaudió a rabiar.

_ ARBITRO_: La ganadora de este combate es... ¡Haruka Kimihiro!

_ HARUKA_: (saltando de alegría y corriendo hacia Farfetch'd) ¡Yujú!

Brock, desde el banquillo, parecía satisfecho. Había sido un gran combate...

_ ASH_: Quien se iba a imaginar que Haruka lo hiciera tan bien en un combate serio...

_ BROCK_: Sabía que lo conseguiría. ¡Ya veremos qué haces tú, Ash!

En el campo, una enfurecida Malena se marchaba camino de los vestuarios... Haruka, abrazando a su malherido y agotado Farfetch'd, se acercó a los chicos.

_ HARUKA_: ¿Qué os ha parecido el combate, chicos?

_ BROCK_: Muy bueno. ¡Farfetch'd a estado de fábula!

_ ASH_: (celoso) Sí, es posible... ¡Pero Pikachu y yo vamos a estar mucho mejor que ella! ¿A que sí?

Pikachu respondió con un "¡Pika!"... Y una voz por megafonía lanzaba un mensaje...

"Se ruega al entrenador número 1537, Ash Ketchum, que se presente inmediatamente en el campo de hielo. Su combate dará comienzo dentro de diez minutos. Disculpen las molestias..."

Ash, se giró, sorprendido... ¡Casi se le olvida!

_ ASH_: ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

Y Ash, junto con Pikachu, comenzó a correr...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Espéranos! ¡Vamos contigo!

************

Campo de hielo. Un impresionante combate entre un Kecleon y un Golduck había concluido. El siguiente combate sería el de Ash... Misty, en las gradas, estaba intranquila...

_ MISTY_: ¡Ya va a salir Ash!

_ SAPHIRE_: Espero que ese amigo tuyo gane... ¿Es bueno?

_ MISTY_: ¡Será el mejor! Pero aún le queda seguir entrenando...

_ SAPHIRE_: Ya... ¿Es ese chico del Pikachu?

Misty miró hacia donde Saphire la señalaba... Abajo, en el campo, Ash había hecho su aparición... Misty sintió un nudo en el estómago...

_ MISTY_: Sí, es él... Le veo contento...

Saphire miró a una triste Misty... Sentía mucha pena por ella...

Abajo, Ash se había colocado en su puesto... No había señales de Brock, pero sí de Haruka, que estaba en el banquillo detrás de Ash, animándole...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Ánimo, Ashy! ¡Tu contrincante ha tenido tanto miedo de tí que no se ha atrevido a venir!

Misty, celosa, se puso nerviosa...

_ MISTY_: ¿Por qué tendrá que estar ella allí también? ¡Aprovechada! 

_ SAPHIRE_: ¿Decías algo, Misty?

_ MISTY_: ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!

_ SAPHIRE_: No sé. Me había parecido oír algo...

En el campo, el arbitro comenzaba a dirigirse hacia Ash... Algo raro pasaba...

_ MISTY_: Parece que algo le ha pasado a su contrincante... Aún no ha venido...

Pero Misty, esta vez, no tenía razón. El oponente de Ash al fin había aparecido... Era un chico de mediana estatura media, vestía con una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones color "kakiss". Tapaba su rostro con una gorra negra...

***************

En los servicios masculinos, un chico yacía inconsciente. Estaba amordazado y en paños menores... Unos misteriosos restos de ceniza se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo...

***************

Misty tuvo un mal presentimiento... A Saphire le costaba respirar... Ese chico...

Oyeron hablar a alguien detrás de ellas... Parecía nervioso...

_ HOMBRE_: ¡Ese no es Edward! ¡Ese chico no es Edward!

Un gran revuelo se montó entre el público. Creían que ese hombre se había vuelto loco...

La megafonía volvió a lanzar otro mensaje...

"Por motivos que aún nos son desconocidos, Edward Nothinggale no ha aparecido en el tiempo estipulado. En su lugar competirá un inscrito de última hora... ¡Eidan Nobody!"

Misty y Saphire no podían creérselo. Se levantaron de sus asientos y miraron al campo, hacia el joven extraño... Distinguieron su inconfundible cuaderno amarillo... ¡Realmente era Makatrull!

Ash, tan ingenuo él, estaba ya preparando sus Pokéball, ignorando la extraña amenaza que tenía delante de sus ojos...

Misty estaba paralizada... ¿Querría hacerle Makatrull algo a Ash? ¿Al igual que lo hizo con Lily? ¿O con Togepi?

Misty vio como Saphire estaba aterrada... Aquello le pillaba de sorpresa...

_ SAPHIRE_: ¡Ese no es el Eidan que yo conocí!

_ MISTY_: (nerviosa) ¿Qué estás diciendo?

_ SAPHIRE_: ¡Te digo que ese no es el Eidan que yo conocí, Misty! ¡No es él!

Misty, confusa, miró de nuevo al campo. Makatrull, o quien fuera, seguía inmóvil, mirando fijamente al indefenso Ash...

Misty, reuniendo todo el valor que la quedaba, lanzó un último grito...

_ MISTY_: ¡ASH! ¡CUIDADO!

El Estadio se calló... Ash miró hacia arriba... y vio a Misty, de pie sobre las gradas, con lágrimas en sus ojos...

_ ASH_: Misty...

Al silencio le siguió un grito de terror, proviniendo de detrás de Misty y Saphire... Misty se quedó allí, trazando una línea invisible que unía su mirada con los ojos de Ash...

Makatrull, que seguía abajo en el campo, sonreía... Comenzó a abrir su cuaderno...

Misty sintió frío... Detrás los histéricos gritos de terror habían aumentado su intensidad... Una mano tapó la boca a Misty...

Misty estaba pálida de terror... Saphire, a su lado, no podía creer lo que veía...

_ SAPHIRE_: ¡EIDAN!

La mano pertenecía a un chico con gafas oscuras, completamente idéntico en aspecto a Makatrull, pero con una sonrisa más siniestra... Tenía agarrada a Misty de la cintura, y la tapaba la boca, para que no gritara...

_ EIDAN_: ¡Hola, Saphire! Ya me imaginaba que alguien como tú tendría que venir a fastidiarnos...

_ SAPHIRE_: ¡No puede ser! Si tú eres Eidan, ¿quién es ese que está allí abajo?

Eidan no respondió... Seguía sujetando a una Misty que estaba paralizada por el pánico... Abajo, Ash y Haruka estaban completamente confundidos...

_ EIDAN_: Bueno, Saphire... Encantado de haberte conocido... Pero fuiste demasiado estúpida al creer que serías capaz de mantener a Misty lejos de mí... ¡Encargaos de ella!

_ SAPHIRE_: (asustada) ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Eidan, no me hagas esto!

Unos seres invisibles parecían haber tomado el cuerpo de Saphire... Misty vio horrorizada como Saphire tenía los ojos en blanco, sin pupilas... El cuerpo inerte de Saphire salió despedido a través del campo de batalla, y cayó entre un público aterrorizado... Misty estaba muerta de miedo...

_ EIDAN_: Bueno, Misty... Ahora te vendrás conmigo... ¿Vale, preciosa?

Misty sintió como su cuerpo parecía deshacerse... Ambos desaparecieron, dejando un humo negro dónde ellos estaban...

_ ASH_: (gritando) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MISTY!

_ HARUKA_: ¡DIOS MÍO!

Ash comenzó a correr como loco hacia el lado del campo en el que hace unos instantes Eidan y Misty estaban... Pero aún no sabía que delante suyo estaba Makatrull...

_ MAKATRULL_: No temas por ella, chico... Misty está en buenas manos... Tienes que entender que hoy es el día en que "ellos" escogerán a su nueva elegida...

_ ASH_: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Tú quién eres?

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Que quién soy? La pregunta correcta es cuántos somos, chaval... De todos modos, no sé para qué estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo...

En las gradas la histeria era completa... El público huía despavorido...

_ MAKATRULL_: (abriendo el cuaderno) Empecemos... Que "ellos" hablen por mí...

_ ASH_: ¿Cómo?

Haruka, desde el banquillo, preguntó a Ash, nerviosa...

_ HARUKA_: (asustada) ¿Ash? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es ese tipo?

_ ASH_: No lo sé...

Makatrull comenzó a hablar en un extraño lenguaje...

_ MAKATRULL_: (leyendo el cuaderno) "Ownaíd leun ógellown, unarepse ownal óbacaun esown".

_ HARUKA_: ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

_ ASH_: ¡No tengo ni idea!

Pikachu estaba inquieto. No le gustaba todo aquello...

_ MAKATRULL_: "Unlatsirc owned nóisirpun alown unne ownatreivnoc esun odotown uneuq"

Makatrull se quitó la gorra, mostrando la totalidad de su rostro. Se quitó las gafas oscuras y se pudieron ver con toda claridad sus horribles ojos, encendidos en un intenso resplandor rojo... Cerró el cuaderno...

El cielo se oscureció de repente... Un gran temblor sacudió el estadio... La gente huía despavorida... Un extraño material rosado comenzó a extenderse a gran velocidad...

Ash no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo... Sintió a alguien cayendo sobre él y tirándolo al suelo...

_ HARUKA_: (saltando sobre Ash) ¡Cuidado, Ash!

Todo había pasado en un instante... La oscuridad había llegado, y los había pillado de lleno...

CONTINUARÁ...


	16. La prisión de cristal

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 15

_LA PRISION DE CRISTAL_

***************************************************************************

Silencio... Nada... Ni un grito, ni una súplica, ni un gemido... Sólo nada...

Nadie que elevara su voz entre aquel sepulcral silencio, que lo envolvía todo con su negro manto... Como si la noche hubiera invadido al día...

A pesar de todo, el sol seguía, allá en el cielo, pero ya no parecía emitir sus cálidos rayos... Era un sol muerto, asesinado por la oscuridad...

Una inmensa torre de cristal rosado se elevaba desde lo que hacía unos momentos era el Estadio Pokémon... La gente que había conseguido escapar huía despavorida hacia sus casas, creyendo que aquello era el fín del mundo... Pero, para los que no habían conseguido escapar, su destino era bastante incierto...

Los televisores que emitían en directo los combates lo único que ahora mostraban era una sucesión continua de rayas blancas y negras... se había perdido la conexión con el interior... Mientras tanto, las emisoras de radio daban un noticiario especial sobre este misterioso fenómeno: no sabían qué decir...

La oscuridad, como predijo Makatrull, había llegado...

**********

En el Centro Pokémon...

Estaba vacío... En él sólo estaban la enfermera Joy y George... Habían visto todo lo sucedido por televisión, y no entendían nada... La imagen se había ido... Joy, un tanto asustada, se marchó a atender a Togepi...

George, mientras tanto, encendió la radio... Una voz nerviosa comenzó a hablar...

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Nos acaban de mandar una noticia alarmante, proveniente de la Meseta Añil! Al parecer, unos extraños gemelos, según testigos oculares, han sembrado el pánico en el Estadio Pokémon... De momento es la única información que tenemos aquí, en Ciudad Trigal... Ya saben, las próximas noticias dentro de una hora... Se despide de ustedes Rosa, desde la Torre de Radio de Ciudad Trigal... ¡Mantengan la calma!"

George la apagó inmediatamente... Oía gritos de pánico viniendo del exterior... Una enorme cantidad de gente corría despavorida, sin saber a dónde ir... A George le picaba la curiosidad demasiado como para seguir esperando allí... Tenía que salir al exterior...

Cogió su abrigo y abrió las puertas del Centro Pokémon... Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la oscuridad que fuera había... ¿Ya era de noche? ¿A las 17:40 horas? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Miró al cielo... El sol estaba allí, apagado... Era una visión horrible...

_ GEORGE_: ¡Mi madre! ¿Qué es esto?

George oyó a alguien que se acercaba corriendo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y lo agarró fuertemente del brazo, para sorpresa del asustado corredor.

_ GEORGE_: Perdona, chavalote... ¿Qué diablos ocurre?

El pobre "chavalote" se quedó mirando la enorme figura de George, temiendo lo que semejante bestia podría hacerle si no contestaba rápido.

_ CHICO_: (muy nervioso) Verá, señor... Hay momentos en la vida en la que uno se pregunta: ¿realmente se es tan cobarde como la gente cree? ¡Pues, sinceramente, esto supera mis expectativas!

_ GEORGE_: ("gota") ¿Quieres ir al grano?

_ CHICO_: (llorando desesperado) ¡Vale, se lo diré! ¡PERO, POR AMOR DE DIOS, NO ME COMA!

George "gote". Mientras una parte de su cabeza le decía que debería aplastar a ese mequetrefe por insultarle, otra parte de su cabeza le decía que lo mejor sería ponerse a dieta a partir de ahora...

_ GEORGE_: ("gota") No te voy a comer, idiota.

_ CHICO_: Eso me deja más tranquilo... Si mira hacia allá, verá la inmensidad del problema... ¡Yo creo que ya lo he visto suficiente!

El chico salió corriendo. George había visto el fenómeno, y no podía apartar la vista de él... ¡Era una imagen celestial, bellísima! ¡Un auténtico regalo para la vista! La torre de cristal emitía un precioso fulgor rosado que iluminaba todo a su alrededor... Aquello era una bella pesadilla, o un horrendo sueño...

_ GEORGE_: ¡La madre del amor hermoso! ¡Creo que las tres cervezas que me he tomado antes me han debido de sentar mal!

**********

Joy sostenía al negro Togepi en sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón, el Pokémon había vuelto en sí. Tenía la mirada muy triste, y emitió un débil chirrido lastimero... Necesitaba a Misty, y ella no estaba...

_ JOY_: (saliendo de la enfermería) Parece que ya estás algo mejor, Togepi. ¿Por qué no sonríes?

Togepi seguía triste, con los ojos llorosos. Sabía que algo la había pasado a Misty, y él lo sentía... Comenzó a chirriar de nuevo...

_ JOY_: ¡No me empieces otra vez, Togepi! ¡George, trae algo de comida!

George no respondió... Joy comenzó a mirar por todas partes y lo vio, en el exterior...

_ JOY_: ¿George? ¿Qué estará haciendo allá fuera ese cabeza de chorlito?

La enfermera Joy, con Togepi en sus brazos, agarró también su abrigo y salió extrañada al exterior... Encontró a George paralizado, con su enorme boca abierta de par en par... No pestañeaba: tenía la mirada fija en algo brillante que sobresalía de entre los edificios lejanos, en dirección al Estadio.

_ JOY_: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, George? ¿Qué...?

_ TOGEPI_: (señalando una dirección, nervioso) ¡Priiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Togi, togi!

La enfermera Joy dirigió su mirada hacia donde Togepi la señalaba... No pudo contener un grito de asombro: aquella era la imagen más bella que había visto en su vida..

_ JOY_: ¡Es precioso!

Joy y George se habían quedado inmóviles, maravillados ante tanta belleza... Pero Togepi no parecía verlo con tan buenos ojos... Comenzó a chirriar, triste e impotente...

Allá, a lo lejos, la inmensa construcción de cristal que se había formado en el Estadio se levantaba, acariciando el cielo. Parecía una hermosa montaña de cuarzo rosa, algo que alegraba la vista... Pero, a pesar de la belleza que irradiaba, desprendía una intensa y terrorífica sensación de desasosiego...

George seguía allí, observando el asombroso fenómeno que tenía delante suyo... La enfermera Joy, temerosa, se colocó a su lado...

_ JOY_: ¡Esto es increíble!

_ GEORGE_: Si esto es un sueño... ¡que me despierten, por favor!

_ JOY_: Esto no es un sueño, George... Está pasando...

_ GEORGE_: ¡Es una tragedia! ¿Sabes cuánta gente puede haber allí dentro?

Joy no parpadeaba. Parecía haber perdido la razón. Cuando ella creía que las dosis de locura iban a acabar, aquí estaba la cosa más extraña, rara y terroríficamente bella que había visto nunca...

_ JOY_: Yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esa cosa rosa se come mi ciudad.

_ GEORGE_: ¿Qué?

_ JOY_: Creo que esta es la ocasión perfecta para que una enfermera Joy demuestre lo que vale...

_ GEORGE_: ("gota") Me estás asustando

_ JOY_: Toma. Coge a Togepi y espérame aquí un momento, George. Ahora vuelvo.

La enfermera Joy entró de nuevo al Centro Pokémon. George, curioso, entró también, quedándose en el recibidor. Observó, extrañado, como la enfermera Joy se iba hacia el mostrador y pulsaba un botón de su ordenador. De repente, una de las paredes tras la enfermera Joy comenzó a abrirse, descubriendo la entrada a un pasadizo secreto...

_ GEORGE_: (con la boca abierta) ¿Pe... pero?

Joy desapareció tras el pasadizo, para sorpresa de George, que no entendía absolutamente nada... Comenzaron a oirse unos extraños ruidos... Al poco rato, la ¿enfermera? Joy apareció de nuevo...

_ JOY_: ¡Ya estoy lista!

Joy había vuelto, sí... Había vuelto, pero un tanto... cambiada. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro, unas botas negras y una sexy chaqueta negra. Llevaba puesto también un cinturón del que colgaban dos pistolas lanzadoras de dardos tranquilizantes (marca ACME). En su rostro unas horteras y pequeñas gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos. Su cabello rosa ahora estaba sujeto con una cinta negra, formando una coleta...

No hace falta decir que George llevaba un buen rato "fregando" el suelo con sus propias "gotas".

_ GEORGE_: ("gota") ¿Pero qué broma es ésta, Joy? ¿Te crees que vas a una fiesta de disfraces?

_ JOY_: (poniéndose unos guantes negros) Nada de Joy, mi querido George. ¡Ha llegado la hora de que Joanna Nursery devuelva el orden a las calles!

_ GEORGE_: ¿¿¿¿C"MO????

Joy pulsó de nuevo el botón del ordenador y la pared secreta volvió a su lugar...

_ JOY_: Ni se te ocurra contarle esto a nadie, ¿entendido?

_ GEORGE_: Te juro que aunque se me ocurriera contarle esto a alguien nadie me creería...

_ JOY_: ¡Entonces, vámonos! Tenemos mucho que hacer...

La ¿enfermera? Joy comenzó a dirigirse a la salida...

_ GEORGE_: Enfermera Joy, ¿no crees que al menos podrías haberte quitado la cofia? (La cofia, para los que no lo sepan, es el gorrito que tienen las enfermeras sobre la cabeza)

Joy, impaciente, agarró a George por el bigote y se lo llevó a la fuerza.

_ JOY_: ¡Tú te vienes conmigo, George!

_ GEORGE_: ¡Auch!

_ TOGEPI_: (sorprendido) ¡Priiiiiiiiii!

************

Brock... Sentía dolor...

Aún no podía entender lo que había sucedido... Recordaba a un joven, de mediana estatura, que había aparecido de la nada, situado unas gradas más abajo de donde él se encontraba... Se llevó a Misty. Desapareció...

Recordaba a la gente huir aterrorizada. Él, paralizado por la impresión, nada pudo hacer para evitar que una avalancha de gente pasara sobre él, dejándolo malherido en el suelo. Sintió como le pisoteaban la espalda, mientras soportaba el dolor... Después no se pudo levantar...

Oyó una voz... Una voz que hacía estremecer los corazones, una voz tan fría y distante que no parecía ser real... Provenía del campo de batalla, del contrincante de Ash... Después ya no escuchó nada más... Sólo silencio...

Brock "abri" los ojos (lo de "abrir" lo pongo entre comillas por razones obvias). Vio unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en el polvoriento suelo... Al parecer, sangraba ligeramente por la nariz...

Intentó levantarse, poco a poco. Pero cada movimiento que hacía era todo un suplicio: tenía la espalda muy dolorida... Afortunadamente, Brock era bastante corpulento, y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza de donde no tenía... Y se levantó, no sin antes soltar un tremendo grito de dolor...

Una vez de pie, se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y miró a su alrededor... ¡Todo estaba cubierto por cristal! A cualquier sitio donde miraba lo único que encontraba era cristal. Todo a su alrededor era cristal rosado. ¡Todo el Estadio estaba rodeado de esa cosa y no parecía haber manera de salir de allí.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR: Es complicado describir todo lo que Brock estaba viendo. Para que os hagáis una idea, todo esto es muy parecido a la Torre de Marfil de la Historia Interminable, sólo que ubicado sobre el Estadio Pokémon. Además, el Estadio se supone que ha quedado DENTRO de la torre, por lo tanto eso significa que no hay escapatoria posible... Espero que sepáis captar la escena tal como la tengo en mente yo... Si no ha sido posible, al menos lo he intentado. FIN DE LA ACLARACI"N)

_ BROCK_: (confuso) ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Avanzó unos pasos y colocó sus manos sobre un muro de aquel extraño cristal. Rápidamente las apartó: el cristal estaba helado...

_ BROCK_: ¡Esto está helado! No lo entiendo...

Un sonido sibilante se escuchaba. Era como un suave soplido... una suave y sosegada brisa corría por aquellos pasillos de cristal... 

_ BROCK_: ¿Será esto un sueño?

Brock sintió el cálido fluir de su propia sangre saliendo lentamente de su nariz. Brock comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo de papel, con el que intentó cortar la hemorragia. Una vez solucionado el problema, se dedicó a observar... Aquello era un auténtico laberinto. Lo que antes eran las gradas se había convertido en toda una maraña de pasillos, que no parecían llevar a ningún sitio...

Brock agarró uno de sus Pokéballs y lo lanzó. El rocoso Pokémon Geodude apareció, lanzando su particular y despreocupado "¡Geo!", desconociendo lo que allí pasaba.

_ BROCK_: ¡Geodude! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Estamos encerrados en un sitio muy extraño y no tengo ni idea de dónde está la salida...

El confuso Pokémon asintió, aunque sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que su entrenador quería decirle...

_ BROCK_: Además, creo que Haruka y Ash se han quedado abajo, en el campo de batalla. Tenemos que encontrarlos... ¿Lo has entendido, Geodude?

Geodude asintió. Brock, satisfecho, le indicó una dirección. Geodude se dirigió flotando hacia allá, y Brock tomó el camino contrario. Tenían que encontrar alguna manera de encontrar a Ash y Haruka... o a Misty...

***********

Fuera del Estadio todo era un caos. Cientos de curiosos se amontaban en el exterior. Varios coches de policía rodeaban la construcción, y los policías impedían que la gente entrara al interior. De hecho, la agente Jenny (o Mara, como la conozcáis los lectores), junto a dos guardias más, impedían el paso por la puerta principal. Habían acordonado la zona y no dejaban que ningún curioso se acercara más de la cuenta...

La gente miraba arriba, a lo alto de la torre. Casi llegaba a las negras nubes de tormenta que habían comenzado a formarse hacía un tiempo... Nadie de los allí presentes podría explicar lo que había pasado...

Mientras tanto, en el Centro Pokémon...

_ GEORGE_: ¡Pero enfermera Joy! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Joy y George estaban a las puertas de un pequeño garaje escondido tras el Centro Pokémon. George sostenía a Togepi torpemente con sus grandes manos, mientras Joy accionaba el mecanismo que abría el garaje.

_ GEORGE_: ¿A qué viene toda esta chifladura, Joy?

_ JOY_: Te he dicho, George, que me llamo Joanna...

_ GEORGE_: Joanna, Joy... ¿Cual es la diferencia? ¿Y por qué tengo que cargar con esta cosa llorona?

_ JOY_: Porque yo tengo que conducir...

_ GEORGE_: ¿Conducir?

La puerta del garaje comenzó a abrirse, y ante los asombrados ojos de George se erguía la majestuosa figura de un coche todoterreno negro...

_ GEORGE_: (maravillado) ¡Vaya! ¿Y desde cuando tienes tú este coche?

_ JOY_: No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo, George...

_ GEORGE_: Siempre he soñado con tener uno de estos...

Joy se acercó al todoterreno y abrió la puerta del conductor. De un salto se introdujo en el coche y puso la llave en el contacto...

_ JOY_: ¡George, monta! ¡No tengo todo el día!

George estaba confundido. Por mucho que lo intentaba no llegaba a comprender lo que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza a su querida enfermera Joy...

_ GEORGE_: Verás, Joy... Joanna... Pensándolo mejor...

_ JOY_: ¿Sí?

_ GEORGE_: Creo que me quedaré aquí, cuidando del bicho este...

Togepi soltó un pequeño chirrido de nerviosismo. Pero Joy no parecía tener buena cara... Lanzó una mirada amenazadora a George...

_ GEORGE_: ("gota") Creo que será mejor que subamos al coche, cosa pequeña. Me parece que la enfermera Joy se ha levantado hoy con muy mal humor...

_ TOGEPI_: (asintiendo) Priii... Togi...

George, con Togepi en sus manazas, se montó en el lado del acompañante. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad como buenamente pudo (con semejante tamaño era una tarea un poco complicada) y suspiró. La ¿enfermera? Joy esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y arrancó el motor.

_ JOY_: Será mejor que te agarres fuerte, George. ¡El viaje va a ser movidito!

El coche arrancó con un potente rugido...

_ JOY_: Y ahora, ¡rumbo hacia esa torre! ¡Yihaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Joy pisó el acelerador a fondo y el todoterreno salió despedido, en dirección al Estadio Pokémon...

_ GEORGE_: (asustado) ¡MI MADRE!

_ TOGEPI_: (asustado) ¡PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

*****************

Brock no creía lo que veían sus ojos... Había visto gente atrapada en aquel extraño cristal... Se habían quedado como estatuas, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos. Eran personas que no habían conseguido escapar a tiempo, y habían sido atrapadas en el interior del cristal...

Intentaba romper el cristal con sus manos, pero era imposible. Era demasiado duro... y le dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para intentar golpear más fuerte. Aquello era una pesadilla...

Entre los "congelados" se distinguía la mirada asustada de un niño. A su lado, la que parecía su madre, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera ver lo que estaba pasando.

Brock estaba sin palabras... Había tenido mucha suerte... Afortunadamente, el cristal no le había alcanzado. Sí, había sido pisoteado sin piedad, pero al menos no estaba preso en aquella extraña sustancia, material o lo que diablos fuera aquello. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era salir de aquella extraña prisión de cristal, encontrar a sus amigos y volver a la normalidad. Todo aquello no debería estar pasando...

Oyó unos ruidos... Al parecer, Geodude se aproximaba a Brock dando pequeños saltos sobre el cristalizado suelo, desprendiendo pequeñísimas partículas de cristal a cada salto. Parecía nervioso...

_ BROCK_: (apartando la vista de las personas "congeladas") Mira, Geodude... Esto es espantoso...

Pero Geodude no parecía muy dispuesto a mirar. Había algo dentro de su rocosa cabeza que no le dejaba mirar en otra dirección. Había visto algo...

_ BROCK_: ¿Pasa algo, Geodude?

Una helada brisa movió sus erizados cabellos marrones. Parecía venir de todas direcciones, de ninguna parte... Esa brisa traía consigo unas palabras... Unas palabras que llegaron a los oídos de un cada vez más confuso Brock. Parecía la voz de alguien que sufría... Alguien que pedía socorro...

A Brock se le paralizó el corazón durante unos instantes. Las palabras lo rodeaban, mientras la brisa le congelaba los músculos... Sentía el dolor de la persona que emitía todo aquello... Era una voz suave, triste, melancólica... y femenina...

Brock, como hipnotizado, comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquel huidizo lamento... Geodude, viendo que su entrenador no parecía hacerle ningún caso, se colocó en su camino. Brock, como si estuviera ciego, tropezó con él y cayó dolorosamente al suelo...

_ BROCK_: ¡AY! ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Geodude?

Geodude miró a su entrenador con cara enfadada... Brock, molesto, sacó su Pokéball e hizo volver al enfadado Pokémon.

_ BROCK_: Lo que hay que aguantar algunas veces...

Volvió a oír aquella suave voz... Ahora parecía más cercana...

_ BROCK_: Yo te ayudaré, quienquiera que seas. Aguanta.

Brock, llevado por sus instintos, comenzó a correr. Mientras recorría los pasillos no dejaba de ver gente "congelada": niños, niñas, padres, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes... incluida alguna que otra bella muchacha. Pero a pesar de todo, él continuó corriendo... Sabía que, fuera donde fuera, una chica estaba en apuros. Si había alguna esperanza de salvar a alguien allí dentro, siempre era de agrado encontrarse a alguien a quien ayudar... ¡Y más aún si era una chica preciosa!

A Brock le dolían los huesos a cada paso, pero el simple hecho de escuchar aquella voz le daba fuerzas. Tenía que encontrar a aquella dama en apuros y ayudarla... Brock había nacido para eso, y después de haberse leído cientos y cientos de cuentos de hadas al fin había llegado su oportunidad...

_ VOZ_: Ayúdame... Por favor...

Brock se detuvo. Ahora la voz estaba muy cerca... Miró a su izquierda, y vio a una bella chica, de aproximadamente su misma edad, que estaba tirada en el suelo, con las piernas aprisionadas bajo una gruesa capa de aquel extraño cristal...

Brock, como era de esperar, corrió desesperado hacia ella y comenzó a hacer uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban para levantar aquello... Pero pesaba demasiado...

Impotente, se arrodillo frente a la muchacha y la obligó a abrir los ojos. La muchacha abrió sus ojos azules, y miró a Brock... Sonrió débilmente...

_ BROCK_: (nervioso y colorado) ¿Estás bien?

_ SAPHIRE_: Gracias por venir a ayudarme... Me llamo Saphire... Pero creo que no estoy bien... Me duelen las piernas y no puedo moverme.

Brock observó más detenidamente a la chica. ¿No había sido ella la que había sido lanzada a través del Estadio hace ya unas horas? ¿Cómo podría seguir viva?

_ BROCK_: Ya lo sé. Tienes un bloque de cristal aprisionándote las piernas...

Brock estaba muy nervioso. Aquellos ojos lo miraban, como pidiendo ayuda... Quería ayudarla, pero Brock estaba como paralizado: jamás creería que pudiera tener miedo de una chica...

_ BROCK_: ¿Por qué me estás mirando así, Saphire? ¿Por qué tanta... tristeza?

_ SAPHIRE_: No pienso responder a tu pregunta... No hasta que no sepa tu nombre y muestres algún ánimo de querer ayudarme...

_ BROCK_: Pues claro que quiero ayudarte... ¿Por qué piensas eso?

_ SAPHIRE_: No quieres ayudarme... Nadie ha querido ayudarme en mi vida y tú no vas a ser el primero, quienquiera que seas...

_ BROCK_: Me llamo Brock... ¿Satisfecha?

_ SAPHIRE_: No del todo...

Brock estaba un tanto confuso. En cualquier otra situación estaría haciendo todo lo posible por rescatar a una chica en apuros, pero aquella era una situación muy extraña...

_ BROCK_: Verás, Saphire... Yo te ayudaría encantado, por supuesto... Pero esto pesa demasiado...

_ SAPHIRE_: ¿Conoces a tu amiga Misty?

Brock se quedó extrañado, por un momento.

_ BROCK_: Sí... Claro que la conozco.

_ SAPHIRE_: Ella ha estado soportando un peso mil veces mayor al de este bloque de cristal... Ha estado un año separada de lo que más quería en el mundo: sus amigos. Ella cree que ya no os importa, que ha perdido el tiempo regresando a buscaros... Ahora está atrapada por un ser casi imparable, del que sé menos de lo que yo me imaginaba... Puede estar sufriendo, puede estar triste... ¿Y tú me dices que esto pesa mucho? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es un verdadero lastre, Brock! ¡Tú no sabes lo que significa ser acosado por Eidan Nobody!

Brock se quedó pensativo. Algunas cosas comenzaban a encajar para él...

_ BROCK_: ¿Misty? ¿Eso es lo que la está pasando? Lo primero lo comprendo, Saphire... Lo de ese tal Eidan ya no lo tengo tan claro... Siento decírtelo. Pero tienes razón... ¡Te sacaré de ahí como me llaman SuperBrock, el sueño prohibido de las chicas!

Saphire, al oir eso, pensó que habría sido mejor que el bloque de cristal le hubiera caído en la cabeza en vez de en las piernas...

_ BROCK_: ("gota") **Creo que no debería haber dicho eso...**

Brock sacó dos Pokéballs y ordenó salir a sus Pokémon. Crobat y Geodude aparecieron...

_ BROCK_: Ayudadme, chicos. Tenemos que sacar a esta preciosidad de ahí...

Los dos Pokémon asintieron y entre los tres intentaron levantar el pesado cristal. Tras unos cuantos intentos, al fin consiguieron liberar las atrapadas piernas de Saphire. Tenía parte de los pantalones desgarrados...

_ BROCK_: ¡Uf! Es peor de lo que me imaginaba...

_ SAPHIRE_: ¿Pasa algo, Brock?

_ BROCK_: No, tranquila. Sólo es un pequeño rasguño. Enseguida te soluciono esto...

Brock se llevó la mano a la espalda, buscando su siempre socorrida mochila, en busca del botiquín. Pero había un pequeño problema: había dejado la mochila en el Centro Pokémon...

_ BROCK_: **¡Mierda!**

Brock, viendo aquella ocasión perdida de quedar ante Saphire como un héroe, comenzó a ponerse nervioso...

_ BROCK_: Me temo que esto no va a ser tan fácil...

_ SAPHIRE_: (suspiro) No importa, Brock. Ya intentaré mantenerme de pie... No creo que sea tan grave...

Saphire, ante los preocupados ojos de Brock, intentó levantarse, pero el dolor que la provocaba la herida de la pierna derecha la hizo caer de nuevo al suelo...

_ BROCK_: ¡Saphire!

_ SAPHIRE_: ¡Ay! Creo que sí es grave, Brock...

Saphire vio como Brock hacía volver a sus Pokémon y se arrodillaba frente a ella. Brock parecía preocupado...

_ BROCK_: No te preocupes. Yo te llevaré sobre la espalda, hasta que encontremos un sitio donde puedas descansar...

Saphire mostraba una extraña expresión en su rostro. No quería aceptar el hecho de que aquel chico quisiera ayudarla...

_ SAPHIRE_: Gra... Gracias, Brock. Pero, ¿no crees que sería demasiada molestia por tu parte?

_ BROCK_: ¡Bah! No te preocupes por mí. Mi entrenamiento con los Pokémon tipo roca me ha hecho bastante fornido, aunque no sea yo quien deba decirlo.

_ SAPHIRE_: Ya será para menos, Bro...

Antes de que ella terminara la frase, vio como Brock se daba la vuelta y la invitaba a subir sobre su espalda...

_ BROCK_: ¿Subes?

Saphire se tragó sus palabras... Tras unos segundos pensativa, subió a sus espaldas. Brock, por muy macho que se creyera, hizo una pequeña muestra de sufrimiento al notar el peso de Saphire sobre él...

_ BROCK_: (colorado) ¿Estás cómoda?

_ SAPHIRE_: (colorada) Más o menos, Brock... ¡Y ten cuidado donde pones las manos!

_ BROCK_: ("gota") ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Perdón!

Brock, lentamente, comenzó a caminar, con Saphire a sus espaldas. Tenía que encontrar algún lugar seguro, o incluso la salida. Necesitaba encontrar a Ash y Haruka... Había que encontrar algo, cualquier cosa. Pero allí no había nada, salvo infinitos pasillos de cristal por todas partes...

Brock notó como Saphire dormía, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Brock se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso... Aquello era demasiado bonito para ser verdad...

_ BROCK_: **¿Por qué tendrá que pasar esto en este espantoso lugar? ¿Por qué no habrá podido pasar en otro sitio más idílico? ¿Por qué? Aunque tampoco puedo quejarme...**

Brock prosiguió con su penoso caminar. Aquel camino no parecía llevar a ninguna parte...

**************

Exterior del Estadio... Una gran cantidad de gente congestionaba las calles próximas al edificio. Había personas chillando, corriendo... muchos lloraban. Era una imagen indescriptible... ¿Quién podría imaginarse que aquello podría pasar?

La agente Jenny, junto con dos de sus hombres, bloqueaban la única entrada al estadio que no había sido bloqueada por el cristal. No podían permitir que nadie entrara allá dentro. Tenían que impedirlo a toda costa...

_ JENNY_: Lo siento muchísimo. Nadie puede entrar al Estadio...

_ HOMBRE_: ¡Tiene que dejarme entrar! ¡Mi esposa y mis dos hijos están ahí dentro!

_ JENNY_: Lo siento mucho, caballero. Pero las órdenes son las órdenes...

_ MUJER_: ¿Qué está pasando, agente? ¿No hay nadie capaz de explicar esto?

_ JENNY_: Por favor. Mantengan la calma. Les aseguro que todo saldrá bien...

Esto último lo dijo no muy convencida... Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo aquellas miradas de preocupación e impotencia clavándose en ella. Sabía que toda aquella gente quería respuestas, las cuales no podía dar en esos momentos. Todo había pasado muy rápido...

De repente, un rugido de motor se oyó a lo lejos. Un coche todoterreno bajaba a toda velocidad por una de las calles, en dirección al Estadio. La multitud, al ver que el coche se les venía encima, comenzó a huir despavorida hacia las aceras. El coche pasó a toda velocidad ante ellos, hizo un derrape y acabó deteniéndose frente a una farola... Del capó del coche comenzó a salir un humo blanco... Había roto el radiador...

_ JOY_: (saliendo por la puerta) Bueno, ya hemos llegado... ¿Te ha gustado el viaje, George?

George se había quedado dentro del coche. Estaba temblando. En sus manos llevaba a Togepi, con cara de estar muy mareado.

_ GEORGE_: (temblando) Sí... Joy... El... viajecito... ha... sido... muy... divertido... enfermera... Joy... Pero... la... próxima... vez... ¿PODRÍAS USAR LOS FRENOS MÁS DE VEZ EN CUANDO? ¡PA' HABERNOS MATAO!

_ JOY_: No me seas exagerado, George. ¿Es que no te gusta tener una aventura de vez en cuando?

George salió del abollado coche, con Togepi en sus brazos. Vio como la gente los miraba, como si hubieran visto un fantasma...

Uno de los guardias se acercó a la agente Jenny y la dijo algo al oído...

_ GUARDIA 1_: ¿Esa no es la enfermera Joy, agente Jenny?

_ JENNY_: ("gota") Sí... ¿Pero por qué irá vestida así?

_ GUARDÍA 2_: Me se de alguien que va a tener que llamar a la grúa... Ha aparcado en mal sitio...

Jenny y el otro guardia miraron a su compañero, al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir.

Joy comenzó a avanzar hacia los policías, mientras la gente se apartaba a su paso. George, un tanto inseguro, iba tras ella.

_ JOY_: Buenas tardes, agente. ¿Cómo está el patio? ¿Han averiguado algo?

_ JENNY_: ("gota") Pe... Pero... ¿Joy?

_ JOY_: Agente Secreto Joanna Nursery, número 006HJ78 barra PKMNCNTR... Para ser exactos...

Los tres policías cayeron al suelo al estilo ANIME, incapaces de creer aquello...

_ GEORGE_: ("gota") **Creo que definitivamente se ha vuelto loca.**

_ TOGEPI_: ("gota") Togiiii...

La agente Jenny, una vez recuperada, se levantó y encaró a la ¿enfermera? Joy...

_ JENNY_: Supongo que esto será una broma. Jamás he oído hablar de ninguna Joanna Nursery.

_ JOY_: ¿No será por el hecho de que soy un agente "SECRETO", mi querida Jenny?

_ GUARDIA 2: _ En eso tiene razón...

_ JENNY_: (suspiro) ¿Y a ti quién te ha preguntado?

_ GUARDIA 2_: Lo siento...

Joy, mientras los dos agentes discutían, se dispuso a traspasar el cordón policial...

_ JENNY_: ¡Un momento! ¿A dónde te crees que vas, Joy?

_ JOY_: Voy a entrar ahí dentro...

_ JENNY_: ¡Debes de estar loca si crees que vas a entrar ahí dentro!

_ JOY_: ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?

La agente Jenny comenzó a impacientarse. Aquello ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

_ JENNY_: Te estás pasando, Joy. Y como sigas así, no voy a tener más remedio que arrestarte...

_ JOY_: ¿Arrestarme? ¿A mí? ¿A Joanna Nursery?

_ GEORGE_: (poniendo una mano sobre su hombro) ¿No crees que ya ha durado demasiado la broma, Joy?

La gente no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Aquello era incomprensible...

_ JENNY_: Joy... No me hagas hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta. Siempre he tenido mucho respeto hacia toda tu familia, pero... Tú me estás haciendo perder la paciencia...

_ JOY_: ¿En serio? ¡La culpa la tienes tú! ¡Te he dicho amablemente que quería pasar y tú no me has dejado pasar!

JENNY: (furiosa) ¿Significa para tí algo este cordón policial, Joanna Nursery o cual sea tu estúpido nombre?

JOY: (furiosa) ¿Quieres que cuente la fortuna que habéis recaudado toda tu familia gracias a los sobornos del Team Rocket? ¡Sois unos corruptos!

La agente Jenny se tapó la cara de vergüenza. George, viendo la que se venía encima, hizo un último intento de llevarse a la enfermera Joy de allí, aunque fue en vano...

_ JOY_: ¿Qué pasa, agente Jenny? ¿Te molesta que diga eso?

_ JENNY_: ¡Arrestad a esa loca, antes de que yo misma la estrangule!

Los dos guardias, obedientes, agarraron a Joy de los brazos y se la intentaron llevar...

_ JENNY_: (intentando tranquilizarse) Apartarla de mi vista... Creo que hoy ya he visto suficiente...

_ JOY_: ¡Soltadme, idiotas! ¡Os recuerdo que soy la Agente Secreto Joanna Nursery! ¡Soltadme ahora mismo!

_ GUARDIA 1_: Sí, claro. Y yo soy Romeo...

_ GUARDIA 2_: Y yo su amada Julieta...

Joy, con un rápido movimiento, logró librarse de sus apresores y se apartó de ellos con una voltereta hacia atrás...

_ GUARDIA 1_: Pero... ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?

_ GUARDIA 2_: ¿Está permitido hacer eso?

Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Joy propinó una tremenda patada en el estomago al primer guardia, dejándole casi sin respiración. Después dio una vuelta en el aire y propino una segunda patada en el costado del guardia, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. El segundo guardia, sin pensárselo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre ella, pero tampoco salió muy bien parado. Joy lo agarró de uno de sus brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas alrededor suyo, para después lanzarlo hacia una pared...

La agente Jenny, viendo todo aquello, comenzó a desenfundar su arma, pero no la dio tiempo... Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su hombro izquierdo... Miró hacía delante y vio a Joy, apuntándola con una de sus pistolas de dardos... Confusa, Jenny se miró el hombro y vio una pequeña aguja clavada. Comenzó a sentir mucho sueño...

_ JENNY_: ¡Será hija de... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Y cayó al suelo, completamente KO. George estaba aterrorizado. ¿Era esa la enfermera Joy que conocía? ¿Se habría perdido algo en todos estos años de amistad? ¿Realmente había perdido la cabeza? Detrás suyo oía las voces nerviosas de la gente, mientras algunos se frotaban los ojos ante aquello...

_ JOY_: No quería hacerlo, pero no he tenido más remedio...

Joy miró hacia arriba, a lo alto de la torre. Llegaba casi hasta las negras nubes de tormenta que se estaban formando, arriba en el cielo. Fuera lo que fuera todo aquello, no parecía presagiar nada bueno...

_ JOY_: Bueno, cosa rosa... Ha llegado la hora de acabar contigo... ¡GEORGE!

George había comenzado a alejarse de puntillas, pero para su desgracia Joy lo había visto...

_ JOY_: ¡George! ¿No me digas que me vas a abandonar ahora? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

George, no muy convencido, se dio la vuelta, no sin antes santiguarse unas cuántas veces...

_ GEORGE_: (santiguándose) **Perdónala, Dios. No sabe lo que hace.**

Joy sonrío, mientras veía al pobre George acercándose, con el triste Togepi en sus brazos. Juntos entraron al Estadio, mientras la gente los miraba, aún sorprendidos por lo que había pasado...

Lo último que se oyó fue el lastimero chirrido de Togepi. Sentía a Misty muy cerca...

CONTINUARÁ...


	17. Historia de una vida

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 16

_HISTORIA DE UNA VIDA_

***************************************************************************

Abajo, en el campo de batalla del Estadio Pokémon, rodeados por una espesa capa de cristal rosado, dos personas yacían en el suelo. Habían conseguido sobrevivir a aquella locura con forma de cristal... Un chico y una chica...

La chica, asustada, comenzó a reaccionar. Bajo ella estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de un chico de pelo negro... Un Pikachu daba vueltas nervioso alrededor de ellos, intentando reanimarlos... Al ver que la chica había despertado, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara...

_ PIKACHU_: ¡Pi ka chaaaa!

_ HARUKA_: (dolorida) ¡Ummmmmmmmpfh! ¡Mi cabeza!

Tras asegurarse de que no tenía nada roto, echó una mirada a su alrededor. Aquella era una imagen increíble...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Guau! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Será esto...? (aterrada) ¿¿ESTARÉ MUERTA??

Un terrible pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza, hasta que vio bajo ella el cuerpo de Ash...

_ HARUKA_: ¿Ash? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! El tipo ese... Esas palabras... Esa luz... Ash...

Oyó un gemido. Al oírlo, Haruka se apresuró a bajar de la espalda de Ash. Vio como Pikachu se dirigía preocupado hacia el rostro de su entrenador.

Haruka, con sumo cuidado, comenzó a zarandear ligeramente el cuerpo de Ash, de manera que recobrara el conocimiento.

_ HARUKA_: (preocupada) ¡Vamos, Ash! ¡Despierta! ¡Sea lo que sea este sitio no pienso averiguarlo yo sola! ¡Despierta, por favor!

El cuerpo de Ash comenzó a moverse, mientras un ligero murmullo provenía de sus labios.

_ HARUKA_: (aliviada) ¡Ya vuelve en sí! ¡Bien!

Ash, apoyando las manos sobre el suelo, comenzó a levantarse. Comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y vio la amigable cara de Haruka.

_ HARUKA_: ¡Menos mal que estás bien! ¡Creí que te había dado demasiado fuerte! Lo siento, Ash...

Ash, aún un tanto aturdido, comenzó a ordenar las ideas en su cabeza... Vio la extraña visión que representaba todo aquel cristal... Recordó a Misty, con aquel grito desesperado... Recordó a aquel extraño joven... Recordó aquellas palabras maléficas... Recordó el posterior empujón de Haruka...

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ash había venido a participar en un campeonato, como tantas otras veces había deseado. Había entrenado duro, había conocido nuevos amigos, Pokémon y ciudades. Había vuelto a pasar un año lleno de aventuras... Y ahora esto: uno de los días más esperados de su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla... 

Había vuelto a ver a Misty. Estaba muy cambiada. Jamás él habría llegado a imaginar que Misty pudiera llegar a ser tan... ¿Qué podría haber pasado? ¿Por qué todo esto? ¿Qué relación podía tener ella y ese extraño personaje con todo este lío?

El pobre cerebro de Ash estaba trabajando a pleno rendimiento, pero conociendo sus más bien escasas posibilidades para cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los combates Pokémon, era un trabajo en vano. Todo aquello era ya lo suficientemente confuso como para que un simple entrenador de Pueblo Paleta llamado Ash Ketchum pudiera entenderlo...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Haruka llamando a Ash! ¡Haruka llamando a Ash!

_ ASH_: (confuso) ¿Qué?

_ HARUKA_: (molesta) ¡Te estoy hablando! ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? No creo que estemos en condiciones de seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Este sitio no me gusta lo más mínimo...

_ ASH_: Perdona, Haruka... Gracias por haberme salvado antes...

_ HARUKA_: (colorada) De nada, Ash...

_ ASH_: (continuando la frase) ... Lástima que no haya servido de mucho. Ahora estamos aquí encerrados...

Haruka cayó al suelo al estilo ANIME. Aquella respuesta no había sido muy satisfactoria...

_ HARUKA_: **¡Será desagradecido!**

Ash se había puesto de pie. Pikachu saltó a su hombro, asustado. Con la mano bajo el mentón, comenzó a mirar hacia la estructura de cristal. Intentaba encontrar alguna salida que los sacara del campo de batalla... Algo que los llevara hacia las gradas... Habría que encontrar una manera de salir de allí.

Haruka se levantó del suelo, mientras se sacudía sus sucias ropas. Lentamente se acercó a Ash, intentando no interrumpir sus pensamientos... Aunque ella no quería exteriorizarlo, estaba muy asustada. Al menos la presencia de Ash y Pikachu la tranquilizaba, pero todo aquello que estaba pasando en esos momentos no era precisamente tranquilizador... Decidió sacar un Pokéball de su cinturón...

_ ASH_: (extrañado) ¿Qué haces?

_ HARUKA_: ¡Adelante, Pokéball!

Haruka lanzó un Pokéball y apareció su inteligente Murkrow, el cual, al ver todo aquel maravilloso espectáculo de brillos y reflejos, se quedó con el pico abierto...

_ MURKROW_: (emocionado) ¡KROW! ¡Murkrow kan krow!

_ HARUKA_: (sonriendo) ¡Hola, Murkrow! ¿Te gusta?

Ash miró a Haruka, un tanto extrañado.

_ ASH_: ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Haruka?

_ HARUKA_: Quería un poco de compañía... Tengo miedo...

_ ASH_: Entiendo que estés un poco asustada por todo esto... He de reconocer que yo también... ¿Pero en qué podría ayudarnos un Murkrow?

_ HARUKA_: Tienen buena vista... Quizá podría encontrar algo interesante...

_ ASH_: Me parece a mí que Murkrow, entre tantas cosas brillantes, poca ayuda vamos a obtener de él...

_ HARUKA_: Pues ya que tú eres tan listo, ¿por qué no piensas tú otra cosa más inteligente, Ashy?

_ ASH_: (molesto) ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me...! (más tranquilo) Eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer...

_ HARUKA_: No te enfades, Ash. Sabes que te lo digo con cariño...

_ ASH_: (confuso) ¿Huh?

_ HARUKA_: ("gota") **No tenía que haber dicho nada.**

Ash y Haruka oyeron un silbido. Al parecer, Murkrow había visto algo al otro lado del cristal...

_ HARUKA_: ¿Has visto algo, Murky?

El Murkrow asintió. Al parecer, entre toda aquella masa de cristal había algo...

_ ASH_: ¡Vaya!

_ HARUKA_: ¿Decías algo, Ashy? Creía haber oído antes que Murkrow no nos iba a servir para nada...

_ ASH_: Vale, vale. Tranquila. Veamos qué podemos encontrar por allí.

Haruka hizo volver a su Murkrow, a pesar de sus quejas. Ash se acercó al cristal y lo tocó con sus manos desnudas. Su gélido tacto hizo que Ash apartara las manos instantáneamente.

_ HARUKA_: ¿Estás bien, Ash?

_ ASH_: ¡Esto está helado! ¡Esto está más frío que un Dewgong en un frigorífico!

_ HARUKA_: ("gota") Supongo que es hora de que un Pokémon de fuego haga su trabajo...

Y Haruka mandó salir de su Pokéball a su pequeño Achamo, que pió con extrañeza...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Y ahora, mi Achamito bonito va a derretir todo este cristalito! ¿A que sí?

_ ACHAMO_: (confuso) ¿Chamo? ¡Chio, chio!

_ ASH_: Tú siempre tan cursi...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Cállate! Y ahora, Chamo, ¡usa tu Lanzallamas contra ese cristal!

El Achamo aún seguía un tanto extrañado... o tal vez sería mejor decir asustado...

_ HARUKA_: ¿Achamo? ¿No me has oído?

_ ASH_: Aún recuerdo, en mis viejos tiempos, cuando uno de mis Pokémon me ignoraba. Pero tranquila, Haruka. Es algo normal en los entrenadores novatos...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Mi Achamo no me está ignorando! Lo que pasa es que el pobrecito aún está algo asustado... Vamos, Achamito... Hazle caso a tu entrenadora Haruka...

Tras un rato meditando, el Achamo comenzó a caminar torpemente con sus pequeñas patas hacia el muro de cristal. Abrió el pico, pero no hizo nada. Miró a su entrenadora, no muy convencido...

_ HARUKA_: ¡Vamos! ¡No es tan difícil! ¡Sólo tienes que poner el pico así y soplar con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Fuuuu, fuuuuu!

El Achamo "gote" al ver a Haruka hacer el ridículo. Tras esto, miró hacia el frente y abrió el pico de nuevo. Un pequeño, pero imponente ataque Lanzallamas salió de su también pequeño pico. El cristal, al sentir el intenso calor, comenzó a derretirse...

_ ASH_: ¡Funciona!

_ HARUKA_: ¡Pues claro que funciona! ¿Qué te creías?

El cristal comenzó a derretirse, formando un espesa sustancia rosácea en el suelo... Pero la imagen que tenían ante sus ojos no era agradable. Lo que había tras el cristal era la cristalizada figura del arbitro, la cual aún reflejaba una espeluznante expresión de terror...

_ HARUKA_: (lanzándose al cuello de Ash, aterrorizada) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_ ASH_: (aterrorizado) ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

_ PIKACHU_: (asustado) ¡PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_ ACHAMO_: (extrañado y confuso) ¿Chio?

El Achamo se dispuso a abrir de nuevo el pico, para lanzar otro ataque Lanzallamas, pero Haruka, rápidamente, cogió a Achamo entre sus brazos.

_ HARUKA_: ¡No, Achamo! ¡Para!

_ ASH_: ¡No puede ser! ¡El arbitro! ¡Está cristalizado!

_ HARUKA_: Esto me gusta cada vez menos, Ash. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

_ ASH_: No hasta que encontremos a Misty... Tengo el presentimiento de que está por aquí cerca, en algún lugar, entre todo este cristal.

_ HARUKA_: ¡Pero Ash! ¡Los dos vimos con nuestros propios ojos cómo ese tipo se la llevó! ¿Qué te hace suponer que está aquí?

Haruka se quedó mirando a Ash, que no respondía. Vio que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, como si intentara mantener las lágrimas. Notó como una lágrima había comenzado a formarse en su ojo derecho...

_ HARUKA_: Ash...

_ ASH_: (secándose la lágrima) Debemos encontrarla... Si está por aquí dentro, la encontraremos... Aunque tengamos que derretir todo este maldito cristal. ¡Haruka!

_ HARUKA_: ¿Sí, Ash?

_ ASH_: Prepara a Achamo, Haruka. Hoy va a tener mucho trabajo...

_ HARUKA_: ¿Y tú qué harás? ¿No creerás que mi Achamo va a hacer todo este trabajo él sólo?

_ ASH_: Yo te ayudaré con Charizard. Me lo traje para usarlo en el Campeonato, pero creo que ahora va a hacer un mejor uso. ¡Adelante, Charizard!

_ HARUKA_: (sorprendida) ¿Tienes un Charizard?

_ ASH_: (aún con el Pokéball en la mano) Sí... ¿No lo sabías?

_ HARUKA_: No... Nunca lo habías usado antes en mi presencia...

_ ASH_: (con una sonrisa) ¡Pues ahora vas a verlo en acción! ¡Adelante, Charizard!

_ HARUKA_: ¡Un momento!

Ash, que ya empezaba a impacientarse, volvió a detenerse en pleno lanzamiento.

_ ASH_: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

_ HARUKA_: ¿Este no será otro de tus numeritos para hacerme ver lo buen entrenador que eres, haciéndome quedar a mí como una novata que no sabe lo que hace, que comenzó a entrenar Pokémon sin tener absolutamente ni idea de lo que era un combate Pokémon, pero que ahora es incluso mejor que su "maestro", pero que el cabeza cuadrada de su "maestro" no es capaz de reconocerlo y se pasa la mitad del tiempo intentando ridiculizarme? ¿Verdad?

_ ASH_: ("gota") No he entendido ni la mitad de lo que has dicho, pero sea lo que sea no creo que importe ahora. ¡Adelante, Char...!

_ HARUKA_: (volviendo a interrumpir) ¡Te recuerdo que ahora soy casi tan buena entrenadora como tú, por no decir mejor! ¡Así que deja de robarme protagonismo!

_ ASH_: (a punto de llorar de rabia) ¿Quieres dejarme lanzar ya a mi Pokémon, Haruka? No creo que este sea el momento más oportuno para volver a hablar de eso... ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!

_ HARUKA_: (sonriendo) ¡Ya lo sé, Ashy! ¡Lo que pasa es que me gusta verte enfadado! ¡Eso es todo!

Ash "gote", mientras lanzaba (¡al fin!) el Pokeball que contenía a Charizard. Entre el resplandor típico de los Pokéballs al impactar contra el suelo, la majestuosa figura del fogoso Pokémon se irguió entre los dos inquietos entrenadores...

_ CHARIZARD_: (rugiendo) ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

_ HARUKA_: ¡Veo que este Charizard impone bastante! Parece muy bien entrenado...

Haruka vio como Ash hacía la típica pose de "megasuperentrenador orgulloso de su megasuperentrenado Pokémon"...

_ HARUKA_: **Ya sabía yo que haría eso...**

Ash, una vez Charizard se percató un poco de la situación en la que se encontraba, ordenó a Charizard ponerse manos a la obra... Ash hizo un gesto a Haruka, que suavemente dejó a Achamo en el suelo. El enorme Charizard y el diminuto Achamo comenzaron a lanzar fuego hacia el cristal, intentando abrir un camino que los llevara a alguna otra parte... Al parecer, daba resultado, y un camino comenzó a abrirse ante ellos.

_ ASH_: Muy bien, chicos. Seguid así. ¡Haruka y yo iremos después de vosotros!

_ HARUKA_: Bueno, Ash. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

_ ASH_: Pues... Supongo que ir hacia arriba. No creo que vayamos a encontrar mucho aquí, salvo...

_ HARUKA_: (asustada) ¡Ahí hay otra persona, Ash! ¡Y otra! ¡Y otra! ¡Y otra! ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Haruka comenzó a empujar a Ash hacia el camino abierto por los dos Pokémon. Ella no quería quedarse allá abajo ni un minuto más...

***************

Un resplandor... El brillante resplandor de un rayo al caer iluminó la habitación. El familiar sonido del trueno lo acompañó. La tormenta que iba a azotar aquel día al fín había comenzado...

La misma tormenta que aconteció aquel 25 de septiembre, ahora volvía a representarse. Aquellas gotas de agua, heladas... La tormenta que Makatrull mencionó había... comenzado... otra vez.

Ella abrió los ojos... Otro resplandor pasó a través de los amplios ventanales de cristal, esta vez trasparentes como el agua, por donde pasaba la tenue luz de aquel apagado sol... Aquella chica de cabellos pelirrojos, a la que todos llamaban, una vez, Misty, se levantó lentamente. No sabía dónde estaba...

Paso a paso fue acercándose hacia la ventana, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarse al mirar a través de ella. Sólo veía nubes negras de tormenta, alzándose sobre la ciudad. Veía las cimas de aquellos grandes edificios, ahora insignificantes comparados con aquella horrible fortaleza de cristal. Puso las manos sobre el cristal, como intentando encontrar una manera de escapar de allí... Pero era en vano...

_ MISTY_: **Makatrull tenía razón. Nada le impediría conseguir su objetivo... Y aquí está su obra... Estoy sola... Me siento sola...**

Misty apartó la vista del cristal y se sentó en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y sólo veía oscuridad. A diferencia del resto de la construcción, aquella habitación podría considerarse agradable... Entre la penumbra Misty pudo distinguir varias sillas, una gran mesa que ocupaba una gran parte de la habitación y varias figurillas de porcelana. Aquellas figurillas tenían formas muy diversas: una parecía tener la forma de un Onix, con su enorme boca abierta; había otra más pequeña a su lado, que representaba una feroz lucha entre un Charizard y un misterioso Pokémon, que ella no había visto en su vida... Había también otras tres figuras, con unas inquietantes formas, representando otros tres extraños Pokémon. No parecían seres vivos...

_ MISTY_: ¡Vaya! Todo esto es muy extraño...

Misty se levantó del suelo, para poder observar con más atención... Se acercó a la mesa, y pudo ver algo muy extraño sobre ella... Otra de las hojas arrugadas del cuaderno de Makatrull, aquellas que arrancaba siempre que no le gustaba lo que escribía...

_ MISTY_: (nerviosa) ¿Dónde estará Makatrull? ¿Y el otro? ¿Estará también aquí?

Aunque la idea de que ahora fueran dos personas las que amenazaban su tranquilidad era bastante inquietante, la tentación que provocaba leer aquel trozo de papel era lo suficientemente atrayente como para que Misty se acercara hacia él...

Un gran resplandor iluminó de nuevo la habitación... Había caído otro rayo... Aprovechando el resplandor, Misty pudo observar que había varios cuadros colgados de las paredes...

_ MISTY_: (olvidando por un momento la bola de papel) ¡Cuadros! ¿Y sí...?

Misty tanteó entre la penumbra para no tropezar con la mesa... Quería averiguar lo que podría estar representado en esos cuadros... Puede que le dieran alguna pista sobre lo que sucedía... Puede qué...

La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana desapareció... La mala suerte quiso que una de las negras nubes ocultara el sol por completo, dejando la habitación en la más completa oscuridad...

Misty chilló. Pero se tapó la boca de inmediato. No quería que nadie la oyera... Lentamente, abrió su bolsa, buscando lo que parecía ser una linterna. Estaba un poco vieja, pero ojalá aún funcionara...

_ MISTY_: (dando golpes a la linterna) ¡Funciona! ¡Por favor, funciona!

La linterna, con un chisporroteo, se encendió emitiendo un débil (pero suficiente para orientarse) haz de luz. Nerviosa, comenzó a apuntar hacia las paredes, intentando encontrar aquellos cuadros que había visto... Y los vio, envueltos en polvo y telarañas...

_ MISTY_: ¿Qué será esto?

Iluminó el primer cuadro... Era el dibujo de un hombre anciano, con una cara muy triste. Llevaba la figurilla del Onix que había visto antes sobre la mesa. El segundo cuadro mostraba un bello paisaje: un gran lago en el que nadaban algunos Poliwhirl y Quagsire, con una preciosa montaña nevada al fondo...

El tercer cuadro hizo a Misty estremecerse de terror. Era la imagen de Misty, dormida frente a la ventana, mientras una mano siniestra la acariciaba los cabellos...

_ MISTY_: (asustada) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha...?

Con el miedo en el cuerpo, se acercó al último cuadro... En comparación con el anterior, este último cuadro era muy distinto. Se veía a una alegre y joven pareja... De unos 15 ó 14 años más o menos. Se los veía felices en aquella imagen... El ver esa imagen la llenó un tanto de melancolía, otro tanto de tristeza... ¿Por qué no podían ser ella y Ash los que estuvieran en esa imagen? Pero ella sabía que, tal como estaban las cosas, esa imagen sería difícil de conseguir...

_ MISTY_: Bueno... Esto al menos es más agradable...

Miró con atención al chico... Le resultaba familiar... De hecho era, al menos, una de las personas que la tenían retenida aquí... Makatrull o Eidan, a no ser que, como Misty se temía, fueran la misma persona, pero en dos formatos diferentes. Sí, pudo reconocer en aquella imagen la fría sonrisa de Makatrull, y aquellos ojos marrón-verdosos que tenía cuando quería ser una persona agradable... Su brazo izquierdo estaba apoyado sobre uno de los hombros de la chica... A Misty no le era conocida esa cara...

_ MISTY_: Veo que Makatrull no siempre ha sido tan terrible, pero... Esto no me explica absolutamente nada...

A Misty le pareció oir un ruido, proveniente del techo. Misty, asustada, iluminó el techo... No parecía haber nada...

_ MISTY_: Tranquila, Misty. Tranquila.

Una vez tranquilizada, volvió a examinar el cuadro... Quería fijarse con más detenimiento en aquella imagen... Sabía que iba a descubrir poca cosa, pero...

_ MISTY_: (sorprendida) ¡Un momento! ¿Esta no es...?

_ VOZ_: ¿Te gustan mis cuadros, mi querida bella durmiente?

Misty gritó. La linterna cayó al suelo, rompiéndose. La oscuridad la envolvió de nuevo...

_ VOZ_: ¿Por qué te asustas? Deberías ya estar acostumbrada, ¿no?

_ MISTY_: (asustada) ¡No estaba haciendo nada, Makatrull! ¡No estaba haciendo nada!

De repente, la habitación se iluminó por completo. Misty, cegada por pasar tan rápidamente de la oscuridad a la claridad, tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Oyó un portazo y unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse.

_ VOZ_: ¿Makatrull? ¿Crees que soy ese blando? ¡Él no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, preciosa! ¡Yo soy su alter-ego, dulzura! ¡El lado que él no quiere mostrar al mundo! ¡Soy Eidan Nobody! Ese del que tu estúpida amiguita, esa odiosa Saphire, te ha estado hablando...

_ MISTY_: (abriendo los ojos, asustada) ¿Eidan?

_ EIDAN_: El mismo que viste y calza, señorita. Y para qué veas que no tengo nada que esconder, te ofrezco mi mano... Seamos, cómo diría yo... almas en puro contacto...

Misty, una vez recobró la vista, pudo ver al temido Eidan... A pesar de que su aspecto era idéntico en todo a Makatrull, él ya no llevaba las características gafas de Makatrull... Tampoco desprendía ese intenso frío que Makatrull inspiraba con su presencia... Tampoco parecía ser tan enigmático como él, pero a Misty seguía provocándola miedo...

_ EIDAN_: Veo que te he asustado, Elegida por "Ellos". Perdona mi brusquedad, preciosa... ¿Estabas interesada en algunos de estos cuadros?

Eidan señaló hacia los cuadros, aparentemente relajado. Misty, nerviosa, movió la cabeza hacia los lados, en un claro gesto de negación.

_ EIDAN_: No es necesario que me mientas, Misty... ¿Los estabas mirando? ¿Sí o no?

Misty no respondió.

_ EIDAN_: (furioso) ¡RESPONDE!

Misty cayó al suelo, ante aquel grito. Temblando, entonó un tímido "S"...

_ EIDAN_: (sonriendo) Así me gusta. Eres buena chica... Levántate... Y no me hagas pedírtelo dos veces...

Misty se levantó, lentamente. Mientras se levantaba, disimuladamente se acercó a la mesa...

_ EIDAN_: ¿A dónde vas?

_ MISTY_: (nerviosa) I... Iba a dejar mi bolsa sobre la mesa. Pesa mucho, ¿sabes?

Misty abrió la bolsa y, sin que Makatrull se diera cuenta, agarró la bola de papel de la mesa y la introdujo dentro. También agarró el Pokéball de Politoed, por si acaso.

_ EIDAN_: (mirando a los cuadros) ¡Ah! ¡Cuántos recuerdos me trae todo esto! ¡Me hacen recordad!

Misty se guardó el Pokéball en el bolsillo del pantalón, y se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia Eidan. No quería que sospechara nada...

_ EIDAN_: (cogiendo el cuadro con la imagen del anciano) ¡Mira, Misty! Este era mi querido abuelo Angus Nobody, un hombre sabio donde los haya... Él me enseñó mucho... Le encantaba hacer figurillas de porcelana... Como habrás podido ver, Misty, tengo unas cuantas obras suyas...

_ MISTY_: (intentando actuar con naturalidad) Sí... ¡Son muy bonitas!

_ EIDAN_: Sí, unas figurillas muy bonitas, como tú dices. ¡Pero la belleza de sus figuras contrastaba enormemente con su gran anhelo de ridiculizarme!

_ MISTY_: (extrañada) ¿Qué?

_ EIDAN_: Decía que mi alma estaba corrompida, llena de maldad. Decía que era una persona horrible, que sólo deseaba el mal para los demás. Decía que jamás sería aceptado por nadie, ya que acabaría destruyéndola antes de que me tuviera afecto...

_ MISTY_: (asustada) Pero... eso es...

Misty vio como Eidan lanzó el cuadro al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, para luego seguir destrozándolo bajo sus negros zapatos.

_ MISTY_: (sorprendida) Vaya...

_ EIDAN_: Como habrás podido comprobar, mi abuelo era un imbécil. Me acusó de la muerte de mis padres sin motivo... ¡Menos mal que ya está descansando en una fría tumba ese desgraciado!

Misty no quiso decir nada. Eidan estaba bastante enfadado... Vio como cogía el segundo cuadro...

_ EIDAN_: Recuerdo este bello paisaje... Fue el lugar donde comencé a creer que podría ser feliz algún día... Fue el lugar donde conocí por primera vez la belleza del mundo que me rodea...

_ MISTY_: Ese cuadro es precioso, Eidan...

_ EIDAN_: Sí... Lo dibujé yo... Bueno, para ser exactos, lo dibujó el memo de Makatrull, pero en realidad es como si lo hubiera dibujado yo... Te gusta este cuadro, ¿verdad?

_ MISTY_: (asintiendo) Sí. Es muy... relajante...

_ EIDAN_: Te gusta, ¿eh? ¡PUES A MÍ NO!

Y con una malvada sonrisa lanzó el cuadro hacia la mesa, rompiendo todas las figurillas que sobre ella había...

_ EIDAN_: ¡Oh, qué lástima! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan insensible?

_ MISTY_: (enfadada) ¡Eres un monstruo!

_ EIDAN_: (furioso) ¡CÁLLATE!

_ MISTY_: (asustada) Va... Vale... Lo siento.

Misty vió como pasó de largo el cuadro en el que ella estaba dibujada. Es más, no quiso prestarle ninguna atención...

_ EIDAN_: Y ahora, miremos este último cuadro... Sin duda, el cuadro al que le tengo más cariño.

_ MISTY_: (señalando el anterior cuadro) ¿Y éste?

_ EIDAN_: Será mejor que no preguntes por ese cuadro... O podría hacerte algo malo...

_ MISTY_: (aterrorizada) ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

_ EIDAN_: Olvídalo... (cogió el último cuadro) Mira... Aquí está la imagen del amor de mi vida... ¿No estamos adorables?

Misty no quiso decir nada. Conociendo el destino que habían tenido los dos anteriores cuadros, no creía que éste fuera a ser diferente, por mucho cariño que le tuviera...

_ EIDAN_: La conocí una calurosa tarde de verano. Con ella descubrí una faceta que yo nunca creí que tendría... Comencé a escribir historias, sueños, poesías, para que ella las leyera. Decía que eran magníficas, que eran preciosas. Decidí dedicar mi vida a la escritura, gracias a ella...

Misty escuchaba en silencio... No quería enfadar a Eidan, ahora que parecía haberse tranquilizado. Como chica romántica que ella era la gustaba oír ese tipo de historias... Sea quien sea quien las contara...

_ EIDAN_: Ella... Ella... Ella... ¡ELLA!

Misty se puso alerta. Eidan tenía los ojos encendidos en cólera, mientras apretaba entre sus manos el cuadro...

_ EIDAN_: (furioso) ¡Ella era una mentira! ¡Me dejó tirado como a un imbécil! ¡Me traicionó! ¡Me mandó a la mierda! ¡Dijo que yo era demasiado violento y que ella no se sentía segura a mi lado! ¡Y me abandonó! ¡Esa malnacida me abandonó!

Misty se apartó de Eidan, temiendo lo que pudiera hacer...

_ EIDAN_: (furioso) ¡Maldita seas, Saphire McTwin! ¡Te maldigo!

_ MISTY_: (no creyéndose lo que oía) ¿Saphire?

Y Eidan acabó lanzando el cuadro hacia el cristal de la ventana. El cuadro atravesó el cristal, precipitándose al vacío. Por el agujero que el cuadro había hecho en el cristal comenzó a entrar el frío y la lluvia del exterior.

_ EIDAN_: ¡Adiós, cuadro repugnante! ¡Vuela como esa malnacida voló por el estadio! ¡Vuela alto, amigo! ¡JUAJUAJUAJUA!

_ MISTY_: (a punto de romper a llorar) ¡ERES UN GRANDÍSIMO DESGRACIADO, EIDAN! ¡Te odio!

_ EIDAN_: ¿Me odias, Misty? ¿A mí me odias? Yo sólo te he traído aquí porque Makatrull me lo ordenó personalmente. A él es a quien controlan "Ellos". Yo sólo aprovecho el momento...

Misty vió como Eidan la agarraba de los brazos y la obligaba a colocarse contra la pared. Misty intentaba soltarse, pero Eidan era demasiado fuerte. En un intento desesperado de coger el Pokéball de su bolsillo, Misty bajó la mano hacia su pantalón. Eidan, para su desgracia, fue más rápido.

_ EIDAN_: ¿A ver qué tienes en el bolsillo? ¡Vaya, qué interesante! ¡Un Pokéball! ¡Gracias por el regalo, Misty!

_ MISTY_: (gritando) ¡Suéltame! ¡Devuélveme mi Pokéball, bastardo!

_ EIDAN_: Te lo devolveré cuando me hayas hecho feliz, Misty. Nos vamos a divertir mucho nosotros dos juntitos...

Misty no quería que eso fuera real. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. ¡Quería despertar de una vez! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

_ EIDAN_: La otra vez ese imbécil de Makatrull me lo impidió. Pero ahora no tienes escapatoria, preciosa...

Misty observó como Eidan había sacado una navaja de su camisa...

_ EIDAN_: Si no quieres que te pase nada, más te vale que te estés quietecita...

_ MISTY_: **No. Por favor, no...**

En el exterior, la tormenta había aumentado su intensidad. El oscuro sol había comenzado a ocultarse...

CONTINUARÁ...


	18. Respirando tempestades

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 17

_RESPIRANDO TEMPESTADES_

***************************************************************************

Tormenta...

Esa tormenta...

La tormenta... La tormenta había comenzado...

El extraño caminaba, por aquellos pasillos... Con su inseparable cuaderno amarillo en su mano derecha y el bolígrafo negro en la izquierda... Con sus oscuras gafas ocultando sus terribles ojos... Así caminaba Makatrull... Caminaba en silencio, mientras imaginaba como podría continuar aquella gran idea que estaba creando... Había desafiado a todos, y se había hecho conocer en el último lugar que la gente podría imaginarse: en la mundialmente conocida Meseta Añil, en el mismísimo Estadio Pokémon...

Había conseguido su objetivo... De esconderse en un mundo de sombras, ocultándose de las miradas de la gente, a ser admirado y temido por su gran creación... Y todo se lo debía a "Ellos"...

Había conseguido librarse de su alter-ego, gracias a una petición que él les hizo... Pudo librarse de aquel lado violento y enloquecido que no hacía más que amargarle... E incluso le había servido de ayuda para poder engañar a Saphire...

Había conseguido librarse de Eidan Nobody... Ese loco pervertido y violento que corroía sus pensamientos. Ese loco que le había destrozado la vida...

_ MAKATRULL_: (suspiro) Makatrull... Es hora de que disfrutes alguna vez de tu existencia... Ha llegado la hora de ceder tu trono...

Makatrull continuó caminando, en dirección a la cima de la torre...

***********

Misty estaba aterrorizada... Eidan, afortunadamente para ella, había comenzado a hablar solo, como si hubiera perdido la razón... Seguía amenazándola con la navaja, pero...

_ EIDAN_: A veces me pregunto, Misty... ¿Qué razones uno puede tener para odiar a alguien?

_ MISTY_: (temblando) No... No entiendo la pregunta, Eidan...

_ EIDAN_: Para ti soy TU Eidan... ¿Acaso me odias, Misty?

Misty, sin palabras, negó con la cabeza, temiendo cual podría ser la reacción de su apresor.

_ EIDAN_: (sonriendo) Conmigo nunca estarás sola... Siempre estaré contigo, en cualquier momento...

Eidan dejó de hablar durante unos instantes.

_ EIDAN_: En cualquier lugar...

Eidan esbozó una tierna sonrisa, pero que no iba a engañar fácilmente a Misty...

_ MISTY_: (intentando no ponerle nervioso) Eidan...

_ EIDAN_: ¿Sí, preciosa?

_ MISTY_: Me haces daño.

_ EIDAN_: ¿En serio? ¿Y?

_ MISTY_: Por favor... Suéltame... Te prometo no volverte a gritar...

Eidan puso muy mala cara. Agarró la navaja y la acercó hacia ella.

_ EIDAN_: Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad, pelirrojita? ¡A mí no me vas a engañar!

_ MISTY_: (nerviosa) No te tengo miedo, Eidan. Me necesitáis... Makatrull me lo dijo muchas veces... Serías incapaz de hacerme daño, Eidan...

_ EIDAN_: ¿Eh? ¿Y qué te hace suponer eso, mocosa? ¡Te recuerdo que yo no soy Makatrull! ¡Ya no pertenezco a él!

_ MISTY_: (nerviosa) ¿Y "Ellos"?

_ EIDAN_: "Ellos" a mí no me afectan, Misty. Es Makatrull quien debería estar preocupado... ¡Y estoy harto de hablar contigo! ¡Déjame hacer lo que quería hacer!

_ MISTY_: ¡No, Eidan! Ni se te ocurra...

_ EIDAN_: (con ojos de loco) ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, MISTY!

El viento helado del exterior entraba por el agujero del cristal, pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a aquello...

**************

Makatrull estaba ya recorriendo los últimos escalones que le separaban del último piso. Venía recitando algunas extrañas estrofas de algún poema desconocido, que él mismo había escrito en su inseparable cuaderno...

_ MAKATRULL_: Perdido en un mundo del que no se puede salir... Harto de mi triste vida, harto de tanto sufrir... No me importa ya el camino que haya que recorrer... Lo único que yo te pido es poder volverte a ver... (suspiro)

Makatrull cerró su cuaderno, y continuó subiendo... Quería ver a su prisionera... Le dijo a Eidan que la llevara allí, a dónde nadie pudiera hacerla daño... Ni la atormentara aún más... Era su protegida...

_ MAKATRULL_: Espero que Eidan cumpla su palabra... A "Ellos" no les gustaría quedarse sin su nuevo huésped...

Makatrull continuó caminando... Aceleró su paso... Tenía un mal presentimiento...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡No me fío nada de él! Seguro qué...

_ VOZ_: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SOCORRO!

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡MISTY!

Oyó un golpe seco, como si fuera una bofetada. Otra voz, esta vez masculina, acompañó el sonido...

_ VOZ_: ¡Ya te dije que te estuvieras quietecita!

_ MAKATRULL_: (furioso) ¡EIDAN! ¡SERÁ IMBÉCIL!

Los ojos malignos de Makatrull comenzaron a emitir aquel terrorífico fulgor rojo... Comenzó a subir las escaleras como más rápido le permitían sus piernas...

**********

Misty estaba en el suelo, sintiendo el fétido aliento de Eidan sobre su cara. Eidan había obligado a Misty a tumbarse en el suelo, y él se había puesto sobre ella. A pesar de los muchos puñetazos que ella le propinaba en la cabeza, Eidan no desistía en su empeño...

_ MISTY_: (golpeándole cada vez más fuerte) ¡Déjame ya, baboso!

_ EIDAN_: (propinándole otra bofetada) ¡Cállate ya!

Misty, por efecto del golpe, quedó medio aturdida...

_ EIDAN_: (preocupado) ¡Será tozuda! Espero no haberla dado demasiado fuerte...

En esto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente. El cristal de la ventana no pudo soportar la presión del viento y cedió... El viento comenzó a entrar a la habitación... Un viento frío y helado... Makatrull había llegado... Su cara reflejaba la ira...

_ EIDAN_: (asustado) ¡MAKATRULL!

Makatrull estaba furioso... Vió a Misty, semi-inconsciente en el suelo, con Eidan sobre ella...

_ MAKATRULL_: (furioso) ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MISTY? ¿QUÉ LA HAS HECHO, MALDITO? ¿QUÉ LA HAS HECHO?

_ EIDAN_: No es lo que parece, Makatrull... Verás...

Makatrull levantó la mano izquierda y lanzó el bolígrafo a Eidan. El bolígrafo, sorprendentemente, golpeó con tal fuerza la cabeza de Eidan que éste salió despedido violentamente contra la mesa del centro de la habitación... Tras el impacto, el bolígrafo regresó a la mano de Makatrull...

_ MAKATRULL_: (mirando a Misty, yaciendo en el suelo) ¡MISTY!

Makatrull se apresuró a atender a Misty. Notó que abría los ojos... Al parecer sólo estaba aturdida...

Miró sus ropas... Salvo algunas manchas de polvo, estaban en perfecto estado... No parecía haber ningún signo de que Eidan la hubiera hecho nada malo...

_ MISTY_: (recuperando la consciencia) ¿Makatrull?

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Estás bien? ¿Eidan te ha hecho algo?

_ MISTY_: No le dió tiempo... Gracias...

Makatrull cerró los ojos.

_ MAKATRULL_: No me des las gracias. Por mi culpa ese... despreciable...

Notó que Misty comenzó a tiritar... El frío que emanaba de Makatrull, unido al viento gélido del exterior, provocaba que la temperatura bajara considerablemente...

Makatrull alzó su mano... El viento del exterior cesó...

_ MAKATRULL_: Espero que ahora sientas menos frío... Toma...

Makatrull cogió la bolsa de Misty, que había caído al suelo y se la ofreció a Misty. Ella, confusa, la aceptó entre sus brazos...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Estás ya tranquila? ¿Te falta algo?

_ MISTY_: (nerviosa) Mi... Mi Politoed... Él me lo quitó...

_ MAKATRULL_: Un Politoed... ¡EIDAN!

Eidan estaba en el suelo, con una pequeña herida en la cabeza, ocasionada por el impacto del bolígrafo. A pesar de todo, su malvada sonrisa no se borraba de su cara...

_ MAKATRULL_: (agarrándole de la pechera) ¡Devuélvele a Misty su Pokéball! ¿Cómo puedes haber caído tan bajo, canalla?

_ EIDAN_: No deberías insultarme, Makatrull... Recuerda que sin mí tú no existirías... Recuerda que sin "Ellos" tú no serías nadie... Recuérdalo, Makatrull...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡Y tú recuerda que como a Misty la pase algo, "Ellos" consumirán nuestros cuerpos, hasta convertirnos en ceniza! ¡Así que contrólate! ¡Y dame el condenado Pokéball!

Eidan se metió la mano en el bolsillo, y sacó el Pokéball.

_ EIDAN_: Dáselo a esa chica desagradecida, Makatrull... Ella tampoco es la Elegida... Te lo advierto...

_ MAKATRULL_: (quitándole el Pokéball de las manos y entregándoselo a Misty) ¿Qué estás diciendo, Eidan? ¡"Ellos" saben que es mi sucesora!

_ MISTY_: (confusa) ¿De qué estáis hablando?

_ EIDAN_: No le hagas caso, Misty. Él es incluso más peligroso que yo... Debe admitir, aunque no quiera, que él no es el salvador de la humanidad... Es otro loco más, borracho de soberbia, que no es capaz de razonar... No es Nadie... Al igual que yo... Eidan...

_ MAKATRULL_: (comenzando a enfadarse) ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Eidan!

_ MISTY_: (nerviosa) ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿De qué estáis hablando?

_ EIDAN_: (sonriendo) ¿Por qué no me cierras la boca, Makatrull? ¿Por qué no quieres escuchar la verdad?

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡Le prometí a "ellos" que traería a la Elegida! ¡Y aquí está! ¡A mi lado!

_ MISTY_: (asustada) ¿Elegida? ¿Elegida para qué?

_ EIDAN_: Para volver a levantar en esta tierra un nuevo...

No dijo nada más... Makatrull lo había agarrado del cuello... Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con aquel rojo encendido... Eidan comenzó a cristalizarse... Tras unos instantes de silencio, el cuerpo cristalizado de Eidan cayó al suelo, sin vida aparente...

_ MISTY_: (asustada) ¿Lo... has... matado?

_ MAKATRULL_: No puedo matar a alguien que forma parte de mí, Misty. Él es la parte que odiaba de mi persona. Les pedí... no, les ROGUÉ a "ellos" que le separaran de mi cuerpo... y...

Viendo a Misty, con la cara desencajada que tienen todos aquellos después de haber pasado por un momento traumático, se podía suponer que aquella historia no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Con todo lo que ella estaba pasando ya podía creerse cualquier cosa que la contaran.

_ MISTY_: ¿Lo... has... matado?

_ MAKATRULL_: Ven, Misty. No te haré ningún daño... Puedes confiar en mí...

_ MISTY_: Me gustaría confiar en ti, pero...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Pero qué?

Misty cogió su bolsa y golpeó con ella con todas sus fuerzas el rostro de Makatrull. Misty notó, para su sorpresa, que Makatrull no hizo ni una mueca de dolor...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Qué es lo que intentas con esto, Misty? ¡No soy real, por lo tanto no puedes hacerme ningún rasguño!

_ MISTY_: (enfadada) ¡Tampoco me fío de ti! ¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí!

Misty abrió su bolsa y comenzó a sacar el temido mazo.

_ MAKATRULL_: ("gota") ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

_ MISTY_: (furiosa) ¡Es mi "SuperMazo Deluxe", diseñado especialmente para descongestionar cerebros oxidados!

_ MAKATRULL_: ("gota") ¿Crees que ahora es buen momento para hacer eso?

Misty levantó el mazo y lo blandió hacia Makatrull, que lo paró con una mano... El mazo se cristalizó y se partió por la mitad, dejando a Misty sorprendida... Impotente, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a mirar al suelo...

_ MISTY_: ¿Por qué no puedo librarme de ti?

_ MAKATRULL_: Nadie puede librarse de mí, a no ser que "ellos" me lo ordenen... Así que hazte a la idea de eso, Misty.

_ MISTY_: Pero, ¿y por qué yo?

_ MAKATRULL_: Porque te ha tocado a ti. No puedo darte más explicaciones...

Makatrull observó a Misty. Sus verdes ojos reflejaban tristeza y amargura... Estaba perdida en un mar de pensamientos...

_ MAKATRULL_: No estés tan triste, Misty. No es tan grave... A partir de ahora todo irá bien...

_ MISTY_: ¿Bien? ¡No quiero que las cosas vayan bien! ¡Quiero que todo vaya igual que antes! ¡Al menos era feliz! ¡Al menos era feliz, Makatrull! ¿No lo comprendes?

_ MAKATRULL_: Para mí la palabra felicidad no significa nada. No sé lo que significa. Hace tiempo que la busco y nunca la he encontrado...

_ MISTY_: (llorando) ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso, Makatrull? ¡Tú no eres mucho mejor que Eidan, si me sigues reteniendo aquí más tiempo! Quiero... volver...

Makatrull guardó silencio. Miró al suelo y vio las figurillas rotas... Con aire melancólico, recogió lo que quedaba de la figurilla del Charizard y el otro Pokémon y la miró.

_ MAKATRULL_: Veo que Eidan ha terminado de destrozar mis recuerdos... Los cuadros... No sé si debería darle las gracias u odiarle para siempre...

Makatrull miró un instante el cristalizado cuerpo de su alter-ego, que aún mantenía aquella horrible sonrisa... Sabía que, siendo quien él era, no tardaría en librarse de aquel encantamiento...

_ MAKATRULL_: (tirando la figurilla al suelo) Ven conmigo, Misty. Tengo que mostrarte algo...

_ MISTY_: (enjugándose las lágrimas, confusa) ¿A dónde quieres llevarme?

_ MAKATRULL_: A un lugar... Puede que te guste... O puede que no... Será una manera de saber si eres lo suficientemente buena para "ellos", o sólo eres otra desgraciada e inútil forma de vida como lo soy yo...

_ MISTY_: (confusa) ¿Buena... para "ellos"?

_ MAKATRULL_: (colocándo su fría mano sobre su hombro) No preguntes tanto y vámonos. Se están impacientando...

Makatrull y Misty salieron de la habitación, dejando a Eidan dentro... inmóvil... silencioso... sin vida aparente...

********

Mientras esto ocurría en la cima de aquella inmensa torre de cristal, la multitud en el exterior aumentaba por momentos. La agente Jenniffer Handcuffs y los otros dos agentes habían sido trasladados al hospital, aquejados por diversos dolores. Nadie se atrevía a entrar al interior, a pesar de que ahora la entrada se encontraba abierta...

El resplandor de un relámpago iluminó los rostros de la gente, impotentes ante todo aquello. La lluvia era torrencial, pero la gente no parecía querer moverse, paraguas en mano. Las negras nubes de tormenta se extendían a lo largo y ancho de toda la ciudad... La ciudad de Meseta Añil estaba siendo azotada por una de las peores y más terroríficas tormentas de los últimos cien años...

En el interior del antes conocido Estadio Pokémon, dos extraños personajes caminaban por el gran recibidor, que curiosamente era uno de los pocos sitios del Estadio que no se había cristalizado... Uno de ellos llevaba consigo a un pequeño y ruidoso Pokémon...

_ TOGEPI_: (chillando ansioso) ¡PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_ GEORGE_: (moviéndolo de arriba abajo torpemente) ¡Calla, bicho! ¡Deja de quejarte tanto! ¡O te daré unos azotes!

_ TOGEPI_: (llorando a pleno pulmón) ¡TOGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

_ GEORGE_: (lanzando a Togepi hacia arriba, mientras se tapaba los oídos) ¡AAAAAAAAH!

_ JOY_: (alarmada) ¡GEORGE! ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

El negro Togepi surcó por unos instantes los aires, pero la rápida reacción de la enf... de Joanna Nursery evitó la tortilla...

_ JOY_: (con Togepi entre sus brazos) ¡Uff! Menos mal...

_ GEORGE_: (aliviado) Por poco nos quedamos sin la cosa pequeña...

_ JOY_: (enfadada) ¡George, eres un inútil! Te recuerdo que como le pase algo a este Pokémon, tú vas a ser el único responsable...

_ GEORGE_: (confuso) ¿Qué? ¡Eres tú la te has empeñado en traer a ese huevo estúpido! ¡Por poco me deja sordo!

_ JOY_: No creo que a Togepi le guste que lo llames estúpido, George...

_ GEORGE_: Él sabe que no se lo digo con maldad... ¡Anda, dame a Togepi! ¡Procuraré tener más cuidado esta vez!

_ JOY_: (entregándole a Togepi) Bueno... Si insistes...

La enf... Joanna Nursery le entregó a Togepi, el cual no parecía tener cara de muy buenos amigos...

_ GEORGE_: (sonriendo) ¡Perdóname, cosa pequeña! ¡Tú y yo vamos a llevarnos "muy" bien!

Togepi, aún molesto, comenzó a mover sus pequeños brazos hacia los lados, ante los incrédulos ojos de George. Joy había comenzado a avanzar hacia las escaleras de enfrente.

_ JOY_: ¡Vamos, George! Hay que llegar al fondo de todo esto cuánto antes...

_ GEORGE_: (confuso) ¡En... enfermera Joy! ¡O Joanna! ¡O lo que sea!

Joy había comenzado a subir las escaleras haciendo caso omiso a la llamada de su gordo compañero.

_ GEORGE_: (confuso) ¡Joy! ¡La cosa pequeña está haciendo algo!

Togepi, cada vez más enfadado, continuó moviendo los brazos más rápidamente...

_ GEORGE_: ("gota") ¡JOY! ¡Por favor! ¡Que este bicho parece haberse vuelto loco!

_ JOY_: (desde la distancia) ¡No seas exagerado, George! ¡Y te recuerdo que tiene un nombre!

_ GEORGE_: (nervioso) ¡Me da lo mismo cómo se llame! ¡Lo único que me importa es que me está poniendo nervioso!

Joy no contestó.

_ GEORGE_: **Ya me ha ignorado de nuevo... Como siempre... ¡Qué se le va a hacer!**

Tras un suspiro, George dirigió su mirada hacia Togepi, que ya había parado de mover los brazos... Una pequeña luz brillante comenzó a visualizarse en sus pequeñas manos...

_ TOGEPI_: (abriendo la boca) ¡TOOOOOOOO...!

_ GEORGE_: (gran "gota") ¿Qué... qué se supone que vas a hacer, cosa pequeña?

_ TOGEPI_: ¡PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Una inmensa Llamarada salió de la pequeña boca de Togepi, calcinando completamente la cara de George... Afortunadamente para él, no era muy potente... Aunque lo suficiente para que el gran bigote de George se redujera a cenizas...

_ TOGEPI_: (riendo) ¡TOGEPI!

Los nerviosos pasos de Joy bajando por las escaleras comenzaron a escucharse...

_ JOY_: (extrañada) ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, George? ¿Qué es lo que ha...?

La enfermera Joy vió como George, con la cara cubierta de hollín, se dirigía a paso rápido hacia las escaleras, visiblemente "quemado".

_ JOY_: (aguantándose las ganas de reír) ¡George! ¿Y tu...?

_ GEORGE_: (molesto) ¡Ni se te ocurra decirme nada acerca del bigote! ¡Por favor! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Quiero terminar con esta locura cuánto antes!

_ JOY_: Tienes razón, George. Y supongo que la respuesta debe de estar arriba, así que... ¡Vamos arriba!

Joy comenzó a seguir a un malhumorado George, que subía las escaleras de dos en dos. Al llegar a las gradas tuvieron que detenerse: el laberinto de pasillos se extendía ante ellos...

****************

Misty y Makatrull habían descendido varios pisos, a través de unas estrechas escaleras de piedra... Makatrull caminaba en silencio, sin decir ni una palabra... Agarraba con fuerza el hombro de Misty, que caminaba a su lado, algo más relajada. Pero había algo que aún la atormentaba...

_ MISTY_: Makatrull... ¿En realidad fuiste tú quien...?

_ MAKATRULL_: (extrañado) ¿Yo qué...?

_ MISTY_: ¿Fuiste tú el que ocasionó que mi... hermana...?

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Hermana? ¿Acaso tienes hermanas, Misty? Puede que si me dices el nombre lo recuerde...

_ MISTY_: Lily... Lily Williams...

Makatrull mantuvo silencio...

_ MISTY_: (molesta) ¿Es que no vas a contestarme, Makatrull?

_ MAKATRULL_: Me sorprende eso, Misty... ¿Acaso me estás acusando de haber intentado matar a tu hermana? ¿Quién te ha contado esa estupidez, Misty?

_ MISTY_: Saphire... Me lo dijo ella...

_ MAKATRULL_: Ella siempre tiene que hablar demasiado... Se cree que todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo tiene que ser culpa mía... El Destino a veces es cruel... Puede que yo sea íntimo amigo del Destino, pero no por ello me convierto en un asesino, Misty...

_ MISTY_: ¡No te creo, Makatrull!

_ MAKATRULL_: (enfadado) ¿Prefieres que te lleve con Eidan de nuevo, Misty?

_ MISTY_: (enfadada) ¡Tú eres igual que él, Makatrull! ¡Eres igual de detestable!

_ MAKATRULL_: (furioso) ¿ACASO NO SABES CON QUIÉN ESTÁS TRATANDO, MISTY?

_ MISTY_: (furiosa) ¿SABES CON QUIÉN ESTÁS TRATANDO TÚ, MAKATRULL? ¡TE ODIO!

Makatrull alzó la mano, dispuesto a golpear a Misty. Pero se detuvo... La fiereza de su mirada se apagó, volviendo a su triste y melancólica expresión...

_ MAKATRULL_: He de reconocer que estoy impresionado, Misty. Nadie había osado jamás a plantarme cara como tú acabas de hacer. Estoy admirado...

_ MISTY_: (confusa) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

_ MAKATRULL_: Ese odio en tu mirada... Me fascina... ¿Odias a algo o a alguien en especial, Misty?

Misty, ante la extrañeza de la pregunta, se quedó un rato pensativa... Luego, respondió...

_ MISTY_: ¡A ti, Makatrull! ¡Te odio a tí! ¡Odio a Eidan! ¡Odio todo lo que me está pasando! ¡Odio esta vida! ¡ODIO MI VIDA! ¡Y TODO GRACIAS A TI! (comenzando a llorar) ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?

Makatrull seguía impasible, con aquella mirada infinita, triste y distante. Parecía que una sonrisa había comenzado a dibujarse en su cara...

_ MAKATRULL_: Es normal que nos odies, Misty. Pero creo que hay algo más que está bloqueándote, ¿verdad, Misty?

_ MISTY_: (gritando) ¡Deja ya de preguntarme!

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡Sigue así, Misty! ¡Libera tu furia!

Misty, ante esas palabras, dejó de llorar. Aquello sonaba muy extraño... Makatrull sonreía, como si hubiera conseguido su objetivo...

_ MISTY_: No entiendo nada... ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

_ MAKATRULL_: Quiero que me sustituyas... Tan simple como eso...

_ MISTY_: (confusa) ¿QUÉ?

_ MAKATRULL_: Tranquila. Pronto acabará todo... Ya hemos llegado...

Makatrull introdujo a Misty en una sala circular... En una de las paredes había un inmenso espejo de forma triangular, con una silla de madera delante de él. El resto de la sala estaba hecho del mismo cristal rosado que componía la mayoría de la torre... El resto de la habitación estaba vacío...

_ MISTY_: ¿Qué es este sitio?

_ MAKATRULL_: No es ningún sitio... Y lo es todos a la vez... Nada encontrarás aquí, pero todo puedes buscar... Yo lo llamo "La Sala del Odio".

_ MISTY_: ¿"La Sala del Odio"?

_ MAKATRULL_: Toda persona tiene a alguien a quien odiar... Incluso yo odio a la gente... Y, como es obvio, muchos me odian a mí... El odio es una cosa que está presente en el mundo, y siempre lo estará. Uno puede odiar por muchos motivos, aunque algunos de esos motivos pueden a veces ser del todo incorrectos o exagerados... Pero también es bueno odiar: no te avergüences por ello, Misty...

_ MISTY_: ¿De qué me iba a tener que avergonzar?

_ MAKATRULL_: Siéntate en la silla, Misty... Ya lo comprenderás...

Misty, un tanto extrañada, se sentó en la silla. Miró hacia el espejo... Se veía ella misma reflejada, tal y como estaba el día que salió de casa... Feliz, con ilusiones, deseando volver a ser feliz...

Era una imagen muy distinta a la realidad... Ahora tenía el cabello deshecho, las ropas arrugadas y una horrorosa expresión en su rostro... Una horrible cara de sufrimiento, cada vez más parecida a la que Saphire había llegado a mostrar... Misty comprendía cada vez más a la pobre Saphire: ella también había pasado por esto... Ella no había exagerado lo más mínimo... Aquel espejo estaba mintiendo...

Las luces se apagaron... Sólo la tenue luz de una vela iluminaba la habitación...

_ MAKATRULL_: Bueno, Misty... Déjame tu bolsa... Estarás más cómoda sin ella...

_ MISTY_: Sí, claro, Makatrull. Gracias...

Makatrull cogió la bolsa y la puso en una esquina de la habitación...

_ MAKATRULL_: Antes de comenzar, te habrá extrañado tu reflejo, ¿verdad?

_ MISTY_: Esa no soy yo.

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Cómo que no eres tú? Tú siempre has sido una persona alegre... Enérgica, pero alegre...

_ MISTY_: Esa no soy yo.

_ MAKATRULL_: Tienes razón. Esa "eras" tú. Ahora estás triste... desolada... sóla... ¿Y todo eso por qué?

_ MISTY_: (a punto de pegarle un puñetazo) ¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA!

Makatrull esquivó el puñetazo y la agarró de la muñeca.

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡SÍ, MISTY! Por mi culpa... Pero no sólo tengo yo la culpa... Recuerda, Misty... Olvida que me odias, y recuerda...

Misty no dijo nada. Estaba cansada de todo este juego estúpido que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

_ MAKATRULL_: Seguro que esto te va a despertar un poco...

El espejo triangular que tenía delante de ella comenzó a iluminarse en un intenso brillo blanco. Una imagen comenzó a formarse en la pantalla...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Conoces a este desgarbado muchacho que aparece en el espejo, Misty?

Misty estaba confundida... Aquello era cada vez más extraño...

_ MISTY_: Es Ash... Pero él no es desgarbado... Algo tonto sí es, pero...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Pero?

_ MISTY_: No pienso contestarte, Makatrull.

_ MAKATRULL_: No hace falta que me contestes. Se nota. Ese es el chico al que tu deseabas volver a ver con toda tu alma, ¿verdad?

_ MISTY_: (confusa) Sí...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Y lo volviste a ver?

_ MISTY_: (más confusa) S-Sí...

_ MAKATRULL_: Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que lo volverías a ver y no te mentí, ¿verdad?

_ MISTY_: Sí... Es verdad... ¡Pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con ésto!

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Recuerdas cómo se llama este lugar, Misty?

_ MISTY_: Sí, claro... "La Sala del Odio". ¡Pero yo no odio a Ash tanto como para llamarlo ODIO!

_ MAKATRULL_: No me mientas, Misty. A Ash lo odias.

_ MISTY_: ¡Yo no lo odio!

_ MAKATRULL_: Lo odias porque jamás ha sido capaz de darse cuenta de lo que tú sientes por él. Lo odias porque siempre se pone en ridículo, y a tí te avergüenza por ello. Lo odias porque a veces a sido muy injusto contigo. Lo odias por...

_ MISTY_: ¡YO NO LO ODIO! ¡No es culpa suya todo eso! ¡He sido yo la que no ha sido clara! ¡Y ahora...!

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Y ahora QUÉ?

_ MISTY_: Nada... Ahora ya no hay nada...

Makatrull miró la cara triste de Misty... Decidió que iba siendo hora de ir a cosas más serias... Makatrull sacó su cuaderno de debajo de la camisa y lo mostró a Misty...

_ MAKATRULL_: Mi cuaderno... Aquella vez, en el tren, no quise que te acercaras a él. Ahora te lo ofrezco...

_ MISTY_: ¿El... cuaderno?

_ MAKATRULL_: Te lo ofrezco durante el tiempo que estés ahí sentada. Mientras lo tengas en tu poder, podrás hacer cualquier cosas que tengas en mente... Pero no se te ocurra abrirlo... O "ellos" te poseeran sin ni tan siquiera haberte probado... Cógelo...

Misty estaba aterrada. Ese cuaderno amarillo, desgastado por el uso... El cuaderno del terrible Makatrull... en sus manos. Sintió una cálida brisa recorriéndola todo el cuerpo... Su tacto era áspero y suave al mismo tiempo... Pesaba como cien mil Snorlax, y era tan ligero como una pluma... Era incomprensible, pero al mismo tiempo daba respuesta a todo...

_ MAKATRULL_: Y ahora, observa al espejo. Comienza tu prueba, Misty... Veamos qué es lo que puede hacer tu odio...

Misty estaba como en éxtasis. El contacto con ese cuaderno había acabado con sus temores... Se sentía llena de energía... Aunque también se sentía infinitamente triste...

_ MISTY_: ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

_ MAKATRULL_: Sólo pon tus manos sobre el cuaderno... Tu imaginación hará el resto...

La visión del espejo cambió. Unos muros de cristal rosado, y unas escaleras de piedra era lo único que se veía en la imagen...

*****************

_ CHARIZARD_: ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Un último fogonazo del Lanzallamas de Charizard terminó de abrir el camino. Ash y Haruka habían estado caminando durante unos diez minutos, a través del cristal rosado. Habían llegado a lo que parecía la torre en sí... Ya no estaban en el Estadio... Unas escaleras de piedra se elevaban delante de ellos...

_ HARUKA_: Ya comenzaba a creer que no saldríamos de allí nunca... ¡Vuelve Achamo!

_ ASH_: Lo mismo digo, Charizard. ¡A descansar!

Ambos Pokémon volvieron a sus Pokéballs, a pesar de las quejas del fogoso dragón.

_ HARUKA_: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

_ ASH_: Supongo que nos toca subir escaleras...

_ HARUKA_: ¿Por qué tendremos tanta mala suerte, Ash? ¡Ya que iba a competir por primera vez en el Campeonato Pokémon y tiene que pasar esto!

_ ASH_: (molesto) ¿Sólo te preocupa ese dichoso campeonato, Haruka?

_ HARUKA_: No, Ash. ¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? ¡A mí también me preocupa lo que la ha podido pasar a Misty!

_ ASH_: Perdona, Haruka. Yo no quería...

_ HARUKA_: No importa, Ash. Da igual... Aún la guardó rencor por la bofetada... Pero si hay que salvarla de alguna manera... ¡No te preocupes!

_ ASH_: Gracias, Haruka.

Pikachu, apartado unos metros de Ash y Haruka, miraba nervioso a todas partes... Notaba una extraña presencia...

****************

En el espejo se mostraba a Ash, caminando hacia la escalera. Misty se había quedado de piedra al ver que Ash se encontraba aún en el edificio. ¡La estaba buscando!

_ MISTY_: (sonriendo) ¡Ash! ¡Estás bien!

_ MAKATRULL_: (molesto) ¡Concéntrate, Misty!

_ MISTY_: (enfadada) ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Te repito que yo no pienso hacerle nada a Ash!

_ MAKATRULL_: No creo que sea a él a quien quieras hacerle algo, Misty...

_ MISTY_: (confusa) ¿Có... cómo?

Misty miró al espejo con detenimiento... Tras Ash apareció Pikachu, corriendo... Y ella...

_ MISTY_: (furiosa) ¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUKA!!!!!!

Makatrull sonrió. La cosa funcionaba...

_ MAKATRULL_: **Bueno... Supongo que me tendré que buscar un trabajo. Tienes suficiente odio encima para alimentarlos durante varios meses... Al fín podré librarme de ellos.**

*************

_ HARUKA_: ¡Pero no corras tanto, Ash! ¿Quién sabe lo que podríamos encontrarnos allá arriba?

_ ASH_: ¡Me da lo mismo lo que encontremos allá arriba! ¡Nadie se lleva a ninguno de mis amigos, sean personas o Pokémon, y sale impune de ello! ¡No pienso detenerme hasta que rescatemos a Misty!

_ HARUKA_: ¡Pero Ash! Usa el sentido común... No ves que... ¡UAAAH!

Haruka había tropezado con una piedra y había comenzado a caer.

_ ASH_: ¡Cuidado, Haruka!

Ash, en un vano intento por evitar que se golpeara, se dió la vuelta y abrió los brazos... Pero, la velocidad que llevaba Haruka, junto al hecho de que Ash fuera más bajo que ella, provocó que ambos cayeran al suelo, "abrazados" literalmente...

***************

_ MISTY_: (REALMENTE FURIOSA) ¡AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH! ¡SEGURO QUE ELLA LO HA HECHO A PROP"SITO!

_ MAKATRULL_: ("gota") **Y yo creía que "yo" era aterrador...**

Misty estaba realmente furiosa. El poder que el maléfico cuaderno la otorgaba hacía que su furia aumentara por momentos... Los acuosos ojos verdes de Misty se habían convertido en un intenso incendio de odio...

***************

Ash y Haruka seguían allí en el suelo, "abrazados", mientras una "gota" recorría la cara de un confuso Pikachu, que observaba a los dos jóvenes entrenadores... Haruka estiró los brazos para separarse unos centímetros de Ash... Estaba visiblemente muy sonrojada...

_ HARUKA_: (colorada) Se... Será mejor que olvidemos esto que ha pasado... Yo no quería que ocurriera esto... Yo...

La cara de Ash era todo un poema... Había tenido la "mala" suerte de que "ciertas partes" de la anatomía de Haruka "cayeran" sobre el rostro de Ash...

_ ASH_: (colorado, confuso, nervioso, aterrado... todo en uno) Sí... Menos mal que no nos ha visto nadie... Si no, la gente podría imaginarse cosas raras...

_ HARUKA_: (colorada) ¡No pongas esa cara, Ash! ¡Que me da mucha vergüenza! ¡No...!

Haruka se llevó las manos al cuello. La cara de Ash cambió completamente al ver aquello...

_ ASH_: (asustado) ¿Haruka? ¿Te pasa algo?

_ HARUKA_: (aterrada) No... pue.. do... resp... No... pue... irar...

******************

Makatrull sonreía. Misty estaba usando toda su ira... Como él quería...

_ MISTY_: (furiosa) ¡ESO PARA QUE APRENDAS A METERTE EN MI VIDA! ¡SUFRE, HARUKA! ¡SUFRE!

En el espejo se veía a una Haruka de rodillas, con las manos en el cuello, luchando por respirar. Su cara se estaba poniendo completamente roja... Sin duda no estaba fingiendo... A su lado Ash y Pikachu observaban impotentes, incapaces de comprender lo que la estaba pasando a Haruka...

_ MISTY_: (furiosa) ¡ERES UNA MALDITA APROVECHADA, HARUKA! ¡HAS APROVECHADO MI AUSENCIA PARA ROBÁRMELO! ¡ERA MÍO, HARUKA! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME LO ARREBATES!

_ MAKATRULL_: (sonriendo) Tampoco hace falta que...

_ MISTY_: (furiosa) ¡TÚ NO TE METAS, MAKATRULL! ¡ELLA HA DE PAGAR POR LO QUE ME HA HECHO!

_ MAKATRULL_: (confuso) **¿Habrá sido buena idea hacerle esta prueba? ¡Creo que esto va a ser demasiado para ella!**

En el espejo seguía viéndose el cuerpo de Haruka... Sus ojos habían empezado a desorbitarse, presa del sufrimiento. A su lado, Ash ahora intentaba separar las manos de Haruka de su cuello, en vano.

_ MISTY_: (furiosa) ¡NO INTENTES AYUDARLA, ASH! ¡TENGO QUE ACABAR CON ELLA SI QUIERO VOLVER A SER FELIZ! ¡LO SÉ!

En la imagen se veía como el cuerpo de Haruka había comenzado a flotar en el aire... Como si alguien invisible la estuviera levantando...

_ MISTY_: (furiosa) ¡ADIOS, HARUKA!

El cuerpo de Haruka golpeó violentamente el suelo... Las manos soltaron su cuello... Los intentos de respirar de Haruka acabaron... Los ojos de Haruka estaban en blanco... sin vida.

****************

_ ASH_: ¡HARUKA! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HA PASADO? ¡HARUKA!

Ash estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo inerte de Haruka... Llorando... Había perdido a otra amiga... Antes, Misty y ahora... Haruka...

_ ASH_: ¡HARUKA! ¡Despierta!

*****************

El espejo se rompió en pedazos. Misty había lanzado el cuaderno hacia él al ver lo que ella había ocasionado... Detrás de ella, Makatrull mostraba una de sus más tristes miradas... Aquello había superado sus expectativas...

_ MISTY_: (llorando) ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

_ MAKATRULL_: Misty... Ni yo mismo me habría atrevido a hacer lo que acabas de hacer... Sin duda, estoy asombrado... Veo que todos mis esfuerzos, los de Eidan, y los de "ellos", han merecido la pena... Has superado mis expectativas... "Ellos" estarán muy contentos...

_ MISTY_: (llorando) ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ¡YO NO HE PODIDO MATAR A HARUKA!

_ MAKATRULL_: Yo tampoco quería hacer daño a tu hermana... Sólo a su compañero... Le odiaba desde mis años de entrenador Pokémon... Ella tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el mismo coche que él...

_ MISTY_: (llorando) ¿POR QUÉ ME HAS OBLIGADO A PASAR POR ESTO, MAKATRULL? ¿POR QUÉ?

Las lágrimas de Misty caían descontroladas. Se había convertido en un ser despreciable... Se estaba convirtiendo en Makatrull...

CONTINUARÁ...


	19. Sueños

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 18

_SUEÑOS..._

***************************************************************************

La tormenta seguía cayendo con fuerza, ajena a los acontecimientos que ocurrían dentro de la torre. Y no parecía dar señales de que fuera a detenerse en algún momento. Es más: su fuerza seguía aumentando...

***********

En el interior, algunas personas luchaban contra aquel silencio que quería apoderarse del exterior... Unos luchaban en vano, mientras lloraban sobre los amigos perdidos... Otros buscaban el camino para salir de allí, sin mucho éxito... Otros intentaban solucionarlo de alguna manera, aunque fuera la locura lo que dirigiera sus actos... Y otra persona, en este caso una muchacha una vez feliz y enérgica, luchaba contra lo que pudiera ser su propia pesadilla... ella misma.

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Por qué estás llorando, Misty?

Misty lloraba, con las manos en los ojos, intentando comprender qué es lo que había sucedido. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Por qué habría hecho eso?

_ MAKATRULL_: No lo entiendo, Misty... Has acabado con lo que más odiabas... ¿Acaso no te sientes mejor?

Makatrull se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella... Colocó una mano sobre su hombro...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿No ves que ahora esa chica está fuera de tu camino? ¡Un obstáculo menos para tí, Misty! ¡Eso es estupendo!

Misty giró su rostro lleno de lágrimas hacia la gélida cara de Makatrull, incapaz de mostrar ni un sólo sentimiento...

_ MISTY_: (con lágrimas en sus ojos) Soy una asesina...

_ MAKATRULL_: Tú no la has matado, Misty... Tú has deseado que a ella la pasara eso y "ellos" te lo han concedido... Es un poder grandioso, maravilloso. ¿No piensas lo mismo?

_ MISTY_: ¿Qué es lo que llamas tú maravilloso? ¿Hacer el mal?

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿He hecho acaso algo que puedas considerar "malo"?

_ MISTY_: Mataste al novio de mi hermana... Mataste a tu antiguo amor, Saphire... Ahora me has provocado para hacer que matara a Haruka... ¿No es eso lo suficientemente "malo" para ti, Makatrull?

_ MAKATRULL_: El mal... ¿Acaso tú puedes diferenciar lo que es el mal y el bien? ¿Lo que es bueno y es malo?

_ MISTY_: Yo lo único que quiero es que todo vuelva a la normalidad, Makatrull... ¡NO QUIERO NADA MÁS!

Misty rompió a llorar... Ya no podía aguantarlo más... Estaba harta de todo aquello...

_ MAKATRULL_: Bueno, Misty... Ya que estás tan afligida, te propongo un regalo...

_ MISTY_: (enjugándose las lágrimas) ¿Un regalo?

_ MAKATRULL_: Vas a venir conmigo a la habitación que está al lado de ésta...

_ MISTY_: (confusa) ¿Otra habitación?

_ MAKATRULL_: Sí... La mejor habitación de nuestro pequeño mundo... que muy pronto será TU pequeño mundo... Te mereces una recompensa...

_ MISTY_: Una asesina no merece recompensas...

_ MAKATRULL_: (molesto) No seas estúpida, Misty. Nadie sabrá que has sido tú... Sólo has disfrutado de tu odio...

Misty, intentando pensar, no dijo nada...

_ MAKATRULL_: Y ahora... Dame mi cuaderno...

Misty miró al cuaderno... Allí, entre los cristales rotos de aquel espejo, estaba el cuaderno, abierto de par en par... Una especie de susurro salía de entre sus páginas... Parecía como si "algo" hubiera dentro de él... ¿Serían "ellos" los que estuvieran ahí dentro? ¿Debería darle el cuaderno a Makatrull? ¿Y si aquel cuaderno pudiera dar marcha atrás a toda esta pesadilla?

_ MISTY_: **¿Y si...?**

Misty extendió su mano hacia el cuaderno, mientras una idea había comenzado a formarse en su cabeza... Podría dar resultado...

Para su sorpresa y desconsuelo, el cuaderno parecía tener vida propia y en un rápido movimiento volvió a las manos de su dueño, que observaba con el ceño fruncido a Misty...

_ MAKATRULL_: (con el cuaderno ya en su poder) No me gusta que pienses demasiado, Misty. Eres más inteligente de lo que creía en un principio...

_ MISTY_: (confusa) ¿Pero cómo has sabido...?

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Crees que iba a dejar que usaras MI cuaderno contra mí? Que ni se te pase eso por la cabeza...

Makatrull se dió la vuelta y agarró la mochila de Misty... Sintió que había algo en su interior: algo que le era familiar...

_ MAKATRULL_: **Veo que la ha cogido... ¡Cuán fuerte puede ser a veces la tentación!**

Sin preocuparse por su descubrimiento, arrojó la mochila a las manos de Misty y abrió la puerta de la habitación...

_ MAKATRULL_: Acompáñame...

_ MISTY_: ¿Va a haber alguna manera de que pueda solucionar lo que he hecho? ¡Por favor!

_ MAKATRULL_: Es posible... Aunque no dependa de tí...

_ MISTY_: ¿De mí?

Makatrull, como muchas otras veces, guardó silencio... Había algo en sus pensamientos que le estaba atormentando...

_ MAKATRULL_: **Ella sigue viva... Eidan no hizo bien su trabajo... Aún la siento... Aunque me pese...**

**********

Saphire...

Había despertado... Estaba agotada por todas esas noches sin dormir, temiendo que Eidan o "ellos" llenaran sus sueños de pesadillas... No había podido dormir tranquila ni un sólo día durante estos tres fatídicos años...

_ BROCK_: Veo que ya has despertado...

Como pudo comprobar, estaba tumbada sobre un viejo y deshilachado sillón que se encontraba por allí. Era extraño que toda aquella "casa", por llamarlo de alguna manera, hubiera aparecido allí, en la Meseta Añil, de repente... No sería tan extraño si se conociera las misteriosas artes que Makatrull, Eidan y "ellos" eran capaces de realizar: aquello no podía ser más que otra de sus ilusiones...

Miró a su preocupado compañero, que intentaba en lo posible animarla de alguna manera... Por algunos momentos, Saphire se sentía feliz... Sólo por algunos momentos...

_ SAPHIRE_: ¿Dónde estamos, Brock?

_ BROCK_: No te preocupes, Saphire. Buscando un poco por este lugar he encontrado la enfermería del Estadio... y encontré un botiquín...

_ SAPHIRE_: No hacía falta que... ¡Auch!

_ BROCK_: ¡Perdón!

_ SAPHIRE_: No... No pasa nada... Gracias, de todos modos...

Saphire se mordió el labio inferior, intentando soportar el dolor que los masajes de Brock le producían. Debería tener el tobillo muy mal...

_ BROCK_: Tranquila, Saphire. Me he criado con nueve hermanos pequeños y siempre tenía que curarles las heridas... Seguramente tenga que verte un médico cuando consigamos salir de aquí, pero mientras creo que este vendaje puede aguantar...

Brock hizo un pequeño nudo... Cuidadosamente, ayudó a Saphire a levantarse. Ella, aún un poco temerosa, colocó el pie en el suelo... Aún la seguía doliendo un poco, pero el fuerte vendaje de Brock hizo que el dolor fuera mitigado en gran medida...

_ SAPHIRE_: (mueca de dolor) Aún me duele un poco...

_ BROCK_: He hecho lo que he podido, Saphire. No soy un médico...

_ SAPHIRE_: Ya lo sé, Brock... Ya lo sé...

Brock, asegurándose de que Saphire podía caminar sin problemas (salvo una pequeña cojera) se dispuso a marcharse escaleras arriba...

_ SAPHIRE_: ¿A dónde vas, Brock?

_ BROCK_: ¡Quédate aquí descansando, Saphire! ¡Yo iré a buscar a mis amigos!

_ SAPHIRE_: No pienso permitir que vayas tú sólo allá arriba, Brock...

_ BROCK_: ¿Qué?

_ SAPHIRE_: Aunque tenga que subir cojeando, subiré... Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con... "ellos".

Brock comenzó a sentir frío... La mirada azul de Saphire se había oscurecido... Con paso firme y decidido, Saphire, a pesar del dolor, comenzó a subir las escaleras, ante la atónita mirada de Brock...

_ BROCK_: Pero, ¿qué haces? ¡Tienes que descansar!

_ SAPHIRE_: Los siento de nuevo... Algo ha ocurrido hace unos momentos... ¡Algo malo ha pasado!

_ BROCK_: ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ SAPHIRE_: Estoy oyendo a alguien pedir socorro, Brock... ¿Acaso no lo oyes, Brock?

Brock, extrañado, bajó la voz. Escuchó... Se oía el golpear de las gotas de lluvia sobre el rosado cristal... Se oían los atronadores truenos del exterior... Los murmullos y llantos de la gente de las calles... Oía su propio corazón, latiendo descontrolado... La mirada de Saphire era cada vez más terrorífica...

_ BROCK_: ¿Saphire? ¿Qué...?

_ VOZ_: ¡SOCORRO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDA!

La mirada de Saphire volvió a la normalidad... Al fín Brock lo había escuchado...

_ BROCK_: Esa voz... ¡Es Ash! ¡Algo debe de haberle pasado!

_ SAPHIRE_: Es lo que quería decirte, Brock. ¡Tenemos que subir allá arriba!

La voz de Ash provenía de lo alto de las escaleras. Parecía muy nervioso...

_ SAPHIRE_: Creo que a vuestra joven compañera le ha pasado algo... Espero que no sea nada grave... Pero no lo creo...

_ BROCK_: ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Crees que la ha podido pasar algo a Haruka?

Saphire, sin responder, comenzó a subir los peldaños a la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus doloridos pies...

_ BROCK_: ¡Espera!

************

_ ASH_: ¡Haruka! ¡Despierta! ¡SOCORRO! ¡POR FAVOR!

_ PIKACHU_: ¡PI KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ash estaba un piso más arriba de dónde Saphire y Brock se encontraban. Entre sus manos tenía la cabeza inerte de Haruka... Durante todo este tiempo que la había conocido, una gran amistad había surgido entre ellos: Ash la había conocido siendo una novata, un desastre hecha persona en cuanto a Pokémon se refiere.

Cuando la conoció, ella ni tan siquiera sabía lo que era un combate Pokémon. Combatía sin cabeza alguna y sus Pokémon no la obedecían lo más mínimo... De hecho, a Ash le recordaba un tanto a él mismo, cuando comenzó a entrenar...

Y, ahora, gracias al equipo que habían formado entre ella y él, más los sabios consejos de Brock, habían conseguido que la torpe e inexperta novata Haruka Kimihiro, que lo único que sabía de los Pokémon era que vivían en el mismo planeta que ella, se convirtiera en una dura rival. Ahora Haruka hasta se permitía el "lujo" de retarle en persona...

Bueno... Creo que la palabra "ahora" no era la más adecuada...

Ash aún recordaba aquellos primeros días... Misty se habría sentido orgullosa de él si hubiera visto lo que había conseguido hacer con Haruka... Pero no lo vio... Y ya nunca lo verá...

Pikachu lloraba... Ash ya estaba seco... No había llorado tanto desde el día que Misty se marchó sin despedirse... La echaba de menos... Y más ahora en un momento como éste...

Pikachu había intentado "impactruenar" el inerte cuerpo de Haruka, sin mucho éxito. Seguía con los ojos blancos y el rostro inexpresivo. La cálida sonrisa que solía mostrar en ocasiones se había borrado de su cara... Sólo silencio... Silencio...

_ ASH_: (triste) Has sido una buena alumna, Haruka... Sé que suena ridículo que yo lo diga, pero en fín. Al menos, durante todo este tiempo... Yo...

Un tremendo golpe se oyó a sus espaldas... Se giró y miró inquieto. Pikachu se puso alerta...

_ ASH_: ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Otro tremendo golpe destrozó parte del muro de cristal que impedía el acceso a aquella sala. Un majestuoso Onix apareció por la abertura, rugiendo con todo su poderío...

_ ONIX_: ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-roar!

_ BROCK_: ¡Buen trabajo, Onix! ¡Vuelve!

Onix, una vez hecho su trabajo, volvió a su lugar de descanso.

_ ASH_: ¡BROCK! ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! ¡Creía que te había pasado algo!

_ BROCK_: ¡ASH! ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¡Te hemos oído pedir ayuda y hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido!

_ ASH_: (extrañado) ¿Hemos?

La bella imagen de Saphire apareció tras el agujero de Onix. Venía cojeando, mostrando aquella melancólica mirada.

_ SAPHIRE_: Hola, Ash...

Ash se quedó petrificado. ¿No había sido esa chica la que...?

_ BROCK_: ¡Ash! Te presento a...

_ ASH_: ¡No es momento de presentaciones, Brock! ¡Mira a Haruka!

Saphire y Brock miraron a dónde Ash les señalaba... Brock mostró una expresión de terror y Saphire cerró los ojos... Sabía que algo malo había pasado, y no se había equivocado...

_ BROCK_: ¿Qué es lo que la ha pasado, Ash?

ASH: No lo sé. Estábamos aquí y de repente ha empezado a actuar de una manera muy rara... Como si estuviera poseída... No entiendo nada... No lo entiendo...

_ BROCK_: ¿Y?

_ ASH_: Creo que está...

Antes de que Ash pudiera decir la fatídica palabra, vio como Saphire se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Haruka. Pikachu, al ver a Saphire, la miró amenazadoramente... No quería que ningún extraño, por amistoso que parezca, se acercara a alguno de sus amigos humanos... Y menos alguien con aquella aterradoramente triste mirada que Saphire mostraba a cada momento...

_ BROCK_: (aún en shock) No te preocupes, Pikachu. No es mala persona...

_ ASH_: ¿Qué irá a hacer?

Saphire se arrodilló, y colocó su mano sobre la frente de Haruka. Ash y Brock vieron como Saphire miraba cuidadosamente a Haruka, intentando sacar alguna conclusión... Con voz triste, Saphire continuó hablando...

_ SAPHIRE_: Siento deciros que vuestra amiga Haruka ha sufrido el ataque de "ellos"... Tiene la mente ennegrecida... Polvorienta... Alguien ha querido maldecirla de algún modo y por alguna razón... Y me temo que sé quién ha podido ser...

_ ASH_: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué la ha pasado a Haruka? ¿Por qué no respira ni hace nada? ¿Acaso realmente está...?

_ BROCK_: ¿Muerta?

_ PIKACHU_: ¿Pika?

_ SAPHIRE_: Sí... Aparentemente, está muerta... No respira, no muestra signos vitales... Vosotros podréis pensar que está muerta... Es lógico...

Ash y Brock se miraron, sin entender qué es lo que estaba intentando decir Saphire. Vieron como lentamente colocó sus dos manos sobre la frente de Haruka...

_ SAPHIRE_: Los siento... Aquí dentro... En su mente... Haruka se encuentra mentalmente muerta... "Ellos" han ocupado sus pensamientos...

Ash se acercó poco a poco a Saphire, que seguía arrodillada. Observó que había cerrado los ojos, como si estuviera meditando...

_ ASH_: ¿Estás intentando decir que Haruka no está muerta?

_ SAPHIRE_: Está muerta... Pero no por completo... Está sufriendo una pesadilla, causada por el odio que una persona siente hacia ella...

_ ASH_: ¿Qué persona?

Saphire abandonó su meditación y dirigió su melancólica mirada hacia Ash. Aquellos ojos azules parecían querer traspasarlo...

_ SAPHIRE_: El odio que tu buena amiga, Misty... siente por Haruka... ¿Razones? Las desconozco...

Ash se quedó boquiabierto, mientras Brock hacía un extraño gesto afirmativo...

_ ASH_: ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y por qué ella iba a querer hacerle eso a Haruka? ¡Si ella no la ha hecho nada!

_ BROCK_: Creo que eso no es lo que importa ahora, Ash... Saphire, ¿de verdad puedes hacer algo por Haruka?

_ HARUKA_: Es posible... Pero sé que lo que yo haga ahora puede perjudicarme en gran medida... Puedo liberarla de su sufrimiento, pero eses sufimiento será traspasado a mí... Es mi sino...

_ BROCK_: (preocupado) ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Saphire ya no quiso escuchar más. Cerró los ojos y continuó con su meditación. Seguía teniendo las manos sobre la fría frente de Haruka.

_ SAPHIRE_: (gritando) Ya sé que me conocéis, malditos. Ya sé que os provoco risa. Ya sé que no soy nadie para vosotros. Ya sé que sois más que yo. Sé que podríais acabar conmigo en cualquier momento. Sé que podéis martirizarme de por vida... Pero ya estoy acostumbrada a vuestro poder...

Ash y Brock se alejaron unos metros, asustados. El cabello negro de Saphire había comenzado a agitarse... La frente de Haruka había comenzado a brillar... Pikachu observaba todo aquello con incredulidad.

_ SAPHIRE_: En mi mente aún siguen habitando cientos de vosotros... Atormentándome... Desmoralizándome... Amargándome la existencia... Tengo pesadillas todas las noches... Tengo insomnio... Tengo miedo... Mucho miedo... Pero aquí sigo, viva. No conseguiréis acabar conmigo, por mucho que os empeñéis... Aunque no fuera la intención de Eidan en un principio, la influencia que él tuvo sobre mí en un pasado me ha dotado de un don... Un gran don...

El cuerpo de Haruka empezó a convulsionarse violentamente... Unas extrañas y malévolas risas habían comenzado a escucharse por todas partes...

_ SAPHIRE_: Sí... Reiros, ilusos. Sé que me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a hacer ahora, pero vosotros lo habéis buscado. ¡Dejad a esta chica en paz y medíos a alguien de vuestro tamaño! No pienso permitir que destrocéis más vidas... Ni la de Misty, ni la de Haruka... Ni la de nadie más...

¡Fuera de aquí!

Ash y Brock observaron atónitos como una gran sombra negra, con la forma de Haruka, se había separado del cuerpo de ella. Se oyeron unas risas estremecedoras... y la sombra se dirigió rápidamente hacia Saphire... introduciéndose en su interior.

_ SAPHIRE_: No podréis conmigo... No...

De repente, Haruka abrió los ojos... No de una manera grácil y suave. Abrió los ojos como aquellos que han visto la muerte muy de cerca... Comenzó a respirar con ansiedad, como si le fuera la vida en ello... Tosió dos veces... Ash, Brock y Pikachu no podían creerse lo que habían presenciado.

_ HARUKA_: ¿A dónde han ido esas "cosas"? ¿Dónde se han ido?

Haruka intentó reincorporarse, pero se encontró con la mirada de Saphire...

_ SAPHIRE_: Tranquila... Ya estás bien...

La cara de Haruka mostró pánico... Aquel rostro... Presa del miedo retrocedió varios metros, arrastrándose por el suelo...

_ ASH_: (alegre) ¡Estás bien, Haruka! ¡Menos mal!

Pero Haruka no parecía muy feliz de volver a estar viva. Seguía mirando aterrada el rostro de Saphire... Ash, Brock y Pikachu sólo veían la espalda de Saphire, por lo que no podían comprender la reacción de Saphire.

_ HARUKA_: ¡Apartaté de mí, monstruo! ¡Fuera!

_ BROCK_: ¡Haruka! ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¡Saphire te ha salvado la vida!

_ HARUKA_: (sin escuchar nada) ¡Fuera de aquí!

Un resplandor azulado comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Haruka, proveniente de Saphire. Tras un aterrorizado grito de Haruka, al fín llegó la calma... Haruka comenzó a respirar de nuevo con normalidad...

Saphire, por su parte, se levantó del suelo... El brillo azulado había cesado y Saphire parecía algo cansada. Brock la miró preocupado, mientras observaba como Haruka seguía mirándola fijamente, como asustada por algo...

_ ASH_: (asombrado) ¿Qué... qué ha sido todo esto?

Brock avanzó lentamente hacia Saphire y puso una mano sobre su hombro... Seguía de espaldas, contemplando fijamente a Haruka... Brock pudo oir lo que parecía una especie de llanto...

_ BROCK_: ¿Ocurre algo, Saphire?

Saphire comenzó a llorar más abundantemente... Haruka estaba cada vez más aterrada...

_ BROCK_: (preocupado) ¿Saphire? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Saphire, lentamente, se giró... Brock, al ver la cara de Saphire le entraron ganas de vomitar... Los antes preciosos bonitos ojos de Saphire se habían llenado de lágrimas... de sangre. Saphire estaba llorando sangre...

_ ASH_: ¡Horror!

_ PIKACHU_: ¡PIKA!

Brock estaba paralizado. El rostro de Saphire se había convertido en una horrorosa representación de lo que se podía considerar el sufrimiento... Una horrorosa visión para Brock... Un impacto demasiado grande para él.

_ SAPHIRE_. (llorando sangre) ¡Abrá...zame... Brock! ¡Por favor! ¡Abrázame con todas tus fuerzas! ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡No puedo más con "ellos! ¡Sabía que me pasaría esto! ¡Abrazamé! ¡POR FAVOR!

Haruka estaba sobrecogida. Ash se había ido a reunirse con ella, dejando a Brock sólo... Seguía sin reaccionar.

_ SAPHIRE_: (llorando sangre) ¡POR FAVOR, BROCK! ¡Necesito que me abraces! ¡Dame algo de alegría! ¡POR FAVOR!

Brock vio aterrorizado cómo las manos de Saphire habían comenzado a arrugarse... Su bello cabello negro ahora se estaba tornando blanco y viejo... Su cara estaba perdiendo su vistosidad...

Saphire tropezó con sus piernas y cayó al suelo... Intentó levantarse, pero la fallaban las fuerzas.

_ SAPHIRE_: (casi sin voz) ¡AYÚDAME! ¡DIJISTE QUE ME AYUDARÍAS A SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡DEMUÉSTRALO, BROCK!

Brock no podía soportarlo más... Aquello superaba toda su comprensión... Ni en sus peores pesadillas podría haber imaginado semejante aberración... Quiso huir... Pero algo pudo con él... Se agachó y rodeó con sus brazos a Saphire, intentando darle calor y apoyo. Brock hizo esto ante la atónita mirada de Haruka y Ash. Pikachu ni se sabía dónde estaba, escondido por algún lugar.

_ BROCK_: No te preocupes, Saphire. Estoy aquí contigo...

Saphire no dijo nada... Comenzó a manchar de sangre el hombro de Brock, llorando desconsoladamente... Comenzó a respirar más tranquila... Brock sintió que su áspera piel había comenzado a suavizarse... Sus cabellos recuperaban su color negro... Su piel se rejuveneció de nuevo... Brock la miró de nuevo a la cara... Seguía llorando, pero ya eran las típicas lágrimas saladas las que recorrían su preciosas mejillas... Saphire había vuelto a la normalidad... Aunque la triste mirada seguía presente, incapaz de borrarse...

_ HARUKA_: (abrazada a Ash, asustada) ¡Qué alguien me despierte!

_ ASH_: (casi sin respiración) ¿Podgrías soldgtarme eld ccuegllio, Hargduca? ¡Me estajg agsfijiandgo!

_ HARUKA_: ("gota") ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!

Ambos, con Pikachu a su lado (quién sabe dónde se habría escondido) se quedaron mirando aquella extraña escena: una chica dejándose abrazar por Brock.

_ SAPHIRE_: Gracias, Brock. Llevaba deseando un abrazo de cariño desde hace ya más de tres años... Me está consumiendo la tristeza, gracias a "ellos". ¡Por un momento me has hecho feliz, Brock!

_ BROCK_: (colorado) ¿En serio? ¡No hay de qué! ¡Me lo dicen todas muy a menudo!

_ HARUKA_: ("gota") **Será mentiroso...**

Saphire se separó de Brock y se levantó del suelo, con fuerzas renovadas... Había sacado la maldad del cuerpo de Haruka y se la había traspasado a ella. "Ellos" vivían en el interior de su mente, atormentándola... Y ahora, con esta nueva intrusión, se habían multiplicado... Sabía que aquello iba a acabar con ella en cualquier momento... Pero no había otra alternativa... Debería combatir a Makatrull con sus propias armas...

***********

Makatrull caminaba, junto a Misty. Habían llegado a una puerta, situada al final de un largo pasillo. Makatrull sacó una extraña llave y la introdujo en la cerradura... Misty aún estaba apesadumbrada.

_ MISTY_: ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez y acabas con mi amargura, Makatrull? Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que vas a hacer...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Matarte? ¡Te voy a dar un regalo, como compensación a todo el sufrimiento por el que te hemos hecho pasar Eidan y yo! Sólo es un regalo...

_ MISTY_: Tal y como están las cosas, matarme sería el mejor regalo que me pudieras ofrecer...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡La Elegida se merece lo mejor! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME OBLIGUES A MALDECIRTE!

Makatrull calló de repente. Había sentido algo... Una extraña fuerza parecía provenir de algún lugar bajo sus pies, decenas de metros más abajo.

_ MAKATRULL_: **¡No puede ser! ¡Tal y cómo me temía, sigue viva! ¡Si no me doy prisa, podría estropearlo todo! ¡Debo mantener a Misty contenta a partir de ahora, o seguiré atrapado en esta pesadilla de vida para siempre!**

Misty, sin ganas de moverse, miraba a Makatrull. Quería atacarlo con sus Pokémon, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Makatrull, aquí, en su mundo, era intocable. Ella estaba a su merced, aunque no quisiera.

Makatrull, inquieto, abrió la puerta... Entraron a su interior... Una gran cantidad de extrañas máquinas y artilugios llenaban la habitación...Al fondo de la gran habitación se veía otra puerta...

_ MAKATRULL_: Ahora vas a entrar a lo que yo llamo la "Cámara de los Sueños". Puede que al entrar te perturbe lo que veas... Pero no te preocupes... He dicho que te iba a hacer un regalo y es lo que te voy a ofrecer. Siendo así, no deberías temerla.

_ MISTY_: Quiero salir de aquí, Makatrull. Quiero irme a mi casa... ¡Déjame SALIR de AQUÍ!

_ MAKATRULL_: (enfadado) ¡NO VAS A SALIR DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE NO ACABE LA TORMENTA! ¡HASTA QUE NO ME HAYA LIBERADO DE "ELLOS", DE AQUÍ NO SALES!

_ MISTY_: ¡Sí, claro! ¡TE QUITAS TÚ EL PESO DE ENCIMA Y ME LO TRASPASAS A MÍ! ¡ME PARECE MUY APLAUDIBLE TU DECISI"N, MAKATRULL!

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡No hagas que me enfade, Misty!

_ MISTY_: ¡Cuánta razón tenía Eidan! ¡Tú eres aun peor que él, escondido tras esa apariencia de misticismo y melancolía!

Makatrull no dijo más. Apaciguó su furia y comenzó a abrir la puerta de la "Cámara de los Sueños".

_ MAKATRULL_: Piensa lo que quieras... Nada de lo que pienses o digas me hará cambiar nada. Entra y recibe tu regalo. Estás demasiado furiosa y hay que bajarte esos humos...

_ MISTY_: ¡A mí no me va a mandar ningún chi...!

Makatrull empujó a Misty al interior de la sala y cerró la puerta con la llave. Tras esto, se dirigió hacia una silla, situada delante de un panel de mandos. Fueran lo que fueran, parecían controlar alguno de los mecanismos de aquel extraño ingenio.

********

Dentro de la pequeña sala en donde Misty había sido metida estaba a oscuras. No se veía absolutamente nada... Misty comenzó a sentir algo de miedo...

Las luces se encendieron... Y sí... Lo que vieron sus ojos fue verdaderamente acongojante

Ocho paredes. Diez si contamos el techo y el suelo. Una sala octogonal, con una extraña silla mecánica en el centro... Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente... Todas las paredes, incluido el techo y el suelo, eran grandes espejos. A cualquier sitio donde miraba, lo único que Misty veía era su reflejo... Su reflejo... Había visto demasiadas veces su reflejo durante esta última semana... Estaba harta de espejos... Y ahora los tenía todos. Misty estaba reflejada al infinito, viendo aquella imagen demacrada que ella presentaba en esos momentos. Miles, millones de Mistys la observaban desde todos los ángulos... Desde el techo, el suelo y las paredes. El infinito siempre podría ser desquiciante... El infinito...

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esta imagen es, quizá, muy complicada de imaginar. Para poder hacerse una idea de esta escena habría que meterse en una habitación similar... Pero creo que nunca nadie ha creado semejante aberración. Yo hice una prueba con dos espejos y la sensación me dejó un tanto confuso y desorientado... Imaginad con diez espejos... Debe de ser una sensación horrible... Si queréis hacer la prueba con dos espejos, os recomiendo que la habitación sea lo más pequeña posible, y la decoración de las paredes sea mínima... El mejor sitio para hacer la prueba son esos típicos vestidores que suele haber en las tiendas de ropa, ya que algunos suelen tener dos espejos enfrentados, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha... La sensación que te puede producir aquello puede ser indescriptible, dependiendo sobre todo del tamaño de los espejos y la oscuridad de las paredes de la habitación. FIN DE LAS ESTÚPIDAS EXPERIENCIAS DEL AUTOR.

El infinito...

Misty se sintió completamente sola. Era como si estuviera flotando en un inmenso vacío que se extendía a lo largo de cientos de kilómetros en todas las direcciones... Comenzó a marearse, así que decidió sentarse en aquella extraña silla del centro. Al sentarse, unos extraños mecanismos se activaron, apresándola a la silla.

_ MISTY_: ¡Makatrull! ¿Qué es esto?

La voz lejana y suavizada de Makatrull se oía, viniendo de algún lugar de toda aquella infinita realidad.

_ MAKATRULL_: (en la distancia) Bueno, Misty. Perdóname si he sido un poco brusco antes, pero a partir de ahora vas a sentirte feliz. Puede que no sea una felicidad real, pero es un buen sustituto. Sé que te habrá perturbado la habitación. Es razonable... Nadie está preparado para lo infinito. Es uno de esos pensamientos inquietantes que a la humanidad le cuesta imaginar...

_ MISTY_: ¿Qué vas a hacedme?

_ MAKATRULL_: Tranquila. A partir de ahora vas a entrar en un profundo sueño. Todo lo que veas y sientas te va a parecer tan real que no podrás diferenciar la realidad de la ficción. Prepárate para un viaje al mundo de los sueños... Tus sueños...

_ MISTY_: No se convertirán en pesadillas, ¿verdad?

Makatrull no respondió. Inquieta por la falta de respuestas, vió como una especie de visor de color negro bajaba hacia su cabeza. Instintivamente, Misty se lo colocó en la cabeza. Desde ese momento, ella sintió un pequeño hormigueo recorriéndole el cuerpo... Luego, todo se volvió oscuro...

************************

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Calor... Humedad... Suave brisa... Olor a sal y marisco... Sol brillante en el cielo...

Misty abrió los ojos... El intenso sol que brillaba en el cielo provocó que tuviera que desviar la mirada... Confusa, se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada sobre una toalla... Y, ante ella, la inmensidad de un precioso océano se extendía más allá del horizonte.

Miró a su alrededor... Ella debería de encontrarse en una playa tropical, lo que explicaría la gran cantidad de palmeras que había. Lo curioso es que no había nadie en la playa... Bueno, en realidad era razonable. Esto era un sueño...

Se miró a sí misma. Estaba llevando un bonito bikini azul celeste... Siempre le habría gustado tener uno de ese color, pero nunca los encontraba en las tiendas... Casualidades de la vida...

_ MISTY_: Vaya... Este es un sitio precioso... Siempre había soñado con venir a una playa como ésta... ¿Dónde estaré?

Misty siguió mirando a su alrededor. Le extrañó ver otra toalla a su lado...

_ MISTY_: ¿De quién será esta toalla?

Mientras intentaba averiguar lo que pasaba en este sueño, vió pasar volando a pocos metros de ella un extraño Pokémon pájaro de color blanco, parecido a una gaviota... Hizo un extraño giro en el aire y cambió de dirección. Tras él, otros dos Pokémon pájaro, algo mayores que el primero, pasaron con un vuelo rasante, en dirección al mar... Parecían pelícanos...

_ MISTY_: ¡Vaya Pokémon más extraño!

Vió como uno de los extraños pájaros se zambullía en el agua, para su sorpresa, y atrapaba con su pico un desdichado Magikarp. Tras esto, el otro pájaro hizo lo mismo, y atrapó otro Magikarp.

_ MISTY_: ¡Qué hábiles que son! Lo siento por los pobres Magikarp, pero así es la naturaleza...

Los pájaros desaparecieron volando, en dirección a la montaña que se erguía a lo lejos, en una isla a algunos kilómetros de la costa. Parecía que aquellos pájaros fueran una pareja que llevaba alimento a sus crías...

Comenzó a soplar una suave brisa, que con el calor que hacía era de agradecer. Misty se sentía relajada. Casi había olvidado por completo el sufrimiento por el que Makatrull la había hecho pasar...

Misty oyó una voz familiar... Sin duda, lo más sorprendente fue averiguar de quién provenía la voz...

_ LILY_: ¿Misty?

¿Lily? ¿Había sido Lily la que la llamaba? Eso quería decir que ya se había recuperado de su problema... ¡Qué gran noticia! No... Esto seguía siendo un sueño, a pesar de todo. Pero era agradable volver a oír su voz... Bueno, era "agradable" oír su voz cuando no quería molestar a Misty, claro... Cosa que ocurría en muy raras ocasiones...

Pero, ¿por qué la llamaba? ¿Sería ella la que la habría traído a este lugar?

_ LILY_: Misty... Te estoy llamando... Mira a quién me acabo de encontrar por aquí, Misty. Creo que te va a gustar la sorpresa.

Extrañada, Misty se levantó de la toalla. Sintió la cálida arena bajo sus pies y se dirigió hacia su hermana, que la saludaba con la mano. Sí, estaba de pie, sonriente. No parecía de mal humor. Como si volviera a sonreírle la vida...

A su lado, un chico bajito y delgadito, a pesar de lo mucho que comía, observaba a Misty aproximarse hacia ellos. Un leve sonrojo se apreciaba en su cara. Misty se quedó sin habla al ver que era Ash...

_ LILY_: Decía que había venido a buscarte... Quería hablar contigo...

Misty estaba realmente sin saber qué pensar... Demasiado bonito para ser verdad... Es decir, un sueño...

Ash estaba en bañador... El pobre se había quedado sin habla al ver a Misty... Ella, al notar el sonrojo de Ash en su mirada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ella también.

_ LILY_: ¡Míralos qué lindos se encuentran los dos! ¡Será mejor que os deje solitos!

Entre risitas picaras Lily se metió en el bar de la playa, dejando a Misty y Ash completamente solos.

_ MISTY_: **Está clarísimo que esto es un sueño. Lo sé. Es un sueño... Es un sueño... Es un sueño... Es un s...**

_ ASH_: (sonrojado) Estás... muy... bonita... Misty...

A Misty casi le sale el corazón por la boca. Aquello era tan maravillosamente irreal que tenía que ser real a la fuerza... No... creo que ella lo quiso pensar al revés... O no...

_ MISTY_: (sonrojada) ¿E... en serio piensas eso... de MÍ?

Aquello no tenía sentido. Estaba hablando con un Ash de sueño... ¿Por qué se sentía tan entusiasmada?

_ ASH_: (sonrojado) Verás... Como no pude regalarte nada por tu decimosexto cumpleaños, ya que no estabas junto a nosotros, he pensado que sería buena idea...

Ese no era Ash. A Misty se lo habían cambiado. Se notaba perfectamente que esto era un sueño... Demasiado bonito para ser real...

_ MISTY_: Sea un sueño o no lo sea yo no pienso desperdiciar este momento. Eso lo tengo clarísimo. Y como es mi sueño, no pienso tener miedo a lo que pueda suceder. 

_ ASH_: (sonrojado) ... dártelo en persona, y...

Misty se acercó a Ash y agarró su mano. El Ash del sueño, al igual que la propia Misty, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse aún más...

_ MISTY_: ¡Vente conmigo a las toallas! ¡Dame el regalo allí, junto a la orilla!

_ ASH_: ¡Va...vale! ¡Si tú quieres!

Misty se llevó a Ash agarrado de la mano y ambos se sentaron en las toallas (curiosamente ya preparadas). Ash, tras titubear un poco, decidió continuar.

_ ASH_: Cierra los ojos...

_ MISTY_: ¿Qué los cierre?

_ ASH_: No querrás arruinar la sorpresa, ¿verdad?

_ MISTY_: ¿Sorpresa? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Misty cerró los ojos. Quería seguir disfrutando de su sueño, así que había decidido dejar de preguntarse si esto era real o sólo un sueño. Quería disfrutar del momento...

Misty notó como Ash depositaba algo en su mano...

_ ASH_: Abre los ojos, Misty.

Misty abrió los ojos y miró el regalo de Ash: una foto en la que aparecía Haruka muerta...

_ MISTY_: **¿QUÉ?**

Por instinto, Misty cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir... Para su alivio, la foto había desaparecido, dejando lugar al verdadero regalo de Ash...

_ MISTY_: (decepcionada) ¿Un Pokéball?

Aquello ya había dado un giro de realidad. Un Pokéball sería uno de los regalos estúpidos que sólo Ash sería capaz de regalar...

_ ASH_: No te precipites en juzgar, Misty. ¿Por qué no lo lanzas?

_ MISTY_: ¿Quieres decir que hay un Pokémon dentro? ¿No está vacía?

_ ASH_: ("gota") ¿Se puede saber por quién me has tomado?

Misty, sin responder a la pregunta de Ash, lanzó el Pokéball a sus pies. Tras el resplandor, Misty observó con incredulidad y alegría al Pokémon que había aparecido: un precioso Vaporeon. La felicidad que reflejaba el rostro de Misty era indescriptible...

_ MISTY_: (llorando de alegría) ¡Un Vaporeon! ¡Siempre quise tener uno!

El Vaporeon, juguetón, se lanzó a los brazos de Misty y comenzó a lamerle la cara, en señal de alegría.

_ MISTY_: (riendo) ¡Para, Vaporeon! ¡Que me haces cosquillas!

_ VAPOREON_: ¡Vap, vap!

Ash sonreía, a su lado. Lentamente, fue colocando su brazo tras el cuello de Misty y comenzó a acariciarla el hombro derecho. El sonrojo posterior de Misty era bastante razonable. No se esperaba aquello.

_ ASH_: ¿Te ha gustado el regalo, Misty?

Misty estaba sin palabras... Acariciaba la suave piel del Vaporeon, que emitía pequeños gruñidos de satisfacción al notar las caricias de Misty. Aunque aquello fuera un sueño, parecía tan real...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

************************

Makatrull seguía allí, toqueteando botones tras otro. Aún estaba confundido por el extraño fallo que había sucedido antes. Esta máquina nunca cometía fallos... Aquello no era normal...

Aún más extraño era un detalle del que Makatrull no se había percatado... Al entrar a la habitación, Makatrull había cerrado la puerta con llave... Ahora, sin que Makatrull se hubiera aún dado cuenta, estaba completamente abierta...

************************

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_ MISTY_: Muchas gracias, Ash. No sé qué decirte.

_ ASH_: Yo sí creo que sé lo que quiero decirte, Misty.

_ MISTY_: ¿Sí?

_ ASH_: Verás, Misty. Después de todo este tiempo que nos conocemos, he llegado a una conclusión...

_ MISTY_: ¿En serio? ¿A cual?

_ ASH_: Creo que tengo que decirte algo... Bueno, no sé... Nunca creí que me atrevería a decirte esto, pero... Misty... Yo... te...

Misty no podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de escuchar... Era un sueño... ¡Pero que ojalá se volviera realidad!

_ ASH_: Misty... Te odio...

A Misty casi se la para el corazón. Aquella no podía ser la respuesta...

_ ASH_: ¿Cómo se te pudo pasar por la cabeza el querer matar a Haruka? ¡Eres una maldita asesina!

_ MISTY_: (llorando) ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

************************

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa hoy a esta máquina?

Makatrull pulsó un botón, enfadado. Aquello le estaba poniendo de los nervios... Estaba tan concentrado en todo aquello que no pudo oir los extraños ruidos que provenían de detrás suyo.

************************

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Antes de que Misty estuviera a punto de morirse de pena, una extraña visión pasó frente a sus ojos. ¿Era su imaginación, o el sueño se estaba rebobinando? Parecía absurdo, pero así era...

_ ASH_: Creo que tengo que decirte algo... Bueno, no sé... Nunca creí que me atrevería a decirte esto, pero... Misty... Yo... te...

Misty, después del shock inicial, comenzó a sentirse inquieta. Algo parecía no ir bien con todo aquello...

_ MISTY_: No digas nada, Ash. Es mejor así. Si quiero oir esas palabras, prefiero oirlas del verdadero Ash, no de una vulgar imitación que tú eres...

_ ASH_: (extrañado) ¿Imitación? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Misty? ¡Soy yo, Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta! ¡El que tanto te molesta e incomoda!

_ MISTY_: Es posible que seas igual que él en aspecto. Pero tú sólo eres parte de mi sueño.

De repente, el Ash del sueño se acercó hacia ella y la abrazó cariñosamente... Misty tuvo que rendirse... Soltó al Vaporeon y también le abrazó a él.

_ ASH_: Deja de decir tonterías, Misty. No se de qué Ash estarás hablando, pero aquí me tienes a mí... Y yo te tengo a tí...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

************************

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡Esta Misty es tozuda como una mula! ¡Qué complicado puede resultar lavarla el cerebro! ¡He de conseguir que acepte mi puesto de una vez por todas! ¡"Ellos" se impacientan!

Un sonido de pasos comenzó a escucharse débilmente... Una misteriosa sombra caminaba en dirección a Makatrull... 

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡He de hacer que ella se quede tan satisfecha que no tenga la tentación de escapar de aquí! ¡Tengo que hacerla creer que lo que encuentre aquí dentro es mejor que lo hay allá fuera! ¡Sólo así podré librarme de ellos para siempre!

_ VOZ_: Creía que eras más noble, Makatrull. Pero veo que no te diferencias mucho de mí... Salvo en la elegancia...

Makatrull dejó de hablar. Sin mirar al intruso, pulsó un nuevo botón... No parecía que le inquietara mucho su presencia.

_ MAKATRULL_: (sin mirarle) Sabía que acabarías viniendo aquí, Eidan... Has tardado demasiado...

_ EIDAN_: Veo que aún continúas con tu estúpida idea... ¿Por qué hemos de deshacernos del poder de "ellos", Makatrull? ¿Acaso no valoras todo ese poder que te ha sido otorgado?

_ MAKATRULL_: Ese poder del que tú tan bien hablas me ha estado amargando la vida desde que me encontré en aquel lugar... Aquel horroroso lugar en el que pocos han entrado...

_ EIDAN_: Sí... Ese lugar... Quién diría que nos cambiaría tanto la vida aquella inocente acción, ¿verdad, Makatrull? Ahora "ellos" forman parte de tu vida... Es imposible librarse de "ellos"...

Makatrull continuó pulsando más botones...

_ MAKATRULL_: Deja de decir bobadas...

_ EIDAN_: ¿Bobadas? Eres un estúpido, Makatrull... No sabes aprovechar el poder que te ha sido otorgado... ¿Por qué quieres regalar ese poder?

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Hace falta que te lo repita, Eidan? Quiero volver a vivir una vida normal... Estoy harto de esta vida de pesadilla...

_ EIDAN_: ¡Y qué mejor manera para evitar tu sufrimiento que pasar tu sufrimiento a otra persona! ¡Makatrull, te admiro!

Makatrull, furioso, se levantó del asiento y miró a los ojos a Eidan...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡Lo que yo haga ya no es asunto tuyo, Eidan! ¡Ya no somos un equipo! ¡Además, fracasaste en tu cometido con Saphire!

_ EIDAN_: ¿En serio? ¡Es curioso que no me haya dado cuenta!

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo!

_ EIDAN_: Si tanto querías matarla, ¿por qué no lo has hecho tú mismo? ¿Acaso la tienes miedo? ¿O... cariño? ¿Aún te quedan esos sentimientos, Makatrull?

_ MAKATRULL_: Tenía que haberme deshecho de ti para siempre cuando tuve oportunidad... Sabes demasiado...

_ EIDAN_: ¡Idiota! ¡Fuimos una misma persona! ¿Cómo quieres que no lo sepa?

_ MAKATRULL_: Por eso mismo lo digo... ¡Vete de aquí y déjame hacer mi trabajo!

_ EIDAN_: ¿Aún crees que vas a conseguir algo con esa chica? ¡Te he dicho que ella no es la elegida! ¿Para qué dar a otro lo que podemos quedarnos nosotros mismos?

Makatrull ya no podía aguantar más las impertinentes palabras de Eidan... Aquello no debía de continuar...

************************

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Misty seguía con su sueño... El Vaporeon jugueteaba con Ash, allá en la orilla... Misty los observaba a ambos, feliz. Podría quedarse en ese sueño para siempre...

Para siempre...

CONTINUARÁ...


	20. Y pesadillas

***************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 19

_...Y PESADILLAS_

***************************************************************************

"Ya no hay tiempo para seguir esperando... El final puede llegar en cualquier momento... Incluso podría ser... AHORA."

Seguía lloviendo... Seguía lloviendo torrencialmente en aquella interminable tarde, en Meseta Añil. La gente seguíA sin marcharse a sus casas... Tenían miedo... No entendían nada de lo que allí ocurría... Nada tenía explicación...

Llueve... La tormenta aún está presente...

*****************

Mientras tanto, las sombras y la locura se habían juntado en una misma sala... Algo empezaba a desmoronarse...

_ EIDAN_: El tiempo se acaba, Makatrull... Y ya no hay vuelta atrás... Y no has hecho más que perder el poco tiempo del que aún disponías...

_ MAKATRULL_: Tienes razón... El tiempo se acaba... Pero no se acabará hasta que el objetivo no esté cumplido...

_ EIDAN_: "Ellos" ya están esperando demasiado... ¡OLVÍDATE DE ESA CHICA, MAKATRULL! ¡ELLA NADA VA A PODER HACER! ¡Y "ellos" nos guardarán rencor para siempre!

Makatrull, ya bastante harto de escuchar a Eidan, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, y se apartó de la extraña máquina que manejaba... Se quedó mirando unos segundos hacia la sala en la que aún dormía Misty y luego dirigió su mirada a Eidan. Su mirada parecía cansada, además de furiosa...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡Lárgate, Eidan! ¡Esto es asunto mío!

_ EIDAN_: (sin escuchar) ¡DAME A MÍ ESE PODER, MAKATRULL! ¡YO PODRÍA HACER MARAVILLAS CON ESE MARAVILLOSO PODER! ¡"ELLOS" SE SENTIRÍAN FELICES CONMIGO!

_ MAKATRULL_: (sorprendido) ¿¿¿QUÉ???

_ EIDAN_: (riendo) "Ellos" y yo seríamos mejor que lo que tú y yo jamás fuimos juntos... Tú, por muy malvado que intentes parecer, siempre fuiste un blando... Si no fuera a ser por mí jamás habrías llegado tan lejos en este largo camino de las sombras... ¡YO ME MEREZCO ESE PODER MÁS QUE ELLA! ¡ELLA ES UNA USURPADORA!

Makatrull no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo... Eso era una completa traición...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡Sabes perfectamente que eso no es posible, Eidan! ¡TÚ ESTÁS LOCO! ¡Sería una catástrofe para el mundo!

Eidan comenzó a reirse de nuevo...

_ EIDAN_: No hay quién te entienda, mi querido Maka... ¿Consideras menor catástrofe lo que tú puedas ocasionar? ¿Acaso no ves que este mundo hace tiempo que se está convirtiendo en NADA? ¡La catástrofe ya está presente desde tiempos inmemoriales! ¡Desde que el ser humano habita sobre la Tierra!

_ MAKATRULL_: (confundido) ¿Eidan? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

_ EIDAN_: (con los ojos en blanco) ¡Odiosos humanos! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta del mal que hacen a este mundo? ¿Acaso no escuchan los gritos de dolor que esté mundo exhala cada día? ¿Acaso no ven más allá de sus actos? ¡LOS HUMANOS SON LA ENFERMEDAD DE ESTE MUNDO!

Makatrull estaba perplejo... ¿Eidan?

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡Estás desvariando, Eidan!

_ EIDAN_: ¡Esos odiosos humanos destrozan los bosques, contaminan los mares, destruyen todo cuanto les rodea! ¡No ven más allá de su propia realidad! ¡Sólo buscan su propio beneficio, importándoles absolutamente NADA el resto de seres vivos de este planeta! Por lo tanto, la raza humana... ¡DEBE SER EXTERMINADA!

************************

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_ MISTY_: ¡Qué fresquita está el agua! ¿Verdad, Vaporeon?

_ VAPOREON_: ¡Vap, vap! ¡Eon!

Misty y Vaporeon se habían metido en aquel maravilloso mar... El agua era clara como el cristal y el verdor de las palmeras se reflejaba sobre su superficie... Todo era belleza y armonía...

_ MISTY_: ¡Ash! ¡Vente a bañarte con nosotros! ¡El agua está estupenda!

_ ASH_: No, gracias. Estoy entrenándome... Quizá dentro de cinco minutos...

_ MISTY_: (molesta) ¡Ash! ¡Me prometiste que pasaríamos un rato divertido! ¡Así que ven aquí ahora mismo!

_ ASH_: (sonriendo) ¡Mira que eres pesada! ¡Ya voy, Misty!

Ash dejó de hacer sus ejercicios y comenzó a correr en dirección al agua, para después lanzarse ridiculamente de cabeza... Misty sonrió ante aquello...

_ MISTY_: (sonriendo) Siempre tan idiota, Ash... ¿No ves que aquí hay muy poca profundidad, tonto?

_ ASH_: (sobándose la cabeza) ¡Ya me he dado cuenta! ¡AY!

Los dos comenzaron a reírse...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

************************

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿EXTERMINARLOS? ¿Recuerdas que también nosotros somos humanos?

_ EIDAN_: ¡LOS HUMANOS DEBEN SER EXTERMINADOS! ¡DAME ESE PODER Y PODRÁS COMPROBAR "NUESTRO" VERDADERO PODER!

_ MAKATRULL_: (confuso) ¿Vuestro... poder?

La voz de Eidan comenzó a distorsionarse, como si fueran muchos los que hablaran... Algo raro estaba pasando...

_ EIDAN_: (voz distorsionada) ¿Acaso tú tampoco vez más allá de tu patética realidad, humano? Esa chica no nos sirve... Has cometido otro error, Makatrull... Y ya estamos cansados de errores... Odiamos los errores, ya que nosotros somos la perfección infinita... Tus penosos errores nos hacen sentir mal, nos hacen débiles... Ella no es más que otra de tus víctimas, otro de esos estúpidos e inútiles humanos que están destruyendo este nuestro mundo... Conocemos todos sus sueños, conocemos sus pesadillas... Conocemos cómo se sienten... Cómo viven y se desviven... Cómo lloran ante el dolor y sonríen ante la felicidad... Pero siguen siendo una enfermedad mortal para este mundo, ya que sólo desean su propio beneficio a costa de nuestra creación... Nos has hecho perder mucho tiempo, Makatrull... Y jamás te lo perdonaremos...

Makatrull no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo... ¡"ELLOS"! ¡ERAN "ELLOS"! ¡DENTRO DE EIDAN! Pero, ¿cómo eso era posible?

_ MAKATRULL_: No... No lo entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?

_ EIDAN_: (voz normal) ¡NO HAS HECHO NADA BIEN, MAKATRULL! ¡TE LO HE ESTADO AVISANDO MUCHO TIEMPO Y NO QUISISTE HACERME CASO! ¡DAME ESE PODER!

_ MAKATRULL_: Ni pensarlo, Eidan... No sé qué es lo que habrás hecho para que "ellos" te apoyen, pero yo sigo siendo el Elegido original, y nadie puede sucederme a no ser que yo lo decida... Hasta "ellos" lo saben perfectamente...

Makatrull cogió el cuaderno amarillo y lo agarró con fuerza...

_ MAKATRULL_: Yo soy el que crea los sueños y las pesadillas de la gente... El que hace felices e infelices a las personas... Yo soy la alegría y la tristeza... El dolor y la esperanza... La Luna y el Sol... Yo lo soy TODO y soy NADA... Soy el que nunca duerme, el que despierta de su letargo a los dormidos... El que respira tempestades... El que vive donde nadie vive... El que camina entre tinieblas, ocultándose de las miradas... El que renace de nuevo cada día para morir a la noche siguiente... Soy el que jamás sonríe... Soy Makatrull... "CREADOR DE PESADILLAS Y SUEÑOS"... ¡QUE TE QUEDE ESO CLARO, EIDAN!

Eidan mantuvo silencio durante unos instantes... Había visto el maligno brillo rojizo de los ojos de Makatrull... Seguía teniendo el poder...

_ MAKATRULL_: "Ellos" sin mí no son nada... Yo sin "ellos" no soy nada... El mundo sin nosotros no sería nada... Todo sería nada... Sigo sin entender qué parte de "ellos" te apoya, pero yo tengo más poder que esa pequeña cantidad rebelde que me has arrebatado...

_ EIDAN_: (voz distorsionada) ¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, HUMANO! ¡Tú sólo fuiste nuestra marioneta! ¡Necesitábamos a alguien material para que pudiera ejercer nuestro poder más allá de nuestra invisible realidad! ¡Te has equivocado de Elegido, idiota! ¡Eres un inútil! ¡Siempre te equivocas!

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡ESTÁIS LOCOS, RENEGADOS! ¡Este mundo no necesita un Elegido loco y vengativo como Eidan! ¡Necesita un alma atormentada que esté deseando que todo vuelva a la normalidad! ¡Necesita un alma buena, con brazo fuerte y nervios de acero! ¡ESE LOCO AL QUE VOSOTROS HABÉIS ELEGIDO NO TRAERÁ MÁS QUE DESTRUCCI"N A ESTE MUNDO AL QUE TANTO QUEREMOS!

Se oyó el temblor de un trueno sonando entre la oscuridad de la noche...

************************

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_ MISTY_: (riendo) ¡Ash! ¡Basta ya! ¡Estate quieto!

Ash y Misty estaban jugueteando en el agua salpicándose el uno al otro... Se lo estaban pasando estupendamente...

_ ASH_: ¿No decías que te encantaba el agua, Misty? ¡Pues toma más agua!

_ MISTY_: ¡Hey! ¡Ahora te vas a enterar! ¡Vaporeon, Pistola de Agua hacia Ash!

Vaporeon, que nadaba cerca de Misty, comenzó a respirar hondo...

_ VAPOREON_: Vaaaaaaaaaaap...

_ ASH_: ("gota") ¡EH! ¡Eso no vale, Misty!

Demasiado tarde...

_ VAPOREON_: ¡OREON! ¡BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUB!

El potente ataque Pistola de Agua alcanzó de lleno a Ash en la cara y lo lanzó hacia la arena de la playa... El pobre Ash había quedado completamente cubierto de arena pegada al cuerpo...

En el agua Vaporeon y Misty no podían dejar de reir...

_ ASH_: (molesto) ¡Eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia, Misty!

_ MISTY_: (desde el agua) ¿En serio? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Ash, aún un tanto molesto, se levantó de la arena y se dispuso a meterse en el mar para limpiarse... Pero antes...

_ ASH_: (intentando parecer alarmado) ¡MIRA LO QUE VIENE DETRÁS DE TÍ, MISTY!

_ MISTY_: (asustada) ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HAY DETRÁS DE MÍ?

_ ASH_: ¡Acabo de ver como un Ariados caía al agua desde una de esas palmeras! ¡Y AHORA ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TÍ!

La cara que puso Misty después no creo que haga falta describirla, ¿verdad?

_ MISTY_: (REALMENTE aterrada) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Como si su vida se le fuera en ello, Misty salió a toda velocidad del agua, temerosa de que el Ariados que "supuestamente" había en el agua se le acercara a ella... Pero, por un capricho del destino, en su apresurada huída Misty tropezó "accidentalmente" con el pie de Ash y cayó de cabeza en la arena...

_ ASH_: (disimulando) ¡Vaya! ¡Me parece que ha sido una falsa alarma! Sólo era una alga...

Misty, llena de arena hasta las cejas, se levantó del suelo con una "curiosa" expresión en su rostro... Alguien iba a ser "enterrado" vivo...

_ MISTY_: (no muy contenta) Ejem... Ash... Perdóname un momentito...

_ ASH_: ("gota") ¿Sí?

Segundos después Ash y Misty se encontraban rodando por la arena, "peleándose"...

_ MISTY_: (enfadada) ¿Conque te gusta la arena, eh? ¡Pues toma arena!

_ ASH_: (riendo) ¡Tranquila, Misty! ¡Sólo era una broma!

_ MISTY_: Si lo mío también es una broma, Ash... ¡TOMA MÁS ARENA!

_ ASH_: ¡De aquí salimos convertidos en croquetas!

_ MISTY_: ¡Ese chiste es muy malo! ¡Toma!

¿Qué tendrá que decir Vaporeon ante todo esto?

_ VAPOREON_: ("gota") Vap...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

************************

Ajenos a lo que ocurría pisos más arriba, el cuarteto formado por Ash, Brock, Haruka y la misteriosa Saphire seguía su camino, intentando encontrar alguna pista que les condujera al final de toda esta pesadilla. Brock aún seguía un tanto traumado por lo que le había sucedido antes, al igual que Haruka... Ash, a pesar de su preocupación, parecía mantener la calma...

_ SAPHIRE: _ Esto no me gusta nada... Hay demasiada tranquilidad...

_ BROCK_: Yo ya no sé ni qué preguntarte, Saphire... Llevamos ya mucho tiempo andando sin encontrar absolutamente nada... Seguimos encerrados aquí...

A unos metros de ellos los seguían Haruka, Ash y Pikachu, con claros gestos de preocupación...

_ HARUKA_: Me duele la cabeza y me siento mareada...

_ ASH_: Venga, Haruka... No podemos pararnos ahora...

Ash vió como Brock los hacía señas desde lejos...

_ BROCK_: (alzando la voz) ¿Estáis bien, chicos? ¡Daos prisa! ¡Tenemos que estar unidos o nos perderemos!

_ ASH_: Es que Haruka se siente mal...

_ BROCK_: Ya sé que está mal... Pero no podemos perder más tiempo...

Brock bajó corriendo hacia ellos y entre los dos intentaron llevarse a Haruka cogiéndola por los brazos... Tras un último esfuerzo, consiguieron alcanzar de nuevo a Saphire, que los esperaba, impaciente...

_ SAPHIRE_: No deberíamos separarnos... Quién sabe lo que podría ocurrirnos en este espantoso lugar...

Saphire, seria, se acercó hacia Haruka...

_ SAPHIRE_: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Haruka, al ver de nuevo a Saphire frente a ella, sintió un escalofrío...

_ HARUKA_: (temblando) No muy bien, pero... Creo que puedo continuar sola... Gracias, chicos...

_ BROCK_: No hay de qué...

Haruka, aún mareada, se puso de pie.

_ ASH_: Deberías tener cuidado, Haruka... Aún no estás recuperada del todo...

_ HARUKA_: No os preocupéis por mí... Podré andar...

_ ASH_: Si tú lo dices...

Saphire, tras comprobar que Haruka realmente se encontraba bien, se apartó unos metros del grupo y se puso a mirar hacia arriba, como si buscara algo...

_ BROCK_: (extrañado) ¿Pasa algo, Saphire?

_ SAPHIRE_: El tiempo se termina... Veo que algo malo va a ocurrir... de nuevo.

_ HARUKA_: (asustada) ¿Es que aún van a pasar MÁS cosas? ¡QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ!

_ SAPHIRE_: Me temo que nos va a tocar presenciar el principio del fín... La tormenta está ahora en su punto más álgido... Lo siento... Algo malo está pasando allá arriba... Siento en mi interior un constante alboroto.... "Ellos" se están agitando... Nunca había sentido su fuerza tan de cerca...

_ BROCK_: ¿Quieres decir que...?

_ SAPHIRE_: Sí, Brock... Es posible que su furia esté a punto de desatarse...

El silencio continuó a las palabras de Saphire... Aquello no sonaba muy esperanzador...

_ ASH_: (preocupado) Pero... ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? ¿Es que acaso no podemos evitarlo?

_ SAPHIRE_: No... Lo único que nos queda es esperar... No nos queda más remedio... Dependiendo de lo que suceda, ya tomaremos nuestras decisiones... Debéis de saber que el que gobierna todo este sub-mundo sabe desde un principio que estamos aquí dentro... Pero de momento no le preocupamos... Nada deberíamos temer, de momento...

Otro silencio siguió a sus palabras...

***************************

Se oyó un terrible golpe... El brazo de Makatrull había cruzado el aire y había impactado en Eidan, que salió despedido hacia el otro lado de la habitación... Estaba realmente furioso...

_ MAKATRULL_: Esto es lo que le pasa a todo aquel que intenta desafiarme, Eidan. Por mucho que lo intentes, jamás podrás arrebatarme lo que es mío...

Eidan, a pesar del golpe, se levantó, sin mostrar ningún tipo de dolor...

_ EIDAN_: (voz distorsionada) ¡Nosotros te dimos ese poder! ¡Nosotros podemos quitártelo y dárselo a este nuevo huésped, más poderoso que lo que tú podrás ser jamás! ¡Eidan será el nuevo Elegido!

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡Alta traición, por lo que veo! ¡Yo os he dado todo, desagradecidos! ¡Eidan sólo es un loco!

Makatrull se acercó de nuevo a Eidan y lo cogió del cuelllo...

_ MAKATRULL_: Podría acabar con este mequetrefe en cualquier momento... Pero no me voy a dar esa molestia...

Eidan, a pesar de sentir la fría mano de Makatrull sobre su garganta, no mostraba signos de asfixia...

_ EIDAN_: (voz distorsionada) ¿De veras? Eidan ya no es la "otra parte", Makatrull... ¡Ahora somos TODO lo que tú jamás fuiste ni serás! ¡UN VERDADERO REY DE ESTE MUNDO!

_ MAKATRULL_: (apretando con fuerza) ¡"ELLOS" ME APOYAN A MÍ! ¡Tú no eres NADIE, Eidan!

Eidan, a pesar de todo, sonreía...

_ EIDAN_: ¿Eidan? ¿Y QUIÉN ES ESE? ¡Ahora somos muchos! ¡Somos más que tú, Makatrull! ¡Somos infinitamente superiores y tú ni has podido darte cuenta!

_ MAKATRULL_: ¿Qué?

_ EIDAN_: (voz distorsionada) El reino de terror de Makatrull ha llegado a su fín... Va a comenzar el reino de Eidan Nobody... Un reino en el que nadie ni nada será igual... Un reino en el que todo será como debiera ser en un principio... Un reino en el que "nosotros" gobernaremos... Un reino sin odiosos humanos... Un reino sin TÍ... Makatrull.

Makatrull, completamente confuso, soltó a Eidan del cuello... El brillo de sus ojos cesó y se apartó asustado hacia atrás...

_ EIDAN_: (voz distorsionada) ¿Dónde está ahora tu arrogancia, Makatrull? ¿Dónde están tus frases extrañas y psicóticas? ¿Dónde está ahora ese miedo que infundes con tu mirada? ¿Acaso no ves que la solución la tenías tan cerca? ¡Podrías haber hecho muchas cosas con nosotros, pero te hiciste débil y nos rechazaste! ¡Y ahora vas a pagar tu error!

Makatrull se apresuró a abrir el libro de nuevo... Tenía que detener esto...

_ EIDAN_: Demasiado tarde, Makatrull... Demasiado tarde...

Makatrull, nervioso, comenzó a abrir el cuadeno.. Pero algo parecía ir mal... No podía abrirse...

_ EIDAN_: "Ellos" ya te están abandonando, Makatrull... Se acabó...

Makatrull, presa del miedo, hizo un último esfuerzo por abrir el cuaderno... Pero, de repente, una extraña fuerza comenzó a tirar de él... El cuaderno parecía haber cobrado vida propia... Makatrull tuvo que soltar el cuaderno, que para su asombro quedó flotando en el aire, con las tapas abiertas...

_ EIDAN_: (voz distorsionada) ¡Pongamos fin a esto!

_ MAKATRULL_: (asustado) No entiendo nada...

El cuaderno, sin previo aviso, se avalanzó hacia la cara de Makatrull, con cuyo golpe hizo que se le cayeran las gafas oscuras de su rostro, partiéndose en mil pedazos al caer al suelo...

_ MAKATRULL_: (dolorido) ¡AAAAAH! ¡MIS OJOS!

El cuaderno, tras el golpe, se quedó suspendido en el aire, sobre la cabeza de Makatrull, que seguía sin ver nada...

_ EIDAN_: (voz distorsionada) ¡VENID CON NOSOTROS!

El cuaderno, una vez más, atacó hacia la cabeza de Makatrull, pero esta vez atrapó su cabeza como si de un cepo se tratara... El cuaderno comenzó a brillar con un intenso color rojizo y un extremecedor alarido salió de la boca de Makatrull...

_ MAKATRULL_: (gritando) ¡AAAAAAH! ¡BASTA YA, MALDITOS!

_ EIDAN_: No gastes fuerzas hablando, inútil humano. Todo se acabó para tí...

Eidan, con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó lentamente hacia Makatrull...

_ EIDAN_: No te preocupes, Makatrull. No vamos a matarte... Te agradecemos todos tus servicios durante estos años, y no sería educado que acabáramos con tu vida... Te dejaremos vivo para que puedas comprobar como este mundo es purificado... Tenemos que acabar con los parásitos...

Eidan, con un últmo movimiento, colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Makatrull... Dejó de gritar... La intensa luz desprendida del cuaderno cesó, y una oscura figura espectral comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Makatrull...

Esa figura parecía una especie de nube de color negro, con lo que parecían cientos de ojos pequeños, diminutos, pero que miraban muy fijamente... Esa figura fue tomando la forma de una figura humana, y lentamente fue introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Eidan, que no paraba de reir...

Tras esto, el cuaderno soltó la cabeza de Makatrull, que cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas... Su cuerpo se había vuelto completamente gris...

Eidan cogió el cuaderno entre sus manos, mientras hacia una señal de victoria... Su risa era aterradora...

_ EIDAN_: (riendo como un loco) ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Al fín estamos libres! ¡Libres para hacer cuánto nos plazca! ¡La tormenta azotará este mundo para siempre! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Eidan, con aquella horrible sonrisa en su rostro, se giró a ver a Makatrull. Estaba completamente gris... Su pelo era gris, su rostro era gris, sus ropas eran grises...

_ EIDAN_: Ahora podrás comprobar, Makatrull, lo que significa ser NADIE... Descansa, Makatrull... Descansa... Ya que cada segundo que malgastes puede ser el último...

_ MAKATRULL_: (sin fuerzas) ¿Por... por qué ha tenido que pasar... esto?

Eidan, sin responder, comenzó a acercarse hacia la máquina que controlaba los sueños de Misty... Una malvada sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro...

_ EIDAN_: Así que ahí sigue nuestra pequeña amiguita... Parece feliz... Está sonriendo...

Eidan estaba mirando a través de la pantalla del monitor que permitía ver el interior de la sala octogonal. En la mitad izquierda de aquella pantalla se veía la imagen de Misty, durmiendo, con aquel aparato colocado en su cabeza. Como dijo Eidan, estaba sonriendo... En la otra mitad se veía lo que estaba soñando Misty... En esa otra mitad se veía como Vaporeon estaba limpiando con su Pistola de Agua a Ash y Misty, que ya habían dejado de revolcarse por la arena...

_ MAKATRULL_: Dé... déjala en paz... Eidan...

_ EIDAN_: ¿Y por qué deberíamos hacer eso, Makatrull? Tú eres Nadie, y a nosotros nadie nos da órdenes...

_ MAKATRULL_: Dé... ja... la...

Eidan, sin hacer caso a Makatrull, se sentó delante de los controles de la máquina... Con mirada curiosa, comenzó a investigar los mandos...

_ EIDAN_: Bonito juguetito tienes aquí, Nadie... Puede ser bastante interesante... Se podrían hacer maravillas con él...

_ MAKATRULL_: ¡He... dicho... que la dejes en... paz! ¡Aléjate de... esa... máquina!

Eidan, furioso, alzó su mano y lanzó a Makatrull contra el techo de la habitación... Tras el golpe, Makatrull cayó contra el suelo de nuevo, perdiendo el conocimiento...

_ EIDAN_: Estúpido...

Eidan, una vez solucionado el problema, siguió mirando los controles... No lo entendía muy bien, pero tal vez...

*****************

_ TOGEPI_: (asustado) ¿Togi? ¡Togepriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_ GEORGE_: (asustado) ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora, cosa pequeña?

George miró a Togepi, que parecía muy agitado... A su lado estaba la ¿enfermera? Joy, que estaba examinando algo que había visto en una pared... Parecía haber encontrado un camino al otro lado, y por aquella parte el cristal no parecía muy grueso...

_ JOY_: (sin escuchar a George) Muy interesante...

El negro Togepi parecía estar muy agitado, y casi parecía que George no podría sujetarlo mucho más tiempo... Había empezado a mover sus pequeños brazos hacia los lados...

_ GEORGE_: (asustado) ¡NO! ¡NO ME HAGAS OTRA VEZ ESO!

_ JOY_: (extrañada) ¿Pasa algo, George?

_ GEORGE_: Si miraras hacia aquí lo sabrías... ¡ESTATE QUIETO, BICHO!

La punta de las manos de Togepi habían comenzado a brillar... El ataque Metrónomo estaba a punto de ejecutarse...

_ GEORGE_: (asustado) ¡MI MADRE!

Y, de repente, Togepi salió disparado como un cohete hacia delante, escapando de las manazas de George y dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el muro de cristal... Era un ataque Cabezazo, y si Joy no llega a agacharse seguramente la habría dado a ella...

_ TOGEPI_: ("volando" sorprendido) ¡TOGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Togepi impactó con gran fuerza contra el cristal, el cual comenzó a rajarse por el impacto... No llegó a romperse...

_ JOY_: ("gota") Pe... pe... ¿pero qué ha sido eso?

George y Joy se quedaron mirando confusos al negro Togepi, que estaba en el suelo tocándose la cabeza y llorando a pleno pulmón... Al parecer se había hecho daño...

_ JOY_: Pobrecillo... No llores más... Ahora te cojo...

_ GEORGE_: (agarrándola del brazo) ¡Yo que tú no me acercaría! ¡Está moviendo los brazos otra vez!

En efecto... Togepi, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, había comenzado a mover los brazos de nuevo... Por la expresión de su carita parecía estar bastante enfadado...

_ GEORGE_: Yo que tú me apartaría, Joy...

Las manos de Togepi volvieron a brillar de nuevo... Comenzó a abrir la boca para hacer una especie de bostezo...

_ JOY_: Parece que se va a dormir, ¿no?

_ GEORGE_: ("gota") Ojalá sea eso lo que va a hacer...

Togepi, con una "furiosa" (dentro de lo que es normal en Togepi, claro) mirada, lanzó un inmenso Hiper Rayo por su pequeña boca... George, asustado, saltó a los brazos de Joy... y acabaron los dos en el suelo...

El Hiper Rayo de Togepi hizo añicos aquella delgada capa de cristal, dejando al descubierto lo que parecía unas pequeñas escaleras de caracol...

_ TOGEPI_: (feliz) ¡TOGEPIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡TOGI TOGIIIIIIIIIII!

Joy, tras conseguir librarse de la pesada mole de George, se acercó a gatas hacia Togepi, y miró hacia aquellas escaleras...

_ JOY_: (extrañada) ¿Llevarán estas escaleras a algún lugar? ¡GEORGE!

_ GEORGE_: (desde el suelo) ¡MI ESPALDA! ¡AY!

Joy "gote" al ver a su compañero aún quejándose en el suelo... Joy, tras un suspiro, cogió a Togepi y ayudó a George a levantarse...

_ JOY_: A partir de ahora, George, yo llevaré a Togepi, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Un poco más y acabamos en el hospital!

_ GEORGE_: (asustado) Yo te digo que esa cosa está endemoniada... ¡Lo sé!

_ JOY_: ¡No digas tonterías, George! Sólo tiene un ataque un poco inestable, como es el Metrónomo... Y como Togepi aún es pequeño no puede controlarlo lo suficiente... Además, ¿cómo un Pokémon que tiene una carita tan mona puede ser malo, George?

Joy, sonriendo, le mostró a Togepi, que sonreía extrañamente...

_ GEORGE_: (no muy convencido) Sí... Claro... enfermera Joy...

_ JOY_: (molesta) Joanna... Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me llamen Joy...

_ GEORGE_: ("gota") Está claro que tú eres muy diferente a todas las demás de tu familia...

_ JOY_: Haré como que no he oído el comentario, George...

Y así, sin mas palabras, George y Joy comenzaron a ascender por aquellas extrañas escaleras...

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

************************

MISTY: (riendo) ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida!

ASH: (riendo) ¡Ni yo tampoco!

Ahí estaba Misty, aún en aquel bonito sueño del que era presa... Ignoraba completamente lo que fuera estaba ocurriendo...

Estaba atardeciendo... y el sol comenzaba ya a ponerse en el horizonte... Había pasado el tiempo tan rápido... De hecho, Misty apenas ya recordaba el lugar en el que ahora estaba metida... Había empezado a olvidar que esto sólo era un sueño...

Atrapada en un bonito sueño...

MISTY: Ash... Yo... No sé qué decirte... Jamás pensaría que pudiera estar tan bien contigo... Yo...

ASH: ¿Sí?

MISTY: (sonriendo) ¡Ha sido un día maravilloso, Ash!

ASH: (colorado) Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, Misty...

MISTY: (colorada) ¿En.... en serio?

Ash no dijo nada... Estaba bastante sonrojado y no se atrevía a decir nada...

MISTY: (confusa) ¿Ash? ¿Por qué no... hab...?

Vió como había cerrado los ojos y comenzaba a inclinarse lentamente hacia ella...

_ MISTY_: (colorada) ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ESTÁS...?

Sintió como su corazón había comenzado a latir deprisa, de nuevo...

_ MISTY_: Yo... yo...

Misty cerró los ojos, dispuesta a seguir aprovechando lo que el sueño la ofrecía... Tras unos segundos de espera, sintió en sus labios una cálida sensación...

@@@@@@@@@@@@

*********************

_ TOGEPI_: (aterrorizado) ¡PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

George y Joy se detuvieron en su ascenso... Este Togepi cada vez estaba más nervioso...

_ GEORGE_: (extrañado) ¿Detectará este bicho cosas que nosotros no vemos? Me está empezando a poner nervioso...

_ JOY_: (mirando a Togepi entre sus brazos) Vaya... Ojalá pudiéramos entenderte, Togepi... Quizá podríamos averiguar algo...

_ TOGEPI_: (muy nervioso) ¡TOGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

************************

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Misty no podía creérselo... ¡Un beso! ¡No podía ser cierto!

Pero... ¿Esa sensación tan extraña era propia de un beso? Ella no sabía como alguien se siente al recibir un beso, pero aquel "sabor" (por llamarlo de alguna manera) la resultaba extraño... Lentamente, comenzó a abrir los ojos, esperando encontrar la cara de Ash, pero...

Lo que vió la dejó sin palabras... Ella no estaba besando los labios de Ash... Estaba besando la mejilla izquierda de una cabeza que había salido de la nada... Una cabeza que estaba flotando en el aire, fantasmagóricamente... Misty, aterrorizada y asqueada, se apartó de aquella cabeza flotante... Vió como Ash también había hecho lo mismo... Una expresión de terror se reflejaba en su rostro...

_ MISTY_: (asustada) ¿Pero qué es esto?

Aquella cabeza comenzó a girarse hacia ella... Misty pudo reconocer aquel rostro, para su desgracia... Eidan Nobody...

_ EIDAN_: (sonriendo "emocionado") ¡Oh, qué dulces sois! ¡Si hasta nos habéis dado un beso de bienvenida!

_ MISTY_: (asustada) ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ?

_ EIDAN_: Sentimos haber arruinado tu momento, mocosa, pero... Nunca nos han gustado estos sueños cursis y vomitivos... Así que nos hemos dado el placer de estropearlo...

_ MISTY_: (extrañada) ¿Sueño?

Misty, al recordad esa palabra, se sintió apenada...

_ MISTY_: Un sueño... Lo había olvidado...

Misty vió como Vaporeon se acercaba hacia ella y comenzó a frotarse contra su pierna, intentando consolarla...

_ MISTY_: Pero... ¿y Makatrull? Y... ¿TÚ NO ESTABAS CRISTALIZADO?

_ EIDAN_: Me alegra que nos preguntes eso, Misty. Makatrull ya no es más que Nadie... Se acabó la pesadilla de Makatrull... Ahora comienzan las VERDADERAS PESADILLAS...

_ MISTY_: ¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDE SER!

_ ASH_: (confuso) ¿Qué? ¡No entiendo nada!

La cabeza flotante de Eidan Nobody se giró hacia aquel asustado doble de Ash...

_ EIDAN_: Chico, eres idiota hasta en sueños... ¡Apártate de nuestro camino, necio!

Aquella cabeza abrió la boca y una lengua monstruosa comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Ash...

_ MISTY_: (gritando) ¡ASH!

_ ASH_: ¡SOCORRO! ¡MIS.... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Con un rápido movimiento, la cabeza de Eidan lanzó a un asustado Ash hacia el mar, a una distancia bastante considerable...

_ EIDAN_: (riendo) ¡LICKING! ¡LICKITUNG! ¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA! ¡Bonita interpretación, Eidan! ¡JUAJUA!

Misty vió como caía Ash al agua... El golpe fue tan fuerte que Ash quedó flotando boca abajo en el mar...

_ MISTY_: (desesperada) ¡ASH!

Misty comenzó a correr hacia la playa, dispuesta a ir nadando a por Ash... Pero algo la detuvo en su camino... Una especie de muro invisible la impedía pasar...

_ MISTY_: ¿Pero?

Oyó unas risas detrás suyo...

_ EIDAN_: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Y esta era la patética humana que ese idiota iba a elegir para nosotros? Disfruta de tu "bonito" sueño, querida... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Un agujero comenzó a abrirse de la nada y la cabeza desapareció a través de él... Ya no había rastro de Eidan...

Misty miraba horrorizada el cuerpo inerte de Ash, flotando lejos en el océano... Pero ella no podía llegar a la orilla... Aquel muro invisible no la dejaba pasar...

_ MISTY_: (golpeando el muro, desesperada) Quiero salir de aquí... ¡ASH!

Vaporeon, a pesar de todo, seguía a su lado, intentando hacer algo...

_ VAPOREON_: ¡Vap!

Pero no había manera... Nada podía hacerse... El sueño se había convertido en pesadilla...

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
